Ron Weasley the Wolf
by NikkyA.27
Summary: Ron was adopted by the Weasley but in truth he was a Wolf join him and follow his adventures as he grows up to be a powerful wolf. please don't review about grammer mistakes, english is not myfirst language
1. Chapter 1

At the dead of night, under the moonlight, fast sounds of footsteps echoing through the forest. The sound of heavy breathing trying to get more air in their lungs and there were more footstep stared to get closer and closer. Afraid of getting caught the hooded figure ran as fast as light trying to get away from the followers. The figure hid behind a tree praying that the followers wouldn't get a scent from her.

"We did she go?" one of the hooded figures spoke.

"The Master is going to be furious with us if she gets away you know we can't let her baby live" a man with a deep voice said, he was frightened at the thought of their master angry at them for not doing this mission.

"What so important about this child that we must kill?" asked another of the hooded figure.

"If he's anything like Ethan and his wife Isabel that child would be the most powerful wolf that is every born, the master wants him dead so the child can't grow and be as strong as Ethan" explained of the hooded figure to the others.

"We can't find her anywhere captain we have to call of the search" the hooded figure suggested to their captain but the captain punched him in the face sending him backwards and shouted

"NO! We have to find her and kill that child" said the captain; he took off his hood revealing his face and everyone took off their hoods. The captain had dark brown hair and he had green eyes and a dark brown beard. The figure hidden in the trees tried to stop the child whimpering because of the cold, she looked around to hide her child from the follower, she saw a tall house over the horizon, and she quickly ran towards the house carefully trying not to make any sound.

When she reached the house she saw the lights were still on meaning people are awake in the household. The figure took of the hood, her red hair falling out when the hood came off and her hazel eyes glisten in under the moon, she looked at the child in her hands, the baby's blue eyes with his tuff of red hair.

"you have your father's eyes Theodore, I don't think I will see you grow up and become a great wolf and wizard like your father, I want you to be happy and never forget love is the strongest of thing in the world goodbye" She kissed her baby's head "I will give you this necklace to remember me by" she placed a blue crystal with a metal ball at each side (Naruto's necklace), she kissed her baby's head one last time. She carefully placed her child on the door step and knocked on the door and took cover so the person who answered the door could see her.

Few seconds later a plum, short woman came out and saw the baby on the floor "oh Merlin, Arthur come quick" the woman picked up the child carefully. A man with also red hair but slightly balding

"What is it, Molly I was right in a middle at looking at a wonderful muggle invention" Arthur looked down to see the plum woman holding a baby

"Arthur he's been left on the door no one is sight I didn't see who placed him here, we will take him in he needs a mother to take care of him and a family" Molly said to her husband who smiled at her.

Arthur looked at his wife "you're right, he needs a family and what should we name him?" he asked his wife.

"To me he looks like a Weasley because of his hair colour and eyes, how about Ronald after your granddad?" Molly asked him.

Arthur picked up the child "Ronald Billius Weasley well do you liked that?" he asked the baby, the child laughed "I guess he like the name, come on Ronald you have lots of brothers to meet" as they went inside.

Unknown to Molly and Arthur that they were being watched by the woman who placed the infant on the doorstep, she sadly smiled "Goodbye Ronald be good, I love you" she morphed into a light brown wolf and sprinted away from the house knowing if she stayed that the followers could smell her so she ran as fast as she could. When she was exhausted for running miles and miles, she took a rest suddenly she was attacked by the same people that tried to catch her earlier.

"Found you where is the child?" he grabbed her by the collar and hauled her up in the air.

The woman said nothing, the man slapped her, but she still said nothing. "Isabel you better tell me or I will kill your husband do you want that" he said angrily to the woman who smirked at him

"I...I... I will rather die than let you kill my child and my husband is the strongest wolf there is you have no chance of winning in a fight with him" she spat at the man and he got angrier, he threw her on the ground.

"Fine you will die" he raised his wand and shouted the one of the unforgivable curse "AVADA KADABRA" a light green spark came out of his wand and killed the woman instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the 1st September in the Weasley household, the sound of footsteps walking upstairs and downstairs again and again. The Weasley's were preparing for school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a 10 year old boy who had red flaming hair and blue eyes was eating his breakfast, slowly.

"Ronald what's wrong you hardly touched your breakfast" Molly looked worried at his adopted son.

"Nothing mum it's just am nervous, what if no-one likes me?" Ron was worried that they wouldn't like him at Hogwarts "I heard that THE Harry Potter is coming to school, what if I met him and he hates me, I mean what would a famous wizard like him make friends with me mum" Ron sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Ronnie you are a wonderful boy, you're kind, funny, and a great artist you should be proud of what you can do, you are very loveable" Molly smiled at her son, Ron smiled back and nodded and started eating his food faster, Ron looked around for his younger sister, Ginny, Ron hasn't seen her since yesterday and he got curious

"Mum where's Ginny, I haven't seen her this morning?" Ron asked her mother about where his sister was.

"I think she's outside, could you go and get her, and we need to leave soon" Molly replied and went back to cooking for the rest the family, Ron went outside to find his little sister. Ron saw Ginny sitting and leaning against a tree with tears stains on her cheeks, Ron ran over to her.

"Gin you okay, what's wrong?" Ron questioned her; Ginny eyes were getting watery, Ron could see that she was trying to hold back the tears that were coming.

"It just I will have no-one to play with and I don't see you everyday, after you go to Hogwarts" tears started going flowing down her face, Ron's face soften, he sighed and sat next to her

"Look Ginny I know it's going to be hard but think about it next year you will be there and you can meet Harry Potter, the boy who you liked since you heard his story, so just wait a little longer okay?" Ron smiled at her little sister and Ginny nodded and a few hiccups from her were heard "Come on we are about to leave" he helped his sister up and started going back to the house.

At London Train station, Ginny sat at the end of the Ron's trolley and watched his older brothers going through the barrier to get to 91/3 full, a boy no older than Ron with glasses came up to the remaining Weasley's "Excuse me could you tell me how to… how to" the boy pointed at the barrier

"how to get through dear" Ron's mum answered, the boy nodded "well all you have to do is run towards the barrier...Watch Ron, it's his first time to" Molly pointed at Ron and he smiled at the boy.

"Gin come on get down" Ginny hopped off of Ron's trolley and gave Ron a hug and her eyes starts tearing again "I see you at Christmas, I write to you promise okay?" Ginny couldn't say anything too Ron, it was too painful to see her last sibling leaving for Hogwarts and leaving her alone.

Ron started to run towards the barrier, the boy just watched him until he disappeared the boy was shocked and he started to copy what Ron had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Interesting Train Ride**

Ron walked around to find somewhere to sit, he got to the last compartment and find it almost empty, and Ron saw the same boy who asked how to get on the platform sat near the window, he knocked on the door "ummm…do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full?" he asked, the boy with black hair nodded

"Of course I don't mind" Ron walked over and sat opposite the dark haired boy with circular glasses

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron introduced himself and he place his hand out to shake it

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he gladly shook Ron's hand, but the red haired boy eyes widened and stared him, Ron started to stuttered 'A.s..as in The Harry Potter the boy who lived the one who survived one of the unforgivable curse" Ron could see Harry was getting a little uncomfortable "I'm sorry it's just my sister is a fan of you, so it's true then you're going to Hogwarts" Ron smiled "What house do you want to be in?" Ron asked the famous wizard who shrugged.

"I don't know what house do you want to be in?" Harry asked back to Ron who smiled at him

"I'll probably be in Griffindor because of my brothers are there" Ron replied "George said you have to do a test, like fighting a troll" Ron started talking about his brothers and sister then an old woman came up to them with a trolley full of sweets she smiled at them "Anything off the trolleys dears?" she sweetly asked the two boys.

"No thank you I'm all set" Ron smiled sadly at her, Harry saw the sadness in his eyes and took out his all the money in his pocket and said

"Well take the whole lot" Harry handed the woman his Galleons and took all different sweets and chocolate and gave it to Harry, the woman moved on to the next compartment. Harry started eating and saw Ron was looking at him strangely "Well I'm not going to eat all of this, help yourself" Harry gave Ron lots of sweets and Ron grinned at him

"Thanks" they started to eat the sweets that Harry bought while they ate Harry asked Ron lots of things he wanted to know about the wizard world.

Few moments later a girl with bushy hair came in looking around and when she spotted two boys who had eaten almost every sweet there was in their compartment "Excuse me... Have you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost his?" She asked them, both boys shook there heads, the girls sighed, "I have been looking everywhere for that toad" she complained "anyway where are my manners I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced herself to the two boys.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he replied to the girl who gasped in shock, Harry guess she knows what happened when he was baby, He glanced over to where Ron was, Ron looking out the window, Hermione thought he was being rude, Harry threw a sweet a him which Ron caught easily "oh..sorry I wasn't paying attention, my name is Ron Weasley", Hermione frowned a bit because she thought the red haired boy was ignoring her but her frown was replaced with a smile when she saw his hand stretched and he shook his hand "nice to meet you, I'm terribly so I need to back I asked the conductor he said we'll be there soon" she got up and walked out the door.

"She was umm.. interesting don't you think Ron?" Harry gazed at Ron, but he only shrugged and stared out the train window again. Harry watched Ron's icy blue eyes widened and Harry cast his eyes to where Ron was looking and the two boys saw a beautiful castle glinting in the sun

"Whoa, I take it that's Hogwarts?" he questioned, Ron could only nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the train fully stopped at the stationed, the doors of the train opened and hundred and hundreds of students came pouring out of the train, Ron and Harry heard a giant man with a thick brown beard with his huge hand waving shouting "First year, over here" there were many first years that gathered around the giant man "How are you lot, I'm groundskeeper Hagrid and I will be taking you lot to Hogwarts castle come on" he started to walk towards where there was a beautiful lake that was shimmering under the sunlight. Hagrid as big as he took huge steps and the first years had a hard time catching up to him. When they got to the river bank there were numerous dark wooden boats, all the first years piled on the boats and once all the boats were full, they set off.

All the new students were overwhelm at the castle that they would be living for the next six years, the way the huge old castle stood highly in front of the sun "Wow" that was all Harry could say looking at the castle.

"Amazing isn't it it's not how imaged it, Fred said it was scary looking and that it was the colour of blood because of the people who died and their blood on the castle, can't believe that I fell for it" Ron signed he made a note in his mind "Never trust Fred or George too much" while Harry laughed at Ron's brothers antics

"I want to meet them" Harry said nicely to Ron, he never had siblings he only had a cousin who was fat and lazy who was always mean to him.

"You'll meet them there, don't worry" Ron smiled at Harry "just be careful what they give you or say to you knowing them they might want to prank you, for fun" Ron chuckled, Harry took notice at Ron's blue eyes were going a bit lighter than usual and his eyes was twinkling with happiness, Harry began laughing with him.

When the boat were docked all the students climbed out of the boats carefully not wanting to fall into the water, all the new students waited for Hagrid to tell them where to go, "Come on you lot, we're almost there" his humungous hand waved and his deep voice echoing around them and he started to lead them towards ancient castle, the new students knew that it was going to be there new home for the next seven years.

Once they reached the huge castle doors, an old woman wearing spectacles and had brown hair came out wearing emerald robes and she held a big scroll in one of her hands "Welcome new students to Hogwarts, we are almost ready for you, I am Professor McGonagall I teach transfigurations, Now about the school there are four houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, you will placed in one of these houses, we are still preparing for you to come in you are free to talk to the others to get to know them better" when she was finished the students talked to different people

"So it's true the legendary Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts" the students turned their attention to the boy with blond hair that was combed backed, who walked thought the crowd proudly. All of the students whispered things like "Harry Potter, The boy who lived is here"

Harry turned his attention at the boy who said it, his grey eyes shining with wickedness he glanced over to Ron who was next to Harry "Don't need to ask you who you are let's see Red hair and hand me down robes you must be a Weasley" Draco scoffed "Better be careful who you hang out with Potter, hanging out with a Weasley will taint your reputation and you don't want people looking at you the same as them do you anyway I'm Malfoy Draco Malfoy" he held his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry didn't shake his hand "I don't need anyone to tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with" he growled, Draco was stunned at his bold move Draco was speechless for a moment

"Why would you want to friends with him he's poor" Draco laughed evilly, Harry looked over to Ron who tried smiled at him trying to say it's okay but Harry can see his eyes filled with sadness "or you just feel bad because he's family are nobody in the wizarding world" Harry was getting angry and angrier by the second because of this mean little boy, who had insulted his first friend he had made in the wizarding world, Harry was ready to jump and beat up Draco but Ron pulled Harry back and he shook his head

"He's not worthy it Harry calm down" Ron couldn't look at him in the eyes, he focused his eyes on the floor, then McGonagall clapped her hands for the first years to get their attention, all their heads turned to look at her

"We are ready for you now, will you please follow me" she announced and advances to the castle and the new students followed her, they entered a massive hall full of benches and clear roof with candles floating above their heads also there where the older students sat and watched them, the old woman went up the stage where there was a four legged stool "I will call your name and place the sorting hat on you to determine what house you are in" she took out a scroll containing the names of the first years.

"Hermione Granger" was the first name she said everyone looked for the girl who was called by McGonagall, Harry and Ron recognised the name it was the girl who went into there compartment then the same bushy haired girl came up the stage and sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her, the sorting had made a face and spoke

"Now what house should I place you in you'll do very well in Ravenclaw but you have lots of courage so you'll also do well in Gryffindor...so hard to choose" after moments the sorting hat made a decision "GRYFFINDOR" the hat's voice echoed through the halls.

All the people on Gryffindor table cheered, Hermione went over there and sat and watched the next person to be sorted, "Draco Malfoy" she called out, the boy with blond hair walked proudly on stage and the sorting hat frowned and said

"Slytherin" before the hat was placed on him; Draco smirked as he walked towards the table where he was placed in.

"Ronald Weasley" Ron gulped loudly as he walked nervously on stage and sat down and waited for the hat was placed on his head "another Weasley but there is something different about you, you have lots of bravery and strong willed and untouched raw power…not like your siblings at all.. This is quite tricky...I know where I'll place you" Ron closed his eyes "GRYFFINDOR" Ron smiled and the Gryffindor smiled and cheered loudly. Harry was starting to get worried what if he was placed in Slytherin; Harry prayed not to be placed in Slytherin house.

"Harry Potter" his name was called; Harry slowly walked towards the stage and sat on the stool the sorting hat was placed on him "Hmm... let's see smart and ohh lots of bravery what house should I place you in, this is tricky" the hat started to think

"Please not Slytherin" Harry thought it over and over again, the sorting hat heard it

"Not Slytherin ehh better be GRYFFINDOR" Harry sighed in relief and he went over to seat next to Ron.

After the sorting was done Harry met Ron's older brothers Percy, Fred and George, when everyone ate all the prefects led the new Gryffindor to the seventh floor were the Gryffindor common room is and their bedrooms. Percy one of Ron's older brother was the prefect who was leading Ron and the new students where to go. Once they got there Percy showed which rooms they were going to sleep.

Ron and Harry were putting their trunks away; Ron went to the bathroom, while Harry saw a black book peeking out of Ron truck, feeling curious he picked up and opened at the first page it was a beautiful drawing of her little sister that he met at the platform and the next page was his brother Fred and George the sketches where real you can actually see the mischief in their eyes, he turned the page there were two couples looked about mid 30's Harry assumed that it was his parents. Harry was impressed with Ron's drawings they were amazing.

"You like them Harry" Ron came out the bathroom in his pyjamas "I know that they are not really great" Harry interrupted him

"Nonsense they are so real life where did you learn how to draw like this?" Harry asked him with wonder and Ron just shrugged

"I don't know ever since I could hold a pencil I love to draw and I got a good memory so I don't have to ask any one to stay still for me" Ron laughed a bit "I know that Fred and George can't stay still for at least a minute" Ron continued, Harry nodded knowing what he said was true "Come we need to sleep" Ron went to bed and got in the covers 'Goodnight Harry' before Harry could reply, his best friend was already to asleep.

It was time for their first lesson Transfiguration lesson the two was running a little late "Come on Harry, it's your fault were running late because you got up late" Ron jogged to the right classroom, Harry was breathing heavily "Ron slow down" the boy with red hair stopped for his friend

"Sorry I guess I have more stamina than you, anyway we're almost there come on" Ron started jogging faster this time.

Harry groaned "Come on" he had a hard time keeping up with Ron and when they got in, the teacher was nowhere in sight only a grey tabby cat sat on the teachers desk, Ron sighed in relief

"I don't think the teacher is here yet Harry" Ron said to Harry then the grey cat transformed into McGonagall who didn't have smile on her face "That was bloody great Professor" Ron tried a compliment to get on the teachers good side.

"Thank you Mr Weasley now tell me why are you late for my lesson?" she questioned the two boys who smiled sheepishly at her.

"We got up late" Harry apologized to the teacher who still stared at them

"Perhaps I should turn one of you to be pocket watch so one of you will be on time for my lesson" She warned them "I trust you don't need you don't need a lots of time to find you seats" Ron and Harry took a seat near the front and the lesson went on.

It was charms next Ron was placed next to Hermione, the teacher told them that they would be making feathers float, Ron was bored at this class, whilst the teacher was talking he started doodling in the corner of his parchment, when the teacher told them what spell to say everyone started saying.

"Windgardium Laviosa" Ron said the spell and waved his one but the feather did not move he said the spell again he waved his wand franticly desperate for the feather to float

"Look stop, stop you're going to take someone's eye out beside you saying wrong its Windgardium LaviOSA not Laviosa" Hermione told him, Ron rolled his eyes.

"You do it then if you think you're so clever" Ron retorted at Hermione

"Alright" she said the spell and the feather floated, Ron just frowned

"Well done Miss Granger" said the Charms teacher "Ten points to Gryffindor" Ron crossed his arms and placed his head on them and still frowning.

After the class, Ron was walking with Harry, Dean and Seamus talking about what happened in charms "its LaviOSA not Laviosa" Ron mimicked what Hermione said to him in the lesson the rest laughed "she's a nightmare" Ron remarked, unknown to the four that Hermione was walking behind them she pushed Ron aside and walked very fast away from them tears were flowing from her eyes.

The four stopped "I think she heard you mate" Harry said sadly, Ron mentally slapped himself in the face and he was feeling guilt running all over his body.

It was Halloween and everyone was stuffing themselves with sweets but Ron he hardly ate anything, he absolutely upset about making Hermione cry and he wanted to apologize to her "Where's Hermione I haven't seen her today?" Ron asked Harry but he only shrug

"Ron I heard from Paravati that she's at the girls toilets crying" Neville jumped in the conversation, Ron looked down knowing that he was the reason she was crying in the toilet. Ron was about to get up and leave to find her when Professor Quirell burst into the great Hall "T...t...Roll, Troll in the castle" he informed everyone and he fainted, everyone got up screaming

"We going to die" somebody shouted making everyone panic and run. Dumbledore the headmaster stood up "CALM DOWN EVERYONE" his voice boomed in the great hall, all the students went to a halt "Good all the prefect guide everyone to their common rooms the teachers come with me"

Everyone followed their prefects Ron pulled Harry back "What?" Harry asked him.

"Hermione she doesn't know come on we need to tell her" Ron dragged Harry towards where Hermione was last seen.

"But Ron that's the Girls Toilets" Harry complained, Ron rolled his eyes and kept dragging Harry with him.

"Ohh man up Harry, come on" the two came to a halt outside the girls toilet there was a 30 metre troll that was entering the girls toilet and both of the boys heard screaming. "Hermione" Ron whispered, he and Harry ran inside.

They looked up at the Troll, as it was much taller than they were, its face was dripping in droll and snot, and the troll turned his attention on Ron and Harry "Hermione Move!" Harry ordered her, Harry and Ron jumped just in time before the club of the troll almost hitting them.

"Take Hermione out of here" Ron ordered Harry, he looked frightened at the tone of his voice, he ran over to Hermione and tried to lead her out but the troll stopped them by blocking the only exit with his foot.

Harry saw Ron's eyes turned to a darker blue; Ron started growling at the Troll. It looked scared of Ron, the troll shook his head and raised his club preparing to hit Ron, he vaulted out of the way in doing so he dropped his wand "This is bad" Ron thought as he looked at the Troll with snots running down it's nose.

Ron clenched his fist and punched the troll in the stomach so hard the troll almost went through the wall the bathroom walls and knocked out. Ron's eyes turned back to normal, "you guys alright?" he asked them looking worried, Harry and Hermione just stared at him.

Before they could answer back the teachers came in Mrs McGonagall gasped at the sight of the troll on the floor and the cracked walls on the bathroom she turned her attention to the three "you three explain yourselves" she commanded them.

Harry and Ron talked at the same time which made McGonagall confused because she didn't understand what they were saying.

"Professor it was my fault I thought I could take on a troll but I was wrong if Ron or Harry never came I wouldn't be alive" Hermione explained. McGonagall frowned at Hermione

"Well I' am disappointed at you Miss Granger for your lack of misjudgement five points we'll taken from Gryffindor" Hermione put her head down in shame then McGonagall turned her head at Harry and Ron "and you two five points each awarded for sheer luck now off to bed" she advise them, the three walked towards their common rooms, when they got there.

"Hermione thanks for saving us back there" Ron told Hermione "about what I said I'm sorry for making fun of you I know that it wasn't nice but hey what are friends for" Ron smiled at Hermione whose eyes widened in surprise

"You want me to be your friend?" she asked Ron and Harry.

Ron looked over to Harry smiling "yeah I mean if you want to?" Harry and Ron smiled at her brightly. Hermione nodded with happiness.

"Yes of course good night guys" she ran up the stairs into the girl's room.

It was flying lesson, they were outside of the castle, with schools old broom, their teacher was Madame Hooch she grey spiky hair and yellow hawk eyes "Right morning class welcome to you're first flying lesson I m Madame Hooch you teacher, Right first things first go to the right side of your broom and say up" she instructed.

All the students did what they were told but it was really hard for other people, Harry was the first to get the broom, then Draco and then Ron did it, however Hermione couldn't do it she was getting frustrated, Ron saw her struggling "Hermione calm down and say it firmly" he whispered to her, Hermione did what Ron told her and the broom went to her hand, Hermione mouthed thank you to Ron.

"Now mount your brooms when I say kick off as hard as you can" Madame Hooch was cut off because Neville started flying off and he didn't know how to get down "Mr Longbottom get down now" Madame Hooch ordered him but Neville kept going higher and higher in the sky.

Neville started to lose control of the broom and he flew straight into the castle wall knocking him out, Madame Hooch and everyone ran over to see if he's okay "I will be taking Mr Longbottom to the Hospital wing, no flying understood" everyone nodded, Madame Hooch and Neville started to walk towards the castle and into the hospital wing.

"Hey look he dropped his remembrall" Draco bent down and picked up "I'll keep it for him" he put the ball in his pocket.

"Give it back it's not yours Malfoy give it back" Harry stepped forward with his hand out asking for the glass ball, Draco smirked

"Come and get" he started to fly away, Harry started to mount his broom but Hermione stopped him

"Harry don't you'll get in trouble" Harry didn't listen and went after Draco, Harry grabbed the ball in from Draco's hands

"Crabbe, Goyle help me out here" Draco called out for his friends; they mounted their broom and chased after Harry.

The two of Draco's friends chased Harry around the school yard, Harry had a hard time shaking them off.

"Harry over here throw it" Ron shouted Harry threw it over Ron's head _"Oh great"_ Ron thought, Ron started running to get the ball, the ball was ready to drop, Ron sprinted as fast as light, the students only saw a red blur when Ron ran as fast as he could and he vaulted in the air to catch the ball and the ball fell into his hand gracefully but Ron fell into the ground pretty hard.

Everyone started at Ron weirdly thinking the same thing _"There is now way a person can run like that"_

Draco stormed up to Ron with his large friends "Nice catch Weasley, at least your good for something, who taught you how to run like that, it's impossible for a wizard or anyone to run as quick as lighting" Draco demanded answers from Ron.

"I honestly don't know, but I am the fastest person in my family, I don't know how I can run like that" Ron answered truthfully, Draco only scoffed

"Show off" he muttered under his breath before walked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him like a shadow.

McGonagall came out "Mr Potter come with me please" Harry looked at Ron, "You're not in trouble Mr Potter" Ron placed a hand on his shoulder "Go see at lunch Harry" Ron smiled at him with reassurances in his eyes, Harry started to walk to McGonagall, they both started to walk to the castle.

After they left Madame Hooch came out "Right well looks like it's time for the lesson to finish, you may go for lunch now" all the students started walking to the Great hall for something to eat.

During lunchtime Harry was still with professor McGonagall, Ron and Hermione were getting worried, Ron looked up and smiled slightly to see Neville with a bandage on his right arm, Neville sat with them "Where's Harry?" he asked Ron told what happened after Neville had left before he got to where he caught the ball part of the story, Neville started to cry "I lost the remembrall, my Grandmother gave it to me" he wiped his eyes with his sleeve

"Nev calm down I caught the ball just in time" Ron paused he reached to his pocket and gave the ball to Neville "Here you go I was going to the hospital wing to give it to you but after Professor McGonagall came and took Harry Madame Hooch told us to go for lunch, So couldn't give it sorry" he handed the ball to Neville who looked relieved.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble" Neville looked at the ball sadly "I guess Malfoy was right I'm useless and I don't deserve to go to Hogwarts and be in Gryffindor I don't even have any courage in me" he sighed sadly.

Ron's eyes flickered with anger, his eyes turned darker "Neville don't believe Malfoy you are not useless, hey everyone got strengths and weakness, you may not be great flyer but your good a herbology, and other things but the point is you need to keep trying also deserve to be in Gryffindor you may not be brave now but I think you will be a brave person sometime in the future, don't get yourself down okay?" Ron comforted Neville and Hermione jumped in

"Ron's right you are a great person Neville don't let people like Malfoy get you down" Neville blushed from the good comments and smiled at the two.

"I need to go get something to eat; I'll sit next to Seamus and Dean Bye guys" Neville walked towards Seamus and dean and talked to them.

"There's Harry" Hermione shouted and ran to Harry, Ron's head turned and ran up to Harry as well "so what happened?" Hermione asked him

"I got to be a seeker in the quidditch Gryffindor but the problem is I don't know how to play, I'm afraid to make a fool of myself" Harry looked down, Ron rolled his eyes.

"you'll be fine Harry, come on let me show to something" Ron dragged Harry and Hermione followed them, they ran down the halls and stopped in front of the trophy case "look at the Gryffindor Quidditch team you're father was on the team and guess what position he played, seeker like you are going to be Harry, it's in your blood" Ron reassured him.

"I guess you're right, but I don't know anything about Quidditch" Harry looked sad, Ron placed his right hand on Harry's shoulder

"I tell you all you need to know okay" whilst the three were walking up the staircase, the stairs stared to move "What the?" Harry sounded confuses,

"The stairs are moving" Hermione told them, "there's a door there" the three went in.

"Uumm do you guys feel like we are not suppose to be here" Harry said nervously to Ron and Hermione.

"Were not" Hermione replied, a flame came on giving them light to see well in to the dark then a shadowy figure came out the door that they came in, it was Mrs Norris, Flitch's cat.

"It's Flitch's cat" Hermione whispered "that means Flitch is coming to get his cat and he going to see us" the three searches for a place to hide.

"Over there" Ron pointed to a door they all dashed towards it, Ron tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge "It wont open"

"Oh move over Alohamora" Hermione waved her wand over the lock and it opened, they all entered, just in time too Flitch came in and search for a bit and moved on

"Come on Mrs Norris" He called for his cat and left the room.

"I think he's gone" Harry whispered, he and Hermione had their ears on the door to check if anyone was there

"umm guys, Flitch is not a big problem right now, no wonder this door was locked" Ron whispered, Harry and Hermione turned around to see a three headed dog sleeping soundly, Harry tried to open the door without any sound but the door made a creaking noise which caused the dog to wake up, the three headed dog growled viciously at them.

"Aaahhhhhh" All three of them screamed to the top of the lungs.

"Let's get out of here" Ron said quickly heading for the door, opening the door for Harry and Hermione to run after him, they were about to close the door but the dog tried to get out, the three of them tried to close the door but even when they used all the strength they have it would no hold long. Ron pushed the door with all his power and he made the door close.

"let's go" Hermione insisted, Ron and Harry nodded and they ran back to their common room, "what do they think they are doing keeping a thing like that in school" Ron breathing rather quickly than normal as they made their way .

Hermione and Harry were panting "you don't use you're eyes do you Ron, it was standing on a trap door so it wasn't there by accident" Hermione told the boys what she remembered back there.

"I think I was preoccupied with his head did you notice there were three" he said sarcastically, Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"I'm going to bed before you to get us killed or worse expelled" she went up to her room.

Ron glanced over to Harry "getting expelled is worse than getting killed, blimey that girl cares more about school than her own life" Harry just shrugged, Ron shook his head "Lets go to bed" Harry suggested and Ron replied by a yawn as the started to go to their room to get some sleep.

The next day Harry got back from his training with Oliver Woods who was the goalkeeper for Gryffindor and the captain. Harry ran towards Ron and Hermione in the hall "Guys I made the team"

Ron and Hermione smiled at him "Congratulation" Hermione congratulated him as the three walked out the school onto the school yard to see Hagrid about the three headed dog, the sun was setting and the trio went to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door, the waited a few seconds until Hagrid come out

"Why hello you there come in" he gestured them "What you guys be wanting?" he asked them as he sat in his big overstuffed chair by the fire; Hagrid was cooking something in a cauldron in the fire.

"Not a good idea to be out here in the night you know" he lectured them as he laughed.

"So is putting a three headed dog in school" Harry replied, Hagrid immediately stopped laughing and looked at them.

"Who told you about fluffy?" he asked the three.

"You named him fluffy?" Ron looked confused "he is anything but fluffy"

"I had to give him a name" Hagrid replied to Ron who got even more confused.

"Where did you get him?" Hermione was curious about how Hagrid got the three headed dog.

"From a bloke down at a pub" he answered truthfully to Hermione's question.

"Why is he there?" Hermione asked Hagrid who bit his lip

"To protect the stone of course oops weren't supposed to tell anyone" Hagrid put his hand over his mouth

"Stone what kind?" Ron asked Hagrid who sighed and replied

"The philosopher stone all right that's enough" he confessed to the trio. The cauldron started steaming and making small popping noise

"Umm...Hagrid I think your food is ready" Ron pointed out, Hagrid smiled at the cauldron.

"Ahh thank you Ron, almost forgot" he walked over the cauldron and pulled a massive egg that was a size of a quaffle, Hagrid hurriedly put it on the table; Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the egg in the table.

"Hagrid is that what I think it is?" Ron asked Hagrid making him smile at how Ron was looking at the huge egg.

"What to you think it is Ron?" Hagrid looked at him and saw Ron's eyes were full of excitement.

"I'm thinking a dragon's egg" Ron suggested to Hagrid making his smile bigger

"How do you know?" Hermione asked Ron who smiled at the bushy haired girl

"Charlie brought one home when he visited" He relied to Hermione's question then the egg started to crack, a baby dragon looks like a crumpled black umbrella with large spiny wings, skinny body and a long snout with wide nostril.

"What a beauty" Hagrid looked at the tiny dragon and carefully picked him up.

"Hagrid do you what kind of dragon that is?" Ron paused "It's a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon, it's really rare, and where did you get this guy" Ron looked at the dragon as it moved across the table.

"Same place I got fluffy" He answered then he noticed something on the window "Who's that" Hagrid looked at the window to see Draco peeking, when he realised that he was seen he made a run for it.

"Draco, great" Ron sighed "Were in trouble, we better going guys, Bye Hagrid" Ron stood up and was followed by Harry then Hermione.

"Bye you lot" Hagrid waved them goodbye as the walked out of his hut and walked towards the castle to face the trouble.

At McGonagall Office

Professor McGonagall was sat on her desk and Draco besides her smirking evilly at them.

"I am ashamed of you three, you know the rules, and students mustn't be out at late at night" she explained, all three looked down "You four will be in detention" Draco's smirk dropped and looked at McGonagall.

"I'm sorry the four of us, I hope you mean Potter's invisible friend" Draco getting angry whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione was smiling at each other.

"You were out of bed to Mr Malfoy so you will be meeting Hagrid tomorrow at 8:00pm understood" she told tem all of them nodded and walked away.

In the morning, the three were eating their breakfast; there was a high pitch screech it was Hedwig Harry's white owl carrying a big package and dropped it in front of the three.

"Harry looks like mail" Ron commented with a smiled to Harry who looked confused.

"I never get mail ever" Harry was shocked "let's opened it" he said to his friends with excitement. All three of them worked together to open the package, it was a Broom that was polished and was very new "For me" Ron's eyes widen at the broom

"Harry that's not an ordinary broom that's the nimbus 2000 the fastest broom there is" Ron explained to Harry looked around and saw McGonagall smiling at him while petting Hedwig.

It was the first quidditch game this year and it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Hermione and Ron was in the Gryffindor stands cheering Harry on, Halfway through the game Harry started acting weirdly on his broom, "Ron" Hermione tugged on Ron sleeve to get his attention "Someone is jinxing Harry's broom" Hermione stated, Ron looked around

"Hermione look at Snape he's not blinking" Ron pointed out,

"I'll be right back" Hermione walked away, Ron saw Hermione under the quidditch stand setting fire to Snape's cloak with caused a commotion at the Slytherin stands, Ron laughed a bit and turned his attention to Harry who seem to have full control again.

After the game Gryffindor won because Harry caught the snitch was finished Hermione and Ron came over to Harry "Harry it was Snape that was jinxing your broom" Hermione whispered

'How do you know it was him?' Harry asked Hermione who looked around to see if Snape was nearby.

"He was canting something and wasn't blinking, that's how you know some one is jinxing you" Ron answered his questioned for Hermione "come on time to get to detention"

Detention time, Harry, Ron and Hermione and Draco was going to Hagrid's hut "Right you lot are going to look for unicorns there's been sightings that they are dying" Hagrid told them as they started to walk towards the forest "Better split up Ron Hermione you with me and Harry your with Draco" Draco groaned and Harry frowned

"All right we'll have Fang" Draco announced and pointed to the dog beside the hut, Hagrid nodded and smiled faintly at him

"Better warn you Fang is a bloody coward" Hagrid told them and started walking into the forest.

"Hagrid doesn't drinking unicorn blood make you live forever?" Ron asked Him while looking around for a unicorn.

"That's right Ron but" Hagrid was cut off by Hermione

"But you have to live a curse life" Hermione finished Hagrid sentence for him

"that's true" Hagrid smiled at the two then Ron stop making Hermione and Hagrid stop as well "something the matter Ron?" he asked but Ron didn't say anything he was to focus looking around

"Ron what is it Ron?' Hermione asked him worriedly, Ron put his index finger to his mouth telling them to be quite.

"Come out what ever you are" Ron shouted his voiced echoes through the forest, there was growling that was heard, and a dark laugh came behind them

"Amazing little boy you have good hearing, okay men come out now" there were three hooded figures that came out of the trees, Ron went in front of Hermione and Hagrid.

"Is it him sir?" asked one of the hooded figure to the man in the middle who looked like the leader.

"I think so, he has the same scent but something different" said the leader to his comrades

"Let's get him" said the last hooded figure stepping forward making Hermione, Hagrid and Ron step back.

Ron dropped into a fighting stance and went in front of Hermione "come at me then" Ron dared them to fight, the entire hooded figures laughed

"Foolish boy you are no matched against us" he warned Ron but he didn't listen to their warning he motioned them to come to him.

"Bring it on" Ron's eyes gotten darker his fingernails turned into claws but Hagrid and Hermione couldn't see him very clearly and Ron didn't notice his hand. Ron, Hagrid and Hermione head feet running towards them closer and closer to them.

Ron started to run towards them as well and met them half way, and threw a mighty punched at the one in front of him sending him flying into the tree this caused the other hooded figure to stop and stare at him "You brat" the hooded figure that Ron punched got up and started to chuckled deeply "you are his son after all is mine boys" he told his group and started to advance again to Ron.

Ron started to retaliate the attacks as best as he could but he didn't see his enemy's knee that hit him in the stomach making Ron hunch over in pain "Ron!" Hermione shouted and started to run over to him

"No Hermione stay with Hagrid, I'm fine" Ron turned his head to look at Hermione and smiled as he started to get up.

"Ready Brat?" the hooded figure asked him, Ron smirked and went into a fighting position again and charges towards the hooded figure, the dark figure didn't see very well because he was so fast he also didn't see Ron's fist aiming at his face, he only had a few seconds to counter so he kicked him in the stomach sending him back to Hagrid and Hermione, Ron groaned in pain.

"Let's go boys" said the hooded figure started walking away leaving the others confused

"But sir" one of the men argued "We have to" the hooded figure that Ron fought put his hand up to silence him and shook his head

"Didn't you see he is like his parents" the two other hooded figures looked back at Ron and then looked at each other and nodded and followed the leader.

"Ron you all right that was a ruddy good fight you put up" Hagrid helped Ron up back to his feet, as Ron slightly panted lightly and smiled at Hagrid and Hermione "I'm fine Hagrid we need to find Harry and Draco come on" as Ron started walking to find the two.

"Umm... Guys please don't tell anyone what just happened" Ron pleaded them, Hagrid nodded and understood but Hermione was confused

"Why not Ron those men attacked you" Hermione argued with Ron, he shook his head.

"Please Hermione for me do this one favour for me please" Ron pleaded Hermione, she sighed and then nodded.

"Sure Ron what ever you say" Hagrid smiled at Ron and he smiled back.

It was early December, closing to Christmas time, there were snow started falling from the sky and onto the ground started to pile up. Hermione was packing because she was going home for Christmas, she watched Hagrid dragging a huge tree, to the castle, and she guessed it would for decorations for Hogwarts.

She strides down to the girls staircase and to the great hall with her trunk that she was taking home with her. Hermione saw Harry and Ron playing chess, she strolled towards and watched the game, and it looks like Ron was winning.

"Queen to E5" Ron instructed chess piece and moved to where he said and it destroyed Harry's knight into pieces. Hermione's eyes widen as Ron collected the chess pieces to move it out of the way.

"That totally barbaric" Hermione comment on the game that Harry and Ron were playing but Ron just smiled at her.

"Its Wizards chess one the best board game to play in the world" Ron replied dusting of the ash that was left from Harry's destroyed knight, Ron looked at Hermione's trunk that she was holding onto "I see you're pack" he pointed out.

"See you haven't" she responded making Ron and Harry smile at Hermione

"My parents have gone to visit my brother Charlie, he studies Dragon's there" Ron bragged.

"Good you can help Harry then Information about Nickolas Famel" she inquired making Ron groaned

"we have looked a hundred times"

"Not in the restricted section" Hermione leaned in and whispered "Ohh okay, I'll see you guys, I need to go, Merry Christmas" she replied before walking away from them.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Harry and Ron mumbled, and focused on the game as Hermione walked out the door and out the castle to go home for Christmas.

The next morning "Harry its Christmas" Ron shouted "opens your present's come on" Harry came out with excitement

"I got presents?" Ron smiled and nodded as Harry dashed down the stairs and towards the tree for his presents.

"What are you wearing Ron?" Harry asked looking at his hand knit jumper with a big R on it

"ohh mum made it, she sent you presents to you" Harry opened his present from Ron first it was a box of Chocolate frogs and then he opened the present from the Weasley's it was a dark blue jumper, with a H on it, Ron saw Harry's emerald green eyes filled with so much happiness.

Ron picked up another present meant of Harry "Here harry one more" he handed it to Harry, he took it from Ron's hands and started to open it, it was a cloak "Harry put it one" when Harry covered himself his body vanished leaving him with a floating head, Ron eyes widened "Harry that's an invisibility cloak it's very rare who gave it to you?" Ron said with wonder, Harry read out the letter

"Harry this belong to you father it's time I give it to you use it well no name on it" Ron shrug and said

"all well Harry come on time to get breakfast" Ron suggested and Harry nodded in agreement.

That night Ron was happily sleeping when Harry jumped to his bed "Ron Ron come on wake up you have to see this come on" Harry kept on bouncing on Ron's bed until he god up.

"Harry it's like one in the morning, can't it wait" Ron said sleepily, Harry shook his head and kept bouncing on his bed.

"Come on Ron" Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him up this made Ron groan and stood up and stretch "All right I'm up now what?" he asked Harry with annoyance in his voice because of being woke up so early.

"Come on" Harry dragged a sleepy Ron towards the common room "We might need this we don't want to get caught do we" Harry put his invisibility cloak on them and he lead Ron to where he saw something that was worth waking up at one in the morning for.

When they go there thee was a huge mirror and he place Ron in front of the mirror "see it's my parents" Harry started, Ron was still sleepy and looked closely at the mirror "you see them Ron?" Harry asked Ron shook his head.

"I see me only older I'm quidditch captain, Head boy" Ron stated though he had a bit of blush tainting his cheek, Harry ignored it

"No I see my parents but why do you see different" Harry and Ron were confused at what the mirror was showing them

"Does this tell the future Harry?" Ron asked him. Harry looked down sadly

"How, my parents are dead' Ron saw his eyes fill with sadness he placed a comforting hand on his should

"Let's go back alright Harry" Ron advised him but Harry shook his head.

"I'll catch up with you, I'll stay for a few moments more" Ron smiled at him knowing that he was going to be all night and he started walking back to his bed for a few more hour sleep.

Christmas break was over, back to the lessons when it was, when everyone was studying Ron was looking through his cards and pulled out Albus Dumbledore card "Guys look" he past the card to harry who read it out "Albus Dumbledore, 1st class of Merlin he found 12 uses of Dragon's blood" Ron told him to keep going "Dumbledore also associated with Nickolas Famel" Hermione smiled and got out of her seat

"Follow me" she led them at the library and she got a massive thick book "I can't believe it I checked this out weeks ago for light reading" she slammed the big book in front of Ron and Harry.

"this is light" Ron looked at her and she glared back at him as she opened the page, few moments later "there look Nickolas Famel the only know maker of the sorcerer stone the person who hold it becomes immortal, I'm absolutely positive that's what fluffy is guarding" Hermione stated Ron and Harry nodded saying that they agree.

That Saturday the trio went to find Hagrid who playing the recorder out side his hut, Harry stopped and thinks for a minute "of course" Harry shouted "why didn't I see it before"

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked Harry as they walked up to Harry.

"How many people go around with a dragon egg in their pocket" Harry started running towards Hagrid with Ron and Hermione following him. When they reached Hagrid harry took a step forward "Hagrid who gave you the dragon egg?" Harry demanded an answer from the grounds keeper

"I couldn't see his face very well and he ask me what kinds of animal I take care of" Hagrid replied.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked another question to the Hagrid who thought for a moment then replied.

"yeah he asked questions about weakness of different creature, take fluffy for example play him a it of music and he'll fall asleep easily" Hagrid paused "Shouldn't have told you that" the three looked at each other with worried faces.

That night the three got ready to stop who ever it was trying to get the stone, they met at Gryffindor common room, they were about to leave , when a toad's croaking could be heard, it was Neville's frog sitting in one of the armchair arm rest "Sshhh Trevor" Ron tried to silence the toad.

"You guys are going to get Gryffindor in trouble again" Neville came out he went over picked up his toad "I won't let you I'll even fight you" Neville put his fist up saying that he was serious.

"Neville I am really really sorry about this" Hermione apologize as she pulled out her wand "Petrificus totalus" an ice colour came out the tip of Hermione's wand and paralyzed Neville,

Ron gulped loudly "you're a little scary at time you that, that was brilliant but scary" Harry agreed with Ron but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

When they got to where they saw fluffy, the opened the door and saw Fluffy asleep and there were music playing "Look's like he is here already come on" Harry went to the trap door and was about to open it when the music stopped playing, Fluffy started to wake up.

Harry quickly opened the door and all of them jumped down; they landed on plants that started to grip on them "what the heck?" Ron shouted as he and Harry started struggling.

"This is Devil Snare; it likes the dark and the damp" Hermione told them not moving

"So light a fire" Harry shouted at Hermione as he struggled to break free from the plant

"But there is no wood" Hermione said to Harry making Ron's eyes widen

"Have you gone mad you're a witch remember" Ron shouted Hermione who smiled sheepishly at the two before making fire come out of her wand and blew destroyed the devil snare.

"Thanks" Ron thanked her, the three continued to move on, they entered a room full of flying keys above their heads. Harry saw the broom and walked towards it "we need to find the key" Harry stated.

"It will take for ever to find the right key" Ron complained as he looked at the keys hovering above their heads.

"There the one with the broken wings" Harry pointed out, he walked over to the broom, the minute he touched it the other keys went straight to him, when Harry got the key he threw it to Ron, who ran over to the key and opened the door when all of them were inside, Ron quickly shut the door before any could come through.

"What's next" Ron panted, it was a massive cheeseboards with all the chess pieces in the right places "Whoa now this is my kind of challenge" Ron looked around the to see that they were the black chess piece "we have to play our way out, okay Harry take the empty bishop square and Hermione the Queen side castle" he instructed them.

"What will you be?" Hermione asked, Ron smiled at them before taking the knight position

"I'll be the Knight, now go, I will try to finish this as fast as I can okay?" Ron said as he took sat on the horse.

"Ron you don't think this is real wizards chess do you?" Harry asked, Hermione looked worried, Ron shook his head, the white chess piece moved first, it moved one of the pawn first

"you there to D4" Ron pointed out to the pawn and it started to move where it was ordered to move, when it was the white's turn the white pawn smashed the Ron's pawn pieces into dusk.

"Does that answer your question Harry" Ron joked lightly, Hermione looked even more worried.

After chess pieces destroyed on after the other there were only a few left, Ron looked over to Harry and smiled sadly at him, finally Harry get why Ron was like that "NO Ron don't do it" Harry warned him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked Harry what Ron was going to do.

"He's going to sacrifice himself for us to win" Harry explained to Hermione whose eyes went wide open and shook her head

"No you can't there must be another way" Hermione told Ron, but he shook his head

"It will be over Hermione, Harry once the queen has taken me you are free to check the king" Ron took a deep breath "Knight to H3" Ron started to move, then it was the white's turns to move it went directly to Ron, it raised his swords at him and stabbed his horse causing Ron to fall of he was unconscious.

Hermione was about to run over to check if he was okay but Harry stopped him "no we are still playing" Harry walked towards the King and said "Checkmate" the king came crashing down, finally the game was over, Harry went over to Hermione and Ron who didn't move a muscle.

"You go ahead Harry I'll stay with Ron until he wakes up" Hermione said to Harry who tried to argue

"But" he started but Hermione cut him off

"GO you don't have much time" Hermione reminded him "when Ron wakes up, we will get help now go" Hermione reassured Harry, he only nodded and started to run towards the next challenge.

A few moments later Ron started to wake up, Ron got on his knees and tried focusing his eyes and balancing himself "Ron you're alright" Hermione gave Ron a bone crushing hug

"Hermione I need to breathe" Hermione released him, so Ron could breathe.

"Sorry, we need to go get help for Harry, he went ahead" Hermione told Ron what happened, Ron started to get up "come on then" he was still balancing himself

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked him worriedly

"Bit of headache other than that I'm good, come on we need to help Harry" Ron and Hermione started walking out of there and went to get help.

The duo went to the owlery to get Harry's owl and send a message to Dumbledore. A few minutes later Dumbledore appeared "Harry's trying to get the stone" Ron explained, to the headmaster who sighed and nodded.

"I see, now want you to go to the hospital wing to see if you have any major injuries Mr Weasley and you to Miss Granger" Dumbledore told them "while I go after Harry" with that he left.

"Come on Hermione best get to the hospital wing" Ron said smiling at her "Harry will be fine, he is the boy who lived right?" Hermione nodded "I'm know he can live again right" Ron started to laugh and Hermione joined in as they started to walk towards the Hospital Wing.

When they got there, Madame Promfrey came over to them "Who's hurt?" she asked kindly, Ron smiled weakly and put his hand up slightly, the school nurse nodded "Come with me" she insisted, Madame Promfrey led Ron to one of the hospital bed "Lay down here Mr Weasley" she told him, Ron did what he was told and with that she left the room for a bit.

Few minutes later she came back with a tray full of medicine, Ron gulped as he looked over to Hermione. Madame Promfrey places a tray beside Ron's bed, she took a bottle full of pills, she opened the bottle and took a blue pill and handed over to Ron who looked at it "What's this?" he asked.

"it will help your headache, I know it looks different but it's more effective" she said as she handed him water to swallow it, Ron signed deeply and placed the pill in his mouth then pick up the glass of water and took a big gulp of water, and swallow.

Ron made a face "that's horrible" he spat, while Madame Promfrey nodded and left.

"What did it taste like?" Hermione asked him

"Like Bertie flavour prunes and a bit of burnt of cooking" he smiled at Hermione who started laughing, when they stopped laughing.

"How do you think Harry is doing?" she spoke to him, Ron looked at her and shook his head

"All we can do is wait" Ron replied. Madame Promfrey came out

"Now Mr Weasley I want to go to your room and take a well deserve rest and you to Miss Granger" she ushered them out of the hospital.

The next morning, Ron was feeling a lot better, thanks to that medicine he took, he went downstairs to the common Room "Ron Harry he's safe he's at the hospital" she spoke quickly she was almost of out breath when she said it.

"Come on then let's go see him" Ron got up and started walking towards the hospital wing.

At the hospital wing they sat besides Harry's bed, he hands were covered in bandages; Harry was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed.

After 15 minutes there Madame Promfrey asked them to leave but Ron and Hermione didn't want to leave, this caused a commotion in the hospital wing until Dumbledore came out telling them to wait outside.

Ten minutes later, Harry came out his face gleamed with happiness, when he saw his friends "You guys alright?" he asked the two, Ron and Hermione smiled

"I'm fine Harry" Ron replied to Harry who then turned his attention to Hermione who smiled sweetly at him

"Never better" she said after Ron, Harry told them what happened,

"It was Professor Quirell?" Ron asked and Harry nodded "Come on we need to go feast, I guess it Slytherin that would be getting the house cup this year" Ron signed as they continued walking to the Great hall, when they entered the Hall filled with claps and cheers towards the three, while they took their seat.

Dumbledore got up "Now I know that Slytherin the house with the most highest house points but the events taken place I give 50 points to Miss Hermione Granger because of her cool use of intellect" Hermione turned pink while everyone cheered "Second to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best chess game ever played Hogwarts has ever seen in many years, 50 points" it was Ron turned to blushed whilst everyone cheered "next I give 60 to Mr Harry Potter who had lots of bravery to face a great enemy" Every clapped for harry who was looking embarrassed.

"We tied with Slytherin" Hermione whispered thought the table which made everyone in Gryffindor excited.

"Next it takes lots of courage to stand up for your friends, I give 10 points to Mr. Longbottom" everyone again clapped louder for Neville "now I believe that we need to change of decoration" with that Dumbledore clapped his hands and change the Slytherin flags to Gryffindor flags.

It was the end of school, Harry, Hermione Ron was about to go inside the train, when Hagrid called out for Harry, he gave Harry a photo album.

On the train ride home "So what are you guys doing for your summer?" Ron asked.

"I think I'm going to France" Hermione replied "How about you Ron?"

"I bet mum's making me degnome the garden" Ron signed then the two look over to Harry

"I'll probably in my room" Harry relied sadly.

"I'll ask my parents if you guys come to our house" Ron smiled at the two, then the train fully stopped, everyone got their trunks and when they got through the barrier Ron's mother ran up to Ron and gave him a bone crushing hug and then she gave Harry a bone crushing hug "Glad your safe both of you come on Ron lots of degnoming to do" this made Ron groaned making everyone else laugh

"See you guys next year" Ron waved goodbye.

"Bye Ron" Hermione waved him goodbye

"Bye" Harry waved goodbye as he went with his grumpy uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chamber of Secrets **

Ron did nothing much in the summer except play quidditch, draw, and do lots of degnoming, which he was doing at the moment with the help of Fred, George and Ginny, while Percy got out of degnoming and he was reading in his room. "These buggers keep multiplying" Ginny complained as she picked up the gnome and threw it as far as she could.

"I know now matter how much we throw out more keeps coming back" Ron replied as he picked up the gnome and threw it the same direction as Ginny's throw, but his landed further than Ginny "ha beat you Ginny"' Ron smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey just because you can throw doesn't mean you have to show off" Fred groaned "lets just get rid of them" Fred picked up a gnome and threw it out of the garden..

"At least we have some help" Ron laughed as a small Jack Russell came out yapping at one of the gnomes, it had brown cute face and had a brown spot on it's lower back, it chased the gnomes around the garden, the four siblings laughed at the small dog helping them clear off the gnomes, Ron knelt down and clicked his tongue to get the dog's attention "here boy, come here Theo" the dog went to his master, Ron gave him a belly rubbed as praise for getting the gnomes.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley yelled out to the garden from the burrow. Ron looked at his sibling they all shrugged, and then Ron started to walk towards his house with his loyal dog following him like a shadow.

"What's up mum" Ron asked as he picked a battered ball and waved it in front of Theo, who's tail was wagging madly and his attention to the item in Ron's hand, Ron pulled his hand back and threw the ball out back to the garden for the dog to fetch, Theo waited for Ron to say fetch "Get it boy" Ron said happily as he dog yapped then dashed outside to get the ball.

Molly smiled at the two's bond "you have a letter from Hermione" Molly passed the letter to Ron "is there something you're not telling me Ron" Molly joked and started to laugh when Ron blushed and shook his head and walked towards the living room to read the letter, he slumped down at one of their tattered couch, when he was about to open his letter, his dog came back to him with the ball in his mouth "back already boy" Ron spoke to the dog as he pulled the ball of him and threw it somewhere for him to get again, Ron took this chance to open his letter and saw Hermione's neat handwriting, it read

_Dear Ronald_

_I'm had a fantastic time France, how's your summer, heard anything from Harry, anyway next week me and my parents are going to diagon alley to get my school supply for our next year hope I'll see you and harry there, hope we have a peaceful year, who I'm I kidding of course it's not going to be a quite year, anyway what have you been doing this summer, I want to know,_

_Love Hermione _

_PS Write back as soon as possible_

'Got a love letter Ron?' George said as him and his twin looked over his shoulder, which made Ron jumped a little from the shock "It's not love letter" Ron said hotly.

"Fred, George leave your brother alone" Molly shouted from the kitchen,

"yes mum" the twins replied and went upstairs to their room. Ron sighed in relief and went up to his bedroom to reply to Hermione's letter and write one for Harry to, Ron took two pieces of parchment and started to write.

_Hermione, _

_Glad you had a great time and France, when were in the train tell me and Harry about because I know I haven't been to France don't know about Harry though, my summer's been alright had to do lots of degnoming and play quidditch really, My sister Ginny can't wait to get to Hogwarts and meet Harry, my family we'll be going to diagon alley next week to so we might bump into you and your parents but knowing my dad, he will ask your parents about nearly everything about muggle stuff, I think you're right about not having a peaceful time at Hogwarts, oh well I guess we just have to careful, anyway see you soon._

_From Ron_

Ron looked at his letter and laughed softly and thought _"I really have bad handwriting, but compared to Harry his is worse than mine hopefully Hermione can read this"_ Ron picked up another piece of parchment and started to write to Harry.

_Harry,_

_How are you hope your uncles are treating you right, I can't wait to start our second year, who knows what will happen this time, anyway my summer has been alright I just drew, play quidditch and lots and lots of degnoming. Well My Mum wanted to ask if you wanted to go to diagon alley with us to get our school supplies, reply back_

_Ron _

Ron put Hermione and Harry's letters in their own envelopes and labelled them to know whose letter is who', when Ron finished, he grabbed both of the letter and went to get Errol their family owl, who was a bit old for an owl but it was what the Weasley could afford right now "Errol take these to Harry and Hermione" Ron commanded the owl, then the owl flew away to deliver the letters.

"Ron lunch, come on" His mother shouted to him

"Alright Mum" Ron went downstairs to the dinning room and sat next to Ginny who was already eating. Ron started to eat his chicken sandwich

"Ron what's Hogwarts like?" asked Ginny, Ron just rolled his eyes as he bit his sandwich

"You'll see have to wait when you get there" Ron shoved the sandwich in his mouth.

"But I want to know now" Ginny argued before Ron could reply his mother beat him to it

"Ginny leave your brother alone, you'll have to wait alright" Ginny put her head down in disappointed,

Ron signed "Just a couple more weeks alright Ginny" Ron turned to his mother "Mum I've sent Harry lots of letters but he hasn't replied I'm getting worried" Molly looked over to Arthur, and nodded.

"We'll pick him up the day after tomorrow and take him to diagon alley knowing his uncle and Auntie wont go near that place" Arthur explained and Ginny gasped in excitement, she was going to meet Harry Potter, all her brothers rolled their eyes knowing that Ginny had a huge crush on Harry.

That nigh Ron was sleeping peaceful until George and Fred shook him awake, Ron opened his blue icy eyes, and sat up rubbing his tired eyes "What do you guys want!?" Ron hissed at the twins who were wearing evil grins, Ron know what ever it was there would trouble.

"We are going to get Harry" George whispered not wanting to wake anyone up, the wins both pull up Ron of the bed harshly on his arms, making Ron moan in annoyance "Mum and Dad are getting Harry the day after tomorrow" Ron complained

"Come get dress, were taking dads car" Fred and George walked out of his room to let Ron get dress.

Ron took a red and white stripped flannel shirt and dark blue jeans and got his trainers and tipped toe down stairs quietly as possible, when Ron got outside Fred and George was waiting impatiently in the car "Come on Ron" George urged him, Ron got in the backseat of the car, when he got in Fred started the car and press one of the button near the steering making the car hover, once they where 3 meters in the air, Fred started to drive into Pivet drive to get Harry.

It was a two hour journey Ron was sleeping in the backseat after 5 minutes of flying in the car. When they were almost there "Ron wake up were here" George shook Ron awake, he slowly opened his eyes and looked out the car window and looked around for Harry's house, one house caught Ron attention, a window with Bars, Ron focused his eyes to look through the window he saw boy with black messy hair looking out he window, Ron smiled "guys there's Harry" Ron pointed out the window, Fred looked at where he was pointing and made the car hover in front of Harry's window

"Hey Harry" Ron waved from his window which made Harry smiled

"Ron what are you doing here?" Harry asked Ron shrugged.

"Getting you out of here" Fred answered "Ron get the rope and tie it tightly to the bar, I don't think Harry can get through the front door" Fred joked which made Harry laugh a bit. Ron did as he was told and took the rope and tied it tightly on the bars on Harry's windows.

"Wait Harry where's your wand and broomstick?" Ron asked.

Harry looked down "my uncle took it he locked it in the cupboard" Harry mumbled, the three siblings looked at each other then smiled "no need to worry Harry we'll get it but first we need to get this bars of, you done it Ron?" Fred asked.

"Yep all set" Ron tied the rope as tightly as he could, Ron sat back down to his seat and Fred started to move the car forward to pry the bars off after a few attempts the bars came of.

Ron got opened the car door and jumped through Harry's window "Right let's get your stuff while Fred and George put your trunk in the car" Ron started to walk out the room "Where's your Uncle and Aunty?" Ron asked, Harry shook his head

"Out with their 'special' dudders" Harry said sarcastically which made Ron laugh and shook his head.

"Where your wand and broomstick?" Harry led room to a small cupboard.

Ron reached for the handle and turned it but it wouldn't open Harry sighed "My uncle has the key" he murmured

"Harry can I break down the door" Ron said calmly which made Harry's eyes widen; Ron knows that he thinks he can't break the door. "Ron that's made out of Vera wood one of the hardest wood in the world" Harry explained, Ron rolled his eyes

"Can I break it or not?" he asked, Harry nodded slowly

"If you can" Harry mumbled again and watched as Ron took 3 steps back and stomped forwards and lifted his right leg and kicked the door as hard as he could and the door burst open Harry's eyes gotten wider and his mouth was opened, Ron laughed and picked up Harry's stuff.

"Come on Harry time to go the door is not broken badly hardly noticeable" Ron picked up Harry's broom and wand and various other things and walked back to Harry's room where the twins were finished. Harry got on the backseat with Ron still confused at what Ron had done a few minutes ago.

"Let's go guys" George stated and nodded at Fred which signalled him saying its time to go home.

"Happy birthday Harry" Ron smiled 'Sorry but we didn't get you a present' Ron eyes turned sadly, Harry shook his head

"You kidding this is the best present you could get me" Harry smiled "thank you sorry I couldn't reply" Harry apologized, Ron shook his head

"nahh..It's alright just glad your okay, we have a long drive" Ron sighed "Fred George what are we going to tell mum if we just go home with Harry" Ron stated, the twins looked at each other sheepishly.

"Well I know we go back upstairs and pretend to sleep for a bit and them Harry can come in the door, it will look like he came on his own" George said the plan, Harry and Ron looked at each other worriedly.

When they got to the outskirts of Otter St. catchpole, Harry saw a tall house that looked like it was going to fall over, Harry turned to Ron before he asked "Held up by magic Harry" Ron smiled as he looked out the window and seem a bit sleepy, Harry nodded, when the car went to a halt, the three Weasley brothers and Harry got out of the car and go thought the back door that was connect to the kitchen, Harry looked around and was amazed, Harry watched as the dishes magically did them self and two pairs of knitting needles making what it appears a sweater Harry guessed for Christmas. "Not much but its home" Ron was eating a piece of bread and gave one to Harry who took it.

"I think its brilliant" Harry looked around, while taking a bite of his bread that Ron has given him "Where are Fred and George?" he asked

Ron pointed out to the shed "To put the car back before Mum wakes up and" he paused for a few second "Oh no, were in big trouble" Harry looked bewildered before he could ask what was wrong he heard footsteps coming down, he looked to where the stairs was Mrs Weasley looking furiously at Ron "where have you been Ronal Billius Weasley" she huffed and turned to Harry and her facial expression changed "how are you Harry dear, I'm not angry at you" she said kindly, then turned her attention to the twins who was coming through the door then stopped when they saw their mother, both smiled weakly.

"No note, Beds empty no nothing you could have seen or even worse" All the siblings looked down "you put yourselves and Harry in danger you should be ashamed at yourselves"

"They were starving him mum, putting bars on his window" Ron said weakly, Molly glared at Ron

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald" she warned, Ron looked worried and nodded.

"Now then Harry how about a bit of breakfast" she smiled and went over and started cooking.

At breakfast all the Weasley brothers were present there was Ron, Fred, George and Percy, Molly was fussing over Harry asking if he wanted more food, Harry nodded he eat like he never seen food so much before, all the Weasley boys smiled at him, Harry heard a yapping and footsteps coming down the stairs, Harry looked over to the stairs and saw a small dog dashing over to Ron, and watched as Ron patted the dog head "this is Theo" Ron introduced his dog who went over to sit next to Harry facing him "Theo meet Harry" the small dog held out its left paw Harry smiled and shook the paw. Harry looked amazed as the dog went back to Ron's side and sat by his feet.

"You trained him?" Harry asked, Ron nodded and looked over to the door smiled as a red head but slightly balding man came in and kissed Molly on her cheek and sat down and started to eat breakfast and stopped and looked a Harry

"Who might you be I don't remember having you" he joked, Harry smiled

"I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter" he held out his hand over the table and Mr Weasley shook his hand

"Well my gods it's Harry Potter sitting at the Weasley table, I'm Arthur, the father of this lot, now when did he get here Molly?" he asked his wife.

"Your sons took that magical car of yours to surrey and back" Molly huffed

"really how did go" Arthur was exited but it didn't last long when Molly smacked his arm, telling him don't encourage them "That was very wrong, boys" he told them off but his sons know that he wasn't angry "tell me Harry what is a function of a rubber duck in the muggle world?" he asked, Harry was about to reply but there was another pair of footsteps coming down and Harry saw Ron's little sister, running over to Mrs Weasley

"Mummy I can't find my jumper?" she asked sweetly, Molly looked at her

"It was on the Cat dear" Molly replied as she went back cooking breakfast for her family. Ginny looked over to the table and she glanced at Harry and blushed

"Hi" Harry waved, Ginny's eyes widened and ran back up the stairs, Harry looked confused "What did I do?" Ron rolled his eyes with his brothers

"She's been talking about you non stop ever since summer started, its getting quite annoying if you ask me" Ron shoved his breakfast from his plate to his mouth.

"Mum look Errol" Percy pointed out looking out the window and seeing their family old owl running into the window, the people at the table wince,

"Oww" Ron comments and walked up to Errol to get their letters "Mum it's our Hogwarts letter and Harry's too" Ron handed Harry his letter and gave the rest to his siblings, all of the Hogwarts students opened their letters "Mum this years books looks expensive mum, Mum look Gilderoy Lockhart books" Ron passed his letter to his mum, who signed

"We'll manage" she patted Ron shoulder "there's one place we can get these Diagon Alley, now everyone get dress, come on" she shushed them out for them to get changed.

Harry went with Ron who was followed by Theo his dog up to his room, which was located on the top of the burrow, when Harry entered Ron's room, it was dark blue and posters of a quidditch team the Chudley Canons. "I know it's small but…"

'I think its brilliant' Harry looked and walked around the room, Harry saw Ron's drawing book "Can I?" harry asked Ron smiled as he sat on his bed and gave Theo a belly rub. Harry flicked through Ron's sketch pad and there where new drawing about what happened in their first year. Harry's favourite was the chess game drawings because Ron drew everything that happened at the chess game as you flicked to the next page it shows what happened "These are amazing Ron" Harry was amazed at the details on the drawing.

"Harry, Ron time to go" Molly shouted from downstairs,

"Okay Mum" Ron shouted back as he got off his bed and started walking down the stairs with Theo and Harry following.

All the Weasley and Harry were in front of a massive fireplace "All right Harry in you go first" Molly held out a pot full of ashes, Harry looked confused, suddenly Ron realised something

"mum Harry hasn't use floo powder before" Molly gasped

"Ohh sorry Harry dear, Ron why don't you show Harry how it is done" she handed Ron the pot as Ron stepped into the fireplace, Ron reached for the pot to get a handful of the powder

"Diagon Alley" Ron shouted clearly, threw on where he was standing and Ron burst into a Green flame and was gone.

Ron was waiting for his family and Harry to come through, when he heard a fire crack he thought it was Harry but it was Ginny "Ginny where's Harry?" Ron asked, Ginny shook her head

"He said diagonally" Ginny started to laugh then Ron joined in as their laugher lowered they waited for the rest of their family.

When everyone Weasley came through the fireplace minus Harry, no one knew where he was, as the Weasley's walk through diagon alley, "Mum there's Harry" Ron pointed making all the others look where he was pointing, there was Harry covered in dust and ash also his glasses were a little cracked running over to them.

"Hi guys" Harry smiled weakly, Ron shook his head.

"Harry next time DIAGON ALLEY" Ron said diagon alley slowly for Harry to get right next time, Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Is that Hermione Ron?" Harry looked over Ron shoulder and saw Hermione with her parents walking out of Gringotts bank "Hermione" Ron shouted as he and Harry ran over to her with his family trailing behind him. Arthur's eyes filled with excitement of meeting a muggle, Hermione smiled weakly as she saw Harry, Ron and his family.

"What are were doing in Gringotts? Ron asked with a smile.

"Just changing some money" Hermione replied, she looked over to Ron's father whose eyes lit with excitement.

"Molly look muggle money" Arthur looked at the money in Mr Granger's hand, Molly signed "Sorry he is really interested in muggles" she apologized to Mrs Granger.

"Mum we need to go to Gringotts" Ron pointed out "we can do meet and greet later" Ron grabbed his father's arm and smiled at the Grangers "after we get our money you can come with us getting school supplies if you want Hermione" she nodded and waited outside the bank as all the Weasley's and Harry entered.

When they got to the Weasley vault, Harry saw that there wasn't much money in it as Mrs Weasley picked up everything in the vault, when they got to Harry's vault he quickly got everything he need and not wanting the Weasley to see all the money in his vault.

When they got everything they need the met the Granger's outside, Gringotts Arthur proudly introduced his family "nice to meet you I'm Arthur, this is my wife Molly and this red heads are all my children" Arthur shook Mr and Mrs Grangers hands happily but the two smiled weakly.

"Told you Hermione that my dad likes muggles" Ron whispered, Hermione laughed quietly.

"Now let's our school supplies" Molly suggested, she know that the Grangers were getting a bit uncomfortable. "Ginny and I are getting all her school robes and wand met you at Flourish and Blotts in an Hour and don't go to knockturn alley okay?" Molly and Ginny walked away, leaving the rest of the Weasley's and the Grangers.

"Now then why don't I buy you two drinks" Arthur offered Mr and Mrs Granger looked at each other for a bit and nodded, and then Arthur led them to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Ron turned his head

"Well looks like Fred and George left" he sighed "see Harry they can't stand still for a few minutes' Harry laughed and nodded "We got an hour to kill what do guys want to do?" Ron asked his best friends, both of them shrugged, Ron signed "I forgot you guys hardly come here, how about ice cream at Florean Fortescue they sell great ice creams" Ron dragged Harry and Hermione to the ice cream shop he told them about. After they eat their ice cream they went to meet everyone at Flourish and Blotts but something stopped them.

There was a lot of crowd gathering around a man with brown hair that was greying, and a whispy moustache and wearing a purple coat and blue with red stripes bowtie. who shouted

"Come one come all, who every can get a the arrow in the middle using a bow and arrow and you will win 300 galleons" the crowd whispered excitedly however there's challenge you must over come, you need to get the first arrow to get a bulls eyes, but you need to get your second arrow to split the first arrow to hit the middle if it doesn't split the first arrow fully in half then you lose but that's not all folks you need to use the third arrow to split second arrow off, who dares to take on this challenge" the man looked over the crowd, who was looking at him strangely.

Soon a few hands flew straight up in the air; the man smiled and picked a teenager nearest to the front "You my boy" he pointed to him, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't see who the boy was because of the crowd blocking their view "Tell us your name my boy" the man with greying hair asked him.

"My name is Fred Weasley, and I know I can't do it but my brother can try to" Ron eyes went wide opened and prayed that it wasn't him he was talking about.

"Where is he" he asked as Fred scanned through the crowd looking for his brother, he broke into a grin and pointed to where Harry, Hermione and Ron was, the crowd turned to look at where Fred was pointing.

"There Ron Weasley" Fred boomed "come on Ron win us some money for the family" Ron signed and started to walk towards where Fred and the mysterious man was with Harry and Hermione following him, Ron went to Fred but Harry and Hermione stayed at the front row to watch.

"Now my boy do you can do it?" the man asked Ron who looked sheepishly, the man smiled "I know you can" he whispered in Ron's ears for only Ron to hear, Ron nodded and picked up the bow and the leather quiver full of arrows. Ron looked at the target and got one of the arrows out of the holder and aimed it, everyone was silent and watching. Hermione and Harry could see the concentration in Ron's eyes.

Ron pulled back the string far back and let it off, eyes watching it soar through the air and strikes the centre, everyone cheered "Well done sonny boy, just two more and you get the 300 galleons" he encouraged Ron, who smiled and pulled out another arrow, and focused carefully on the centre because he needed to split the arrow that he had shot, Ron pulled back the string of the bow and the arrow rushes through in the air, everyone's breathed was hitched while Ron closed his eyes hoping for the worse, then a snapping noise could be heard, Ron opened one of his icy blue eyes and saw that he done it he split the arrow in half. Everyone cheered for Ron again "okay boy one more and you have the galleons come on son" he cheered Ron on.

Ron pulled out another arrow and lined it up and aim, after a few seconds of lining it up Ron pulled the string really far and took a breath and let the string go making the arrow jet through the air and it split the second row in two, the crowd was amazed and cheered for Ron,

"Well done boy you're the first ever person to do that so I think I should double the price and give you 900 galleons it's only fair" he handed Ron the money that he had said that if anyone could do it, Ron looked shocked he just got 900 galleons for his family.

Ron was about to thanked the man but when he turned the man was already gone "Ron" somebody called out and Ron he looked at the crowd looking who called his name, it was Molly who charges up to Ron and game him a bone crushing hug. "Well done Ronnie that was amazing" she praised her son.

Ron handed the money he had gotten and gave it Molly, who looked flabbergasted "Ron you sure I mean" she stammered, Ron rolled his eyes playfully knowing that his mother wouldn't take so instead he took her hands and gave her the money without any words from him.

"Use the money for our school supplies keep the rest mum, our family need it more and that the money you took out of Gringotts and put it back in okay?" Ron smiled at Molly that was awe at Ron's action.

Ron went over to Harry and Hermione, both were astounded at Ron, "come on you guys let's get our school books" he grabbed Harry's and Hermione's hands and followed his mother to the bookstore.

When they entered there were lots of reporters there that was shouting questions and flashing cameras. Hermione went over to her parents who were already there.

The reporters who were shouting questions and taking picture of the man who was Gilderoy Lockhart who had blue eyes, wavy blond hair and smiling showing his perfect teeth to everyone.

Ron rolled his eyes and whispered to Harry "show off, mum has a bit of crush on him" he said the last part a bit loud so Molly could hear, when she did she smacked Ron arm and he only laughed softly with Harry.

The man with blond wavy hair looked straight at Harry with a sly smile; he walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand "My Merlin its Harry Potter" Gilderoy dragged poor Harry to where he was signing his books for everyone.

Harry smiled weakly for the camera and looked over to where Ron was who was laughing with Fred and George as they were getting the books they need for school.

The Weasley had no problem this time buying their school supplies thanks to Ron.

Harry and the Weasley's and the Granger's were eating at the Leaky Cauldron, Arthur was asking Mr Granger question after question after the muggle world.

Everyone was having a good time until a boy with blond hair that was combed back and his grey eyes gleaming with evilness and a taller man with long hair with the same eyes as the boy went over to them.

It was Draco and his father Lucious Malfoy, the two proudly walk towards the table, Ron looked up and his smiled was wiped of all too quickly, the rest of the people on the table saw Ron expression and all the Weasley, Harry and Hermione started to get worried.

"Well done Weasley" Draco smirked "I guess you are good for something" after he had said this Ron stood up, staring at Malfoy with his eyes full of fury, the rest of the Weasley stood up, ready to hold back Ron.

"Jealous" Ginny smirked; Draco frowned and glared at Ginny.

"I could have done that easily" Draco remarked "I mean anyone could shoot a bow and arrow" he scoffed, he was about to continue, when Lucious put a hand on Draco shoulder and he looked at Mr and Mrs Granger and looked in disgusted at Arthur,

"Arthur you call your self a pure blood when you socialize with these types of people" Ron's father growled and took a step forward as did Ron.

Lucious looked at Ron like he was a filth "Ahh the odd one out" Ron was confused before he can ask, Arthur launched himself at Lucious knocking him into the ground, Ron tried to get his father off Lucious before they got into trouble but Draco grabbed the sixth son of the Weasley's shoulders and punched Ron square in the face, making Ron take a few steps back.

Ron bit his lip in anger and punched Draco in the face it was so strong that it made Draco flies into one of the table and destroying it, which knocked him out in the process, when Lucious observed what had happened to his son, he got angry at Ron and pushed Arthur off him, and stormed towards to Ron and ready punch but Ron was faster and moved out of the way causing Lucious to punch the wall.

"You little brat" Lucious shouted as he held his fist, he looked around to see a crowd was forming around them "you see the Weasley's are a danger to everyone" he shouted but the crowd shook their heads.

"But you were the one who started it Lucious" there was a voice coming from the crowd, he had his hood up so know one could see his face "It's also your sons fault for punching Ron so he had to retaliate by punching him it's kinda natural" he laughed, Lucious pulled his son to his feet and left.

"I'll pay for the damage we have caused sir, don't worry" Arthur murmured an a apology,

The hooded man shook his head and took of his hood it was the same person who gave Ron the money and walked over to Ron and knelt down and took Ron's left hand and smiled "you have a mean left punch sonny but I'm guessing you're a right hander" Ron smiled a little and nodded "if you punched him with you right you would have broken his face" Ron nodded in thanks, the man looked at Ron's face to see if he was hurt "you really are something, they would be proud of what you have become' the man said to Ron who was a little confusion, the man signed he stood up and started walking away from them.

"Wait explain yourself" Ron shouted the man stopped and looked at Ron and smiled at him nicely

"You'll understand soon I promised" the man gave Ron on last smile and disappeared.

"Well what a day" Molly tried calming things down "Right we best get you lot come on back to the floo network"

"Bye Hermione good bye Mr and Mrs Granger sorry for that" Arthur apologized, Mr Granger shook his head and laughed for a bit

"No thank you for standing up for us, I'm happy that my daughter made friends with Ron, after seeing that I know that Hermione will be well protected in Hogwarts if he got to protect her" Hermione blushed.

"Actually sir it's Hermione that saves mine and Harry lives, so it was kinda reversed" everyone laughed at Ron's statement "See you on at school Hermione" Hermione nodded.

Ron waved the Granger's goodbye and started go back to diagon alley to go to the floo network, with Harry following. Ron stood in the fireplace and looked over to Harry "Harry, you say the Burrow okay" Ron joked which caused Harry to frown in annoyance, Ron grabbed a handful of ash and "THE BURROW" he shouted then he turned into a green flame and was gone.

The next day Harry woke up and he looked over to Ron who was still sleeping, Harry tipped toe out of Ron room, Harry was feeling hungry and Harry could smell breakfast cooking, it was Mrs Weasley cooking piles and piles of breakfast for her family, when Mrs Weasley saw Harry come downstairs she smiled sweetly at him

"Breakfast dear?" she asked Harry nodded and watched as Molly got a plate of breakfast for him "Where's Ron?" she questioned

"He's still asleep Mr Weasley" he answered politely before he started eating, Molly frowned for a bit

"That's funny he is usually the early riser out of this family, the second I start cooking Ron would be down here ready to eat" before Harry could reply he was interrupted by a shout from upstairs.

"MUM, IT'S RON" it was Ginny who shouted from the top floor, Molly dropped everything she was doing and ran up the stairs as fast she could to get Ron's room, Harry followed Mrs. Weasley, when they got to Ron's room, Ginny was beside Ron who looking pale and sweaty, Molly went over to Ron and felt his forehead, Molly gasped "He's burning up he's sick" she got up and went downstairs to probably get something to help Ron feel better.

After a few minutes Mrs Weasley came up the stairs with a big box which harry guessed as the medicines for Ron. She placed the box on the floor beside Ron's bed and opened it; Harry saw different types of potions and bandages. She picked up a blue bottle and opened it, Molly put some amount of it in a tablespoon and put the spoon near Ron's mouth, Ron instantly opened his mouth and took the medicine, and he went back to sleep peacefully.

Molly signed "Ginny get Errol and get doctor Hanson would you" Molly asked her youngest child, the girl nodded and ran downstairs to get a doctor.

Molly kneels down on the floor near Ron's bed and petted Ron's hair "every year he gets really bad sickness but never get's things like a cold or something" Harry could only look at his best friend, every time Harry looked at Ron he saw him a caring, kind and strong person but he looked weak and lifeless and Harry felt stupid, he should have check on Ron and not go down for breakfast without him.

After 20 minutes the doctor finally arrived, he entered Ron's room, "Doctor Hanson, thank goodness your here" Molly was relieved at the doctor who had black hair and brown eyes and he had his stethoscopes round his neck, he smiled at Molly and went over to Ron's bed and examine him "I'm sorry Molly you and Harry needs to be out of the room when I examine him" he asked them to leave for him to help Ron, Molly was reluctant to leave the room, but Harry just grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

Harry and Mrs Weasley went downstairs, for Molly to finish the breakfast meanwhile Doctor Hanson checks Ron temperature it was 160c, he signed and shook his head, "You really are becoming into a strong a wolf Ron" he whispered "your father and mother would they would be proud you, I know it's hard for you being sick like this every year, you muscles aching, you head pounding against you head, but every wolf gets it every year, it means that you're becoming strong" he knows that Ron can't hear what he can say because Molly gave him a heavy dose of sleeping potion.

He took out a black potion bottle with a wolf howling engraved on it, he opened the bottle and gave Ron a few drops of liquid after he did that he got up and looked at the dog that never left Ron's side Hanson smiled "take care of him okay" he asked the dog, Theo only yapped, he smiled as he going out of Ron's room and he closed the door and walked to where all the weasley eating hardly any breakfast all of them wanting to know about Ron's condition.

They all looked up, Doctor Hanson smiled "He'll be fine he just needs rest" everyone was relieved that Ron was going to be fine.

"I need to go, my wife would have my head if I don't come for breakfast" he opened the door to leave but molly stopped him

"Thank you doctor" Molly thanked the doctor that helped Ron, Doctor Hanson smiled and left.

Molly was upstairs with Ginny and Harry nursing Ron back to health. Harry was kinda jealous of Ron because he had no-one to take care of him when he was sick, the Dursley's would just give him a pill and say be quite however Harry started feeling guilty when he heard Ron cough, it sounded like it hurt him a lot, and Ron got into a sitting position on his bed "Ron honey are you okay" Molly asked quietly,

Ron put his right hand on his forehead; Harry could tell that in Ron's mind everything was spinning,

"Would you like something to eat Ron?" Ginny asked Ron looked at her and nodded slightly; Ginny got up and left the room to get some food for Ron.

Few moments later Ginny come up with a tray that had a plate of sandwiches, and some water and placed the tray on Ron's bed, "Thanks" Ron voices was quite croaky and quite raspy.

"Come on Ginny help me make lunch for your brothers, Harry stay here and make sure Ron eats everything" Harry nodded, as Mrs Weasley and Ginny went downstairs, Harry walked over to Ron's bedside and took a chair and sat next to Ron, who started eating the sandwiches slowly that Ginny had given him.

"How are you mate?" Harry asked to break the silence,

"Not so good mate, I feel like my head has been hit by bludger" Ron smiled weakly, Harry knew that it was not Ron's real smile because every time he smiled Harry can see his eyes glisten and it reaches his eyes.

After a week of sickness Ron was recovering, tomorrow is when they go to Hogwarts for their second year but First for Ginny.

When they got to King Cross, Fred and George was talking to Harry while Molly was fussing over Ron asking him question like are you okay and Molly was fussing over Ginny asking her if she had everything with her.

When they got to 9 and ¾, Arthur and Molly helped Ginny to the barrier, then it was Ron's turn, he ran through the barrier, Ron helped Arthur, getting Ginny's and Ron's trunk on the train. Ron looked around for Harry, Fred and George, the train made a high pitch sound which meant that the train was going soon; Ron thought they would be probably got on the train the two siblings waved goodbye to their parents. "Come on Ginny let's get on the train" Ron took one of Ginny's hand and the two went in the train to find a compartment.

Ron and Ginny search every compartment to find Harry, Fred and George, when they were reached the end of the compartment Hermione was on her own reading one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books, Ron knocked and opened the compartment door "hey have you seen Harry, or Fred and George?" Ron asked Hermione as he and Ginny took a seat opposite her, Hermione shook her head, Ginny and Ron looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"They will probably turn up, in the great Hall Gin" Ron reassured her making her smile nut it quickly faded.

"Ron what if You-Know-Who is there" Ginny asked Ron worried, Ron only eyes sadden for a while and smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't promise anything but I will do my best to protect you" Ginny smiled back at Ron with admiration

"I know you'll protect me Ron, you always have" Hermione smiled at the sibling moment. Hermione was about to speak but she was interrupted by the woman with a trolley full of sweets and chocolates "Anything of the trolley dearies" she smiled politely.

"Please can I have one box of Bertie bots every flavour beans please" Ron took out some money from hi pocket "Anything you want guys?" Ron asked, Hermione shook her head, "can I have a chocolate frog please Ron" Ginny replied to Ron question.

"All right" he looked that Ginny then back to the old woman with the trolley "Please can I have one box of Bertie bots every flavour beans, one chocolate frog" Ron paused and looked back to Hermione who was too busy reading the book, "and a sugar quills please" the woman started getting the stuff Ron had ordered and gave him the items and Ron exchanges the items for money he had given her, after that the woman pushed on the next compartment.

Ron stat back and handed Ginny her chocolate frog, who started eating it happily, Ron handed Hermione the sugar quill, she looked shocked "Ron I told you that I didn't want anything" she stammered, Ron pouted playfully at Hermione and

"please Hermione" he spoke I a childish voice, Hermione laughed at Ron's attempt to persuade her to take the sweet, Ron dropped the pout and signed "come on Hermione I know I was going to feel bad if me and Ginny had some sweets and you don't have one" Hermione know that Ron wasn't taking no for answer, she took the sugar quill and starting eating it, she had never tried any sweet from the wizard world,

"Thank you Ron" she took the sugar quill and started eating slowly. Ginny was finished with her chocolate frog. "Hey Gin want to play a game?" Ron asked, Ginny looked at her older brother worriedly and nodded her head slowly.

"Alright this is the game, we both take a bean who ever get the delicious flavour will have to tell a secret okay" Ron told Ginny the game he had in his mind.

Ginny reached took out one purpled coloured beans and waited for Ron to take one, Ron took out a mocha coloured bean, 'Ready…1…2…3 Go' after Ron shouted go both siblings popped the bean in their mouth but after a few seconds Ginny spat her bean out while Ron kept eating his.

"Prunes" Ginny complained at the horrible taste in her mouth

'Ohh…mine is chocolate, I guess it's me" Ron thought for a minute to think of a secret he was about to talk but someone came into the compartment it was Draco with his followers Crabbe and Goyle "where's scarhead?" he smirked, Ron rolled his eyes.

"None of you business Malfoy go away before you find yourself outside the train" Ron threatened him, Draco wasn't happy that Ron had threatened him

"Oh… yeah at least I can afford a lot of things unlike your family who have to go hungry for a weeks" Draco's words set Ron ablaze with angry, Ron's blue eyes started turning darker and darker, this made the three intruders worried

"At least I my family have something that yours doesn't have" Ron remarked, Draco's smirked vanished

"Oh what's that" he asked cockily before Ron could reply but a prefect told them to get off the train because they had arrived at Hogwarts, Draco strutted of proudly with his cronies behind him.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione got their trunks and got to Hogwarts before the sorting ceremony begins, Ron noticed that Snape wasn't at the front with the other teachers and still Harry, and the twins wasn't there at the Gryffindor table.

Ron closed his eyes and listened, Ron heard Harry, Fred and George's voices and a car, and Ron got up "I'll be right back Hermione" he said as he walked away.

Ron walked out of the castle, and still listening for his best friend and his siblings, Ron heard Harry say something about crashing, so Ron ran as fast he could to follow the sound of his best friend voice, Ron stopped seeing his dad's car flying towards the Whomping Willow.

Ron ran over there to see if anyone was hurt, he pulled out his wand 'Lumos;' Ron's wand made a light at the tip, Ron tried to opened the door near him but it wouldn't budge so Ron had to pull it so hard that it almost came off, Ron was about to pull Fred who was driving out but one of the branches of the Whopping willow whipped so fast that Ron ducked his head in time but his wand got snapped in two.

Ron quickly recovered and got his brother's and Harry out of the car before it started driving away.

"My wand is snapped" Ron complained, Fred and George rolled their eyes as the four started walking towards the castle "What happened?" Ron asked the four,

"The barrier closed" Harry replied, Ron looked confused

"But how?" All three shrugged as they got to the door of the great hall.

"Good of you four to turn up" Snape appear behind the four, all of them looked down, Snape dragged all of them to his classroom and held a newspaper in front of them "Seven muggles saw you, you could have expose magic" He shouted he was about to continue but he was interrupted by McGonagall and Dumbledore who entered the room.

"That is enough Severus" Dumbledore said "now I know that it's illegal to reveal magic to muggles" Snape was about to argue but Dumbledore held his hand to quite him it was McGonagall's turn to speak "you four will be in detention" All four heads looked surprised

"But professor Ron didn't fly the car we did why is he getting a detention" George and Fred agreed at what Harry said.

"that is true Mr Weasley is not the one who reveal magic to seven muggles but he left the school ground without permission so he should be punished" she explained and Ron only nodded.

When the four troublemakers made their way up to the common room they didn't know the password but luckily Hermione was coming up the stairs and told them the password, when the five of them got in the common room there were lots of cheers for them all of them patting their backs but all of the new comers were looking sheepish at them.

The next day at breakfast, the owl post cane in, the Weasley family owl, Errol, came with an envelope for Fred and George while Ron was trying to fix his want with Spell-o-tape that Seamus lent him, Ron wrapped the magic tape around his wand, he looked over to Fred and George and looked worried "is that what I think it is?" Ron asked both of the twins looked frightened at the red envelope.

"Look everyone Fred and George got a howler" Dean shouted for everyone to hear.

"What's a howler Ron?" Hermione asked, Ron signed

"You'll see" Ron whispered and turned to Fred and George "better open it guys get it over with" the twins agreed with Ron, ignoring a howler is really bad.

Fred peeled off the seal that bond the letter together, the letter acme to life and hissed at the twins

"FREDRICK, GEORGE WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU BOTH STEAL THAT CAR, I AM ABOULOUTLY DISGUSTED IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE YOU BOTH ARE COMING HOME" their mother's voice changed to a kinder one "ohh Ginny dear congratulation on becoming a Gryffindor we are so proud" the letter hissed at Fred and George before ripping itself apart, the twins looked like the have seen a ghost.

It was defence against the dark arts, their teacher was Gilderoy Lockhart, the classroom was full of picture of him, the girls was liking the class room but the boys didn't, they took their seat and waited for their teacher, who was five minutes late. He came through the door walking towards the front desk "Sorry class I was telling professor sprout how to take care of plants correctly" he took out test papers and started handing them out "Now this test will help me know how much you know, you may begin" Ron looked at the question there was nothing about protecting against Dark arts questions, it was all about him.

"Harry" Ron whispered to him "what kind of question are these what is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour, what is he's secret ambition" Harry shrug and tried answering the question after 30 minutes the test was over and he was marking them after he had finished, he smiled.

"Right the highest scorer is Miss Hermione Granger, please put your hand up" Hermione hands flew straight up and Gilderoy smiled "ten points to Gryffindor" after class the trio walked out together

"What the bloody hell was that I didn't learn anything" Ron complained. Hermione rolled her eyes

"Honestly Ronald you're just jealous" Ron blushed a bit but shook it off

"Did you learn anything but hear his achievements" Ron argued the two fought on the way herbology. Harry was in the middle of the fight and was quite annoyed. When they got to their next class, there were in the green house of Hogwarts.

"Today were re potting mandrakes can anyone tell me about these plants" Hermione's hand flew straight up, Professor Sprout smiled at Hermione who answered the question

"Mandrakes or Mandagora are plants that can heal petrified victims however their screams can be fatal" Professor Sprout nodded

"ten points to Gryffindor, now we are handling seedlings so their cries can't kill but knock you out for a few hours so that's why everyone has a pare of earmuffs, now put them one and listen carefully" she waited till everyone to put the ear muffs on and then continued "now all you do is pull the mandrakes and put them in the plant" she pulled a mandrake and it started crying everyone covered their ears but Neville fainted, Professor Sprout signed "leave him there let's finish the lesson"

It was Gryffindor quidditch practice, the team was about to go to practice but the Slytherin team was about to go to the quidditch field. "Hey where are lot going" Oliver shouted.

"To train our new seeker" said the captain of the Slytherin, Ron and Hermione went over to see what's wrong.

"You got a new seeker who?" Oliver asked, it was Draco smirked proudly with their new brooms.

"Those are the new nimbus 2001 how did you get those" said Katie who was chaser for Gryffindor.

"Draco's kind father gave to us" said one of the Slytherin players.

"At least not everyone in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in they got in to pure talent" Hermione interject, Draco looked evilly at Hermione and look angry at her out burst

"No-one asked you opinion you filthy little mudblood" he glared at her, all the Gryffindor present were disgusted at what Draco said but Hermione didn't know what Mudblood meant however Ron on the other hand was furious at Draco, he forcefully grabbed him by the collar and hauled in the air

"How dare you say that Hermione, she has every right to be here as everyone else, I'm not afraid to beat you up right here right now" Draco was scared and started whimpering and looked at this team asking for help but all of them was terrified of Ron, the twins went over to Ron

"Ron he is not worth it' put him down" George said to him and Fred joined in

"Come on Ron" Fred said to Ron who just glared at Draco who was whimpering

"But" Ron tried to argue but his brothers gave him a glare, Ron signed and let Draco go however Ron just dropped him causing falling on his bottom "Get out" he hissed at Draco walked over to his team and started walking away but Draco wanting to get even with Ron, he whipped out his wand when Ron was turned

"Hey Weasley eat slugs" Draco sent a lime green flash from the tip of wand and aiming for Ron, but Ron saw this and ducked and unfortunately it hit Harry and the spell sent him flying back, The Slytherin team ran away afraid of getting in trouble.

Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry to check his condition, Harry didn't look so good his face turned to greenish colour and he looked like he was trying to stop something coming out of his mouth "Harry you alright Come on say something mate" Harry opened his mouth but words didn't come out a big slimy slug came out.

Everyone looked disturbed, a boy with a camera flashed a picture of Harry belching slugs "Harry can you do that again?" he asked.

"No come on Harry let's get you to Hagrid" Ron grabbed Harry's arm and put it over his shoulder and Hermione grabbed Harry's other arm.

After ten minutes of guiding Harry who was belching slugs every now and then. Hagrid gave Harry a huge bucket for him to belch the slugs in.

"How did this happen?" Hagrid asked. Ron looked at Harry and winced when he brought up a huge green coloured slug and slid in to the bucket.

"Malfoy... he called Hermione a..." Ron couldn't bring himself to say it,

"A what Ron?" Hagrid asked asked, Ron eyes filled with sadness

"Mudblood" Ron was disgusted when he had said that, Hagrid gasped.

"He did not" Ron nodded slowly and looked on the floor

"He did" Hermione jumped in the conversation "what does it mean?"

Ron looked at her and then looked down again "A mudblood is what pure bloods family wizards like the Malfoy's, call a muggleborn like you Hermione, pure bloods think that they are so much better than everyone else" Hermione eyes started to fill with tears Ron continued "I think blood doesn't matter, Hermione don't ever be ashamed of where you came from, beside you deserve to go to Hogwarts than anyone, there isn't any spell that can't do Hermione" Ron smiled and Hermione blushed at Ron's complement.

"Ron's right Hermione don't think about one bit" Hagrid smiled at her while Harry belched another slug making the three cringe.

The next day every second year went to Gilderoy Lockhart's duelling club.

Ron didn't like Gilderoy one bit he think he is just a show off.

He was glad when Snape beat him in duelling but as always Lockhart says that he meant for Snape to win.

Harry and Draco were picked to duel and by the looks of it Harry was winning, Draco got frustrated and summons a snake, everyone saw Harry talking to the snake in another language.

After duelling club Hermione and Ron told him that hearing voices is not good in the wizard world "Harry you could be salzard's Slytherin great great great grandson" Ron told him Harry shook his head

"But I'm not right?" Ron and Hermione shrugged

"Well he's been died for a long time Harry so you don't know" Hermione suggested

"But you were talking parseltongue snake language" Ron stated

"I was talking in a different language" Harry looked confused

It was detention Fred and George went to Hagrid, Harry went to Lockhart much to his displeasure and Ron was sent to Flitch cleaning the trophy case, there more than hundreds of them Ron thought, he signed and started to work, after an hour Ron was almost finished he need to polish one more trophy, Ron looked at the name Tom Riddle it read, Ron shrug and polished it.

After Ron was done, he went to go get Harry, he saw Hermione come out of the library "Hermione" Ron called out for her, and she stopped and turned around

"Hey Ron what are you doing" she asked Ron

"Waiting for Harry he should be finished now wanna wait with me?" he asked Hermione nodded.

"By the way Ron thank you for standing up for me" Hermione thank him.

Ron smiled "hey I always stands up for my friends no matter what" Hermione smiled back then Harry came out, annoyed "How the detention with Lockhart" Harry rolled his eyes but then Harry started to look that he was distracted. "Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Can you hear that guys" Harry asked them, Hermione and Ron looked at each other with confusion.

"Harry are you all right" Hermione asked Harry worriedly.

"Can't you hear that" Harry asked again

"Mate we can't hear anything" Harry started running Hermione and Ron followed him

"It's going to kill" Harry told them as they ran,

"What" Ron asked, the three stopped at a wall that said

"_Enemies of the heir beware the chamber of secret has been open"_ it was written in blood and Mrs. Norris looked died.

"You little brat" Flitch grabbed Harry's collar "you think this is funny" Harry shook his head.

"That's is enough" yelled Dumbledore "Mrs Norris is not dead she is just petrified, now all the students get back to your common room". The trio went to their common room and all the students moved to get to their common room.

It was a quidditch math Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, through the match there was something with the bludger it seems that it was only after Harry, after Harry caught the snitch Gryffindor win however Harry broke his hand because of the bludger getting his hand.

Gilderoy Lockhart went over to _heal_ Harry but all he did was made his arm dropped and looked like it had no bones.

After Christmas Ron looked at Ginny who looked half asleep, Ron went over to her "Ginny you okay" Ginny nodded sleepily, and Ron walked away but was worried of Ginny.

There was another quidditch match but was cancelled by McGonagall "Mr Weasley and Mr potter you two better come with me" the teacher led them to the hospital wing, where Hermione was petrified "she was found in the library with this" she handed the mirror to the boys. "You know anything about it and Mr Weasley your sister has been kidnapped I'm sorry" Ron eyes widen and looked at Harry.

Everyday after school harry and Ron would visit Hermione, checking if Hermione was okay, Ron looked at her left hand and saw a piece of paper crumpled, Ron took it out and showed Harry.

"A basilisk?" Harry read "but how does that big snake get around the school" Ron looked at the piece of paper and smiled

"Looks like Hermione answered it for us" there was Hermione's neat handwriting

"Wait who knows where the Chamber is" both boys looked at each other and said the same thing

"Gilderoy Lockhart" both of them ran to Gilderoy's classroom, when the opened the room he was ready to leave.

"Professor where is the chamber of secret" Ron demanded answer.

"I don't know I wasn't here 50 years ago" he replied.

"We know someone who was" Harry jumped in "Moaning myrtle" Ron eyes' lit up. Both of them grabbed their professor's arm and dragged him to the girl's toilets. Harry talked to one of the sink in parseltongue and it opened

"Well since you two know where it is I best be off" he tried to run but Ron grabbed his collar

"my sister might be down there and you are going to help us" Ron pushed he professor down and went after him.

Down there was a huge snake shedding, Ron walked over and looked at it "bloody hell if this is its shedding I'm afraid of what it looks like" Ron and Harry dropped their guard down then Gilderoy grabbed Ron wand and smirked

"I will erase your memory then tell everyone that the little girl had died when I got there and then you two don't know what happened"

"I wouldn't if I was you" Ron tried looked at him without any fear

"Ohh yeah obliviate" but since Ron wands broke it back fired and erasing his memory instead, Gilderoy flew back into the wall causing it to crumble

"Harry move" Ron pushed harry back before the rock collapsed on them, they were separated by a wall of rocks "Harry stay there I'll get Ginny" Ron started running towards the tunnel, he saw Ginny's body laid on the floor, Ron spirited towards her sister and shook her awake "Gin Gin wake up come on"

"She won't wake" said a voice behind him; Ron turned around and saw a boy that was about 17 with Slytherin uniform.

"Who are you?" Ron asked. He didn't speak but pulled out his wand and wrote

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE in orange flame letters, he rearranged it and it turned into I AM LORD VOLDERMORT, Ron gasped

"Your him you-know-who" Ron's voice trembled with fear

Ron didn't have a wand with him so he was useless and he couldn't fight, Ron looked at him '"why my sister?" he asked, Lord Voldemort glared at him

"It was her that opened the chamber and it was all because of this little book she found where she poured all her secret and I grew stronger and stronger I was expecting meeting Harry but you will do"

"Will do for what?" Ron asked as he looked at his sister who was dying.

"You know that you're not a real Weasley right Ron, because you feel different from the other you know why" Ron shook his head "because you are a wolf like your real pathetic parents" Ron eyes widen.

"How do you know" Ron looked worried.

"I can smell your blood it's not a wizard but a wolf, you will be the basilisk's dinner" Ron's looked scared as Voldemort starting talking in parseltongue like Harry, the Basilisk came out of the water and came by Voldemort side "you will never fit in you are destined to live alone no one want you and you will die alone" Ron looked away from the basilisk and started running away from it.

Ron saw a bird shadow that flew towards the giant snake; Ron looked at the shadow that was casting in the nearby wall. "NO you may have blinded the great basilisk but it still can hear" Ron started running towards the tunnels and turned and it was blocked, the snake stopped and smell Ron got down and threw a rock the other way, making the snake follow the sound.

Ron was still soaking up the information that Voldemort told him, "If I am a wolf maybe I can used that my advantage but I don't know how to use it" the bird that blinded the snake threw Ron a sword and flew away.

Ron looked at the sword it was silver and it said Gryffindor on it "its Godric Gryffindor's sword" Ron was determined to get his sister to safety, he picked up the sword and Ron charges towards Ginny but he didn't see the snake behind him, Ron on instinct stabbed the sword into it when it opened his mouth causing him to die.

"No the basilisk" Voldemort shouted. Ron had a tooth from the basilisk stuck in his arm he pulled it out leaving him bleeding, Ron reached for the book that had cause everything and stabbed it with fang then it leaked out ink that stained the floor. Voldemort vanished in flames.

Ginny stared waking up and saw her brother bleeding, "Ron it was me I opened the chamber I'm so sorry" Ron smiled and tried to up but it hurt him, Ginny helped him up

"Thanks Gin come on Harry is waiting for us" the bird that was Dumbledore's pet flew them out of the chamber with Gilderoy Lockhart who had no recollection of what happened.

Harry was sent to Dumbledore's office while Ron and Ginny was at the hospital after that they went to eat. "Ron Harry its Hermione" Neville shouted and looked over to the Great hall door.

Ron and Harry's face lit up when they saw Hermione alive and well, Hermione hugged Harry but was about to hug Ron but stopped, Ron held out his hand and smiled 'welcome back Hermione' as they shook hands "Good to be back"

All of them set down and eat, Dumbledore announced that the exams were cancelled due to current events, everyone was happy except Hermione, it was time for them to go home on the way Ron was thinking as he watched harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Percy having a good time "I don't care what I am I just want to protect them"


	6. Chapter 6

**Prisoner of Azkaban **

Ron was going to start his third year soon at Hogwarts, it was a warm, crisp summer day, Ron just recovered from being sick like last year, he smelt breakfast cooking and smiled he made his way downstairs and saw her mother cooking breakfast for the family ''Morning Ron how are you feeling dear?'' Molly asked as she was frying the eggs,

''Fine mum feeling a lot better than before'' Ron replied as he sat on one of the chairs nearby him and watch his mother cook breakfast. Ron was in deep thought _''you will never fit in you are destined to live alone no one want you and you will die alone''_ Voldemort's voice echoing in his mind repeating and repeating, Ron's train of thought broke when Ron's dog Theo the small brown jack Russell licked his hand, Ron smiled and patted his dog on his head. ''Mum are you done with breakfast yet?' He questioned his mother which made Molly laugh.

"You're always hungry dear and no I just started cooking you have to wait dear" Molly explained, Ron dramatically sighed for a joke which made Molly giggle ''very funny Ronald why don't you take Theo for a walk'' Molly suggested to Ron who looked at his dog who's ears perked up when he heard the word walk, Ron nodded

"Come on Theo lets go for a walk" Ron started walk to the back door then his dog started following him, Ron had trained his dog to heel and that every time that they go on a walk Theo is always on Ron's side ''Back in an hour mum'' Ron called out to his mother who nodded and continued to cook.

Ron walked with Theo towards the forest where the light was filtering through the branches of the trees, hearing leaves crackling when they stepped on it.

There was a huge crystal clean lake where Ron's siblings used to play as they were kids and Arthur put a rope for them to swing off. The two stopped in the lake river bank, it's been a while since Ron had been here in here it was Ron's favourite place to be when he wants to be alone or to calm down when he was angry or upset.

Ron closed his eyes he could still hear his brothers and sister laughing and splashing of water, Ron could smell the freshness of the lake and the forest. Ron opened his eyes and reached into his pocket to get a blue ball out of his pocket ''Theo'' Ron called out for the dog that whipped his head to Ron and paid attention to the ball in his hand. Ron threw the ball into the lake and the ball floated in the water, Theo jumped and swam in the water to get the floating ball.

After a few rounds of throwing the ball, Theo was soaking wet, after Theo got the ball and brought it back to Ron he shakes his body making water come out of his fur and wetting Ron in progress making him laugh ''Come on Theo back home'' Ron started running back to the house with Theo running with him.

When they got back Molly had finished making the breakfast for the Weasley. ''Hey mum can I eat now?'' Ron asked Molly who rolled her eyes playfully and nodded, Ron sat down and started to eat, gradually all the Weasley siblings were coming downstairs to eat breakfast.

After breakfast Ron and his siblings were playing quidditch at their paddock, Ron was a chaser, with Fred and George was goalkeeper and Ginny was teamed up with George and she played chaser as well. Ron got on his older brother Charlie's broom the cleansweep it wasn't all might like the nimbus that Harry had but it was alright for a broom.

Ron had the quaffle and Ginny chased Ron to get the ball of him but Ron was making sharp turns making it hard for Ginny do get the quaffle, Ron made a really sharp turn that made Ginny stopped chasing him and Ron took this chance, Ron raced towards the goal that George was protecting, Ron threw the quaffle in the air that curved while it was hurling towards the goal. After the game all the siblings were tired out, ''Nice one Ron why don't you try out for the team'' Fred suggested, Ron shook his head

''Not this year Fred'' Ron stated packing up the broom and put it on the shed. It was lunch time, the Weasley's were eating their sandwiches ''Hello Weasley's" Arthur appeared from the door

"Hello Dad'' Everyone smiled at Arthur as he kissed Molly cheek, he had a big smile on his face

''How do you feel about visiting Bill in Egypt?'' The Weasley's looked at him with wonder ''Guess what I won the draw we get to go to Egypt'' he announced to his family who was happy to hear the news.

When they got to Egypt, they visited the Pyramids, Tombs and their oldest sibling Bill; they had a great time in Egypt. When they got home Ron started writing a letter to his best friends Hermione and Harry, he started with Hermione first

_Hermione_

_I had the great time in Egypt we visited my eldest brother Bill, visit the pyramids and mummies and tombs it was amazing anyway how's your summer been, my family would be going to Diagon Alley next week I might see you there and Harry too. Hopefully Malfoy won't be there if he says anything bad about you or parents, I'll just do what I did in Hogwarts, reply back_

_Ron,_

Ron put the letter in a envelope and started writing to Harry

_Harry._

_I had a great time in Egypt it was great i wanted you to come but we couldn't sorry_

_How have you been has you uncle or cousin did anything bad to you anyway i was wondering if you wanted to go next week in Diagon alley with us Reply back_

_Ron_

Ron put this letter in another envelope and called for Errol and gave him the letter, and he flew off to deliver them.

There was a knock on the door it was Percy with his pet rat Scabbers ''Ummm.. Ron I was thinking if you could take care of Scabbers for me because i need to study for my NEWTS can you?'' Percy asked him, Ron nodded and took the cage off Percy ''thanks Ron'' Percy left the room, Ron looked at the fat rat who was sleeping in his cage

''You don't do much do you'' Ron commented before placing him on the table.

Ron went to Diagon alley, Ron didn't noticed that Scabbers came off his pocket and started roaming around to the leaky cauldron, where they got something to drink and snack, ''Ron'' someone shouted his name, Ron looked around for that person who said his name, then a girl with bushy hair came up to him, Ron immediately noticed that it Hermione with a fat ginger cat with a squashed face in her arms. ''Hey how are you?'' she asked, Ron was looking at the cat in her arms that glared at him evilly, Hermione dropped her cat and that started to roam around Leaky Cauldron

''I'm fine a bit tired but fine'' he smiled ''want to take a seat?" Hermione sat across Ron "where are your parents?'' he asked Hermione

"They couldn't come this time they had lots of meeting'' she said with a sad a smile.

''I see you got a cat'' Ron stated and Hermione nodded

"I asked my parents if I could have a pet for Hogwarts for company'' she replied, Ron nodded and smiled

''Have you heard from Harry yet?'' Hermione asked him, Ron shook his head then he took a drink of his coffee ''What are drinking?''

''Coffee'' Ron took another sip from his mug, Hermione looked at him weirdly

''You know it's bad for you teeth for drinking coffee' she commented Ron rolled his eyes.

''Hermione, all the times my dad took me to the dentist, they told me that nothings wrong with them, I have never had cavities no matter how much sweets I eat'' Ron said with boastfulness which made Hermione looked at him in bizarre.

They heard a cat screeching as the ginger cat chased a small rat ''Scabbers'' Ron shouted he quickly grabbed the rat in his hand away from the cat; the ginger beast went to Hermione who picked the cat up ''Percy will kill me if something happens to Scabbers''

''Sorry Ron it's in Crookshanks nature for him to chase rats'' she commented making Ron shake his head

''It's alright I didn't even know that Scabbers got away, I'm more a dog person not a rodent'' Ron joked, he looked over to Hermione shoulder and smiled Hermione turned at where Ron was smiling, it was a by with messy black hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey Harry'' Hermione waved at her other best friend, Ron just nodded and smiled at him Harry knew that it was his way of saying hello,

''Harry look I have a new wand'' Ron pulled out a fifteen inches wand ''It's made from Willow, unicorn hair'' Ron's wand was a very dark colour brown it looked almost black.

Harry was invited to stay in the burrow until they had to go back to school, the night before they had to go back to school; Harry sleep in Ron's room, Ron was having a bad dream

"_Ron, Please listen to me" the voice echoed There was a man but he was turned away from the real Ron and he couldn't move he just watch, he looked at dream Ron who was standing looking scared and angry "Get away from me'' dream Ron shouted ''I hate you and I'll never forgive you'' Ron started running away from the man _

_''Ron come BACK!'' the man shouted "Forgive me"_

Ron was woken up in the middle of the night by Harry who looked worried

"All right mate?" He asked, Ron looked sleepily at him and yawned ''You were saying get way from me and I'll never forgive you, I thought it was me you were talking to me'' Ron shook his head

''Sorry mate you go back to sleep'' Ron laid back in back in bed and closed his eyes, hoping to have a better dream but he didn't, Ron had another nightmare this time it was different.

_ ''Ron please stop it's me'' a girls voice cried, a dark red wolf growled at her and was prepared to attack ''Ron please it's me Hermione you're best friend'' Hermione backed away from the huge wolf that was advancing slowly towards her ''Please Ron don't'' Hermione started to cry, the wolf only looked at her with no feelings only the intent to kill._ _The real Ron who was dreaming was watching the scene he was like a ghost and he could not do anything but watch the scene, Ron glanced at the dark red wolf he recognized those blue eyes, it was him the red wolf that was about to hurt Hermione, the wolf pounced on her Ron tried to stop the wolf but the wolf just went through him, the wolf was about an inch close to Hermione_.

Ron woke up with shock, Ron panted as he looked at his hands seeing if he had changed, he didn't, he was glad.

Ron looked out the window and saw the sun was just about rising, it was about six in the morning, Ron got out of bed and sat outside to think _''I_ _was about to hurt Hermione in my dream and I couldn't stop myself what if that dream was a warning telling me something or that it would happen''_ Ron put his left hand on his forehead and rubbed it in frustration_ ''Great I'm a danger to my friends but who was that man that called out for me to come back__"_

When everyone got King Cross Station, Ron, Hermione and Harry looking for an empty compartment, there was one and there was only one person in there he had brown hair but greying sleeping ''You think he is asleep?'' Ron asked Harry walked up to the man and waved his hand, when he didn't move that proved that the man was sleeping.

''I need to tell you guys something'' Harry whispered to the two ''Sirius Black is after me'' Hermione gasped and Ron eyes widen in shock.

''But he is at Azkaban'' Hermione informed them but Ron shook his head

''Not anymore I guess you didn't hear that he escape'' Ron whispered ''Harry let's not worry about that, Hogwarts is suppose to be the safest place'' Ron assured him, Ron was still tired so he leaned against the window for a nap, couple of hours later.

Ron felt the window turned freezing this made him wake up ''Guys why did the train stop and why is freezing in here'' Ron looked at Hermione who shivering while Harry's teeth was clattering from the cold.

Ron heard light footstep hardly audible and it was deeply breathing.

The trio looked at a wrinkly dark blue hand grab the handle of the door, they saw a dark grey colored hand turning the handle, there was a ghost like figure that had a hood and with ripped clothes coming closer to Harry, Ron was about to something when the man who was asleep woke up and said ''No one need to hide under a cloak Sirius Expecto Patronus" and white blinding light made the figure go way, Harry fainted.

''Thank you sir'' Ron thanked the man who smiled and when he looked at Ron his smile slowly came of his face.

''_Ethan's son, you look like your father so much_'' the man thought ''What's your name boy?'' the man asked Ron who looked at him strangely

''Ronald Weasley sir'' He replied, the man examined him

_''Well has his father's eyes but has his mother's red hair, Ethan no wonder he's your son you can tell that he is the strongest wolf of his generation and he is a Weasley a good choice Isabelle''_ the man smiled at that thought.

The man asked Ron if he could buy a chocolate frog after Ron had left to get the requested item, ''how long have you know Ron Miss Ummm?'' the man asked Hermione looked at the man

''Hermione Granger sir and I have known Ron for three years now'' she said, the man smiled at her

''Is there something usual stuff happening to Ron do you think Hermione'' the girl looked shocked at the question she was about to say no but now she was thinking about the past, she nodded at the man who grinned again. Ron went back with a chocolate frog and handed it over to the man, who then gave it to Harry who was slightly awake.

''It will help don't worry It's not poison boy'' the man handed him the chocolate, Harry hesitantly reached for the chocolate and started to eat it, ''Sir what's your name?'' Ron asked, the man looked at him and nodded

''Remus Lupin but you can me Professor Lupin because I will be your DA teacher for this year'' the three looked at him surprised, before they could ask anymore question they were already at Hogwarts, the three went off the train and went for the sorting ceremony.

Ron was still tired the second that they had finished eating Ron just went straight to bed.

Their first lesson was deference against the dark arts, their teacher the one who save Harry's life, Lupin made a seating plan Harry was unfortunately sat next to Draco, Ron sat next Hermione who already with had her stuff out before anyone else ''Right class why don't we get to know you may know each other but I don't so I want you to write a small paragraph about yourself don't write your name on though'' Lupin instructed to his new students.

Everyone started writing 10 minutes later ''Alright everyone put down your pen'' he told them everyone did ''No I want you to fold your piece of parchment and put it in this bowl'' he showed the bowl to everyone and placed it on his desk, everyone got up and put their paper in the bowl, after they had done it their teacher went over to it and picked up the first piece of parchment and read it out "I am 13 and I like playing quidditch, my friends and family are the most important thing in my life without them I would be lost and I want to spend the rest of my life protecting the people I care about, I-" Suddenly the bell rang ''right pack up and see you next lesson'' mostly everyone groaned because they wanted to hear more ''Ron could you please come here please I need a word with you'' Ron looked at his friends

''Go to the next lesson without me guys'' Harry and Hermione looked back at Ron before walking to their next lesson

''Ohhh...Weasley is in trouble'' sneered Draco, Ron glared at Draco who was exiting the classroom, it was only Ron and his teacher, Remus Lupin in the classroom, Ron's teacher just looked at him with joy ''That was you wasn't Ron the one who wrote that?'' Lupin started, Ron looked down at his shoes and nodded, Remus laughed ''Ron yours is the best one I have read because as I go around the classroom I just read were just things like shopping, friends all the usual but yours is very good purpose'' Ron smiled at his teacher

"Could you write a note for being late for Transfiguration sir?'' Ron requested, Lupin nodded and went to his desk and started writing Ron a note to say why he was late, ''Bye Ron see you next lesson'' Lupin waved and Ron waved back.

Ron started to walk towards his next class that he was late for, Ron knocked on the door and entered, every heads turned around looking at Ron, this made him nervous ''Ahh..Mr Weasley why are you late?'' the teacher asked him

''umm..Professor Lupin asked me to stay behind for a while, I have a note from him'' he smiled weakly at them as he walked up to McGonagall and gave her the note that Lupin wrote for him, after a few seconds of reading it the old woman with spectacles nodded ''Please get a seat Mr Weasley, today we are transfiguring water to wine'' Ron nodded and saw that Harry was sat next to Hermione who was writing everything that McGonagall said, so Ron sat next to Neville who looked half asleep at the lesson.

After a few minutes Ron he was getting bored listening to McGonagall about the spell, Ron started drawing on his piece of parchment, he drew McGonagall's grey tabby cat sitting on the desk.

After the lesson was over Ron packed his bags and left with his friends forgetting the drawing he did in class. McGonagall noticed that there was a parchment left where Ron was, she walked over there and looked at a piece of paper it was her drawn beautifully this drawing made her smile ''Like your father aren't you Ronald'' she put the parchment in one of her drawers.

It was lunch; Harry, Hermione and Ron were eating ''So Ron what did professor Lupin wanted with you?'' Harry questioned him Ron shrugged

''just some stuff'' he replied, Ron looked over to Hermione who was had bag under her eyes and looked half asleep ''Hermione are you alright, you look tired'' Ron looked worried for her, Hermione sleepily nodded and got up

''Come on let's got its time for Hagrid's class' Harry and Ron followed her out to Hagrid's hut.

On the way, Ron stopped for a moment and looked at Hermione ''Wait don't you have Arithmancy now Hermione?' Ron asked her, Hermione gave him a strange look

''How can a person be at the different place at once Ron honestly'' she huffed Ron looked confused and turned to Harry who just shrugged.

At Hagrid's hut, Hagrid introduced his class to Buckbeak who was a Hippogriff, he had a eagle head with a horses body, and wings ''Now who want to say Hello to Buckbeak'' Hagrid asked his class no one wanted to go near the creature afraid that it might bite, scratch or worse. ''Harry how about you'' Hagrid motioned Harry to move closer to Buckbeak, he nervously moved towards the magical creature holding his hand out, he was moving too fast and Buckbeak was getting flapping his wings protectively ''Harry slow down'' Hagrid warned but Harry kept walking towards Buckbeak but the creature stepped forward.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand instinctively, Ron felt Hermione's warm hand that held his, Hermione looked at Ron suspiciously and then looked at her hands holding Ron's hand he let go of his hand and blushed and took a step away from Ron and paid attention to Harry.

Harry was able to pet Buckbeak and Malfoy stormed over to the mythical creature ''Wait Draco'' Hagrid shouted which made buckbeak bite Malfoy's arm Hagrid stomped over there and looked at Draco's arm and picked him up ''Alright everyone lesson over'' Hagrid started walking towards the castle wile carrying Draco in his arms.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked, Ron and Harry looked at each other and started laughing

''Really Hermione, he deserved it thinking he's better than everyone and after what he said to you last year'' Ron exclaimed, Hermione looked at him weirdly

''But" she started but Harry interrupted her

''But nothing Hermione he deserved it and Ron's right he had no right calling you that'' Hermione rolled her eyes and signed

''I don't need protecting, I can take of myself'' Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes mimicking her without her looking but then ''don't Ronald!'' she warned him making Ron's eyes widen and stared at her with confusion and mouthed to Harry

''How did she do that'' Harry shrugged and kept walking. Harry and Ron's next class was divination with Miss Trelawney.

Ron and Harry sat on a rounded table with a crystal ball in the middle she instructed to every students to look at the leafs on teacups, ''What a load of rubbish'' Hermione whispered, Ron looked at her surprised

''When did you get here?'' Ron whispered to Hermione who shook her head

''Been here all the time Ronald'' their teacher went over to them she gasped and looked at Ron

''What do you see boy in the leaves'' her glare made Ron looked at her weirdly but he did what he was told

''I see a eye which means'' Ron flipped through his book and find the eye symbol ''means the truth and a cloud shape'' Ron looked at the book and back to the teacup ''the cloud means shock'' Ron put it together ''I will get a shocking truth'' the teacher gasped and looked at Ron

''You are a seer boy'' she praised Ron, Hermione tiredly sighed

''Professor there is not such thing as telling the future with tea leaves'' Hermione argued but the teacher looked at Hermione with disappointment

''oh my dear Hermione I knew the second I saw you that you did not posses the talent to be in this class' she grabbed her hand and patted it but Hermione pulled her hand out of her teacher's grasped and got up and swatted the crystal ball away from the table and grabbed her stuff then walked out of the class making everyone stare at her.

Ron looked at Harry ''Remind me never get Hermione angry Harry'' he nodded and agreed with Ron both of the boys didn't want her to be angry at them because they are now frightened of her.

It was their next lesson with Remus, everyone but the Slytherin liked their teacher because they get to have fun and learn as well there was a huge wooden closest that was shaking now and then ''now, Today we are going to confront a Boggart, now who can tell me what they look like?'' he asked the whole class.

''No-one sir a Boggart it changes to a form that a person fears the most'' Hermione answered the teacher's question

''When did she get here'' Ron whispered to Harry who just shrugged

''Well done miss Granger 10 points to Gryffindor'' he praised ''Now I want everyone to form a line and Neville your up first'' he pointed to Neville as everyone got behind Neville ''Now what do you fear most Neville?'' he asked him

''Umm...Professor Snape'' he murmured everyone laughed including the teacher

''Okay Professor Snape now Neville I want you to imagine something funny'' he instructed Neville who closed his eyes and thought for a moment

''Like my grandma's clothes'' Neville replied to his teacher who laughed and so did everyone else

''yes that's the idea my boy are you ready'' Lupin waved his wand towards the closet and it opened Snape came out with his big nose and greasy hair ''Now Neville say Riddikulus'' Neville did what he was told and t worked Snape was wearing his grandmothers clothes which cause laughter in the classroom ''Well done Neville'' he praised him ''next'' After students after students face their fears.

It was Harry's turn but it turned into a dementor Harry was frozen on the spot but Ron came in front but the Boggart changed his form into a red fierce wolf the same wolf who was in his dream, the wolf growling towards his classmates, Remus was about to move forward but stopped and watched Ron if he could handle it.

The wolf took a step forward to Ron ready to pounce on him, Ron got his wand ready but he was shaking madly _''Ron, no don't I'm your best friend''_ Hermione's voice ringed inside Ron's head remembering his dream

'_'No think of something funny, think of something funny''_ Ron's kept thinking of something funny, then he got an idea ''Riddikulus'' the Boggart changed into a balloon that went flying all over the classroom and back into the closet when it did Remus locked the door of the closet ''Alright class that's enough for today'' Remus announced and smiled at Ron and mouthed him well done.

It was Hagrid's class next, the trio hardly listen to what Hagrid say ''hey Weasley afraid of a big bad wolf'' Draco taunted, Ron got angry

''Shut up Malfoy'' he growled as he took a step forward but Hermione kept him back

"Don't Ron" she pleaded making Ron turn away and clench his fist tightly making his knuckles turn white as snow.

''Ohhh..look's like Weasley got a back bone after all but easily controlled by the Mudblood'' Draco took a step forward to Ron, who's eyes turned a darker blue, Draco noticed change in Ron's eyes, he just back off.

''Oi that's enough'' Hagrid shouted to break up the fight that was going to happen, after the lesson where over it was time for everyone to go to sleep.

It was seven at night Harry and Ron were doing their homework in their dorm, after Harry had finished he got changed and got ready for bed ''You almost done mate?'' Ron shook his head and started working on his homework again while Harry went to sleep.

When Ron had finished and put his homework in his back but he wasn't tired yet Ron wanted to draw, he looked for his sketchbook after a few minutes of searching he couldn't find it anywhere ''I know where it is'' Ron said to himself and started walking down to the common room, that's where he left his drawing book.

As Ron walked downstairs quietly he could see the fire was still going but slowly dying that meant someone was awake, in the common room Ron looked for his art book first, he found his book on a table, Ron was glad that nobody looked inside it, Ron was about to go upstairs but he heard a soft breathing near the fireplace, Ron tiptoed over to where the sound of breathing was.

It was Hermione asleep on one of the couch in the common room, she had lots of papers around her, Ron had guessed that it was homework _''This girl is over working herself''_he thought, he was about to wake her up but something caught his attention it was a necklace, Ron had noticed this around Hermione's neck ever since the start of the year, there was an hourglass inside.

Ron was about to take a closer but Hermione started waking but Ron didn't noticed, Hermione's eyes went wide opened at seeing Ron's face really close to her, Hermione pushed Ron away from him, Ron's guard was lowered and he didn't know that Hermione was awake, he fell on his bottom. ''W...wh...what are you doing Ronald'' she stammered and got up and Ron got up from the floor as well.

''I was just looking at your necklace'' Ron put his hand up in defence, hoping Hermione won't hit him

''Do you know what it is?'' she asked Ron shook his head, Hermione signed in relief

''Why did you pushed me?'' Ron asked her hid his sketchbook behind him

''Well it's your fault for invading my private space'' she huffed at Ron who looks down in shame

''Sorry I was getting my umm..book and saw you sleeping and was going to wake you up then I noticed the necklace honest'' Ron told her the whole story.

''What book?'' Hermione asked curiously, Ron wasn't the one to like books very much she saw Ron was nervous with the question she just asked.

''You know a book'' he replied simply Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked at him with a face saying don't lie to me.

Ron sighed knowing that she won't give up with this so he gave his drawing book to Hermione ''here if you want to know so badly'' Hermione took the black leather book from Ron's hands and looked at him who was looking away from her gaze, she opened the first page and saw Ron's drawings, page after another and another of wonderful drawings, he had even draw when they met in the train compartment and last year but Ron didn't draw his battle in the chamber of secrets, the last drawing was the drawing was Buckbeak

''This is amazing Ron, you drew all of this'' Ron looked at her sheepishly and nodded, Ron reached and took the book off Hermione

''Come on Hermione got to bed sleeping here is not a good idea, Go on upstairs'' he pointed to the girl's staircase

''But I need to'' Hermione started but Ron shushed her by pushing her lightly to the girls staircase

''It's Saturday and its hogsmeade visit I feel sorry that Harry can't come but I guess it's just you and me then and you are not doing any homework until Sunday'' Ron said with a smile on his face and didn't noticed that Hermione blushed a little at the thought that it would just be the two of them.

''But'' she started Ron gave a look saying try and argue and then Hermione gave in and started walking to her dorm to sleep, he turned and started making his way back to his room to get some sleep.

It was Saturday it was hogsmeade visit, unfortunately Harry couldn't but he let Ron and Hermione go ''Are you sure Harry will be alright Ron?'' Hermione asked, Ron looked back as they were walking

''I think so but hey Harry will be safe in the castle I mean with Sirius on the loose he could be at hogsmeade for all we know'' Ron stated, she looked scared ''Don't worry beside there are teachers there so were are quite protected'' Ron reassured her as they continue walking to Hogsmeade.

The place looked like the front picture of a Christmas card, snow covered the top of the roof, many people walking around exchanging hello's with the locals, all the students broke of into either small or large groups ''Where do you want to go Hermione?'' he asked Hermione, who shook here head

''I don't know I have never been in a magical village before'' she replied, Ron nodded and understood, Ron looked around for a while then pointed to the Post Office

''Have you been to the Post Office?'' Ron asked Hermione shook her head ''Alright we'll go there'' Ron started to walk and Hermione walked beside him.

They opened the door to the Post Office and when they entered letters were flying everywhere, Hermione looked amazed, Ron just looked at her, and Hermione's attention were caught by owls that were for sale for people who wanted their own owl. there were different types of owl, like colour, size and their speed, Hermione looked at a tiny owl that looked like a tiny ball of fluff instead of an owl

''Aw look Ron it's so cute'' Hermione cooed over the tiny owl, Ron laughed quietly and smiled at her

''It looks like a ball of fluff instead of an owl'' Ron joked Hermione giggled and nodded in agreement ''Come on there's still more to go how about honeydukes they have great sweets there'' Ron comment Hermione followed Ron to the door, on the way, on the streets a man bumped in to Ron causing him to fall in the cold snow

''Are you alright? Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going'' The man apologized to Ron and helped him up, Ron laughed a little at the man

''It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going either'' Ron commented and dusted of the snow on his jeans and then he looked at the man's face he had blue eyes like Ron and dark brown hair with a small scar on his cheek running diagonally and his voice sounds familiar from somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

''Well I need to go sorry for bumping into you'' with that he left the two, Hermione looked at Ron who watched the man going the opposite direction.

''Ron are you alright?'' she asked Ron looked at her with confusion

''I think I have seen him before'' Ron whispered then shook his head ''Come on to honeydukes'' Ron guided Hermione to the best sweet shop in hogsmeade, when they entered there were packed full of students getting sweets, Ron pushed through the crowd and Hermione kept up with him to the back where there were less students ''Wow lot's of students huh'' Hermione nodded as looking around the shelf for sweets she wanted.

Ron reached for a box of Bertie botts every flavoured beans and it was on the top shelf but Ron didn't have a problem reaching for it, Hermione wanted the sugar quills opposite the shelf Ron was at but it was also on the top shelf, even when she was on tiptoes she couldn't reach it, Ron looked at her with amusement and reached for the sweets for her because she couldn't reach it ''here have it'' Ron chuckled as he handed the box of sweet to Hermione who gave him a fake angry glare and then started to smile.

Ron and Hermione got in line when they were near the counter Ron and Hermione the same time moved but Ron stopped and let Hermione go but she did the same thing ''You know what we'll just pay together'' Ron suggested Hermione nodded.

When the woman in the counter aid the price ''26 sickles please'' the person at the counter told Hermione and Ron, Hermione was still getting the money but Ron just paid a galleon and got the changed from the witch, Hermione was flabbergasted she was flattered that Ron bought her sweets but then felt guilty. When they got outside Hermione gave Ron the sugar quills

''Here you paid for it'' Ron shook his head and waved the box in front of Hermione

''Got my own thanks'' he replied and started eating the beans he bought.

''But you paid for them'' she argued Ron rolled his eyes and still didn't except the box of sweet from Hermione

''it's yours'' Hermione was about to talk but Ron continued speaking ''beside you deserved them for working too hard on school'' Hermione blushed a bit and Ron started walking towards the shrieking shack, he stopped and looked at the old beaten house ''So that's the famous shrieking shack that my brothers told me about'' Ron looked at Hermione who was eating the sugar quill as she stared at the house.

''It's the most haunted house in Britain'' Hermione informed Ron who looked at the house with fear ''Do you want to come closer?'' she asked, Ron blinked a few times and looked at her

''Huh?'' he looked confused

''To the shrieking shack I mean'' Hermione replied quickly and looked away so Ron couldn't see the blush on her face

''I'm alright here thank you'' Ron blushed and he heard footsteps coming their way, he turned around ready to fight who ever was coming close to them, when he saw Draco walking with his friends or his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, Draco smirked ''Going house shopping Weasley''

Hermione turned around and frowned she saw Draco being mean to Ron, Hermione was ready to talk but Ron beat her to it

''Funny aren't you Malfoy, at least I don't use my father's name as a threat" Ron smirked back at him

''At least I'm not with a mudblood, Weasley you family name is not fit to be called pureblood associating with people like that'' Draco said angrily, Ron eye's flared up with anger

''Come and get me Malfoy'' Ron taunted Draco charges up to Ron and punched him in the face but Ron quickly grabbed Malfoy's wrist and twisted it behind him ''Aaggghhhh...that hurt'' Draco howled in pain and shook is hand,

''I would run if I was you'' Ron cracked his knuckles, and ready to punch Draco, but he and his cronies ran away in fear, Ron laughed and looked at Hermione who's was on the verge of tears ''Hermione what's wrong?'' he asked worriedly

''You always get hurt because of me'' she cried as tears came pouring down her face, Ron looked at her with small smile on his face

''Hermione, his punch didn't even get near me at all beside I don't mind getting hurt for my family and friends as along as they are safe'' Ron put an arm on her shoulder ''Come on we have an hour left before me need to go let's get Harry something'' Ron suggest as Hermione wiped her tears away and nodded. When they got to the castle Hermione and Ron gave Harry each a present from Hogsmeade Ron got him some sweets that Harry or Hermione never heard before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prisoner of Azkaban Part 2**

Hermione and Ron were getting quite worried because of Sirius Black still at large and he was still after Harry. It was a quidditch match Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, the weather wasn't very great it was pouring rain which made it quite hard to see the snitch for the seekers but everyone still showed up even though all of them were soaking wet they wanted to see the quidditch game. Hufflepuff was winning 50-30 all Harry had to do for Gryffindor to win was to catch the golden snitch which was impossible to see this terrible weather.

Ron and Hermione was in the Gryffindor stands cheering harry and his team on ''Come on Harry'' Ron cheered, Ron looked everywhere to try find the snitch, it was hard because water kept going into his eye, after 15 minutes of looking Ron finally saw ''There's the snitch'' Ron pointed out to Hermione who looked where he as pointing and squinted and shook her head

''I can't see anything too much rain'' Hermione replied but Ron didn't have much trouble looking at the snitch witch was 30 meters away from where he stood, Ron was about to shout where the snitch was but he heard eerily cries coming from about, he could here their raspy voices breathing, he looked up and saw nothing but greying clouds he shook his head, he glanced over to the teacher stands he notice his defence against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin, speaking to the man who he bumped in the Hogsmeade, the man smiled at him and continued talking to Remus, Ron tried to listen but the rain was making quite a challenge, Ron concentrated and listen, Ron could only make some words the man he had said ''Son strong forgive you'' Remus said to the man and put an conforming hand on the man on one of its shoulder.

''Ron Harry is chasing the snitch'' Hermione nudged Ron and looked at Harry and Cedric Diggory chasing the snitch both of the seeker started going up and up towards the sky

''Harry don't '' Ron whispered if Ron's guess where right there was dementors waiting in the high sky for him, Ron saw that Cedric stopped flying because it was too high for his broom to handle but Harry kept going ''Harry No'' Ron shouted but his voice couldn't be heard, Harry because he was far away in the sky for him to hear anyone down below.

Ron started walking off the stands; Hermione followed him and was slightly confused ''Ron where are you going?'' Hermione asked Ron just kept walking and look like he ignored her; Ron stopped and looked up ''Ron I'm talking to you!'' Hermione shouted angrily but again Ron ignored her, Hermione grabbed his arm and made him look at her ''tell me what's wrong Ronald'' she hissed, Ron looked at her eyes that flared with angry, Ron thought she was kinda cute when she was angry, Ron smiled for a second and put his thought back to Harry

''Harry is in danger, Hermione'' Ron kept looking in the air trying to locate Harry in the wide grey sky, she looked confused

''What, how do you know?'' she asked him curiously, Ron just looked at her sighed and put a hand over lower face and rubbed, he looked sheepishly

_''I can't say because I'm a wolf, she'll might think I'm a monster''_ he thought, Ron thought of an idea 'I…just have a gut feeling'' he prayed that Hermione wouldn't ask any more question, she didn't and he was thankful for that, after that Ron saw starting to fall into the ground

''Harry'' Hermione shouted and started running and Ron started to follow towards where Harry was falling was, there was a dementors following Harry and sucking his soul away as Harry fell, luckily Dumbledore stopped Harry from falling hard to the ground but the dementors was still sucking his soul away, ''no Harry'' Suddenly, a silvery ghostly wolf ran through Ron's body when it did Ron felt happy, then the silvery wolf protected Harry from the dementor by using his strong howl and the ghastly figure put it's bony hands on it's ears trying to block out the sound, when it couldn't take anymore so it flew away, the wolf bowed towards Harry and jumped in the air and was gone in a blink of an eye.

At the teacher stands ''Ethan was that you?'' Remus whispered to his companion next to him, the called man who was Ethan shook his head and looked at Ron who was checking Harry's condition

''He did Remus, he conjured a Lupus Custos that's a high level skill to do, it took me over 6 months to get right and he did it without any trouble'' the man smiled ''he really is the strongest wolf in his generation'' Remus smiled at this comment and agreed with his comrade.

It was Defence against the dark art when everyone entered, Remus was sat next to Ethan the same man who bumped into Ron in hogsmeade, ''now everyone I want you to take out your book and read chapter 6'' Remus instructed, Ron put his hand up and waited for Remus to take notice of him when he did ''Yes Ron?''

''I forgot my book sir'' Ron said honestly, Ethan took a book and handed it to Ron who nodded in thanks

''Just bring it back'' the man smiled at Ron and he just smiled weakly, After 5 minutes of reading, Ron was having a bit of trouble reading, the words were covered with scribbles and drawings as he read, after ten minutes Remus asked them to stop.

''Now everyone this is my friend Ethan Mason, he will be helping me out in this lesson'' Ethan nodded at the class, but he looked particularly art Ron was drawing in the corner of his parchment, this made Ethan smile at Ron, who was too busy drawing to notice.

After lesson had finish Ron had forgotten to give the book back, ''Guys you go a head I need to give the book back'' Ron shouted to his friends as he started walking back to Remus classroom, Ron was about to open the door when he head Remus talk

''Why don't you except it Ethan he is your son you saw him why deny it'' Ron heard Ethan sigh

''I do except but what if he doesn't except me Remus that's what I'm more worried about that he will hate me when he finds out'' Ron knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he wanted to know who was Ethan's son.

''he needs to know because he is a wolf and the Weasley's can't teach him how to control it'' Remus argued, Ron look in disbelief he was Ethan's son his real father, the one Voldemort told him about before at the chambers of secrets, Ron dropped the book on the floor and ran as fast as he could to his dormitory, Remus and Ethan heard the book drop and saw the book that Ron had borrowed in class ''He heard Remus' Ethan signed as he picked up the book.

The next day was Hogsmeade visit before they broke of for Christmas, again Harry had to stay behind while everyone went, Ron was slightly lagging behind Hermione ''Ron's what's wrong?'' Hermione asked worried, Ron looked at her and gave her a small smiled and shook her head.

After thrity minutes of going into different shops, Ron just spoke a few words to Hermione every once in a while as they were walking Ron saw Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, Ron knew she was cold ''want to go to the three broomstick and get something warm to drink and get out of this cold?'' Ron had suggested, Hermione looked at him for a moment Ron knew what she was thinking she would say she wasn't cold, all the three year he had known Hermione he knew that she was stubborn but she nodded and Ron led her to the Three Broomsticks. When the got inside they saw a small table near the window and sat their and waited for someone to get their orders.

After a few minutes later and a attractive woman, a curvy sort of woman with a pretty face with blond hair and green eyes came over to Ron and Hermione ''What can I get you two?'' she asked as she took out a piece of paper and quill to write their orders

''Hot Chocolate please'' Hermione ordered then she looked over to Ron

''Just water would do please'' Ron said politely

''Alright a hot chocolate and water that it?' Hermione and Ron nodded, after the waitress left Hermione took this chance to ask Ron what was wrong with him

''Ron what's wrong with you you've been really quite lately?'' she asked Ron looked in her eyes and saw it was filled with sadness and worriedness, Ron sighed he hated seeing Hermione be sad and worried about him, he told himself be honest with Hermione, he took a deep breath and started

''Do you remember when I went to give the book back to Professor Lupin'' Hermione nodded for him to continue ''Well I over heard that Ethan had a son in our class'' Hermione gasped

'Who?'' she was eager to know Ron looked down and looked at her chocolate eyes that was filled with sadness now excitement

''me'' Ron said simply and looked away from Hermione's gaze she look dumbstruck, she looked confused then luckily the waitress gave them their orders but the two didn't talk, Ron nodded in thanks to the waitress who smiled back at shim and walked away, he turns his gaze back to Hermione who was looking at her cup of hot chocolate, Ron started to drink his water while looking out the window, after few minutes of awkward silence, one of them finally spoke

''You're taking this quite well Ron'' she comment ''aren't you a bit angry or disturbed by this?'' she asked Ron gave her a sad smile

''I'll be honest to you Hermione I found out last year'' he admitted Hermione gasped in shock almost spitting out her hot chocolate and Ron couldn't help to laugh a bit.

''Really how when?'' she kept asking questions Ron shook his head and his mile was gone and changed into a pleading face

''Please don't tell anyone about this your the first person I've told and I can't cope with people asking me questions like you are now'' Ron playfully said to Hermione who blushed and nodded making him sighed in relief.

''I understand I won't tell anyone'' Hermione promised and Ron thanked her but in Hermione's thought that Ron trusted her and told her first and not Harry this made her blush even more because Ron trusted her than Harry. Ron didn't notice that Hermione was blushing because he was looking out the window ''Hey my mum wanted to ask if you and your family wanted to spend Christmas with us?'' Ron turned his gaze to Hermione who was drinking her drink, she nodded

''I'll ask my parents if they want to'' she replied Ron nodded but his face filled with sadness again, Hermione knew that he was thinking about what he just found out ''Hey want to go for a walk'' Hermione asked Ron who just smiled a little and got up.

As they went out the door Ron saw footprints being made but no one was there Ron knew it was Harry sneaking in at hogsmeade, Ron signed Ron reached out and grabbed Harry's cloak, Hermione looked at Ron grabbing the air and saw him dragging it near the alleyway Hermione followed. ''Hey Harry'' Ron whispered and Hermione gasped a what Ron had said and Harry took off his invisibility cloak.

''what are you doing here?'' she asked Harry looked sheepishly at them and looked at the teachers gathering around

''they know something I don't'' Harry told them ''I know that they are talking about Sirius Black I need to know why he is after me'' Ron noticed the venom in his voice and he looked at the teacher who was McGonagall, Flitwick, Remus and the man who was his real father Ethan, Ron nodded at Harry

''We'll wait for you near the shrieking shack alright'' Ron pulled the invisibility cloak over Harry's head, Ron started to walk and grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her the opposite way from Harry's direction, the were at the shrieking shack and waited for Harry.

''Is Harry going to be at your house at Christmas?'' she asked Ron nodded and smiled

''Yeah my mum doesn't Harry to spend Christmas at the horrible Dursley family and beside he never had a proper Christmas before'' Ron stated making Hermione looked at him with mouth wide open and smirked "what?"

''Who knew that Ron Weasley can be sweet'' Ron raised one eyebrow and smirked back at Hermione

''For your information my mum says that I'm the nicest out of my brothers'' Hermione only laughed in her head she knew that Ron was the nicest boy she had ever met.

After a few minutes Ron heard snow crunching as footsteps came ''Harry'' Ron said happily but his smile was wiped off his face as soon as he heard him sob he pulled of the cloak off him and Hermione, Ron knelt down to Harry who was crying

''What's wrong?'' Hermione asked Harry who wiped his tears.

''He betrayed them, Sirius betrayed my parents to Voldemort'' Harry said angrily, Ron and Hermione look at each other no words could be said to comfort Harry, Ron sighed and put his hand on his shoulder

''Harry look it's Christmas soon it's suppose to be a happy time of the year and besides Sirius is still after you and-'' Ron was stopped by Harry who's eyes was red with anger

''Let him try'' he hissed Ron took looked surprised while Hermione was terrified at Harry.

It was Christmas at the burrow last minute preparation for the Granger's to celebrate Christmas with the Weasley, Mrs Weasley made Ron and Arthur move the table four times while Harry offered to help but Mrs Weasley refused and said that Harry was their guest, so he couldn't help.

After everything was in perfection to Molly everyone was resting and waited for the Granger's, it only took twenty minutes of waiting, there was a knock on the door and Molly dashed to the door almost knocking Ron over and invited Hermione's family in. ''Merry Christmas'' all they Weasley cheered to the Granges who smiled

''Merry Christmas to you too'' they greeted back to the Weasley's

''How did you get here?'' Arthur asked Mr Granger who smiled at Arthur's interest in muggle lifestyle.

''By car'' Mr Granger replied to oldest male Weasley whose eyes lit up with excitement

Arthur smiled with fascination ''Molly a car'' he gasped

''But Dad you have a car ...well used to'' Ron jumped in and then regretted saying it

''whose fault was it'' Arthur grunted to Fred and George who looked down at their feet in shame

"Thanks Ron" Fred said to Ron who mouthed sorry to them.

''Well how about we eat'' Molly suggested and everyone took their seats at the Weasley's table.

Everyone started to eat well there was a knock on the door, Arthur got up to open the door, when it did there was a old woman who had a beaky nose, bloodshot eyes, it was Molly's aunt Muriel, much to the Weasley's dismay, the old woman shuffled and sat down across to Ron ''Ahhh Ronald how you been'' she said in tone that Ron could sense that she didn't care about his answer.

''I'm fine thank you'' he replied simply and started to eat.

''My goodness you're the famous Harry potter what an honour of meeting you'' Muriel shook Harry's hand furiously, Harry gave a weak smile and looked at Ron for help: the woman didn't let go of his hand ''I guess you're good for something Ronald'' she remarked, Ron looked at the old woman angrily.

''What do you mean'' Ron was grinding his teeth as he said it, trying to keep calm as possible.

''Well you haven't done anything as good as your brothers, like Bill who had good scores, Charlie who is a marvellous quidditch team captain, Percy getting head boy and high marks in test, the twins are unique, special, Ginny the only girl in the Weasley what have you got to offer Ronald?'' The woman looked down at Ron who clenched his fist under the table trying to stay calm.

''I think that is enough Muriel'' Arthur stood up defending Ron from Muriel's bullying.

''I'm just saying the truth Arthur'' the woman replied ''and beside I don't know why you even took him in, if it was me I would have given him to an orphanage'' Molly, Fred, George, Arthur and Percy gasped while the others looked confused but Hermione, Ron couldn't take any more he stood up with hurt on his face.

''Excuse me'' Ron started walking up the stairs and his dog following him up the stairs.

''How dare you Auntie'' Molly yelled to the woman ''telling him he doesn't belong in this family''

''He doesn't he is nothing special'' she spat as she stabbed her mash potato on her plate.

''He's special to this family'' Molly screamed to the elderly who rolled her eyes.

''Why is that?'' the old woman asked Molly who said proudly

''He would sacrifice everything to protect the ones he loves'' Muriel scoffed

''Please love makes you weak'' Muriel said without any feeling and kept eating

Molly was about to speak again but Ron came downstairs carrying something that was very large, covered in wrapping paper, he placed it down in front of the table ''Merry Christmas Mum'' Ron smiled Molly went up to the huge present and started tearing the wrapping paper off.

When she had finished tearing the wrapping paper off, she gasped in surprised as tears fell down her face. It was a tall wooden clock that looked like a grandfather clock but instead of it telling the time it told where all the Weasley's were, there where nine spoons with each Weasley's name on the handle and their face on the top spoon and Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were pointing home while Bill and Charlie was pointing work ''Dad helped me Charmed it to move accurately'' Ron comment as he looked at his adoptive mother who was awed at his present

''How did you make this Ronnie'' Ron rolled his eyes with annoyance of being called Ronnie but quickly wiped it off.

''I made the wood casing first, I was turning it into a clock but I thought of you wanting to know where we were at all times but I think it's a good thing for you but not us, siblings'' Ron playfully joked making everyone minus Muriel laugh.

''When did you make it?'' Molly asked more questions, Ron smiled weakly

''In the summer it was kinda hard getting supplies without you looking'' He answered

''Where on earth did you put it'' Molly looked at the clock with adoration

''Dad's shed you never go there'' Ron smiled brightly ''Do you like it?'' it was Ron's turn to ask a question, Molly nodded furiously and gave Ron a bear hug ''mum I can't breathe'' Ron gasped for air when Molly let go.

''Sorry yes I love it Ronald thank you'' Muriel just started at Ron with disgust

''Did you steal those supplies boy?'' she asked evilly Ron glared at her

''No'' he said simply, there was going to be another row in the table, Muriel was about to reply when there was another knock on the door; Ron walked over to the door and opened it. There stood two men one was Professor Lupin and one was Ethan, Ron stood in shock, he moved out of the way for the two to come in.

''Theo I want to talk'' Ethan said quietly looking at Ron who looked confused

''My name is Ron'' he said with venom Ethan put his head down

''Let's take it outside'' Remus suggested the three went outside; everyone at the table stood up and watched through the door.

Ron gave Ethan the hardest punch he could do sending him flying across the snow covered ground, Ethan didn't fight back he just stood there and took the punches from Ron, he kept punching his real father down and fury while Remus just watched the whole thing, after a few minutes of punching Ron's punches were getting weaker and weaker, Ethan noticed and grabbed both of Ron's hands, the red head there was tears threatening to come down from his blue eyes, he smiled sadly and hugged Ron, who hugged him back which surprised him ''I'm sorry Ronald'' he apologized to Ron who just kept his tears back from coming down his face and looked at him

''Why?'' That's all Ron could say Ethan sighed and looked at Remus who smiled at him and left the father and son alone.

''How about we going in and keep warm and I'll tell you the story of what happened'' Ron nodded and started to lead the two people back to the house. Ron and Ethan sat in the table Molly gave him a plate of food and thanked her ''Fourteen years ago, when you were born, your mother Isabelle knew you weren't safe so she took you away, while I was after You-know-Who'' he explained Ron looked at Ethan with sadness but he contained the story ''there were lots of people after our family, your mother and I agreed that you would be safe somewhere else and my wife picked this place and I'm happy to she did this is a wonderful family, something I couldn't give you'' Ethan sighed Ron took the story in and place a hand on his father's shoulder

''I'm happy she did I wouldn't be who I am right now without the Weasley they are a great family, I was angry at first but now I know that you had to sacrifice so much to me be safe, now I understand why you did it'' Ron look at his father with admiration '' I'm sorry for hitting you'' Ethan laughed and smiled

''Your mother was like that when she was really angry'' Ron started to laugh as well

''I see your wearing the necklace'' Ethan eyed the necklace around Ron's neck that held it in his hands and looked at it lovingly

''I never took it off'' he admitted, Ethan nodded and everyone started to eat again and Muriel didn't say anything else throughout the dinner.

''Well it's time for bed everyone'' Molly instructed to all the Weasley groaned ''and you can stay if you want'' Molly look the Granger's and Ethan who looked surprised

''We don't want to be a burden'' Hermione's mother started but Molly smiled

''Please it's no trouble at all, Fred, George Percy and Harry would sleep in Ron's room, Ethan and Ron would sleep in Percy's Room, Hermione would sleep in Ginny's Room and you two would sleep in mine and Arthur's room'' The Granger's looked at each other still unsure

''Are you sure Molly where would you sleep'' Mr Granger looked at Molly and Arthur who just smiled, Ron jumped in

''I'll sleep on the couch mum I don't mind'' Ron offered Molly was about to argue but Ethan came in the conversation.

''Me too Molly I need to talk to Ron about something'' Molly nodded and started to clean up and Mrs Granger helped her

''What about me, a poor old woman'' Muriel complained, everyone rolled their eyes, Arthur sent Muriel home by floo powder, everyone was relieved that the old woman left

Everyone was starting to sleep, Ron and Ethan was still up ''Ron I need to tell you something'' Ethan stared

''I'm a wolf'' Ron guessed Ethan just looked at with weirdly

''How did you know?'' Ethan was curious and wanted to know how he knew

''You-Know-Who told me'' He replied Ethan sighed, Ron had something in his mind that kept bugging him

''At Harry's Quidditch game did you do that wolf thing?'' Ron asked Ethan scoffed and shook his head

''You did'' Ethan pointed to Ron who looked confused

''What I didn't do anything'' Ron stated and looked confused, Ethan shook his head and explained

''that was the Lupus Custos you did, every wolf can do it with lots of training, it's like a patronus for Wolfs, it protects them and one they care about most, it took me many months to do but you just did it naturally I'm proud of you'' Ron smiled ''Come on you need sleep it's Christmas tomorrow'' Ethan reminded him

''I don't need presents I just got the best present'' Ron started to get sleepy and let sleep over come him while Ethan smiled before turning over.

The next morning, Ron and Ethan were already awake, the took Theo out for a walk, Ron took Ethan and his pet to the forest that was covered in snow, all the trees were bare no leaves, Ron and Ethan trudges through the snow, while the dog was jumping up and down playing, in the snow. ''Ron have you been sick almost every year?'' Ethan asked his son, Ron just looked at him strangely and nodded, and Ethan sighed with relief

''You know why you get sick right?'' Ron shook his head he continued speaking ''Every wolf gets sick every year which means that you are getting stronger and stronger, I don't get it because I am an adult you'll stop getting sick about when you reach 20'' Ron shoulders sagged

''Great more sickness for 7 years' he complained Ethan laughed and looked at Ron's eyes

''Ron do you like anyone special?'' Ron blushed and looked away from his father's gaze, his action made Ethan laugh

''Can I ask you a question?'' the oldest out of the two nodded ''Do I have to marry a pure wolf?'' Ethan shook his head and placed his hands on Ron's shoulders

''Love is something wolfs need to get stronger to protect the people they love, many of wolfs marry who ever they love they don't care where the are a wolf or not'' Ron nodded and Ethan continued

''But what if they have children what would they be like?'' Ron was still curious of wolfs life.

''Well they would still be wolfs no matter what and that would be past on from generation to generation the wolf blood never dies'' Ron sighed ''now who is the girl your crushing on is it the brilliant Hermione Granger'' Ethan nudged his son who blushed a scarlet red he laughed at his sons reaction about talking Hermione.

''Maybe'' Ron cleared his throat ''Why do you call Ron instead of Theo?'' Ron was a little curious

''Because you grew up to the name Ron and besides at least you have to names, Ronald Weasley and Theodore Mason'' Ron smiled

''I rather be called Ronald Weasley instead of Theodore Mason sorry'' Ethan shook his head and smiled brightly at his son.

''No matter what you'll always going to be my son what ever your name is'' he ruffled Ron's hair ''Come let's go back your parents would be getting worried'' Ron and Ethan started walking back Theo followed the two back to the burrow.

''Ethan I'm not ready to call you dad no yet anyway'' Ethan understood and nodded

''I understand but soon?'' he had hope in his eyes, Ron nodded with a smile. When they got to the burrow everyone was awake waiting for Ron and Ethan ''Sorry mum I just-'' Molly shook her head and hugged Ron

''Whatever you choose me and Arthur will always love you'' Ron hugged her back Molly looked at Ethan ''Take care of him'' Ethan looked confused

''Molly I'm not taking Ron away from you and your family, he needs to stay here where he is safe'' Molly looked shocked

''What do you mean?'' she asked Ethan sat down and explained

''There are still people after Ron so I need you to protect him'' he sighed and Molly just stood proudly to show Ethan that Weasley's would protect him

''No problem we will protect'' Arthur reassured Ethan who smiled

''I know you will, you have a great family here Ron'' Ethan said to Ron who smiled and nodded

''The best but I still need you though'' Ron gave his father hug ''Come on it's Christmas'' Everyone opened their present, Ron gave Harry a broom cleaning kit, Hermione got a book about magical Creatures in the Wizard Worlds, she loved it.

After presents were opened everyone cleaned up every piece of wrapping paper and put it in the bin. ''Ron here you go'' Hermione gave Ron a present that was wrapped in silver paper, Ron opened it carefully it was a drawing set, Ron looked astonished at the present that she had given him ''Thanks Hermione this is great'' Ron hugged Hermione who blushed when he did and she hugged him back. At noon the Granger's went home and Hermione waved them goodbye and told Harry and Ron see them when they go back to school.

When the trio got back Sirius was still after harry which worried Ron and Hermione to no end. It Defence Against the Dark Arts, Remus wasn't there so Snape took over the lesson, ''Page 394'' Everyone did as they were told and started turning their book, Ron was slightly lagging behind, Snape waved his wand towards Ron's book to get the right page faster ''Werewolf'' Ron exclaimed.

''But sir we aren't suppose to look at nocturnal animals yet we are still studying-'' Hermione said to the potion teacher who frowned

''Quiet Miss Granger'' Hermione instantly stopped talking

''When did she get here?'' Ron whispered to Harry who just shrugged and went back to the book

''Now who can tell me what the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?'' Snape asked the class, Hermione's hand flew up in the air while everyone look down not wanting to answer but Snape ignored her ''how disappointing''

''Sir please an animagus is a witch or wizard who chose to be one but a werewolf will kill his best friend if he stands in his way'' Hermione explained but Snape didn't look impress at Hermione's outburst

''Miss Granger this is the second time you have spoken out, you are an insufferable know-it-all, ten points from Gryffindor will be taken'' All the Gryffindor students groan and Hermione looked like she was about to cry but Ron stood up

''But sir you asked the question and she knew the answer'' Snape glared at Ron who just glared back.

''You will be in an hour detention Mr Weasley tomorrow night'' Ron eyes widen and got angrier and started to talk

''But sir that's not fair-'' Ron started to argue but Snape got angry at Ron's stubbornness

''Make it two hours...'' Ron was about to speak ''want to make it three Weasley'' Ron stood down and sat back down ''Good now on with the lesson'' Ron looked back to Hermione and smiled weakly at her.

The next day, Ron did his detention with Snape after he had done his detention which was cleaning the dishes and the great Hall without any magic, Hermione and Harry waited for him, when he got in the common room ''you guys waited for me'' the two nodded

''What did he ask you do?'' Harry asked Ron looked at him

''Clean all the dishes then clean the great hall without any magic'' Ron laughed weakly ''I'm going to bed''

Ron was eating breakfast with Harry, both of them talking about quidditch when Hermione came running up to them ''Ron Harry'' She breathe for air ''They are going to kill Buckbeak'' Ron and harry stood up

''Let's go see Hagrid'' Ron suggested Harry and Hermione nodded and followed Ron to the groundskeeper house on the way; they encounter Draco, Goyle and Crabbe watching the Executioner who was preparing to kill buckbeak. ''Ahhh...come to see the show'' Malfoy smirked Hermione frowned and whipped out her wand and aimed for Malfoy

''You little Troll'' Draco whimpered in fear

''Hermione he's not worth it'' Ron shouted to her Hermione lowered her wand and turned, Draco scoffed at Hermione who spun around and punched Draco in the face. The three Slytherin ran away in fear from Hermione, Draco had a bloody nose ''wait tell my father hears this'' Draco called out as they ran.

''That felt good'' Hermione smiled, Ron and Harry smiled back

''Not just good that was bloody brilliant'' Ron exclaimed but their happiness didn't last long, the three watched the executioner raise axe to buckbeak and done the job, Hermione hugged Ron and sobbed on his shoulder, Ron hugged her back trying to comfort her, when she pulled away, there was tears still dripping down her face.

Ron heard scuttling along the grass, Ron saw Percy's fat rat, Scabbers, Ron started chasing the rat, when he caught the fat rat he didn't notice behind him was a Whomping Willow ''Ron look out!'' Hermione shouted then the angry tree swung one of his branches towards Ron luckily he dived out of the way just in time. Ron heard growling coming from behind Harry and Hermione, there was a big black wolf ready to attack Harry and Hermione

''Harry Hermione behind you'' Ron pointed but when they turned around the black wolf jumped over them and bit Ron's leg and started dragging him along the grass ''Help Harry, Hermione'' Ron tried grabbing some grass to try and stop the wolf from dragging him but the wolf was to strong. The wolf dragged Ron to a large whole in the Whomping willows trunk.

Ron opened his eyes and saw he was at the Shrieking shack, the wolf turned into Sirius Black smiling at Ron grimly; the red head was starting to get scared at what he might do to him ''What do you want?'' Ron asked

''To kill'' Sirius stated ''Your friend'' Ron knew that he would kill Harry.

He heard footsteps coming to them, Ron was familiar with the footsteps it was Harry and Hermione, the two burst through the door with their wands ready, Hermione went and checked on Ron's legs that was bleeding heavily while, Harry was pointing the wand to Sirius who only laughed.

''Harry Potter finally nice to met you'' Sirius said with a smile ''I think you know who has to die here today'' Harry's eyes flashed with anger and charges towards the Azkaban escapee

''Yeah you'' Harry was about to cast a spell but someone else beat him to it

''Expelliarmus'' it was Remus that cast the spell causing Harry to lose his wand and Remus tackled Sirius down ''Well Sirius it's been a long time'' Remus said pointing his wand at him and then smiled then lowered his wand and gave Sirius a hug.

''You're his friend, Ron Harry, he's a werewolf!'' Hermione informed them about their teacher, Remus looked at Hermione with surprise in his eyes

''How do you know Miss Granger?'' he asked and took a step forward

''When Professor Snape took over the class'' Ron tried to get up but his right leg was making hard for him

''Enough talk let's kill him Remus'' Sirius told Remus impatiently

''Now wait a minutes Sirius-'' he was interrupted by Sirius

''I did my wait in Azkaban for 13 years'' he shouted, his voiced echoed through the house

''If you want to kill Harry you have to go through me'' Ron took all his strength to stand up, he put all his weight on his left leg.

''Is this'' Sirius looked at Ron Remus nodded ''Ethan's son'' Ron just looked at the two ''Let's kill him now Remus''

''No you will not kill him'' Harry shouted ''it's me that you want not Ron'' Sirius and Remus looked at each other

''We only want to kill Peter Pettigrew'' Sirius stated Ron, Hermione and Harry looked confused, Ron stood in front of Harry and Hermione with his pet rat in his hand. ''That rat in your hand is Peter'' Remus pointed out, Ron looked at the fat rat in his hand

''Prove it'' Ron gave Remus the rat, who took it hardly and got his wand ready to show everyone who the rat truly is, Sirius and Remus tried to get Scabbers but he was too quick and was about to run out the door, when a foot stepped on the rat's tail and cast the spell on him turning him into Peter Pettigrew ''Where do you think your going'' Ethan hauled Peter in the air and threw him back in the room, Remus, Sirius and Ethan circled him.

''Dad'' Ron smiled Ethan looked surprised that Ron called him dad and smiled at him back, Pettigrew took this chance and punched Remus in the stomach and grabbed Ron pointing his wand in his neck. Ron was being used as a hostage he tried getting out of his grip but Ron's was weak from losing so much blood.

''Get close and I'll kill you precious son Ethan'' Peter warned them everyone stayed where they were, Ron kept trying to break free from his grasped ''This is the strongest wolf... I've been hearing about, he is weak'' Peter used his arm to choke Ron, who was trying gasping for air.

''Wolf?'' Hermione said with curiously Peter smirked evilly at Ron

''Ohhh..didn't tell your girlfriend and friend about your secret did you'' he said to Ron was having a hard time to breathe ''Yes your friend here is a vicious disgusting creature and he is suppose to be the strongest wolf of his generation..his whore of a mother had to give birth to this trash'' Ron eyes flared to a dark blue, Ethan saw Ron was getting angry and changed into a grey wolf, ready to stop Ron.

Peter was getting terrified of Ron changing from, Ron's body was changing from skin to fur and turning red as blood, his teeth was getting canine, Peter let go of Ron and started to run but Sirius and Remus held him in place. Ron turned into a dark red wolf that had dark blue eyes and growling towards the other wolf who was Ethan

''Ron stop it you can control this'' he barked, Ron just kept growling and charges towards the grey wolf.

Ethan did his best to get Ron away from Remus, Sirius, Harry and Hermione, but Ron proved that he was a strongest wolf in room, Ethan was knocked out, Ron stared at Hermione with anger, Hermione was getting frighten of the wolf who was her best friend, she started to take a step back but the wolf advanced forward.

''Please Ron don't'' she whimpered as tears came pouring down her face, the wolf stopped growling and looked at her with wonder.

Ethan started to wake up and saw that Hermione was talking to the wolf; he also noticed that Ron stopped growling and just stared at Hermione, ''Hermione keep talking to him'' Ethan instructed her, she looked at the red wolf that started growling again

''Please Ron listen to me I'm your best friend'' the wolfs mind started to wonder, he remembered him and Hermione going on Hogsmeade and what the three of them went through, Hermione's noticed that the wolf's eyes was turning into lighter and back to Ron's eye colour, she was relieved that the wolf stopped attacking them but instead the wolf wagged his tail as he looked Hermione but he started morphing back to human form, Ron was knocked out.

''Ron you're okay thank goodness'' Ethan checked his son condition, Ethan looked at Hermione ''Well done'' Hermione blushed a bit then shook it off to see if she could do anything to help her best friend, Ron was a bit dozy Ethan put one of Ron's arm on his shoulder ''looks like you failed that attempt Wormtail'' Remus laughed at Peter

''You betrayed them Wormtail how could you'' Sirius said to him ''YOU BETRAYED JAMES AND LILY'' Sirius shouted and punched Peter in the face.

''It was you sold out my parents to Voldemort'' Harry stepped forward

''I... you would have done the same thing my friends'' Peter said Remus and Sirius looked at him with disgust

''I WOULD HAVE DIED'' Sirius's voice boomed, Peter ran to Harry and went on his knees and begged him to be spared

''Please Harry your parents wouldn't do this they wouldn't want this'' Peter begged but Remus and Sirius pulled him away from harry

''You have no right to say James and Lily's name in Harry's present'' Remus shouted getting his wand ready

''we need to get Ron to the hospital wing now he lost a lot of blood'' Ethan started walking Ron out of the Shrieking shack towards Hogwarts, Harry helped Ethan by putting Ron's arm on his shoulder and Hermione was walking beside Harry, it made it a lot easier to move Ron

''Aren't you guys..you scared of Ron?'' Ethan asked Hermione and Harry.

The two looked at each other and shook their heads ''No...I...Ron is strong and without him, Hermione and I would have been dead in our first year and besides I think it's kinda cool that my best friend is a wolf'' Ethan smiled at Harry's answer then looked at Hermione for her answer

''I like Ron for who he is and I don't care if he is a wolf or not'' Ethan smiled brightly at Ron's best friends

''_Wow no wonder Ron has a crush on her... she reminds me of you Isabelle_'' he thought. When they were outside the full moon was out, Ethan stopped moving and looked at Remus who was changing, ''Sirius'' Ethan placed Ron on the ground and changed into a wolf again ''get Ron to the hospital wing'' Ethan told the two who was able to walk, then he charges towards Remus who turned into a werewolf, Sirius also changed into a smaller version of Ethan and both of the wolfs attacked Remus stopping him ''Ron how are you?'' Hermione asked Ron.

''I'm okay..I'm sorry that you saw me like that'' Ron looked down Hermione smiled and put a hand on his shoulder

''It's fine like I said before I don't care if your a wolf or whatever I'll always be your friend'' Hermione reassured him making him smile.

''Hey wait'' Ron shouted to Wormtail who waved as he turned back into a rat

''Ron not in your state let him go, I think we will see him again'' Harry put Ron's arm on his shoulder ''Let's get you to the hospital wing''

At the hospital wing Madame Promfrey, bandaged Ron's leg and told him to get a goods night rest, Dumbledore walked in ''I'm sorry to inform you that Sirius is getting the Dementors kiss by the order of the ministry'' Hermione gasped

''What about Ethan?'' Ron asked Dumbledore looked at him and gave him a weak smile

''He is still fighting Remus so he will be fine'' Ron sighed relief.

''You know Mr Potter you can save more than two lives'' that was all Dumbledore said and he left the hospital wing, as he left Ethan came through the door with a limp ''Ron are you alright?'' Ron nodded

''What the Bloody hell was that all about'' Ron made a confused face, while Hermione touched her necklace and looked at Ron

''Good luck you two'' the headmaster smiled before closing the Hospital doors

She nodded to the Headmaster ''I'm sorry Ron but since you can't walk'' she put the necklace on Harry and herself

''Where are we-'' Harry looked around, Hermione shushed him, she and started turning the small knob at the edge of the necklace and turned it 2 times, Ron watched and saw them disappear.

''There's something I need to talk about'' Ethan said with a serious voice, Ron looked at him and nodded for him to continue ''there is a Wolf camp where you will meet other people about your age, it's like school''

''I'm not leaving Hogwarts'' Ron shouted Ethan put his hand to calm him down

''You only have to go 4 weeks in the summer'' Ethan stated, Ron calmed down ''Do you want to?'' he asked

Ron nodded ''Will it help me control the wolf'' Ethan smiled and nodded.

Hermione and Harry came bursting through the door, Ron looked surprised ''how did you get there when you were over there'' Ron stuttered in shock

''I don't know what your talking about Ron, do you Harry?'' Hermione looked at Harry who shook his head.

''Guys guess what I'm going to a wolf camp for four weeks in the summer'' Ron shouted in excitement, Hermione smiled and Harry gave him thumbs up.

It was the end of the year Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ethan were at a compartment talking ''Ron it's great there I promise you'' Ethan said to Ron as he handed him a piece of paper, Ron read it and smiled

''When do I go?'' Ron asked Ethan smiled sadly

''After this train stops we go on to another one'' Hermione, Hermione and Ron eyes widen

''But I haven't told-'' Ron was interpreted by Ethan

''They already know I told them'' Ethan informed them as the train completely stop. The Weasley was gathering, Ron went over to Molly and Arthur who gave him a hug ''Good luck son do your best'' Arthur said, Ron nodded

''Be careful Ronnie okay'' Ron rolled his eyes with the nickname and nodded to his mother.

''Come on Ron let's go on the train'' Ethan started walking to a silver, train that whistled, Ron looked at Hermione and Harry gave then a hug

''I'll write to you guys'' Ron started running to his father who was already on the train; the Weasley watched the train moved and saw Ron's face was getting smaller and smaller in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Goblet****of fire**

Hermione was reading Grade 4 spells that she got new for her fourth year at Hogwarts, there was a big black owl perched on her window, she had never seen that owl before in her life she noticed that the owl had a letter strapped on one it's legs, Hermione carefully reached for the letter and opened it was from Ron

_Hermione_

_Having__a great time here in the camp, I meet lots of new people that are like me and I made great friends, don't worry you and Harry wont be replaced ever, anyway Ginny said that dad won a draw for the Quidditch World Cup and wanted to ask if you wanted to go next Thursday, I can't leave the camp after the day before the World cup starts so I'll be there like 4AM and if you want to go with us, Dad (Arthur), Ginny, Harry, Fred, George and me. Please reply so I can tell my mum and dad, oh by the way I got a present for you the owl has it under it's right wing (if it's still there) don't worry it will be I don't know how these owl do it probably they got huge wings anyways better reply quickly because this bird need to get back here because my friend needs it_

_Ron_

Hermione reached for the huge black owl, the animal held out his huge black right wing for Hermione, she felt something leather, she grabbed it and pulled it out carefully from the owl's wing, she looked at the leather book one the cover that said _''live your life everyday''_ and inside were filled with pictures of Ron's time in the camp, but there was also pictures that he draw about the place, the first picture that was moving and had 3 boys who were pulling funny faces and laughing, Ron in the middle, on his right was a boy with dark brown hair with grey eyes and the one on the left had blond hair with striking blue eyes, there was also writing at the bottom it said who was who, Hermione already knew who was in the middle, her best friend, Ron, the person on his right was a boy called Hugo Johnson and the left was Xavier Smith, the next picture was Ethan on a stage with Ron receiving an award she looked down and saw Ron's scruffy hand writing Ron receiving the alpha wolf, there were also pictures of what the placed look like and Ron had drawn it, Hermione could picture in her mind what kind of place it was.

Hermione started writing a reply for Ron

_Ron_

_I love your present I glad that you a great time and made new friends I can't wait for you to tell me all about you time there; I think I can go to the quidditch world cup_

_Love, Hermione_

She grabbed a piece of sting and tied tot he owl who flew away from her window back to Ron. She went downstairs with Ron's present and to tell her parents about the Quidditch World Cup, she saw her mother reading at the couch ''Mum next Thursday, can I go to Ron's house to go to a Quidditch World Cup?'' she asked Hermione's mother put her book down and looked at her daughter, smile and nodded ''Thanks mum'' she hugged her mother and started packing.

When it was Thursday Hermione and her parents drove to Ron's house which was called the Burrow, they got there about 5am only Molly and Arthur was awake, Hermione knocked on the door lightly, Molly opened the door with a big smile ''Hermione dear welcome come in'' she said in a whispered tone and ushered them in.

''Why are you whispering?'' Hermione whispered back to Molly who shook her head and explained

''Ron and Ethan are asleep on the couch they just got in an hour ago, they haven't slept they were travelling all night long'' she said in a quite tone ''there in the living room'' she pointed to the two couches that was occupied by Ron and Ethan sleeping in each couches, snoring lightly. Hermione smiled at the two ''Would you care for some tea?'' she asked Hermione and her parents

''No we need to be going, sorry Molly'' Mrs Granger apologized, she kissed her daughter on the cheek ''Have fun and be safe'' Hermione nodded, her father gave her a hug

''Be careful sweet pea'' the two couples walked out of the house and drove away

''Tea Hermione?'' she asked, Hermione nodded she looked at the table where there were a dozen roses on the table ''Ohh...Ron gave me them wasn't that a sweet thing to do'' Molly handed her a cup of tea as they both glanced at the tired Ron sleeping on the couch ''too bad that we have to wake them up soon'' Molly said sadly ''Ethan told me that him and Ron didn't slept when they travelled just to get here'' Hermione looked at Ron's adoptive mother with confusion

''Where did they travel from?'' Hermione asked the woman with flaming red hair

Molly sighed ''he didn't tell you'' the young witch shook her head ''North America'' Hermione gasped

''but that almost halfway around the world'' she exclaimed Molly nodded ''So they must have travelled more than 20 thousands miles how did they do it?''

''Wolfs are very fast runners and have lots of stamina Hermione we can travel anywhere in world less than a day'' a new voice spoke, both women looked at the couch to see who answered, it was Ethan who got up and stretched his arms and joined Hermione and Molly conversation, Ethan made himself a cup of coffee a habit that Ron got from him ''We left at eight at night and started running without stopping so that's why me and Ron are tired'' he took a sip of the warm caffeine waking him up

''Molly your son is something you know'' Ethan spoke as he looked at Ron who was still asleep ''he is the youngest wolf that ran that far, even I had a hard time keeping up with him and he is named the fastest wolf at camp'' he chuckled

Molly made a sad smile ''he is your son not mine'' Ethan put one of his hand on her shoulder and smiled

''You raised him better than I ever could and he may not be your son in blood but you still took him in, he's your son too'' Molly smiled and hugged Ethan and cried in happiness ''Hermione can you wake Ron up'' Ethan said getting up, Hermione nodded then walked over to Ron, she studied his peaceful face, his hair that got a bit darker over the summer, Hermione could see that he had gained more muscle, hearing his soft snoring as he breath in and out, Hermione shook Ron slightly ''Ron wake up'' she said in a hushed voice. Ron stirred a bit and then opened one of his blue eyes and looked at Hermione and thought _''Don't mind waking and seeing that face every morning''_ Ron blushed and shook that thought from his head, Ron got up and stretched then rubbed his tired eyes and walked over to the kitchen to make himself coffee to wake himself up more.

''What would you like for breakfast dear?'' Molly asked his adopted son

''Anything mum'' Ron replied as Hermione sat next to Ethan on the table ''When did you get here Hermione?'' Ron questioned her

''20 minutes ago'' she replied Ron nodded and started drinking his coffee. Hermione could still see that Ron was still tired because you could see bags under his eyes but he smiled anyways ''how was the camp Ron?'' Hermione asked to break the silence

''It was fantastic I met new friends and learned new skills like surviving in the forest without anything given to us'' Ron told Hermione what he did in the camp ''One of my friends there Hugo is really funny and great fighter and Xavier is a good person who likes to have fun, he's a bit of a daredevil'' Hermione smiled sadly and thought _''He probably met a pretty girl there''_

''This girl'' Ron started Hermione froze but he didn't notice ''that Hugo likes she's pretty, blond hair and pretty brown eyes and when ever she was around Hugo starts stuttering madly Xavier and I couldn't help but laugh'' as Ron finished his sentence Fred and George walked downstairs and still tired, when they saw Ron both of them looked more awake and smiled at Ron

''Hey mate how's the camp, met some fine wolf ladies'' Fred nudged Ron who blushed and shook his head

''Yeah but not my type'' Ron answered Fred and George rolled their eyes and gave each other cheeky smirk

''We know you what type of girls you like'' George said looking at Hermione but she didn't notice because she was laying out the table, Ron blushed scarlet and hit George on the arm to make him look away from Hermione before she noticed, Fred and George lightly chuckled.

''Ronnie dear'' Ron sighed in annoyance with that nickname and looked at his mother ''could you wake up Harry please he is sleeping in your room'' Ron nodded and started walking upstairs to wake Harry up, Ron opened the door and saw that Harry was sweating turning his head from side to side frantically, the red head went over to his friend who seem to be having a nightmare ''Harry, mate wake up'' Ron shook Harry furiously to wake him up, After a few minutes Harry's eyes snapped opened and breathing heavily and looked at Ron

''Is that you Ron, when did you get here?'' Harry asked as Ron stoke a match and lit a candle to give some light in his room

''Couple hours ago'' he replied as he put the candle near Harry's bed ''You alright, is it your scar?'' Ron asked Harry nodded holding his scar ''come on mum has breakfast waiting'' Ron started walking out the door and downstairs for Harry to get changed, as he walked down the stairs Ginny came out and froze when she saw her brother who went away for four weeks, Ginny couldn't contain her happiness she ran up to Ron and gave him a bone crushing hug ''hey gin how are you?'' Ron hugged her sister

''I'm fine'' Ginny released her brother and looked at him, _''he gained muscles and got taller''_ she noted in her mind

''Come on Mum has breakfast'' Ron walked past her and started walking down the stairs again ''Hurry'' he said as he walked down.

When everyone was at the table eating breakfast as Ron told everyone what he did in camp, he telling them about when they went survival training where they nothing on them, they had to make shelter, get fresh water and food Ron was telling about his friend Hugo getting chased by raccoon's because he distributed their sleeping everyone laughed at Ron's stories ''Time to go everyone'' Arthur stood up and everyone followed.

Everyone had their own bags with them, Ginny and Hermione put both of their stuff in the same bag, Molly put a extension charm however due of the stuff inside it was quite heavy for Hermione and Ginny to carried, whilst Ron had the food bag and his own bag carrying with him he looked over to Ginny and Hermione who was having trouble lifting their bag, Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head

''I'll swap bags with you two'' Ron gave Ginny and Hermione the bag that contained their foods and he lifted the girls heavy bag without any problems and walked with Harry, both girls just looked at Ron, Ethan came up to Ron and hugged him then smiled ''Need to go Ron, be good'' Ron nodded and watched his father turned into a grey wolf and ran the opposite way to them, he kept watching his father until he was out of sight and starting talking to Harry about Quidditch.

''Wow he's gotten stronger, don't you think Hermione'' Ginny commented and she looked over to Hermione who blushed at her comment Ginny smirked ''You like Ron'' she teased as Hermione's blushed turned redder and redder by the minute

''Sshhh... Ginny, he is over there''' Hermione pointed out Ginny playfully rolled her eyes and smiled and kept walking. Ron was yawning, Harry looked at his best friend and laughed ''What did they do to you there Ron?'' Harry asked Ron just shrugged

''Trust me you don't want to know'' Ron said to Harry who just pretended to looked scared

''Better you than me'' Harry said playfully Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and made a face at him then started laughing

''Amos'' Arthur called out to a man who brown and greying hair with brown eyes ''Everyone this is Amos Diggory'' Arthur introduced him to his children and Harry, Hermione ''This is his son Cedric'' Arthur pointed a boy who was looked older than the Trio, he had brown hair and striking grey eyes and smiled at them.

They all started walking Amos and Arthur started walking up a hill and in front of them was an old boot. ''Everybody grab on'' Amos instructed Harry looked confused while everyone else held on the boot.

''Come on Harry'' Ron said ''it's a portkey just hang on'' Harry went and held the manky old boot. The boot flew straight up in the air and spun them around furiously ''Let go!'' Arthur shouted, everyone looked at him ''Do it''

Everyone let go and flew off different direction, Hermione knew she was going to crash into something really hard so she closed her eyes and hoped that she didn't crash into something really painful ''Oommphhh'' Hermione heard this and opened one eye and saw that she had landed on Ron, who just smiled at her, she blushed red as blood "Ummm.. Hermione do mind getting off me please'' Hermione quickly scrambled off him ''Thanks '' he said when she got off him he stood up and the two went over to Harry to see if he was alright.

Ron gave a hand to Harry to help him as they did Amos walked past them ''Bet that woke you up'' Amos said cheekily to Harry who grumbled under his breath.

All of them continued walking until they got to a small tent Harry looked at the small and wandered how it will fit seven people All the Weasley but Ron walked in ''Come on'' Ron ushered Harry and Hermione in when they got in it was huge.

All of them watched a fantastic game of Quidditch between Bulgaria and the Irish, Ron was still tired, he was lying on his camp bed watching Fred and George fight about which team was better, he got up to get a drink ''Arthur, Arthur'' a voice called out it was Amos who was pink from running ''quick get your family out here now'' Amos ran out of the tent leaving everyone in the tent.

Everyone got out and saw that spells were flying everywhere, flames burning tents and people screaming in fear. There was a group of people wearing mask and black robes shooting spells everywhere.

''let's got'' Ron suggested, everyone followed Ron who was walking quite fast, they were nearly out of the clear barrier but one of the masked men stopped them ''Well look what we have here'' a man cackled Ron looked at his family and friends

''Guys go I'll handle him'' Ron stated, Ron knew that they would disagree ''now get out of here'' Ron said in a harsh tone then everyone walk past the masked man and got through the barrier

''that's it no one else get through'' shouted a man as he put a spell on the barrier and started to run away, the Weasley's were in shocked and looked at Ron who smiled weakly at them.

The masked man in front of Ron guffawed ''looks like Theo has no one to help him'' as he said it, more of them appeared around Ron, he was starting to get worried.

The man waved his wand and dark red glow came out of his wand to Ron, he tried to transformed into a red wolf but couldn't and he was getting weaker, Ron got on his knees and growled towards them ''Poor little Theo no one is here to help you, daddy isn't going to help you'' Ron barked at the man in anger but this only made his laugh.

''RON!'' A voice shouted a grey wolf sprinted up to the Weasley's, it was Ethan, he couldn't get through the barrier, no one could get through Ron was stuck in there with the masked man ''Dad'' Ron whispered and looked at his real father who morphed back into human form with tears in his eyes

''Please don't, leave him alone'' Ethan pleaded, the man roared in laughter at Ethan's plea

''Well look at that the mighty Ethan Mason down on his knees for his pathetic son'' he spat ''he will die here tonight like he suppose to 14 years ago'' he walked over to Ron who looked weak and kicked him in the stomach, Ron was to weak to retaliate instead he grunted in pain, the man snickered evilly towards Ron ''Strongest wolf of his generation look at you'' the masked man kept kicking Ron in the same place.

Everyone on the other side was frustrated that they couldn't help Ron, Ethan just watched as he cried his son getting beaten up ''Please don't, leave him be'' Ethan pleaded again but the man looked at him and smirked underneath the masked and pulled out a short silver knife and stabbed Ron near his stomach, Ron screamed in pain and tried to get the knife out but he was too weak to do it.

''Ron!'' Hermione shouted as tears kept dripping down her face, the man who had stabbed Ron laughed manically, he was about to stab him again but somebody stopped him

''That's enough'' one of the masked man told the man who the knife ''We don't need him dead'' the man lowered his knife and put it away and nodded.

All the people who wearing masks and black robes disappeared, the barrier was lowered again, the Weasley's, Ethan, Hermione and Harry dashed over to Ron who was having a hard time to breathe and clutching his wound with his hand to try and stop the bleeding.

''Ron'' was the last thing Ron had heard as he blacked out, he opened his eyes and shut them again because of the brightness in the room he adjusted his eyes and opened them again, it was a empty white corridor, Ron could hear soft singing he started walking down the corridor following the soft singing, when the singing got louder Ron was in front of the door it said "Isabelle Mason" Ron gulped and turned the door handle inside there was a woman lying on the bed holding a baby who was sleeping.

The woman had flaming red hair and caring hazel eyes, she smiled at the baby ''how are you Ronald?'' she looked up and asked who just stood there watching her and the baby

''I'm I dead?'' Ron asked himself loudly the woman laughed softly and shook her head

''sit here Ron'' she offered Ron the chair next to the bed that she was lying on, he walked over to the chair and sat on it ''how are you Ron?'' she asked again, Ron smiled as tears starting to build up in his eyes

''I'm fine mum is that me?'' Ron asked his real mother who nodded ''Where am I?'' Ron asked her, Isabel just looked at him and smiled

''Your not dead your just in your mind'' Ron sadden and looked away from his mother's gaze

''So this isn't real'' Isabel shook her head and grabbed his right hand.

''No and yes, you see you imagination is strong and I wanted to see my boy'' Ron looked at the baby who was sleeping in his mother's arms ''Ron look at you, I been watching you know that'' Ron shook his head and looked at his mother who just kept smiling at him ''Hermione Granger is the girl you have a crush on'' Ron's eyes widen at the statement and blushed while Isabelle just smiled at his sons actions ''she's a great girl anyway there's something I need to tell you'' Ron leaned in closer to his mother to hear better ''that man that stabbed you is your uncle'' Ron's gasped

''What that person that stabbed me is my uncle'' Isabel nodded and Ron didn't want to believe her

''He's Ethan's older brother Agro Mason, he's the one that killed me 14 years ago'' Ron got angrier and angrier ''Ron calm down, there's a reason why he did it but now's no the time'' Ron calmed down as much as he could she continued ''he is a death eater he's a servant to Voldemort'' Ron nodded at the new information ''he is ordered to kill your dad and Hermione given the chance, your dad, I know can take care of himself but I know you like Hermione but if you have a relationship with her she will be in danger'' Ron nodded slowly and sighed ''I'm not telling you not to but just be careful okay?'' Ron nodded

''Wait why Hermione and dad why not anyone else?'' Ron asked she shook her head

''anyway you need to wake up your family and friends are worried sick about you'' the red haired boy started getting up and walked to the door, he turned the handle and was about to walk out when Isabel called out ''I love you Ron'' he smiled back and mouthed I love you too to her as he closed the door as he did everything turned black.

Blue orbs flashed opened, Ron looked out the window saw the it was early morning, Ron tried got up but he felt a sharp, stinging pain on his body, Ron groaned in pain and laid back, after a few minutes he got up even though it was killing him, when he got up, he noticed that Harry's was still in bed, Ron got dressed in a t-shirt that was plain red and put on a pair of jeans, it was a struggle for him but he managed, he started to make his way down to see his family. Ron was greeted by his dog Theo, Ron smiled sadly he knew he couldn't pet him because of his injury.

''Ron?'' called out a voice Ron looked at the source of the voice it was Molly who had red blood shot eyes he knew it was from worrying about him, she went over to Ron and gave him a bone crushing hug, Ron howled in pain Molly quickly let go of Ron and apologized, Ron sat down at the table and watched his mother cook breakfast for the family.

Ethan was down first he smiled and walked over to the table and sat next to him ''Ron want to go for a walk?'' he asked Ron looked at his mother who nodded, Ron got up and started to walk outside with his father and Theo trailing behind him ''there's something I want to talk to you about, with your wound you wont be going to Hogwarts for 3 weeks'' Ron nodded and Ethan continued explaining ''I've already talked about with Dumbledore, he said you could'' Ron again nodded and spoke

''Okay what about my studies?'' Ron asked Ethan started laughing

''Apparently the things you studied at the camp were fifth year study so you're ahead'' Ron started to laugh as the walked through the forest, feeling the sun on their skin and smelling the tress around them.

''Dad when I was asleep'' Ron started ''I met mum'' Ethan stopped and sat down on one of the tree stumps and stared at Ron ''she told me that the man that stabbed me was my uncle'' Ethan sighed and nodded and spoke quietly

''I knew it was my brother, I didn't think that he would attack the quidditch world cup sorry Ron for-'' Ron interrupted him

''Dad no need to be sorry I don't blame you, but I need ask why did he turn his back against the pack?'' he asked Ethan put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees and sighed again and looked at Ron apologetically

''You see my brother Agro, made lots of bad decisions when we were growing up, our parents always said Ethan this, Ethan that, Ethan is so great but never said anything about Agro, when we grow up he had to make the worst decision but he understood the consequences, Agro actually like your mother but he joined the dark side" Ron nodded

''Can I marry some one who isn't pure wolf?'' Ron asked Ethan put his arm around Ron's shoulder and laughed

''I want you to marry for love alright, I don't mind if you marry the brightest witch of your generation'' he hinted to Ron who was blushing red as a cherry, Ethan decided to change the subjects because Ron was about to explode in embarrassment ''how's your wound Ron?'' he asked his son, Ron just looked at his father and smiled

"it's fine dad, just sting a little'' he paused ''let's get back I'm starving dad please'' he playfully pouted Ethan laughed at his attempted to pout, he nodded his head and started to walk back to the burrow, where everyone was eating breakfast, when Ron and Ethan walked through the door everyone stopped eating and stared at the two of them ''Ron your alright'' Ginny ran up to Ron and gave him a bear hug, Ron hissed in pain

''Ouch Ginny careful'' Ron laughed as Ginny let go of him

''How are you mate?'' Harry asked as he ate Ron started eating when his mother gave him a plate full of food

''I'm fine Harry little sore but fine'' Ron replied as thanked his mother for his food then he shoved the food in his mouth and chewed.

After they had finished Ron helped with the dishes while everyone was sitting at the table talking ''there's some thing you guys need to know'' Ron said as he dried his hands ''I'm not going to Hogwarts with you guys'' when he finished this caused an uproar at the table, Molly and Ethan just stood and watched to see if Ron could calm them down ''hey! Listen will you'' Ron shouted everyone clamped their mouth shut and let Ron explain ''Ethan told me that I need to wait three weeks before my wound gets better then I will go to Hogwarts, dad has already told Dumbledore'' Everyone just stood in silence while Ron sat next to Harry.

''What about school?'' Hermione asked Ron who lean back on his chair

''I'll just catch up'' Ron put his hands on his head

''I'll help you catch up'' Hermione offered with a blush on her face, Ron just smiled and nodded in thanks, Ethan stood up and went to the living room to get something but know one noticed that he left.

''So Ron how did it feel when you got stabbed'' one of the twins asked Ron sighed and shook his head at them then smiled

''Hurts like fire'' Ron replied simply, he wasn't going to tell them that the man that stabbed him was his own uncle. Ethan entered the room with a paper covered box which caught everyone's attention, he placed he box in front of Ron who just stared at it

''Open Ron'' Ethan said as he smiled at his son who started to open it, there was a necklace that had a blue stone in the middle with a wolf wrapped around it ''Happy Birthday Ron'' Ron looked at his father confused at what he had said

''What?'' Ron was confused

''It's your birthday on the 27th October but I think you need this now'' Ron just looked a his early birthday present, it was a bracer that had

''Why do I need it now?'' Ron asked again, Ethan sighed and sat next to Ron

"that man who stabbed you did a spell that unable to transform and makes a wolf weak it called the spiritus prohibere mortuus it means spirits stop dead, Ron every wolf has a wolf spirit in them it aids the wolf it's basically Lupus Custos, he basically stopped your wolf spirits to help you that's why your wound is slowly recovering usually it 3 days for you injury to heal, that spell is the most powerful to use to a wolf but to perform it you must kill your best friend and only a wolf could do that spell'' Ron gasped at what he had heard ''that metal bracelet I have given you protects you when you wolf spirit is weak it like another guardian if you will'' Ron nodded as he put his the metal bracelet on his right hand and thanked his father.

It was first of September, Ron went with the Weasley's and the Granger's to watch his friends and family go off, Ron and Ethan put all their trunks in the train while they said their goodbyes, after they were done Ron stood with Molly who was hugging Hermione and saying be safe to her, she went over to Ron and gave him a hug

''Be safe Ron okay?'' Hermione whispered in his ear, Ron nodded and whispered back

''You two'' and let of her to let her get on the train, when they found a compartment, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione waving goodbye at them as the train started moving.

Everyone on the platform waved god bye to their children, when the train was out of sight, everyone got through out the barrier, ''Well this is goodbye for now'' Hermione's mum hugged Molly while his husband shook hand with Arthur and went back to their car, the only people left was Arthur, Molly, Ethan and Ron

''Molly I need to take Ron to-'' Molly interrupted him speaking and she spoke

''I know be careful'' she hugged Ethan and Ron, Arthur smiled at them and started walking away, Ron looked at his father with curiosity

''Where are we going?'' Ron asked Ethan looked around to see if there was any muggles around

''To the Johnson's'' Ron nodded and followed his father as he walked the opposite way to Molly and Arthur, when they found a small space where there was hardly nobody there, Ethan grabbed Ron sleeve and teleported, Ron closed his eyes as he felt he was squeezed through a thin tube.

When Ron felt that they stopped moving he opened his eyes, to see the wolf camp, a cabin in the woods that was invisible to Muggles, Ethan and Ron walked towards the door and knocked on the oak door, seconds had pass a small elf came out, his sea foam eyes looking at Ron and Ethan and widen he finally knew who they were

''Please come in'' he stuttered Ron and Ethan entered.

''Ron'' a voice called out it was Hugo Johnson one of Ron's friends at the camp, he ran over to Ron and gave him a hug and Ron hugged back ''What are you doing here?'' he asked Ron shrugged and looked at his father, Hugo understood and led them both to where his father was

''Eric there is something I need to talk to you about'' the man called Eric had greying brown hair and glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked at Ethan and for him to continue.

Three weeks had pass Ron was near Hogwarts it was about an hour walk, Ron was fully recovered from his wound he got at the Quidditch World Cup, Ron was about to leave with floo powder when Ethan stopped him ''whoa there Ron where are you going?'' he asked Ron just looked at him weirdly

''Back to Hogwarts'' Ethan nodded and Ron stepped out the fireplace

''Your going with the camp'' Ron eyes widen and did a double take

''What do you mean why are they going to Hogwarts?'' Ron looked confused Ethan shook his head

''You'll find out when you get there, come on get you uniform'' Ron knew his dad wont say anything so he did what he was told and went to get his wolf camp uniform, he started getting dress, first he put his long sleeve black as night coat with polished medals that shimmered in the moonlight on his left chest and a light blue strip on his right arm, he puts on his black trousers on then his black socks and black shoes, next Ron put on his white gloves, he was about to put his black peaked cap with a crest of a wolf in the middle and red strip of belt on it when Ethan entered and smiled at Ron ''You look great'' Ron smiled sadly at him and looked at the mirror then put his black cap on (like Marine outfit but black) ''what's wrong?'' Ethan asked

''It's'' Ron sat down to the nearest arm chair and Ethan sat on the bed listening to Ron ''my own uncle would kill his own brother'' Ethan sighed and put a hand on his sons shoulder to comfort him

''that just the way he is Ron can't change him'' Ron nodded and stood up and fixed the creases he made with his uniform and started walking down with his father, to met up with the other wolfs who were wearing the same thing as Ron.

''All right people we will be going to Hogwarts get in formation'' the leader was Marcus Castano he had emerald eyes, thick beard and scar on his cheek, he was a kind man but strict, he put the camp together for the wolfs, he taught them how to control and what it means to be a wolf, everyone followed his order they went in rows of four, standing proud, Marcus smiled at them and started to march towards Hogwarts. All the parents waved goodbye to their children as they march to walk to Hogwarts


	9. Chapter 9

Goblet of Fire part 2

When Ron and his fellow Wolfs got to the front of the door of the Great Hall, they were met by two others school one was full of girls that wore sky blue dress and a very tall woman and the other school was full of boys that wore bright red clothing, their leader looked mean and scary. Marcus went over to the tall woman and bowed to her and she curtsy back to him ''Madame Olympe Maxime how are you?'' Marcus kissed the woman's giants hand she smiled at him

''Ahhh..Marcus Castano how are you, I see your students are looking very formal today'' she commented Marcus smiled at what she said

''As yours to'' he replied to her

The girls were from the school Beauxbatons Academy which was somewhere in France, all the girls were staring at different Wolfs of both genders and the Wolfs just smiled nervously at them, one of the girl had silky blond hair and dark blue eyes who was staring at Ron she smiled to herself and went over to Ron

''Ron how are you?'' she asked in a French accent Ron smiled at her

''I'm good thanks Fleur and you?'' he asked back she smiled at him showing her white and even teeth

''I'm fine, if you don't mind me asking why are you with your camp when your suppose to be in Hogwarts?'' she asked another question to Ron who had his hand at the back of his head and just laughed nervously

''My Dad'' he said simple to Fleur who understood completely. The Mason family have been good friends with Fleur's family which was the Delacour for many years, and Ron and Ethan visited them sometime over the summer.

''Aahhh... Igor Karkaroff how are you?'' Marcus asked the man who smiled but didn't reach his eyes as both of the men shook hands

''Fine...I see you have your camp with you'' he said as he looked at the people from the Wolf camp ''looks like a fine batch to me'' Marcus nodded in thanks

''Who's in first?'' asked Maxine as the two leaders

''How about you Olympe lady's first'' Igor said to her as he bowed the woman smiled then the Doors of the Great hall opened, the Beauxbatons Academy went in first, all the boys gasped when the girls entered while all the girls in Hogwarts rolled their eyes.

''Igor after you'' Marcus offered the man nodded and lead his school in the Great hall, Marcus looked at people in his group they looked scared especially Ron who started hyperventilating ''ready everyone'' no one said anything but a few nodded ''lets go'' Marcus walked in front of his group and lead them in the great hall, Ron was looking straight ahead but in the corner of his eyes he could see everyone in Hogwarts was staring at him, this made Ron even more nervous ''Ahhh Welcome Marcus to Hogwarts'' Albus and Marcus shook hands ''please take a seat anywhere'' Albus called out, all the students from different places went to different table, Ron started walking to where his friends and siblings where, he sat down next to Harry, who was gawking at him. Ron rolled his eyes and took off his cap and decreased his hair.

''Nice outfit Ron'' Fred commented with a smirked Ron just glared at him

''Shut it'' Ron took off his jacket and placed it next to him, he was now wearing a white long sleeve button shirt, Ron rolled up his sleeve and started to get food on his plate, all the wolfs then took of their jackets because it was getting too warm in the Hall.

''Now Something special is happening Here at Hogwarts the Triwizard cup is being held here in Hogwarts, this competition will give you eternal glory and fame however you need to be over seventeen to enter'' this cause uproar in the students ''Silence'' Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall ''now-'' he was stopped when a man soaking was at the door, he had dark grey, grizzled hair, he also had a wooden leg, he stomped across to Dumbledore ''Everyone this is Alastor Moody who will be teaching defence against the dark arts this year'' he sat down next on the teachers table and drank something

''What do you reckon that is?'' Harry whispered to Ron who shrugged

''What ever it is I don't think it's pumpkin juice'' Ron replied as he looked at their new teacher for defence against the dark arts.

After everyone was finished eating, Ron and his friends were on their way to the common room when someone stopped them ''Ron'' he turned around to see who was calling him it was his friends Xavier and Hugo who were wearing their camp uniform which was a black button dress shirt with sky blue tie and black trousers. The two walked towards Ron and his friends Ron introduced them

''Harry Hermione this is Xavier and Hugo'' all of them shook hands ''What are you guys doing here aren't you suppose to be in camp in the forest'' Hugo and Xavier smiled at him brightly

''We know but we just wanted to meet your friends by the way-'' Xavier was interpreted by Marcus

''Smith and Johnson come here'' both of the both ran to their leader ''you should be in camp now go'' the nodded and started walking away

''Bye Ron, Hermione Harry'' the two both waved goodbye to the trio, Ron just laughed at them while shaking his head, Marcus came up to the only Wolf out of the three and gave him bright smile ''come by anytime you want Ron your always welcome'' Ron nodded and shook his leaders hand, Marcus bowed to Harry and Hermione and started walking away.

At the boys dorm Ron was getting changed out of his Wolf camp uniform, Seamus was wearing Ron's hat and walking around proudly ''Give it back Seamus I need it'' Seamus gave the hat to Ronald who put it carefully back in his trunk

''Your camp have some fine ladies Ron are you sure their Wolfs?'' Seamus joked as Ron laid in his bed

''Really Seamus, trust me Wolf girls can be scary as hell'' Ron started dozing off; Ron yawned and laid his head on pillow and started to sleep.

It was starting of October many students over seventeen put their name in the flame to have a chance to get chosen to participate in the Triwizard cup. Hermione was reading a book when Fred and George came running into the room with both have a test tube in each others hands, Ron knew that the twins were trying to get through the barrier ''it's not going to work'' Hermione said in a playful know it all tone

George and Fred went over to her and asked ''Why not miss Granger?''

''You see this line'' Hermione pointed to the white ring around the goblet of fire ''this was drawn by Dumbledore himself that means your dimwitted and pathetic idea wont work'' she went back to reading but she didn't notice Fred and George smirking

''yeah that's why its going to work'' Fred told Hermione

''Because it's so pathetically dimwitted'' George finished Fred's sentence Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

''This should be good'' Ron said to Harry sitting down next Hermione watching his brothers shaking the potion bottles.

''Cheers'' George and Fred drunk the potion at the same time and jumped through the age line and nothing happened, everyone cheered at their accomplishment

''Five, four, three, two, one'' Ron counted down quietly, Hermione looked at Ron who was just watching his brother putting their names in the fire, after they did a bang came from the fire causing Fred and George flying then they aged into old men causing everyone to laugh ''zero'' Ron started to laugh when his brothers started to fight with each other.

The door burst opened there was Igor Karkaroff and his prized student Viktor Krum walking proudly to the fire and put his name in and staring at Hermione as he did, Ron noticed this and looked at Hermione who didn't notice that Krum was looking at her.

After the Viktor and Igor left then it was Fleur who entered with Olympe, she winked at Ron as she put her name in the flame and walked away, every boy was glaring at Ron with envy ''Dude did Fleur Delacour the girl from that France school just wink at you'' Dean said what every male in the room was thinking, Ron just playfully shrug and smiled at them

''What about it'' Every boy in the room was jealous of Ron for having someone as beautiful Fleur notice him ''Besides I think she was winking at Harry'' Ron pointed to Harry shook his head furiously when all the boys started glaring at Harry

''No I-'' he was interrupted by Ron, he put an arm around Harry's shoulder and smirked

''Well...He is the chosen on after all'' Ron added then Marcus came in with Aster Smith who was Xavier's older brother, he went over to the flame and put his name in the fire, ''Aster'' Ron called out who had blond hair like Xavier but his eyes was different it was dark blue who looked at Ron ''Good luck'' he nodded in thanks and started walking out of the room but Marcus stayed for a few minutes

''Ron want me to put your name in you would win easily'' Marcus said loudly for everyone to hear, Ron shook his head furiously like Harry

''No thanks sir I'll just be in the stands cheering and besides seventeen only'' Marcus nodded and looked at Ron with amusement

''Your one of the best wolf I have ever met Ron, no wonder Hugo and Xavier speaks highly of you" Ron smiled a bit with his comment Marcus left the room leaving Ron smiling brightly.

It was early breakfast time there was only a few students awoke at siz in the morning, then a pure black owl flew towards Ron who was holding a beautifully wrapped box and dropped it in front of him, there was a card that was saying Happy Birthday it had a moving picture of a quaffle shape birthday cake, Ron looked inside and saw his mums neat handwriting it read

_''Dear Ronnie'' _Ron sighed again and continued reading

_''Now we know when your birthday is, happy birthday from me and your father hope you like it we borrowed Ethan's owl because Arthur needed Errol_

_Love, Mum & Dad_

Ron started opening the box and inside was a small plain watch but Ron loved it and gave the owl a piece of toast for flying a long way then it flew away out of the room back to the Burrow.

''Ron happy birthday'' a few voices called out to Ron, it was Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione each holding present for him.

He smiled at them and thanked them as they placed his presents in the table, Ron opened Fred and George present's first it was a box with WWW in the middle, Ron looked strangely at this when Fred explained ''It our Skiving Snackbox if you ever want to get our of class" the birthday boy started to laugh with Fred and George, then moved on to Ginny, he tore the wrapping paper away it was a blue t-shirt with a wolf howling in the middle, Ron went and hugged her sister in appreciation.

Next it was Harry Ron was given a dozen boxes of Chocolate frog, Ron thanked Harry for his present and ate one of the frogs, finally it was Hermione's present next it was a box that was wrapped delicately he tore it open there a new leather bound drawing book that had empty pages waiting to be drawn, Ron smiled at his present, Ron flicked through the empty pages and couldn't wait to draw in them, he gave Hermione a hug and thanked started eating, when a girl with silvery blond hair and beautiful blue eyes went over to Ron

''Ron this is for you'' It was Fleur who had a box for him, Ron took it and opened it there was a Birthday Cake with a shape of a wolf heads and it was chocolate with white icing saying _Happy Birthday_, Fleur kissed both of his cheeks, Ron blushed a bit while all the male in the room was beaming with envy ''happy birthday'' she walked away from him and back to her table to eat breakfast. ''Want some you guys?'' he offered all they boys in Gryffindor went and helped Ron attack the cake but Ron got two pieces for Ginny and Hermione, he placed the cake in the front of them ''Go on'' Ron got a cake piece from Harry and he thanked him.

The two girls looked at Ron then at the cake in front of them ''I can't finished that cake alone beside the only reason why the boys are eating it because Fleur made it'' Hermione just looked at the cake that was miles better than her present, she was about to leave when Ron picked up her present and wrote on the first page his name and the date he smiled at her and she couldn't help and smile back she started eating the cake with Ginny eating her piece. After a few minutes the cake was absolutely gone ever crumb was gone and the boys where full and couldn't eat any more.

''Yo! Ron happy birthday mate'' Xavier and Hugo came in the hall with the other wolfs singing Happy birthday to Ron, then everyone in the Gryffindor table started singing Happy birthday to Ron. Xavier and Hugo placed a present in front of Ron ''We sharing this one Ron'' he opened it and smiled it was a moving pictures of their time in the Wolf camp, Ron thank the two.

It was time to reveal who was doing the Triwizard Cup, everyone sat down and watched Dumbledore getting ready to get the name out of the fire, there was lots of chatter of who people thought who was going to be doing the dangerous tests ''QUITE EVERYONE'' Dumbledore shouted all the Wolfs covered their ears because they had sensitive hearing, when the chatter died down the headmaster spoke in a gentle tone ''Now as there are only 4 competitors allowed in the Triwizard Cup, when you are picked there is no going back, now lets begin getting the names'' No one breathe as Dumbledore got a name out of the fire, he read it and shouted the name

''Viktor Krum'' he shouted, there was massive applause from the Durmstrang Institute School, cheered wildly for Viktor as he walked towards Dumbledore and shook hands with him, and he pointed to the room for him to wait for the others.

''Next person'' he grabbed a name in the fire and read it out for everyone to hear ''Fleur Delacour'' her school and most boys cheered for her as she shook hands with Dumbledore and followed Krum to the room, Dumbledore got another name out of the fire ''Next is Cedric Diggory'' all the Hufflepuff cheered for Cedric and most all of the students did ''Finally'' he grabbed the last name from the fire ''Aster Smith'' Ron and his camp stood up and cheered loudly for Aster, they were by far had the loudest cheer

''Now I believe that's all-'' the fire crackled and paper came flying to Dumbledore he read it and his eyes widen ''Harry Potter'' he muttered he looked around for Harry, he shouted his name this time ''HARRY POTTER'' Harry stood up but no one cheered for him all muttered things like, cheater to him as he walk towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and all the teachers went with him to congratulate the champions while everyone just looked shocked that 14 year old Harry was picked to be a champion ''Hey Ron how did he do it?'' Hugo came over with Xavier, Ron shrugged

''I don't know, I mean how couldn't he even get across the age line'' Hugo shrugged and so did Xavier ''Tell your brother congrats'' Xavier nodded.

It was night time Ron was in his room drawing Dumbledore when he was getting the names out of the flame he was finished when Harry came it, white as a ghost he went over to his bed and sat down on it, Ron put drawing book away and went over to harry who looked speechless ''Harry what's wrong?'' Ron asked kindly to his very pale friend, Harry's eyes turned red in anger and glared at Ron

''Well how would you feel if you were put in a dangerous competition that you don't want to be in, go on Ron how would you feel?'' Harry shouted at Ron who just stood there unable to talk to his best friend

''I don't-'' he was interrupted by Harry

''That's right you don't know how it feels, it's always me, I wish it was you not me doing task that will kill you, like what your leader said you would win easily because your all powerful wolf'' he said the powerful wolf in a sarcastic voice, after he realized what he had said ''Ron I-'' Harry's voice changed, Ron shook his head he laid down in his bed and didn't speak to him, Harry sighed and laid on his bed to sleep.

The next morning Ron had woken up quite early about 4 in the morning, he got up and got changed, it was Saturday so he had lesson, he went down went to the Black Lake watching the sun about to up in the sky ''Ron?'' A voice called Ron looked behind him and saw Marcus, smiling at him ''What are you doing here at this time?'' Ron just shrugged didn't want to tell him about the fight he had with Harry, his leader sat down next to him took a deep breath ''You know your mother was a wonderful wolf, when I met her, she impressed me and showed everyone that she was as good as any pure wolf, she had lots of courage for it'' Ron looked down and stood still, listening to him ''she worked hard to get respect and when she died'' he took a breath ''It-'' Ron put a hand on his shoulder

''No more sure please'' Ron begged "I don't want to hear anything right now'' Marcus understood and stood up and started walking back to camp ''Ron, you are what every wolf want to be you, they admire you'' that was the last thing he said as he walked away, leaving Ron on his own.

The wolf just closed his eyes listening to the water and natures wind hearing leaves dance in the wind after 2 hours alone, Ron heard footsteps coming, he smiled as he knew who it was ''Hey Hermione'' Ron greeted without looking around, the footsteps came to a halt and gasped

''How did you know it was me?'' she asked as she sat next to Ron, he looked at her beautiful caring brown eyes and smiled and pointed to his ears then looked back in the water, the girl didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke ''Harry told me what he said'' Ron just nodded and to looking at her ''he didn't mean to say it he was just stressed of being picked and-'' she kept rambling on, just smiled in the inside when she rambled on she looked so adorable he thought.

Ron stood up and picked up a pebble on the ground and threw the pebble i the lake making it skip in the water ''Look I understand why he was like that, it's just that he was like the others'' Ron bent down and picked up another rock and threw it in the lake making it skip a few times before it sinks in the water

''Others?'' Hermione look confused at what her best friend said, Ron not looking at Hermione continued speaking

''People thinks that just because I'm name the most powerful wolf born in this generation, they just look at me like that I'm next in line to lead the pack but I only want to be known as Ron Weasley 15 year old boy, that want to live life but no they only see the strongest wolf of this generation, that's what I'm more mad at'' Ron tossed another pebble in the water not caring if it skipped or not. Hermione went over next to Ron and gave him a small smile

''I'm no one of those people Ron, I only see a tall red hair boy that is a great artist, friend and who only want to protect people that he cares about not the most powerful wolf of this generation'' Ron looked at her with happiness and smiled at her speech she made

''Your really are one of a kind, Hermione you know that, you are brilliant'' Ron hugged her tightly, Hermione blushed and she hugged back after a few minutes of hugging Ron let go of her

''Let's go back to Hogwarts'' Hermione suggested Ron shook his head which made Hermione look at him weirdly

''Would you like to meet the pack?" Hermione smiled at him and nodded, Ron took her hand and lead them in the forest

''Where are they?'' she asked looking around and Ron playfully shrugged

''Beats me'' Ron laughed Hermione looked terrifying

''We need to go back we-'' she tried walking out of the forest but Ron pulled her back in

''I was joking'' Hermione smacked his arm, making Ron laugh ''keep hitting me and I'll leave you in this forest'' he teased Hermione smirked

''no you won't your too nice" Ron just looked at Hermione and smiled and admitting defeat

''It's near the end of the forest so the fasted way to get there'' Ron started transforming into a giant red wolf, Hermione backed away from Ron slightly ''don't worry I won't hurt you get on Hermione I promise'' he laid down for Hermione to get on, she took small steps towards Ron and climbed on his back '_'his fur is so soft like a pillow''_ she thought she blushed scarlet when she thought that

''Ready?'' the giant wolf asked he felt Hermione nod she didn't want Ron to see her red face ''here we go'' Ron sprinted and Hermione was gripping tightly on Ron's red fur afraid to let go, Ron smiled as she holding on his fur as if her life depended on it, he ran through the forest dodging every tree in sight, Ron was not going fast as he could, he didn't want to scare Hermione and for her not to ride on him again, he liked Hermione on his back, he ran through the forest _''she's so light''_ Ron thought_''I can tell she's trying so hard not to scream''_

After a few minutes of running they reached there destination, Hermione looked around and saw many wolfs running up to Ron, she got off him and Ron started transforming back to a human, Ron smiled when all the Wolfs came over to him and Hermione ''Guys I'd like for you meet Hermione, one of my best friend'' Hermione shyly waved to the Wolfs who greeted her with friendly and cheerful smile.

''Ahh... Ron welcome'' said a girl voice with a Spanish accent, Ron sighed he knew who it was, she was eyeing Hermione, she turned around and saw a girl with black hair with yellowish green eyes staring at her, she was walking around her ''not bad choice I though you could do better than a muggleborn" Ron started going red in anger as he stepped in front of Hermione protecting her from this ignorant wolf

''What do you want Angela?'' Ron asked her, name sounds like Angel but she was the opposite

''Waiting for you to get you head straight that I'm the one for you'' she flipped her hair, Hermione looked down on herself, Ron looked at Hermione scoffed at Angela

''Please I rather be with Hermione than you, who is self centre, ignorant, annoying and I could go on forever'' the wolf girl just laughed at what Ron said and looked at the girl beside Ron

''What has she got that I don't can't be looks I mean look at her, she has that uncontrollably bushy hair, boring brown eyes Ronnie?'' she picked on Hermione and Ron couldn't stand it

Ron looked at Hermione who look wasn't effected but Ron knew that she was crying inside ''Hermione is the most brilliant girl I have ever met she kind, smart, amazing, she knows how to stand her ground, she tries to act tough when she doesn't need to and she is a very beautiful girl even though she's so insecure about her looks, I could go on about how great Hermione is but you only care about that if we date you can brag that-''

''Well at least I'm a pure wolf not like her who is a filthy muggle born'' she spat, Ron felt Hermione freeze on the spot.

''I don't care about what background Hermione is from, she is one of the few that did something for me that hardly anyone did'' he replied coldly to Angel who scoffed

''What's that?'' she asked rudely to Ron who rolled his eyes and explained

''She treated me as Ron, just Ron not Ron the wolf, that why I care about Hermione so much that I would hurt the person who insult her, go on try and say something mean about her and I'm not afraid to hurt you whether your a girl or not right now'' he said darkly Hermione shivered at the how dark and scary Ron can be, she reached and held his hand

''Ron please enough no more'' Ron's face changed from cold to caring when she looked at Hermione, he took in a deep breath and calm down and nodded, he looked over to Angela who was glaring at Hermione with envy

''Angela I like girls who are caring and don't put on half a ton of make up on'' all the other wolfs tried to hold their laughter in as walked away from others with her hips swaying.

''You alright Hermione?, don't listen to-'' Hermione hugged him with tears streaming down cheeks Ron hugged her back, he looked at the Wolfs who were making kissy faces to him, Ron made a face at them telling them to stop but they still did it until Hermione let go.

''Hermione sorry about her'' Hugo came over to her and smiled at her ''she keeps saying that she'll marry this guy here'' Hugo was pointing at Ron who pretended to vomit dramatically

''Over my dead body'' Ron said hotly Hermione and Hugo laughed a bit ''Want something to eat?'' he asked Hermione, who nodded, Ron took her hand and led her to a giant tent where you can smell different spices.

''Ahh... Ronald the usual?'' the chef, who had a dark brown beard and hair, he had an Italian accent, Ron just nodded ''What about you little Miss?'' Hermione shrugged not wanting to get.

''We'll call you when we are ready to order'' Ron went to an empty table and pulled the chair for Hermione, she blushed and thank you to Ron as he sat opposite her he gave her a menu, she didn't know what to order, Ron was playing with the napkin waiting for her to make a choice ''What are you having Ron?'' she asked

Ron smiled cheekily at her ''probably lasagne'' Hermione nodded and put the ordering menu down

''I'll have what you have'' she said, Ron nodded

''Hey Wes two lasagne please'' Ron shouted to chef who replied back

''Coming up'' he called back to him, Hermione was still upset at what Angela said to her, Ron looked at her and sighed

''Hermione don't think about it'' Ron said while tearing his napkin, Hermione was shock

''Can_ he read my mind?''_ she thought then Ron spoke again

''Don't listen to her mostly everyone hates her in the camp, I can't believe she thinks I want to date her or worse marry her'' he shuddered at the thought ''I try push her away or tell her that I don't feel the same way but she keeps coming back'' Hermione nodded sadly ''I want to marry someone for love not power, Angela knows that if we have children they would be powerful and I think that what she only cares about''

''What would happen it you have children with muggle or witch?'' she asked with a blush on her face, Ron smirked in his mind and answered her question

''They would still be wolfs'' he answered her, he was about to speak again but Hermione beat him to it

''Would they be half wolf?'' she asked, she was curious about Wolf life

Ron nodded ''yes but it's been told that half wolf is stronger than a pure wolf like me, Wolfs tend to marry a muggle or witch/wizard and have half wolfs because it's been said that Muggles and witches/Wizards are can control the Wolf form better than the pure Wolfs, now pure wolfs are like the Malfoy's who only want to marry pure blood to keep the blood pure like Angela for example'' After he was done explaining their food had arrived ''Thanks Wes'' the man nodded and waited for Hermione to try the food, Hermione tried the food it was really good.

''This is really good'' she complemented the food, Wes smiled at her

''Ron can make them better'' he winked over to Ron who was shocked nearly dropping his fork, Hermione's eyebrow quirked

''beg your pardon but did you say Ron can cook?'' her mouth gaped open when Wes nodded and ran back to the kitchen before Ron could get his hands on him, Hermione started at Ron was almost done eating ''You can cook?'' she repeated Ron rolled his eyes and looked away from her gaze, Hermione could see blush on his face

''Yes we get taught, you see the men wolf are taught things like cooking because when we have wives, we basically treat them like queens and have to please them like cooking for them and look after them really'' Hermione started to giggle at what Ron had said

''So the woman is the top dog'' Hermione laughed when Ron nodded.

After Hermione finished eating they decided to go back to the Castle, they got back to Gryffindor common room, when they entered and saw who Harry grumbling to himself and glared evilly at Ron, Hermione sighed and walked over to Harry while Ron went over to Fred and George who were playing exploding snap, they asked Ron if he wanted to play, Ron agreed

''Harry..are you alright?'' she asked harry turned his glare at her

''I'm feeling wonderful Hermione because in ten day I will be doing the first task'' he said sarcastically as he looked over to Ron who looked like he didn't care that they weren't on speaking terms but in truth Ron was hardly paying attention on playing.

It was their first lesson of defence against the dark arts with their new teacher, Professor Moody, Hermione was sat next to Harry and Ron sat next to Neville ''Right today we will be learning the three unforgivable curses can anyone tell me what they are?'' no one put their hands up even Hermione didn't dare to put her hands up

''No one'' he scanned the room and smirked at Ron was drawing ''Mr Weasley'' Ron quickly stopped what he was doing and looked up to the teacher ''Do you know any?'' Ron nodded ''Well share with the class then Ronald''

''Well... there the imperious curse'' Ron said Moody smiled evilly when he heard what curse he said, he picked up a huge tarantula and put it in his palm ''Imperio'' the spider moved from students to students scaring the life out of them ''Any more?'' Ron shook his head, Moody moved on to the next student next to Ron who was Neville ''Do you know any boy?'' he asked kindly, Neville looked down and nodded

''There's the Crucio'' Neville stammered

''That's right, that spell causes the victim to feel excruciating pain like so Crucio'' he pointed his wand to the spider that twitches wildly, Neville looked like he was about to cry Hermione was about to say something but someone beat her to it

''Quit it's bothering him'' Ron shouted at the teacher, who instantly stop and glared at Ron ''Would you tell me the last curse Mr Weasley since you know?'' he urged Ron to tell him the most unforgivable curse, Ron shook his head afraid to say it ''It's the same curse that killed your mother'' he whispered in his ear Ron just stood there not being able to speak ''Fine'' he growled ''AVADA KEDAVRA'' a green jet of light from his wand to the spider killing it instantly ''Lesson is over'' Professor Moody walked out the door, Ron just stared at the dead Spider at his table imagining his real mother, Isabelle, getting killed by that killing curse.

Ron packed his things and left the castle, not wanting to get to his next lesson which was potion.

Ron was in the deepest part of the forest away from the castle and the camp, he went over to the biggest tree he could find and started punching it as hard as he can, over and over again until his knuckles bled, he still kept punching the tree leaving a huge dent on the tree ''you know Mr Weasley that tree never stood a chance against you'' said a voice behind Ron, he turned around and see Dumbledore looking at him with caring in his eyes ''What troubles you Mr Weasley?'' the headmaster asked, the wolf didn't know what to say

''It's just...my mother died protecting me and because of me she got killed'' the old man sighed and placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder

''A parent would do anything to keep their children safe Mr Weasley'' he explained, Ron sat down in the leaf covered ground and listened to the old wise wizard ''I heard you had a fight with Mr Potter is that correct'' the young wolf nodded ''What are you going to do about?'' he asked, Ron shook his head making Dumbledore sigh ''Sometimes its hard to keep promises Mr Weasley'' Ron looked stunned

''I didn't make a promise to Harry'' Ron replied confused

''No but Wolfs have rules to follow and-'' Dumbledore was stopped when Hermione and Harry came over to him

''Ron'' Hermione ran up to give him a bone crushing hug while Harry stopped and looked at his feet ''Where have you been, you didn't show up to any of your lessons, Harry and I started getting worried about you'' Ron looked at Harry

''You were worried about me?'' Ron asked Harry who nodded and Hermione stood next to Dumbledore and let Ron and Harry talk to each other

''Well...yeah...of course you are my best friend even though you have Hugo and Xavier now'' Ron got why Harry was mad at him not only being picked as a champion but he thought that Ron was ditching Harry and Hermione for Hugo and Xavier, Ron smiled at Harry and over to him placing a hand on his shoulder

''I would never leave you and Hermione...Hugo, Xavier are my best friend and you guys'' Harry and Hermione breath hitched ''are my family, I could never ever forget or leave you for anyone and as I wolf its my job to protect you and Hermione'' Harry hugged him when he finished speaking, Ron looked at Hermione and smiled at her ''Come here'' she ran over to Ron and Harry and hugged them both.

''Mr Weasley i think you need to go to the hospital wing'' Dumbledore suggested, Harry and Hermione looked at Ron's fist that was covered in blood

''I guess you right professor'' Ron laughed, the three friends started walking to the hospital wing.

The Triwizard tournament has begun, and their first task was to get the golden egg from dangerous fire breathing dragons, Harry was last and he had to get the golden egg from a Hungarian Horntail which was the most dangerous dragon breed known. After Harry finally got the gold egg, Ron helped carry Harry to the common room cheering for him, ''Open it'' the crowd shouted to Harry, to open the golden dragon egg, when he did their was a ear piercing shriek came from the egg, Harry shut the egg and everyone's ears we hurting

''Bloody Hell'' Ron shouted covering his ears, Hermione slapped Ron's arm and scolded him

''Ronald Language'' he laughed at Hermione's motherly ways, and smiled at her.

It was breakfast time, Hermione was happy that Ron and Harry were talking again, Ron was talking to Harry about Quidditch, she just rolled her eyes, Dumbledore came in front of the stage and everyone looked at him waiting for him to speak ''Now this Christmas Eve, Hogwarts has organised a Yule Ball, where only third years and above can come, the reason for the Yule Ball to celebrate the five champions victory, the Yule ball is a formal event, so you must wear your best dresses and robes, and there are couple dance so bring a partner, that is all'' All the girls were getting excited but the boys were groaning at their seats.

After their first lesson, a girl came up to three, it was Angela ''So Ron'' she started Ron already knew where this conversation was going ''I was wondering if you have a date for the Yule ball'' she flipped hair, all the boys and girls looked at Ron who were waiting for answer from him, Ron shook his head and spoke

''I'm sorry Angela..I-'' he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, it was Fleur who was smiling to Ron then looked at Angela

''He's going with me Angela'' she said the boys gasped in fear, Ron mouthed thank you to her, and Angela huffed and walked away from the three

''Thanks Fleur'' the blue eyed girl smiled brightly at Ron and nodded

''I know you too well Ronald, I know you couldn't think of an excuse..anyway save a dance?'' Ron nodded and smiled at her, she turned around and walked way

''At least I don't have to go to the dance with Angela'' he shivered in disgust Harry looked Ron with confusion

''What's wrong with her?'' he asked Ron, who just looked at Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder

''Think about it this way she is like a girl version of Malfoy'' Harry finally got it and understood ''well who are you asking?'' he asked Harry who shrugged, Ron smirked ''its Cho isn't it'' he nudged Harry, who blushed scarlet ''Well go on'' Harry's eyes widen in shock and shook his head

''What about you Ron?'' Harry asked Ron who just shrugged and shyly looked at Hermione who was looking the other way, it was Harry's turn to smirked ''hey Hermione..Ro-'' Ron stood in his foot, Harry shouted in pain, Hermione looked strangely at Harry

''What Happened?'' she asked Harry turned to Ron who ready to step or punch Harry if he says the wrong thing, Harry shook his head and laughed weakly at his bushy friend ''Just trip that's all'' Harry groaned in pain making Ron laugh softly.

It was eight at night, Hermione was helping Ron catch up with some homework that he missed when he went to the forest, Ron was about to ask her to the ball but Fred and George came in and made lots of noise and Hermione went over to them telling to them to be quite, Ron lost his chance of asking Hermione to the Yule ball thanks to Fred and George, Ron was going to try again the next day.

Ron entered the library ready to ask Hermione to the ball, he picked up a book to blend in, he saw Hermione near the window where she always goes when she reads, he was about to approach her but a huge hand clamped on his shoulder, Ron turned and saw it was Viktor Krum who had dark eyebrows, dark colour hair ''your friends with Hermy-own-ninny'' Ron tried not to laugh at his try of Hermione's name instead he just nodded ''Do you know if she has a date for the Yule Ball?'' Ron was shocked at what he had asked him, Ron looked over to Hermione who was too busy reading, Ron thought for a moment

_''If Viktor Krum is going to ask her, then what chance have a got a poor wolf boy who will just embarrass her''_he took a deep breath and spoke to Viktor ''No she doesn't'' Viktor notice the sadness in his voice, he started walking to Hermione ''Viktor'' he looked at Ron ''take good care of her'' the quidditch star nodded and advanced towards Hermione again to ask her. Ron just left the library knowing that Hermione would probably say yes.


	10. Chapter 10

Goblet of Fire Part 3

It time for the Yule Ball, the boys and girls hardly left their dorms, in the boys different types of cologne being sprayed, Ron got changed in his Wolf uniform, he put on his black coat on and he had taken off the medals off because it was tradition to take the medals off for a formal event, the light blue strip on his right arm, Ron replaced it to a darker blue, he put his black trousers then his black socks and shoes, Ron was about to put on his white gloves when Harry in his emerald robes went over to him ''You look great mate'' he commented Ron nodded in thanks as he put his gloves on ''are you taking your hat?'' he asked Ron shook his head, he has been very quite lately and Harry knows why, because of Viktor Krum.

''Lets go down, your date would be waiting for you'' Harry nodded sadly he wasn't going with Cho liked he had hope instead he went with Parvati Patil, and Ron wanted to go with Hermione to the Yule ball but Viktor Krum beat him to it.

Ron decided that it was too late getting a date so he would just go alone. Ron and Harry went down to meet Parvati in the common room, both of them were shocked that she brought along her sister Padma Patil, who was staring at Ron with hunger and Parvati took a look at Ron and couldn't help but be jealous at her sister.

Padma went and hooked her arm around Ron ''hello Ronald you look dashing'' she complemented him, Ron was starting to be quite uncomfortable he lightly pushed her away and started walking with Harry ''mate I need to see Hugo and Xavier I'll see you inside alright'' Harry nodded and watched his best friend run away from Padma.

Ron met Hugo and Xavier and saw that they didn't have dates either, they were wearing the same thing as Ron ''Hey mate'' Hugo waved at him as he ran up to them

''Hey where are your dates?'' Ron asked them who just smiled at each other

''Nahh...we heard what happened with Hermione'' Xavier whispered the name so no one would hear ''and hey if you don't have a date we don't go without dates'' Ron just looked shocked at what they said; they didn't have dates because of him this made him feel guilty.

''Sorry you guys I didn't mean-'' Hugo and Xavier punched him both in the arm and laughed

''It's alright mate there are plenty of dances and beside a few girls from Beauxbatons Academy wanting to dance with us so don't worry'' Hugo assured him Ron just nodded at what they said.

''Come on lets go to the hall'' Xavier suggested Hugo and Ron nodded then they started to walked to the great Hall, they met up with Harry, his date, Parvati, and her sister Padma ''Hey Harry'' Hugo waved to him and he waved back to them, the six of them waited for Hermione to come down they saw Viktor already waiting for her.

Professor McGonagall came to champions telling to get ready to lead the first dance, after a few minutes Hermione finally came down, her hair it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, Viktor Krum bowed to her and kissed her hand before getting in line with the other champion ''Ron'' a voiced called out, Ron turned and saw Fleur running up to him ''I need a dance partner''

''What?'' Ron replied, Fleur rolled her eyes

''Please my partner came down with something, I need a partner'' she pleaded Ron thought for a moment and nodded, Fleur and Ron got in line with the Harry and Hermione,

''We need one of the champions to do the wings dance (made it up) '' McGonagall announced, the champions looked at each other; Fleur confidently put her hand up,

''Ron and I will do it'' Ron looked shocked and shocked and tried to argue

''Fleur but…'' he tried to argue Fleur gave Ron a evil stare that made him stop talking

''You are not going to embarrass me, the dance is the wings all the Wolfs know it'' Ron sighed and nodded, McGonagall smiled at the two who went in front.

''Ron'' Hugo shouted, he looked at Hugo and Xavier ''You can do it buddy'' he cheered for Ron making him smile, but it faded away when the Great hall opened for the champions, the two people who were doing lead the dance went right in the middle whilst the others were in a circle around them, the music started playing the champions around Fleur and Ron, he placed his left hand on Fleur's waist whilst their right and their other hands were intertwine, the two did a different dance compared to the others, Ron lifted Fleur in the air in the same time as the others lifted their partners. After the dance was finished Ron went and sat down next to Harry who was a little pink from dancing

''That's a hard dance'' Harry was catching his breath Ron rolled his eyes

''Mine was harder mate'' he puffed out, Fleur came over to Ron and smiled at him

''Thank you Ron for that wonderful dance'' Ron smiled at her, Ron coughed slightly Fleur looked at Ron with concern ''you alright Ron?'' Ron nodded and smiled at her weakly

''Go have fun'' Ron coughed a bit more when Fleur left, Harry went over to him

''Are you alright mate?'' he asked Ron was about to nod when went in to a coughing fit and couldn't stop, Harry patted Ron's back trying to help Ron, Marcus came over and looked at his condition

''Ron are you alright?'' Ron just panted as he stop coughing, Marcus put a hand on Ron's forehead and eyes widen ''Ron your sick'' he said quietly but Hermione still heard it, she went to Ron and check if he was alright.

''Is he alright?'' she asked Marcus, who just smiled weakly at her

''Yes I'm going to give him a potion'' he reached into his pocket and gave a small bottle to Ron, who took it quickly he uncorked the bottle and drank it all down and pulled a disgust face then he shook it off, he was feeling and looking better, ''Come to me again if you start coughing okay'' Marcus told Ron who nodded and thanked him, Hermione sat down next to Ron

''Umm...Do guys want to join me and Viktor he's gone to get drinks'' Harry shook his head and glared at Viktor who was getting drinks, Ron just shook his head as well and nudged Harry to stop glaring at Viktor ''No thanks were just going to sitting here'' Harry said politely to Hermione

''Are you su-'' she was cut off by Ron

''Yes we are sure Hermione, go Viktor's probably waiting for you'' Ron said coldly ''Waiting to kiss you under the moonlight'' muttered under his breathe, Hermione looked stunned at what he said, Ron got up and went outside for some fresh air, she looked to Harry

''What's his problem?'' she asked Harry who looked down

''it's not my placed to say'' Harry got up and followed Ron outside, leaving Hermione alone she walked over to Viktor who handed her a drink, ''What is wrong Herm-own-ninny?'' Viktor asked Hermione who looked stunned then she looked at her date

''Ron..he's acting weird'' she said as she staring at Harry and Ron outside Viktor looked at where she was looking

''is he the one with red hair?'' he asked Hermione nodded ''Well I think I know why he is acting like this'' Hermione turned and looked at him waiting for an answer but he shook his head ''I'm sorry but I can't tell, you have to ask him'' she shouted in frustration at Viktor's answer.

The Yule ball was almost over Harry had went up to their dorm to get changed and get some sleep, Ron was on the way upstairs when Hermione stopped him ''Well I hope your happy Ronald Weasley'' she said hotly, Ron looked confused

''What have I done?'' Ron asked Hermione looked angry and ready to slap him

''Because of you I couldn't enjoy my evening and neither Harry or Viktor would tell me why your acting cold towards me and Viktor, well Ronald explain'' Ron was about to speak when Hermione continued ''if you wanted to go to the Yule ball with me all you had to do was ask why didn't you ask me tell me Ron what stopped you'' she shouted.

Ron looked away from her gaze and spoke ''I did try, twice even the first time was when you were helping me study I was going to ask you but then Fred and George came in so I couldn't'' Hermione cocked her eyebrow at Ron

''The second try?'' she asked rudely, Ron sighed and took off his white gloves and put it in his pocket

''In the Library I was going to ask you but then Viktor came to me asking if you had a date, I said no'' Hermione eyes soften at what Ron said

''Well why didn't you still ask me then?'' she asked softly, Ron shrugged and replied honestly

''What chance have I got, you got asked by a quidditch star and what have got to offer you nothing'' Ron started walking upstairs, Hermione stood where she was ''You deserve better'' Ron said to her quietly as he kept walking upstairs, tears started coming down her face

''I would have chosen you Ron'' she whispered she wiped her tears away and started going to her dorm; she stopped when she saw Ron sitting and talking to the beautiful Fleur outside.

''I blew it Fleur'' he sighed and buried his face in his hands, Fleur looked at Ron sadly

''Can I ask you a question'' Ron nodded in his hands ''why didn't you ask her'' Ron pulled his face out of his hands and looked at Fleur and asked her

''Alright if you were to pick who would it be me or Viktor be honest'' Fleur sighed

''Who would you pick?'' she asked Ron who looked at his hands.

''Viktor, he's everything Hermione deserves'' Ron started and Fleur put a hand on his shoulder

''Like what?'' she asked again

''He can buy Hermione anything she wants, he a star I could go on forever and I'm not worthy of her'' Ron got up and took of his black coat and placed it over Fleur's shoulder ''your going to get a cold'' Fleur silently thanked him, Hermione got a wave of jealousy coming over her when she saw Ron put his coat on Fleur and she thought if Ron would have done it if he asked her to the ball but she was feeling sad because of Ron's insecurities and that he didn't think he was worthy of her.

Fleur went over to Ron and slapped him hardly on the face that shocked Hermione while Ron just started at Fleur ''You idiot, you are better than Viktor Krum, you are kind, funny, caring, and it's Hermione who decide who's worthy of her not you, you need to stop being insecure Ron why are you so insecure?'' she asked

''It's just Harry is the chosen one, Hermione the brightest witch of our generation and what do I have to offer, I'm just the third wheel'' Ron couldn't continue and Fleur sigh

''You are a complete idiot you know that'' Ron nodded sadly ''You are a Wolf be proud of that, so your gift isn't something you can show like show how smart you are..but your gift Ronald is loyalty you have been with Hermione and Harry through thick and thin, you would die for them''' Fleur was about to slap him again but Ron spoke again that stopped Fleur from slapping him

''I want Hermione to notice me and to believe in me'' Hermione had tears coming down her face after what Ron had said

''But she does Ron'' she said cupped his cheek making him look at her

''How do you know?'' Ron asked

''I notice the way Hermione looked at you when you entered the Great Hall when you went in with your camp and the way look at her when she was at the library when you were about to ask her when Viktor came up to you'' Ron's eyes widen ''Yes i was there right beside you but you only saw Hermione'' Ron blushed, Fleur got up and gave Ron back his jacket and started walking out leaving Ron thinking.

Fleur walked up to Hermione and smiled at her, she knew that she had heard everything they said ''Men'' she whispered to Hermione who giggled a bit "Leave him for a while to cool down" she told her as she walked away,

Ron was done thinking he got up and started walking back to the common room but he bumped into Hermione knocking her down in the process ''Hermione are you alright?'' Ron helped her up ''What are you doing here it's freezing'' he placed his coat on her ''Come on let's get you inside'' Ron pushed Hermione inside, she was blushing because Ron had put his coat on her and she smelt his cologne (Adidas Ice dive) he smelt like summer to her.

Ron started coughing ''Ron are you alright?'' she asked Ron nodded as he coughed after a few seconds he had finish coughing ''I'm fine'' Hermione thought it wasn't best to talk or tell him about the Viktor thing

''Come on let's go to the common room'' when they got there, Ron started walking up to his room when Hermione called for him

''Ron your coat'' Ron walked downstairs and got the coat from Hermione ''Thanks and by the way you look beautiful'' Ron leaned in and kissed her cheek which made her blush ''Goodnight Hermione'' she was stood of where she was unable to move because of the shock Ron Weasley had kissed her.

When Ron got into his dormitory he had his back against the door and smiled widely _''I just kissed Hermione Granger''_Ron went to bed smiling and couldn't stop, the next day the students were going back to their home for the Christmas holidays. When Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were on the train, Ron sneaked a couple of smiles at Hermione and she did the same thing.

When the train stopped Harry, Ginny and Ron waved goodbye to Hermione and shouting merry Christmas to her as she went. The Weasley and Harry opened their Christmas presents late, they got their usual Weasley jumper with their initials on them, and they had a wonderful Christmas dinner, happy time for them.

It time to go back to school, Ron and Hermione was called in by McGonagall when they got inside her classroom, they saw Xavier, Cho, Gabriela (Fleur's sister) ''Ahh welcome'' the old woman smiled at them ''As you know the second task is about to begin and the challenge is you five will be the hostage held under water and the champions will have to save you now Xavier you are Aster's victim'' Xavier nodded ''Cho you are Cedric's Victim'' the Asian girl nodded ''Gabrielle you are Fleur and Hermione you are Viktor's'' the two nodded ''Now Mr Weasley do you want to be a victim for Mr Potter?'' she ask Ron thought about it and spoke

''I'll do it professor'' McGonagall nodded and continued what was to happen in weeks to come. Ron, Xavier and Hermione walked out of the room together ''Ron you ready for it'' Ron shook his head and laugh weakly

''Yeah the two of us will bust break the chains before Harry or Aster'' Xavier smiled at Ron's joke, Hermione looked stunned at Ron's joke

''But its enchanted metal'' Xavier and Ron looked at each other and laughed at bit,

Xavier put an arm around Hermione ''Wolfs can break chains or almost anything even in human form'' Hermione gasped at what he told her and looked at Ron ''but it don't show how strong we are on our body, for example who do you think will win in a fight Viktor or Ron'' Xavier didn't wait for her reply ''Viktor would just get the crap beaten out of him by Ron'' the other wolf who had red hair rolled his eyes at Xavier's comment about how strong the wolfs were.

''Xavier enough don't need to brag about it, besides you need to back to camp go'' Xavier put his hand up for mock defence and left Hermione and Ron ''Show off'' Ron muttered under his breath but Hermione still heard ''Let's go back up to the common room'' he suggested and Hermione nodded and followed Ron to the common room.

It was time for the second task all the champions were ready to get their victims. Ron started waking up and saw Harry breaking his chains and Gabrielle chains too, Ron looked around and saw all the rest where gone, the three started to float up but Harry was stopped by the Merpeople but he fought them off, Ron helped Gabriela towards the water, when the resurface she was panicking, Ron grabbed on to her to stop her from down ''Calm down just kick upwards'' Ron instructed she nodded and followed what he said it worked for a few minutes but she started sinking again ''Climb on my back'' Ron offered she wrapped her arms around Ron neck then Ron started to swim as fast as he could to get her out of the freezing water.

Fleur reached out for his sister and gave her a towel to warm her up, ''Wait Harry'' Ron was ready to jumped back but harry came shooting out the water and into the where the people were, Madame Promfrey gave Harry a boiling potion to make him warm.

''Look the water'' Some one shouted, the water started to freeze over and the temperature went down quickly, ''RON'' A voice screamed that echoed, Ron looked at who shouted it, it was Agro Mason standing proud on top of the frozen lake, he had a scar running diagonally from his left forehead to his right chin, his icy blue eyes staring at Ron with the intent to kill ''COME AND FIGHT RON'' The red hair boy looked at his uncle then looked over to Marcus who looked very worried ''IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL EVEYONE HERE TILL YOU COME OUT AND FIGHT'' Ron went on the icy lake ready to fight ''WELL NEPHEW READY TO FIGHT'' mostly everyone gasped Ron just stood there looking at his uncle ''Well who's going first?'' he asked coldly Ron didn't reply but stood his ground ''Fine I'll go first'' he growled, he changed into a pure black wolf and sprinting towards Ron, he jumped out of the way and took a breath and transformed into a red wolf the black wolf smirked ''Let's see what you got boy'' he went to bite Ron but he jumped out of the way, Ron didn't want to fight his own uncle ''I will kill everyone you care about if you don't fight'' Ron's eyes widen

''Fine I'll fight you, don't hurt them'' Ron shouted ready to attack. The black wolf smirked and charges towards Ron, the red wolf bit the black wolf in the shoulder blades and Agro howled in pain and pushed Ron off him.

Ron kept fighting keeping his uncle away from the students, Ron kept pushing further and further away ''Bring it on'' the red wolf taunted the other wolf growled at Ron madly and attacked him, after a hour of non stop fighting Agro and Ron turn back to human form with their clothes ripped and out of breath.

Agro smirked and pulled out his wand and pointed towards his nephew ''Crucio'' Ron scream in pain while Agro laughed evilly ''Crucio'' he cast the spell again on Ron who was screaming in pain ''Crucio'' he felt like he being stabbed with a thousand knife at the once. Harry and Hermione were about to go to Ron's rescue but Dumbledore and Marcus held them back ''Don't get involve'' Marcus shouted at the two, who just watched Ron getting tortured

After eight times of receiving the Crucio spell Ron felt his body on fire and couldn't move, Agro pulled out the same knife that he stabbed Ron with in the Quidditch World Cup, he was ready to stab Ron, but the hurt wolf heard crying, it was Hermione who was kneeling and had her arms wrapped around her body as she cried, he could her whispering ''Ron, please, please don't die'' Ron took all the strength he could muster and stopped his uncle stabbing and kicked him in the stomach causing him to hunch over and he took this chance to kick his back which knocked him out in process.

Ron grabbed the knife ready to stab him, Agro smirked ''Kill me and you will be like me'' Ron shouted in frustration and stabbed him, Agro closed his eyes waiting to feel the knife but he heard the knife come down but didn't feel anything, he opened on of his blue eyes and saw Ron just stabbed the ice lake not him

''I'm not like you'' Ron whispered to his uncle and got up started walking to where his friends where but half way Ron's was starting to feel weak and his vision going blurry before he knew it he had fainted Xavier and Hugo ran to catch Ron before he had bashed his head on the icy lake.

Ron could hear hushed voices speaking around him but he only knew one voice was Hermione's angelic voice, Ron open his eyes and looked around the room and saw his sister and Hermione crying their eyes out while Ethan smiled at the boy who was in the hospital bed ''Ron your okay'' Ginny exclaimed, Ron sat up and looked around and hold his head because he felt like the room was spinning

''Ron well done'' Ethan smiled proudly at his son as he and Ginny sat down on the chairs either side of the bed, Hermione handed Ron a glass of water ''thanks Hermione'' he drank all the water not leaving a single drop ''How long have I been out?'' Ron wondered

''6 weeks Ron'' Ginny answered ''You had us worried you prat'' Ron laughed weakly at Ginny's comment but his laugh was cut short when he started to cough, Madame Promfrey came in giving the patient a coughing potion that stopped it ''Ron I need to go'' Ethan said sadly Ron nodded as his real father stared walking out the door

''Dad be careful alright?'' Ron called out; Ethan smiled and gave him thumbs up then left ''So when's Harry doing the last task?'' Ron asked Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then at Ron

''Tomorrow'' Ron sighed at what his sister said, he tried getting off the bed but he had a stinging feeling all over his body, Ron groaned in pain but still got off the bed ''Let's go see Harry'' Ron had a limp from his fight with Agro but he walked towards the great hall.

When they entered a massive group off people came running up to Ron asking if he was alright and complementing him, Harry walked up to Ron with a bright smile on his face

''You okay Ron?'' he asked Ron who just laughed and gave him a manly hug

''Good luck for tomorrow Harry I will be cheering for you'' Harry smiled and sat Ron down to give him something to eat.

It was the day of the last task, Ron stood in the stands with his family and Hermione cheering loudly for Harry. All the champions had to do was to go into the maze and find the Triwizard trophy and they would win, but it was taking a long time it was almost 3 hours and none of the champions found the trophy yet, everyone was starting to get worried, Marcus got up and went at the starting point staring at the crowd ''something isn't right'' he started to explain to the crowd ''Wolfs we need to find the Champions, stand up if you volunteer'' Ron and Ethan stood up first then Hugo, Xavier then lots of them stood up and joined Marcus, who handed them each watches ''All right this watch will tell us where you are, now transform'' the wolfs transformed into canine form, there were different colour fur there were red (Ron), couple of grey, Xavier had a dusty blond with a shade of brown in his fur, Hugo had dark brown fur that goes lighter on his legs.

''Go'' Marcus changed into a brown/black wolf and he ran first then Ron, Ethan, Hugo, Xavier then all followed.

Ten crystal balls floated in the air with a image of what the Wolfs where in the maze, the Weasley and Hermione focused more on Ron and Ethan's crystal ball ''Dad let's split alright'' Ron said to him as they ran Ethan looked shocked

''But Ron'' Ron shook his head

''NO buts dad go on I'll find Harry go find the others'' Ethan and Ron went in different ways, Ron was going right left right left in different directions desperately trying to find Harry, Ron got to where the Cup was suppose to be and it was gone, Ron looked around ''Come on where the bloody hell are you Harry'' he swore to himself, he smacked himself with his front paw ''I'm a wolf aren't I'' Ron put his nose to the ground and tried tracking his best friend ''I got his scent but it's very feint'' Ron kept following the scent and it kept getting stronger and stronger, he saw Harry crying over Cedric who was lying dead body, ''Harry'' he ran over to Harry who as still crying

''Ron I couldn't stop him'' he cried

''Stop who?'' Ron morphed back in to human form

''Voldemort he's back'' Ron gasped ''He killed Cedric'' Ron looked at Cedric Diggory's lifeless body

''Harry it's not safe here come let's take you and Cedric back to Hogwarts'' Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder then he transformed back into a big red wolf

''How are we going to get there?'' Harry asked wiping tears away from his eyes, Ron smiled sadly

''Trust me'' Ron took a deep breath and gave a loud howl, calling all the wolfs, after a few minutes all the Wolfs who volunteered came and all of them help Cedric and Harry get back to Hogwarts.

The next day it was Cedric's funeral, everyone got dressed in their formal clothes and Ron wore his uniform that he wore for the Yule ball.

A week has passed since Cedric's funeral, everyone was saying goodbyes to the different schools, Fleur and Gabrielle both kissed Ron's cheek in thanks and left ''Do you think we would ever have a normal year here at Hogwarts?'' Harry asked, Ron and Hermione shook their heads and laughed

''No I don't think so mate'' Ron was still wearing his formal uniform and took off his jacket as they started walking out the door, but Hermione stopped for a moment

''Everything's going to change now isn't it'' she said sadly, Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and nodded, Ron placed his arm on her shoulder and said

''We'll deal with it together Hermione'' she smiled and put her arm around Harry and Ron as they started walking out the door ''I need to go to the Camp again'' Ron told them Hermione and Harry nodded and understood

''Promise me you'll write'' Hermione told Harry who nodded

''Everyday if you want'' he replied then she looked over to Ron who smiled

''I promise'' they walked out the door, and then got on the train, to their summer holidays and ready to face their fifth year


	11. Chapter 11

**Order of the Phoenix**

It was nice and boiling day in North America, the Wolf camp was in the woods near giant crystal clear lake, most of the Wolfs were swimming to keep cool in this very warm day, Ron was sitting in the river bank with only his swimming trunks, he was drawing Hermione at the Yule Ball, Hugo came up to Ron who was too busy drawing he didn't notice Hugo sit next to him ''Ron that's really good'' he praised him, Ron shouted in shock and closed the book quickly away from Hugo.

''What are you talking about?'' the red wolf asked nervously, Hugo shook his head and put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder ''Ask her out mate'' Ron looked away from his gaze and shook his head and smiled weakly

''I'll only put her in danger Hugh'' Ron replied, Hugo shook his head and got up, Ron put his drawing book away and stood up with Hugo

''Wuss'' Hugo grumbled under his breath but Ron just smacked the back of his head, the two friends started laughing and smiled at each other as the started waking to the water until they were waist height ''Race you mate'' Ron said as he had a head start swimming

''Hey you cheater'' Hugo shouted then start swimming after Ron, but he was too fast for Hugo

After a few hours of playing the water, all the wolfs got out and got dry, they were eating around a giant camp-fire, Ron looked around and watched as different wolfs told each other story, making them laugh or just normal chat, Ron felt that this is where he belonged but he was missing Harry and Hermione, Ron was talking to Xavier and Hugo about Quidditch, when Marcus got everyone's attention

''Everyone is to leave next week, you all know why'' there were groans and moans from different wolfs not wanting to go home, Ethan walked over to Ron

''Can I talk to you Ron?'' he asked his son who stood up and nodded, the two father and son started walking around the woods ''The Weasley's are moving out the burrow for a while and you too'' Ron looked shocked and asked

''Why?'' Ethan looked around to check if someone was eavesdropping, he leaned over to his son's ear and whispered

''Voldemort'' Ron nodded and looked at one of the trees around him

''What about Harry and Hermione?'' Ron was concern about his best friends

''Hermione is coming with the Weasley'' his son was relief ''And Harry, is being moved in five weeks'' Ron nodded in understanding.

Ron got back to England and his dad borrowed a car and he started driving around London until they parked at a old beautiful Victorian house with roses planted at the front lawn. Ron looked at his father strangely ''Where are we?'' he asked then Ethan got out the car and Ron followed

''You'll see'' that was all he said, Ethan and his son walked up the front door and knocked on the white door.

They waited a few minutes when the door opened and revealed Hermione Granger who was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans ''Ron, Ethan what are you doing here?'' she asked the two men in front of her, Ron just shrugged and looked at his father

''We are your ride'' said the old wolf at Hermione

''Ride?'' Hermione thought for a moment and then smiled ''Oh your taking me to 12 Grimmauld Place'' Ethan nodded then Hermione's parents came out with Hermione's trunk and a few other bags ''Hello Ethan'' Hermione's dad shook Ethan's hand

''Hello John and Jean'' he then shook Hermione's mother's hands ''Ron put Hermione's luggage in the car'' Ethan tossed Ron the key of the car who caught it easily, Ron went over and picked up Hermione's trunk and a couple of bags and started carrying them to the car

''Ron doesn't have to we can do it ourselves'' John said not wanting to be trouble to Ethan and Ron, but Ethan waved his hand to John.

''No it's alright besides Ron needs some exercise'' he said in a playful tone at Ron who just gave him a look

''Very funny'' he said sarcastically the others laughed as Ron put the rest of the bags in the boot of the car and leaned against it ''Come dad let's go'' Ethan looked at Ron and smiled at him ''What?'' his son asked

''Why don't you drive Ron'' the young wolfs blue eyes widen in surprise ''Come on you had training in driving you were top in the class'' Ethan encourage his son who was still unsure then Ron sighed and nodded and got in the drivers seat, Ethan sat in the passenger seat and the Granger's said goodbye to Hermione and then she go on at the back, Ron started the car ''Where to dad?'' he asked

''Wallwood Street'' Ethan answered, Ron nodded and pulled out of the drove out of the Granger's driveway and started driving, Hermione was amazed at Ron's driving skills, and he drove smoothly and followed the driving rules.

After twenty minutes, they got to their destination ''Ron here stop here'' Ethan instructed, Ron did what he was told and parked the car and the three got out of the car and Ethan led them to an old looking Terrance house, Ethan knocked on the old black wooden door they waited for a few seconds until a plum woman with flaming red hair came out

''Ethan, Ron Hermione welcome come in'' she ushered them in, they looked around and saw a long hallway, lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps, wallpapers peeling and the carpets wearing thin, Molly lead them to the dinning room where all the Weasley's, Sirius, Moody, Remus and a woman who had dark, twinkling eyes, a pale heart-shaped face and short spiky hair which was purple and were when the Weasley saw the three they came running up to them and giving them hugs and Ron's little Jack Russell ran up to him, the three new people in the room sat down at the table

''Good you came Ethan'' Moody said Ethan nodded ''Ron Hermione this woman who has purple hair is Nymphadora Tonks'' the woman groaned at the name

''how many times have I told you never call me that, only Tonks'' she shouted at the man who had a wooden leg ''anyway nice to met you'' she shook Hermione's hands first then she looked at Ron ''nice to finally meet you Ron, your father talks about you alot'' Ron smiled at her comment as they shook hands

''Right that's enough meet and greet let's get to work'' Moody said as he stomped towards Ethan ''You and Ron are getting rid of the Boggarts'' he ordered Ethan who nodded and looked at Ron who looked alarmed at what Moody said, Ethan went over to his son who had a concern on his face, Ethan smiled at his son ''Ron you will be okay'' Molly looked at the state of his adoptive son who looked petrified at the idea of facing a Boggart.

Remus jumped in ''but you fought them before Ron''

''This time is different Remus'' Ethan said to the werewolf

''What different?'' he asked Ethan sighed

''We were training the Wolfs to fight Pessimum tantibus which means worst nightmares, its worse than Boggart, but Ron worse nightmare'' he paused and looked at Ron who nodded for him to tell them ''seeing Hermione and Harry get tortured by Agro, that why he doesn't think he can face a Boggart'' everyone stared at Ron who buried his face in his hands.

Hermione sat next down to Ron and pulled is hands away from his face and made his blue eyes look at her, she gave him a small smile ''You worry about me and Harry too much, but you know what, I know that Agro won't get near Harry and I you want to know why'' Ron nodded she continued ''You will be there protecting us like you always have, I know that your insecure about you being a wolf, Ron you need to see it as a gift, you would have died in the second task if you weren't a wolf'' Ron looked at Hermione eyes that told him that everything she said was sincere and he sighed and spoke

''Thanks Hermione'' he turned to his father ''I'll do my best dad'' Ethan nodded Moody had a tiny smile on his face and led them to where the Boggarts where.

After they left Fred and George smirked ''Well done Hermione..When's the wedding'' one of the twins joked, Hermione blushed red as an apple and gave a deathly glare to the twins ''I don't know what you are talking about you two?''

Ginny joined in ''Well you've seen him Hermione, he's getting fit and he is my brother that's saying something, just ask him out'' Hermione blushed harder when the door opened, she hoped that it wasn't Ron and it wasn't it was Ethan she sighed in relief.

Ron's father went over to Remus ''Hey we might need your help'' Remus nodded and walked out the door but the oldest wolf stayed for awhile and smiled at Hermione ''Ginny's right Hermione, Ron is starting to get lots of attention from girls'' when he left, Hermione got redder and redder, everyone thought she was going to explode of embarrassed

''That's enough you lot your embarrassing the poor girl'' she shouted at them, then she started to smile ''I do think she is a good addition to the Weasley family'' Hermione gasped when Ron entered the door wearing a black vest top that showed his muscles

''Mum I think we need to fix some things around the house especially the pipes'' Molly nodded and tried not to laugh at Hermione who was going red again, Ron looked over to Hermione with concern in his eyes ''Are you alright Hermione?'' he asked as he placed on of his hands on her forehead ''Your a little warm''

''She's fine Ronnie'' Ron sighed at the nickname and looked at his mother ''she's just-'' she was interrupted by Moody shouting for Ron

''RONALD GET YOURSELF UP HERE NOW'' Ron waved goodbye and starting going upstairs to go to Moody.

''Can I talk you for a minute?'' Molly asked Hermione who's blush started to go she nodded and walked into the living room, Molly looked at the girl who had bushy brown hair ''I'm happy that you care about Ron and your not bothered that he is a wolf but'' Hermione took in a breath ''he's very insecure, he thinks that you fancy Harry'' the girl gasped and shook her head

''Mrs Weasley I only like Harry as a friend but with Ron I..'' Molly smiled at what she said she held Hermione's hand and patted it

''You make Ron happy and he care about you a lot, I don't mind if your friendship turns into something more'' Hermione smiled shyly at the older woman in front of her ''Ron only sees you...I saw one of his drawing book and its full of drawing of you, reading, writing, talking, smiling, so you don't have to worry about Ron saying no to you because he won't would never reject you'' she blushed a bit ''the question is how do you feel about Ron?'' she asked the girl who thought for a moment then spoke with a smile

''When I'm with Ron I feel safe and happy, when he smiles at me I can't help but smile back, Ron is funny, loyal, brave, sweet, honestly Mrs Weasley I could go on forever about how wonderful Ron is but what I like about Ron the most is that he is kind to friends, strangers, even to enemies like he didn't get revenge on his uncle even though he killed his mother'' Molly nodded at what Hermione said and agreed she walked over to the girl and gave her a hug, Hermione was shocked at first but she hugged her back. Ron came in stopped when he saw his mother and Hermione hugging

''I'm I interrupting something?'' Ron asked Molly let go of Hermione and shook her head ''Okay umm..I'm going to town to get some new supplies with Ethan be back in an hour mum'' he walked out the front door with Ethan.

''Want to help me set the table for dinner dear?'' she asked the young witch nodded.

An hour later Ron and Ethan had return with different things to help them make the Grimmauld Place more liveable, when they were done eating Remus, Sirius, Ethan and Ron started fixing the house, Sirius and Remus were fixing the hole on the walls, while Ron and Ethan were fixing the pipes, while Theo the dog just watched them work.

''Alright Ron that should do it'' he dusted the dust off his hands while Ron tighten the nuts and bolts to make it secure.

''This thing should hold for a long time dad'' he said to his father as he packed up the tools and wiped his hands on his jeans and gave a pat on the little dogs head then said ''let's see how everyone else is doing'' Ron suggested, Ethan nodded then followed his son to where everyone was.

Ron and Ethan checked on the girls who were fixing the rooms that people are sleeping in, right now they are fixing the room for Ginny and Hermione to sleep, Ron knocked on the door and waited for someone to say come in,

''Doors opens'' Ginny shouted Ron rolled his eyes and opened the door, and saw that the room looked clean and safe to sleep in ''Ohh it's you'' she joked at her brother who smiled at her

''Ginny!'' Molly snapped at her only daughter, who just smiled sheepishly ''Ohh Hermione dear could you hand me that cloth please?'' she asked the bushy haired young girl who gave Molly the cloth she asked for ''Thank you'' Molly started taking out the dust in the wardrobe that had one of its door hanging off ''Ron could you fix this Wardrobe?'' she asked Ron nodded and started getting the tools he need then started to get to work, it only took him a good ten minutes then he was finished fixing the wardrobe ''Thanks dear'' Molly walked past his son and gave him a kiss on the cheek

''Mum!'' Ron shouted trying rubbing off the kiss, everyone else laughed, then Ginny started

''If it was Hermione's kisses?'' she hinted Ron and Hermione looked away from everyone's gaze and blushed, Molly shouted at Ginny who was just grinning madly

''That's enough young lady'' Ginny was about to say sorry when there was a knock on door, everyone looked towards the door and saw two people wearing Wolf formal uniform it was Hugo and Xavier

''Guys what are you doing here'' Ron ran up to them and gave them a manly bear hug, the two new comers just smiled at them

''Your dad invited us'' Ron looked at his father who just smiled weakly at him

''Who wants lunch?'' Molly asked all four wolfs put their hands up making everyone else laugh.

While they waited for their lunch, the three young wolfs told them about funny stories about their time at the camp, Ron was enjoying himself when he watched his family, friends getting along but Ron still missed Harry wishing he could be here and enjoy this wonderful time and that no one is caring right now about Voldemort. The red wolf couldn't stop smiling and thought it was time for him to tell a story ''hey Xavier remember when Hugo had poison ivy but he didn't know'' Xavier started laughing while Hugo just gave them both a deathly glare but Ron continued ''You started going out with Alexandra and you we so in the honeymoon phase that you didn't notice the poison ivy till it got somewhere you don't it to be'' Xavier and Ron started laughing then everyone got it then started to laugh with the two wolfs while Hugo couldn't help but begin to laugh.

The next five weeks the house was starting to be more liveable for people, all the Boggarts where gone, all the wardrobes, cabinets etc were fixed mostly by Ron and Ethan and the house was cleaned for Harry's arrival, Moody, Remus, Tonks went to get Harry, while everyone just started cleaning, Ron was told be his mother to the cloth that she left at the library.

Ron entered the room and saw Hermione reading one of the book while she was cleaning she didn't notice Ron come in room ''Hermione'' he called out, the girl with the brown hair turned and saw Ron and smiled weakly at him

''Hello Ron'' she looked back at the book not to read but to hide the blush on her cheeks luckily he didn't notice the colour on her cheeks.

Ron was pretending to look for the cloth but in truth he was staring at Hermione from the corner of his eyes, Ron finally without even trying found the cloth he was about to leave the room when he saw Hermione trying to get the book back to a high self that she couldn't reach, Ron watched Hermione trying desperately reach the top shelf until he felt sorry for her he went over there behind Hermione and took the book of her hand and put it on the shelf.

Hermione turned around and looked at Ron's towering height and that height just reached his shoulders but when Ron's head when lower until there lips were inches away from each other, she closed her eyes waiting for something to happen until he felt his hand on his hair she opened it and saw him smiling ''you have a bit of cobweb in your hair Hermione'' he plucked it off then started walk away, Hermione was disappointed she was for sure Ron was about to kiss her.

Outside the door down the hall was Ron banged his head on the wall near the door, he banged his head on the door trying get the thoughts out of his head _''What the hell did I do I almost kissed her''_ Ron kept banging his head until Theo, Hugo and Xavier came out and watched Ron in amusement

''Ron you okay?'' he asked as he and Xavier laugh, Ron took a breath and shook his head as he bent down petting Theo ''What happened?'' Ron shook his head furiously not wanting to know, Xavier and Hugo thought to drop the topic and talk about something different.

A few hours later, the door opened and it was Harry with Moody, Remus, Tonks and a new person Ron hadn't seen him before he was a tall black wizard and has broad shouldered, he was bald, and wore a single gold hoop earring.

When Harry saw Ron, Hugo, Xavier and Theo he ran upstairs towards them Harry kept glaring at Ron, Mrs Weasley called out ''Ron take Harry to your room'' Ron nodded and lead Harry who was still glaring at Ron to his room.

Xavier and Hugo went down and talked to Fred an George with Theo with them, When the boy who lived entered the room, Ron was uncomfortable at the way he was glaring at him, he knew why Harry was glaring at him.

Then Hermione came in the room giving Harry a hug but he didn't hug back after she lets him go. Harry shouted at the two ''YOU GUYS DIDN'T WRITE TO ME AT ALL YOU HAVE ME WORRYING THAT YOU BEEN DIED''

Ron tried to speak ''yeah mate we a-'' harry cut him off

''YEAH RIGHT!, WHEN YOU AND HERMIONE HAVE BEEN HAVING A GOOD SUMMER I BEEN TORMENTED BY FAMILY THAT HATE ME, ATTACKED BY DEMEMTORS SO TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T WRITE?'' Harry screamed the question at the two

''Harry we are sorry that we didn't write because Dumbledore told us not to?'' Ron explained Harry calmed down and lowered his voice

''Huh?'' that was all Harry could say then Hermione came in

''Dumbledore is getting the order together'' she whispered

''The Order'' he shouted but Hermione shushed him

''Yes Harry the order of the phoenix is founded by Dumbledore to stand against Voldemort, that's why we couldn't write we really sorry Harry'' she apologized and Ron talked again

''I've been in America only for a week but it would take forever if I send an owl'' Ron explained why he couldn't write much at all ''besides we weren't having much fun we spent five weeks fixing this house for you'' Harry was speechless

''You did?'' he looked over to Hermione who nodded, then Fred, George, Hugo and Xavier popped in scaring the life out of the three

''Thought we heard you mate'' Fred smiled brightly at Harry "Guess they told you'' Harry nodded, Fred looked at George with a hint of mischief in his eyes ''Want to know more information?'' he asked the boy who had the famous lighting scar who nodded.

Fred and George invented the extendible ears they lowered the ear that was tied to string to eavesdrop on the meeting that was occurring but it didn't last long when Crookshanks came and played with the ear making impossible to hear anything, the ginger fat cat took the ear away, making all the children moan in disappointment ''hate your cat Hermione'' Fred said to Hermione she was about to speak when Molly came out and looked at her children

''Dinner time'' all the kids started walking down while Fred and George just flash behind Molly scaring her in process ''Just because you have a free use of magic you don't have to use it at everything'' she scolded them as the rest just sat at the table.

'Harry there's something I need to tell you'' Sirius started as they eat ''How do you feel being in the order?'' he asked Harry was shocked at the question but Molly was furious ''He's just a boy Sirius he is not James'' Sirius rolled his eyes at Molly

''He is not a little boy and he is not your son'' he remarked

''He's got us his family where we you in 14 years'' Ethan and Ron stood up stopping the fight

''Mum enough'' Ron said to his mother who just huffed

''Ronald stay out of this'' Ron stood his ground and got in front of Molly

''Mum please calm down I'm-'' he was cut off

''Ron this doesn't concern you'' Molly told Ron who was containing his anger

''Maybe not but it's Harry's choice mum not yours Harry is a big boy and he can take care of himself'' he barked at his mother who was stunned

''Ronald this is not your fight, you need to stop trying to be a man when your only a boy, I wish sometimes your not a wolf'' Molly gasped at what she said and tried to take it back but Ron couldn't take it he stood up and left the room, Molly started crying while Ethan put a hand on her shoulder

''Molly, Ron won't hate you he needs to cool down'' Molly just sat there letting the tears go down her face no-one didn't know what to do but just stay still. the sun had settled and Ron kept walking towards a small cafe, he went over the counter and ordered a warm cup of coffee, he sat at a table near window watching cars past, people walking talking, when Ron was finished drinking his coffee, he ordered another cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin then sat in the same place before.

Something caught Ron's attention, he smelt a rancid odour in the air, it smelt like blood and grease he got up and left the cafe, he kept following the scent till it got stronger and stronger; he got to an alley where the smell was the strongest.

''Looks like he fell for it Master'' said a low evil voice, Ron made a fighting stance ready to fight who ever is out there

''Who's there'' Ron's voice echoed in the alley way, two shadowy figure came out, their faces covered with a mask, Ron started to get worried

''Don't you remember be boy'' said a gruff voice, Ron shook his head the two figure laughed and took off their mask and reviled Agro Mason and what Ron recognised as Mike Johnson he had a white beard with yellow eyes that had horizontal slits for iris ''Don't remember your own uncle I'm hurt'' Agro put his hands on his heart pretending that he was hurt this action made his companion laugh. Ron started coughing and thought

_''not the best time to get sick damn''_he couldn't stop coughing, Agro charges towards Ron punching him the stomach so hard that he cough out blood. Ron got off the floor and got ready to attack but Mike grabbed him from behind making it hard for him to reach him then Agro started punching Ron again and again in the same place.

''Well Well Theo no-one to save you now'' Agro then punched his nephew in the face making his lip split and his nose dripping of blood, Agro laughed at his poor family relative, he spits in his face and was about to punch him again when someone stopped him

''That's enough'' said a thick deep voice, Ron recognised the voice but his eyes were failing to keep open so he entered into a deep sleep.

It was Marcus and Dumbledore coming to help Ethan's son, the death eaters were too scared to face Marcus and Dumbledore they just fled away leaving Ron on the ground beaten, ''Marcus take Mr Weasley to Headquarters'' Dumbledore ordered him, the wolf pack leader picked up one of his students and went to 12 Grimmauld Place, he knocked on the door, Molly answered the door with red bloodshot eyes from crying

''Ronald'' she shouted ''Marcus What happened?'' she asked

''Molly I'll tell you later but we need to get Ron a doctor, where's his room?'' he asked Hermione came out and gasped when she saw Ron but she answered Marcus's question

''I'll lead you there'' Hermione offered to him Molly nodded in thanks, Ethan came out and help his son to room to his bed, as they lowered Ron to the bed he grunted in pain

''Hermione stay with Ron'' he said to the brightest witch who was already beside Ron ''Marcus and I going to get a doctor'' she nodded the two wolfs left leaving a sick Ron with Hermione who was holding his hand never wanting to let go.

Ron opened his eyes and could hear waves and sea birds wailing in the sky, there was a cute little girl looked about six, giggle that could make even the strongest man melt.

Ron looked at the girl who had curly red hair and crystal blue eyes that made her look innocent, she was running and shouting behind her ''Come and get me Hugo'' the wolf eyes widen in surprise_''Hugo, as in Hugo Johnson?''_ Ron thought but a little boy that looked that four was chasing the little girl was running after her, the boy also had red hair and caring brown eyes that made him look like he was full of life and shouting to the girl he was chasing ''I'm going to get you Rosie'' Ron knew that the two kids were brother and sister, he smiled at the two playing on the beach

''Rosie, Hugo'' a voice called out to the two little kids, Ron reconsigned the angelic voice ''come on daddy's coming home soon'' the children stopped running after each other then started racing back to a woman in her thirties, she had brown soft curls that cascades down over her shoulder and her soft chocolate brown eyes like the little boy called, Hugo, then Ron's eyes widen it was Hermione Granger the mother of the two. The three people started too walked out of the beach and into the house near by.

Ron was about to follow them but he woke up in a coughing fit when he stopped someone had handed him a glass of water ''Thank you'' he gulped the water down ''you okay Ron?'' a kind gentle voice said Ron looked up and saw it was Hermione who was holding his hand, she quickly let go of his hand and looked away with a blush on her face ''the..umm...doctor came by and said you had to take this after you wake up'' she handed him a green bottle that had a picture of a wolf engrave on in. Ron took a deep breath and drank it all down. Ron got out of bed and started to make his way to the door

''Come on Hermione'' she just looked at him strangely ''I'm fine come on'' the two started walking downstairs and went into the kitchen where everyone was eating lunch when Ron entered the people at the tables smiled brightly at Ron but Ethan, Hugo and Xavier wasn't there.

''Ron Hermione grab a plate'' Harry said to them as they sat down next to each other ''your dad went with Hugo and Xavier to town'' Ron nodded and started eating.

After they were done Ron noticed that Molly was creating distance between them Ron went over to his mother who couldn't look him in the eyes ''Ron's sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have said it but the truth is that I'm proud that your wolf it's just I'm worried that people are after you because of your named the str-'' Molly got broken off when Ron had hugged her

''I know'' Molly started crying when Ron had forgiven her, the door opened and revealed Hugo, Ethan and Xavier smiling brightly at Ron ''Hey mate'' Xavier hugged Ron then it was Hugo's turn, Ron turned to his father who was holding something behind his back

''Right or left Ron?'' he asked his son who smiled at him, he picked right first it was a small box that was wrapped in block paper with silver bow, he opened it and inside was a plain silver ring ''its a amatores anulum which means lovers ring, you see if a wolf wears this sometime in their life the girl they love and are destined to be with have their name magically carve inside the ring and if the wolf gives it to the girl they love it will changed into a engagement ring'' Ron looked weirdly at his father and put the ring on his right hand

''left'' Ron spoke Ethan pulled out a basket of red ripe strawberries the young red wolf couldn't help but smile

''I know you love strawberries, it was your mother's favourite as well'' Ron grabbed one of the berries and ate it

''Its delicious'' Ron reached for another one and started eating again, Ethan placed the basket on the table and everyone stated eating it ''Ron what happened to you anyway?'' one of the twins asked, Ron looked at them then told them about what happened in the alley way.


	12. Chapter 12

The Trio were going back to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had already gone through the barrier while Harry was saying goodbye to Sirius, the two were on the train looking for an empty compartment the finally found one near the end, Ron put his and Hermione's bags overhead and sat opposite across each other.

Ron looked out the window and saw a little girl who had brown hair in pig tails and cute brown eyes, she was standing with Hugo and Xavier, and all three of them were waving at Ron.

The wolf in the train laugh quietly but Hermione heard an looked at Ron who was waving to the three but she was looking more at the little girl ''Who's the little girl?'' she asked nicely, Ron smiled at her

''that little girl is Hugo's niece, you see Hugo has a older sister that's about Bill's age, her name is Rose and that's here daughter Ana, she's about 3, she calls Hugo, Xavier and me Uncle'' Hermione nodded at what Ron's said and she noticed that the little girl, Ana was smiling and waving at her and Ron, she started to waved to her.

The train made a high pitch whistle and started moving, Ron and Hermione kept waving until that the three were out of site, Ron and Hermione sat back down in their seats and waited for harry.

''I better start preparing for the exams, I mean I want to do well'' she said to herself while Ron just rolled his eyes and put his hands on the back of his head and laid back to the chair.

''Hermione your will pass without even trying I bet'' Ron just stared out the window ''beside it's Harry and I that needs to study more than you, if I see you studying to long I'm going to pull you out to have some fun''

''You are certainly won't'' Hermione huffed crossing her hands over her chest while Ron tried not to laugh

''Oh yes I certainly will'' Ron copied Hermione's pose, Harry come in the compartment little red ''Hey mate saw Cho on the way'' he wagged his eyebrows at him; Harry turned more red and shook his head.

When the train stopped the three quickly got their stuff and got a ride on a cart that had Neville and a girl about Ginny's age she had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant grey eyes, which seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry sat next to Neville who was next to the girl.

''Ron how are you?'' the girl asked in a dreamy voice, Ron smiled at her weakly

''Alright, have you had a good summer?'' he asked back trying to be polite, the girl with dirty blond hair nodded dreamily and looked at the other people who were starting at the two of them, Ron cleared his throat and spoke ''Everyone this is Luna, Luna Lovegood, I met her when I was in America, Luna this is Hermione, Harry and Neville'' Ron introduced them to the girl who looked to be distance.

''Nice to meet you'' Luna said then looked at Ron who was looking at her necklace ''It's to keeps nargles away'' she said to the three while Ron just shrugged as the carriage moved

''What are Nargles?'' Harry asked Ron who just shook his head and looking at the castle. When they got to the castle, Dumbledore came up to the podium and made announcement ''now our new teach Professor Dolores Umbridge is teaching this years defence against the dark arts so please give her a hearty welcome'' the students applause as a short, squat woman resembling a large pale toad.

She has a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and little neck, her eyes were bulging and pouchy eyes, and in her mousy brown hair she often wore a black velvet bow ''Hello students I can't wait to meet and teach you all great things'' she sat back down and Ron swear that she was glaring at him mostly.

After the sorting was finished, Ron sat down near the fire feeling he warmth, it was nice and quietly until Fred and George came in carrying a dozens of box that says Skiving Snackbox, the twins were beaming at Ron who just sigh and sunk back in the sofa ''Don't tell me your giving it the poor first years'' the two nodded in unison, Ron got up and sat at the table near Hermione who was studying on the first day. Ron started to play with the ring that Ethan got him until Hermione looked at Ron who was too busy playing with the plain silver object on his hands

''Ron I need you help?'' she asked him Ron made a dramatic gasped and put a hand over his mouth

''Hermione Granger asking for help'' Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron who started laughing softly and stopped his mischief ''What's up?'' he asked the girl with bushy, brown hair.

''The Lupus Custos is it like a patronus charm?'' she questioned the boy with red hair who shook his head

''Nope that spell that Wolfs use is not like patronus, its more real and it guards the caster and his loved ones it's like your own personal bodyguard but the caster needs to have great control off it, I don't know how I did in the third year'' Ron eyes widen in shock while Hermione gasped and looked at Ron

''It was you'' he sighed in defeat and nodded

''I didn't mean to do it, it just happened'' Ron said defensively Hermione started to laugh quietly at Ron and slapped him in the arm

''Ron if you didn't Harry wouldn't be here'' Ron pretended that her slap hurt and watched Fred and George give their dangerous sweets to the innocent first year ''I'll stop them'' Hermione huffed and got up but Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her down back down to her seat

''Let the first years have fun Hermione'' Ron just stared at the group of first year fascinated at Fred and George sweets that they invented. Hermione looked worried for the new students then she looked at Ron who was smiling at the scene, she sighed and then turned back to study. Ron noticed that Hermione that she was so focused, he rolled his eyes and smirked and grabbed the book off her

''Hey!'' she shouted ''give it back Ronald this isn't funny give it back'' Ron stood as tall as he can while Hermione was jumping frantically getting the book off but she was quite small compared to Ron she could only get shoulder height to Ron, she glanced that Ron's icy blue eyes and saw that it was filled with amusement at her efforts trying to get the book off him.

After a few minutes of trying she gave up and just glared at Ron who just smiled sweetly at her

''I'll give it back to if you kiss me on the cheek'' Ron teased her when he lowered the book, eye level to Hermione she took this chance to grab it but he had really fast reflex so he put it up in the air again, Hermione shouted in frustration as Ron smirked get bigger, then she had an idea to get the book of him

''So if I kiss you on the cheek will you give me back my book?'' she quoted Ron made a thinking face for a joke then nodded, Ron closed his eyes and turned one of his cheek to Hermione, he was off guard she took this chance and grabbed the book then she ran into her dormitory

''Hey'' Ron laughed as he watched her go up to her room, Ron smacked his head with his hand ''Okay that was the worst flirting ever in history'' Ron said to himself then he heard someone laughed behind him

''Its not that bad Ron besides at least you had a courage to do it'' Ron turned and saw it was Harry grinning madly at Ron ''I would explode of embarrassment if I say that to Cho so give your self a bit of credit mate'' he placed an arm around Ron's neck ''If you ever fail try and try again Ron'' he sang, Ron hit the back of his best friends head and headed up to his dorm to sleep.

It was their first lesson of Defence against the dark arts with their new teacher Dolores Umbridge, Harry and Hermione sat next to each other while Ron was out doing a job for Dumbledore.

The lesson was halfway over and Ron was on his way to defence against the dark arts lesson room. The young wolf knocked on the door and entered and saw everyone reading books for the lesson

''Ahh...Mr Ronald Weasley care to tell me why you are over thirty minutes late?'' she asked Ron pulled out a note from his pocket

''I was out doing something for Professor Dumbledore, Miss'' Ron replied as he sat down

she read the note ''okay Mr Weasley here's your copy of Defensive Magical Theory'' he handed Ron a leather black bound book and she continued the lesson, Ron just flipped through the pages and put his hand out, the small squat woman glared at Ron ''yes dear?''

''Miss these are just theories don't you think we should learn how to defend against dark magic not read about them'' All the students agreed but the teacher wasn't pleased with their Ron's outburst ''with You-know-who out there we need to know how defend yourself'' the others students gasped but the teacher looked at Ron with anger and shouted

''I will not tolerate this behaviour in this class room, you Mr Weasley are getting detention tonight at six'' the young wolf stood up and glared back at the teacher, Umbridge smirked slyly at Ron and tutted to him ''Like that ignorant mother of yours aren't you, Isabelle Wilson''

Ron started at the woman ''It's Mason, Isabelle Mason'' the fat woman eyes widen in surprised to what he said

''Ethan Mason married that, that scarlet woman'' Ron clenched his fist until his nails made his palm bleed containing his anger ''I thought your father could do better than that little half breed filth'' that was the last straw, Ron whipped out his wand at his teacher and growled at her furiously

''Don't you call my mother those names she was -'' Ron was cut off Dolores

''She was a show off, dependant, Unreliable I could go on'' she said the words that were the complete opposite of what Ron's real mother was

''My mother isn't any of those things'' he shouted at her who just smiled wickedly when Ron was about to say spell when she wagged her index finger at him ''Ahh... Ahh...if you attack me you are expelled…so I suggest you stand down Ronald and sit'' the young wolf stood down and sat back down in his seat icily scowling at her as he did and put his hand on his forehead and not looking at anyone but the table ''Good boy now on with the lesson'' Hermione was looking Ron, who's eyes lost it's happiness like he had been kiss be a dementor.

The second the lesson had finished Ron was first up and out the room going to their next lesson which was transfiguration, Ron hardly paid attention, she drew her mother holding baby Theo like in his dream/imagination, then McGonagall called Ron ''Mr Weasley can you do this spell?'' she asked the boy.

Ron looked at the written spell on the chalkboard which was turning a bug into a dove, Ron just did it with a flick of the wrist and turned the bug into a dove easily, making the class stare at him ''Well done Mr Weasley'' the old woman praised him he just smiled weakly at her and sat back down to finish off his drawing.

It was Ron's detention with his horrid teacher, Umbridge, he knocked on her office door and opened it, he scanned the room everything was almost pink, she had moving picture plates of cat meowing every now and then ''Ahh Mr Weasley you will be writing lines today please take a seat'' Ron sat on the desk and got his quill and ink out ''Noo..Mr Weasley you will be using my special quill, you are to write I must not raise my wand to a member of staff'' she handed Ron a black quill

''How many times?'' Ron asked madly, the woman just sneered at Ron

''until it get through'' Ron sighed and started writing, he had done the first line, then he started feeling a electric and painful tingling on his right arm it hurt so bad that Ron couldn't write anymore and he couldn't hold the black quill anymore ''Agghhh'' Ron hissed in pain, he then pushed up his sleeve and looked at his arm and saw that it wrote on his skin and in colour of his blood _''I must not raise my wand to a member of staff''_

''I think you wrote enough Mr Weasley'' Umbridge said to him and knowing that his arm had the words etched into his skin ''You may go'' Ron got up and packed his stuff and left the room, before he entered the common Ron pulled down his sleeves so his friends couldn't see his injury, Ron sat down near the fire reading until Hermione and Harry came up to him and sat either side of him ''Ron how was the detention?'' Harry asked the red haired boy who just shrugged

''Ron why does your sleeve have blood on it?'' Hermione asked with concern in her voice,

''It's nothing'' Ron replied but Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and use her other hand to pull up the sleeve and saw _''I must not raise my wand to a member of staff''_that was in his skin and had a bit of blood on it, Hermione gasped at Ron's wound

''She did this?'' Hermione asked again and Ron nodded ''You must tell Dumbledore that woman is torturing you'' she stood up and ready to leave but Ron stopped her by grabbing her hand when she looked at Ron, he just shook his head

''Its fine Hermione, I want don't you to get in trouble with Umbridge and get punished like I have please Hermione don't'' Ron begged Hermione who looked at Ron's icy blue eyes that was filled with concern for her, Hermione sighed and nodded

''But if this happens again promise me that you will go to the hospital wing'' Ron nodded then sighed

''Hermione I'm wolf this will have been gone in a day or two remember when I got stabbed by Agro it took three weeks to heal because he cast that spell on me, Hermione I promise you if it doesn't get better I will go to the hospital wing alright'' Hermione nodded and made a small smiled but still had worriedness in her eyes.

It was another lesson with the horrible Umbridge teaching only theories of what to do against dark magic. Ron didn't speak or say anything throughout the lesson he just started drawing his mother again after twenty minutes of drawing he didn't see the teacher frown on his drawing, she took the piece of parchment from Ron's table and crumpled it up ''I will not have anyone distracted in class'' she threw the paper on the floor near Hermione who picked it up when the teacher is not looking, and put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

It was lunch time, Harry was in detention with Umbridge for saying Voldemort in the class, Ron and Hermione were silently eating their food, ''Ummm...Ron?'' she asked Ron glanced at her ''I got this'' she put her hand in her pocket and took out the crumpled piece of paper and handed over to her friend who looked shocked as he took the piece of parchment off her hands ''when that horrid woman threw it away'' she finished Ron unfolded the paper and tried to get the creases out

''Thanks Hermione'' Ron looked at the drawing he did and smiled while Hermione looked at with interest

''Who is it?'' she asked the boy who sat across his smile got bigger

''My mother'' Ron replied simply Hermione started to smile as she looked at the picture

''She's very beautiful'' she commented she was too busy looking at the drawing she didn't notice Ron who was starting at her

''Thanks, you are too'' the two blushed and looked away from each others gaze, Ron cleared his throat and spoke ''What are we going to do we haven't learn any spells to protect ourselves'' Hermione nodded

''How's your wound on your arm Ron?'' she asked Ron pulled up his right sleeve and showed that the injury was fading away quickly

''Told you it was going in a day or two'' Ron playfully teased Hermione who just rolled her eyes, Ginny came over to the two who were in Ginny's eyes flirting, she tutted and shook her head at the two, she sat next to Hermione ''Hey guys'' the red haired girl said to the two

''Hey Ginny'' Hermione waved

''Hello Gin'' Ron smiled at his sister who had a smirked on her face

''You two having fun?'' she nudged Hermione who blushed and Ron didn't notice because he was looking at Harry who had entered

''What did she have you write Harry?'' Ron asked Harry who showed his hand to Ron, it read _''I must not tell lies''_ it wasn't as deep as Ron but it still stung from what it looked like ''bloody hell she's torturing the students'' the wolf said to his friends ''How can Dumbledore allow this to happen''

''Maybe Dumbledore doesn't know Ron'' Ginny suggested to Ron, who just shrugged

''And we are not learning anything, spells that would save our lives'' Harry added ''only read about them'' the four nodded

''At wolf camp we hardly use books, only wands and in one week all the Wolfs learnt grade 6 level spells'' Ron muttered under his breath nobody but Hermione heard.

It was October time Dumbledore had left without saying goodbye and the ministry made Umbridge the headmistress of Hogwarts much to everyone's disappointment she was making rules that made the students angry, still no one hardly learnt anything in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ron and Hermione were just enjoying the warmth and Hermione was studying while helping Ron with his homework, and Harry went up to bed to sleep.

Hermione was reading whilst Ron was writing an essay for Potion, ever now and then the two could hear the fire shoot tiny sparks and the log crackling ''Ron I think Umbridge is taking over the school don't you think, I mean girls and boys can't get close to each other within eight inches?'' She assumed

Ron got up ''Hermione this is not good we haven't learnt anything, and with what's going out there we need to be taught something like the Stupefy or Protego to protect ourselves from spells'' Ron rambled on and Hermione stared at Ron who knew different spells that was most likely grade 6 spells

''Ron can you teach me one?'' Hermione asked Ron looked at her strangely, he looked around to see if anyone was around, all of them were in bed sleeping, Ron nodded pulled out his wand out of his pocket and Hermione pulled her wand out of her robes

''Okay I think Stupefy is a good one, its basically a stunning spell but if you do it strong enough it would knock them out like this'' Ron pointed his wand to one the vases and waved his wand and said ''Stupefy'' causing the vase to move and shatter into a million pieces ''it's mostly used in duels the trick is you have to be faster than your opponent, you try Hermione use Stupefy on me'' Hermione looked at Ron as if he was a madman, Ron rolled his eyes but he was off guard, Hermione waved her wand and said

''Stupefy'' a blue beam came from Hermione's wand and hit Ron making him fly backwards painfully on the floor, Ron groaned in pain as Hermione came over to her ''Ron I'm so sorry I thought you were ready'' she fussed over Ron, he got up and made his back click a bit she cringe a bit from the sound and smiled at her

''Amazing you are first try, now let's pretend that it's a real dual'' Hermione nodded as she and Ron took steps back, Hermione raised her wand but Ron did the spell faster

''Stupefy'' Hermione went flying back she was about to hit the ground where the shattered vase pieces was but Ron caught her just in time, he caught her in a bride carry, ''You okay Hermione, sorry I forgot I do that spell a bit hard'' his eyes were filled with concern while Hermione blushed under Ron's gaze

''Ron..ummm..you can put me down now'' Hermione squeaked Ron put her down and waved his wand fixing the vase and sigh ''Ron you know more spells than any of us what if you taught everyone who actually want to learn'' Ron looked sheepishly at her and shook his head

''I know more offence spells not many defence Hermione, that was all we had time for before I had to go back to England'' Ron added, she bit her lip in concentration, in Ron's mind _''Don't do that Hermione that makes me want to kiss you lips even more''_

''Harry can teach defence'' she whispered to Ron who nodded

''But one thing..Harry won't do it, everyone thinks he's a-'' Hermione shushed him

''Ron like you said we need to learn come on please, we'll try and convince as many people as we can'' she pouted Ron eyes widen and he laughed softly and finally nodded ''Come on lets go to bed'' Hermione started going up her staircase before she went up she looked at Ron who was watching her as he walked towards his staircase ''Goodnight Ron'' she murmured,

Ron smiled brightly at her

''Night Hermione sweet dreams'' Hermione smiled back and resume walking up the stairs as did Ron, when he laid down in his bed he couldn't help but smile _''She's so light to carry''_he thought before going to sleep, and in Hermione's dorm, she couldn't help but blush and smile a the moment she had with Ron _''Can you get anymore wonderful Ron''_ she thought then she entered in a deep sleep and dreamed.

_Hermione was in what looked like a park with a small forest, she saw a little girl who had curly red hair and crystal blue eyes that made her look innocent and cute she was wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes she was running happily and freely ''Daddy daddy, come and get me'' said a little cute voice that could make even Snape smile,_

_''ready or not Rosie'' said a deep voice, Hermione looked at the scene and watched a man who was about six foot two, wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt running after the little girl, the girl named Rosie hid behind of the trees near Hermione she ducked down and put a hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing so the man she calls daddy doesn't find her, the man came near her location._

_Hermione glanced at the man, he had auburn hair, quite musclely you could see his muscle through his dark blue shirt, pretending he didn't know where the girl was, he sniffed the air loudly ''Now where did my little Rosie go'' the girl couldn't hold the laugh anymore she started giggling the man went over to where the giggling was and picked up his daughter and put her on his broad shoulders ''Found you'' the little girl clapped her hand and kept giggling, the father couldn't help but laugh with her, Hermione's heart melted when she watched this scene_

_''Daddy?'' Rosie called of for his father_

_''Yes sweetie?'' he asked as he started walking back to the park_

_''Why do you love Mummy?'' she asked the father couldn't help but smile at his cute daughter's question he stopped walking and looked up to his daughter_

_''Well she's funny, smart, beautiful, amazing, honestly Rosie could go on'' he answered and the little girl just listened to his father ''But most of all she's my best-'' he was interrupted by a woman voice_

_''Ronald, Rosie?'' called out a voice that Hermione recognized but she was shocked at what the woman said_

''Ron, that's Ron he's so, so'' Hermione blushed them mentally slapped herself ''I can't believe that's him'' she thought

_''Coming my dear wife'' he winked up to her daughter who started giggling as they started walking again halfway he put his daughter down and whispered something in her ear the little girl nodded and ran towards the swings and started to play on them._

_Hermione saw Ron ran over to a woman that called their names but she couldn't see the face of the woman ''Hey Beautiful'' the woman laughed as she pulled Ron for a kiss, Hermione felt jealousy wave over her then Ron spoke ''Love you Mione'' as they kissed again. Hermione froze did Ron say her name._

Then Hermione woke up to a bright and beautiful Saturday, she rubbed her eyes and got dress then she eyed the mirror and touched her lips where dream Ron kissed her, she couldn't stop smiling every time she thought of it, she went downstairs and found that Ron was waiting for her ''Where's Harry?'' she asked with small blush on her face

''He's with Ginny getting breakfast, they couldn't wait any longer'' Ron gave her a strange but funny look ''what's up smiley, why are you smiling so much this morning?'' he asked Hermione's blush got darker and smirked at Ron

''I didn't know smiling was a bad thing, Ron, you smile every time'' she walked past him

_''You're the reason why I smile Hermione''_ Ron thought as he followed her down to get breakfast. Harry unfortunately had a detention with Snape so he couldn't go to Hogsmeade visit and Ginny went with some of her friends, so it was only Ron and Hermione but all they did was try gather as many people as they could to join it turns out there were many people that wanted to join.

After the two found enough people to join the went around the shops in Hogsmeade ''Ron'' shouted a voice the two looked to where the voice came from, it was a man with brown but greying hair and green eyes came up to them

''Eric what are you doing here?'' Ron asked the man looked around to see if he was followed

''From your father'' Eric handed Ron a parcel ''Good luck'' Ron nodded then Eric started running again

''Was that another wolf?'' Hermione suggested Ron grabbed her hand and daggered her in a corner where there was less people

''Yes it was Xavier's father, he's a spy for the wolfs, he works in the ministry and tells us what's happening'' Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, he pulled away and opened the package that Eric had given him, it was black cube, Ron smiled and laughed lightly ''Really good at hiding the answers'' he muttered in his breath

''Ron what is it?'' Hermione asked again, Ron looked around him checking if anyone was listening he leaned over to her

''This cube had information but to get it you have to figure out the puzzle, by the looks of it I need to turn it different ways to open it'' Ron told her then put it in his pocket ''lets go'' Hermione nodded and followed Ron back to the castle.

Harry again had detention with Umbridge and the two were waiting for him to get back, Hermione was studying while Ron was getting desperate to open the cube, Ron shouted in frustration and threw the cube and buried his face in his hands, she picked it up and looked at it ''how do you know if you close to opening it?'' she asked Ron pulled his face away and looked at Hermione then the cube in her hands

''It clicks every time you get the combination right'' He answered as he watched the girl with bushy brown hair, started to twist and turn the cube each time it was clicking, Ron looked at Hermione in amazement until the cube opened in half she handed Ron the cube, he took out what was inside it was a small piece of parchment, Ron opened it up and read it out loud so Hermione could hear ''To the Wolfs'' Ron read then continued

_''I feel my time is short_

_Needs are what makes_

_Everyone calls for help, does it happen_

_Even if I die today, tomorrow_

_Death is not what everyone should be frightened of_

_Hell is not a scary place to go_

_Eventually we all die_

_Last breath is drawing near_

_People are consumed in darkness and us Wolfs need to guide them towards the light_

_Marcus_

Ron re-read the letter until he got it

''I got it'' he whispered to Hermione who just looked at the note, not seeing what Ron was seeing ''Look at the first letters on each starting sentences, it says ''I need help'' after a few moments she finally got it

''Why does he need help?'' Hermione questioned the wolf next to her who just shrugged

''I don't know why Marcus needs help'' Ron said to Hermione who was about to speak when they heard the portrait open, Ron quickly hid the letter in the back in the cube and hid it from the person who had entered who was Harry ''Hey Harry how was detention'' Harry muttered under his breath and started walking upstairs, Ron followed him leaving Hermione alone in the common room to study.


	13. Chapter 13

Order of the Phoenix part 3

It was Hogsmeade visit again; Ron and Hermione lead Harry to Hogs head and stopped at the front of the door ''What are we doing here at Hogs Head?'' Harry complained to them as he looked at the tavern sign

''You'll see Harry'' Ron said to him as he opened the door that revealed many students from Hogwarts and different ages, Hermione and Ron lead the boy who lived in the front.

''What are-'' Harry was shushed by Ron

''Harry all these students want you to teach them how to defend themselves with You-Know-Who'' Ron told him and all the students nodded in agreement to what he said, Harry mouth gaped open and gazed at the students who had determination in their eyes

''Why me?'' Harry asked them, Hermione shook her head and smiled at him

''Because you know spells that are really useful besides you aren't teaching them alone'' Hermione added Harry looked at her strangely

''Who else?'' he asked again, Hermione pointed to Ron who smiled sheepishly at him ''Ron?'' Hermione nodded

''Ron knows more offence spells and you know more defence spells so the two of you could teach us'' she continued Harry shook his head in disbelief

''You guys I...don't think I am the right person for the job...Ron's...he's more suitable for it I mean he-'' Ron interrupted him

''Harry come off it, we all know you are the right man for the job'' Ron gave him a small smile

''But I'm just one guy'' Harry comment and Ron shrugged and his smile got bigger and replied

''Sometimes one man is all you need mate, Harry all these students believe you that You-Know-Who is out there ready to fight and we need to be ready, Harry we are the next Generation to battle him we need to take him down once and for all, in the future when we have kids, we can stand proud saying I battle Voldemort and I help to bring him down, don't you want a life without fearing that Voldemort will try and kill you or family?'' Ron asked a stunned Harry and everyone else at his speech

Harry nodded slowly ''Okay but I need your help mate'' Ron nodded and put a hand on his best friend shoulder, Seamus stood up

''Harry you know the Patronus spell right?'' Harry nodded ''And Ron you're like a year ahead of us in learning'' Ron nodded ''Sign me up, I want to learn from you two'' then more and more students stood up and saying that they want to join.

''Okay if you want sign up to that piece of parchment'' Hermione told them, all the students lined up and waited their turn to write their names, after the last person have signed then Hermione spoke to them ''We'll get together here again in Hogs head the next Hogsmeade visit'' all the students nodded and left Hogs head.

Ron went over and put an arm each over Hermione and Harry and all of them laughed ''I'm so lucky to have you guys'' Ron commented

''Us two Ron'' Hermione said to him and Harry only smiled as they walked out the door ''Were are we doing it that's the problem''

Ron just smirked ''I got that covered, we'll use the Room of Requirements'' Harry and Hermione started at him

''Room of What?'' Harry looked confused but Hermione knew what Ron was talking.

''Requirements, it changes into what we need the most'' Hermione told Harry who just listened ''How did you know about it Ron?'' she asked the red wolf who looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping

''I found it the other day I don't know how'' he commented Hermione and Harry nodded and continued going around Hogsmeade.

It was their first lesson and Ron was teaching them then the next lesson was Harry teaching them. ''All right I will be teaching you Stupefy a stunning spell like this'' Ron pointed at the wooden dummy for them to practice on ''Stupefy'' the dummy flew backwards ''Okay who wants to try'' almost every hand was up to volunteer

''Alright lets get in pairs'' Everyone found a pair but Hermione and Ron because they already know it ''Good, you need to be faster than your opponent to win a battle so I want you get at least 3 wins against your partner, Ready..Begin'' everyone shouted the spells sending different people flying off in different direction.

Hermione and Ron watched at the determination of the students trying to master the spell, Ron turned to Hermione ''want a duel Hermione?'' he asked Hermione who started at him for a bit then nodded and both of them took steps back.

Ron put his wand to say the spell but Hermione did it faster ''Stupefy'' Ron went flying almost in the fireplace Hermione almost had a heart attack that she almost burned Ron or worse, he got up and walked over to Hermione and gave her a thumbs us ''Well done'' he continued the lesson.

After more and more lesson had passed that were taught by Ron and Harry, everyone was finally learning and it was beginning of December Harry was teaching everyone the expecto Patronus charm, Ron was watching everyone doing the spell then Ron pulled out his brown/black wand and thought of his best memory which was when he kissed Hermione's cheek in their fourth year, he muttered the spell under his breath then a bright blue light came out of his wand and a silver, blue Jack Russell went barking and running around the room _''just like Theo'' _Ron thought

Ron was staring at Hermione who was laughing at her patronus which an otter swimming in the air around her, Ron could see the happiness in her beautiful brown eyes.

After the lesson was finished Ron and Harry made a speech to everyone saying thank you for working hard and to see them next term, everyone started leaving the room of Requirements Hermione was looking at the mirror at herself and Ron was watching her every move with interest, Harry smirked and whispered to him ''Good luck mate'' as he walked out the room.

Ron took a deep breath and walked over to Hermione ''You okay?'' he asked her, Hermione turned around to face him, she had tears in her eyes she shook her head

''Everything is happening to fast Ron'' she exclaimed Ron ''I mean you or Harry could die and I can't live without you two in my life'' she started crying, Ron hugged her close and shushing her quietly he felt her tears on his school black jumper, Ron couldn't help but pull her closer to him so close he could hearing her heartbeat, after Hermione's sobs died down she pulled away and looked at his blue caring eyes and her tear stained cheeks

''I know its scary and I can't promise anything but I will promise you this, I will do everything in my power to protect you from harm'' he whispered to her as he caressed her right cheek with his hand wiping the fresh tears off her face

''What about Harry?'' she asked Ron laughed quietly

''He can take care of himself, I know you said you can take care of yourself, but I want to make it my personal job to protect you'' Hermione blushed as Ron lowered his head and went closer to her face and their lips inches away from each other

''Hermione you know we're breaking the rules boys and girls can't get close within eight inches'' Ron whispered to her, she could feel his hot breath on her lips and cheek

''Rules are meant to be broken'' she stuttered to him, Ron gave her a wide smile that made her knees weak

''What have Harry and I done to Hermione Granger'' he playfully said to her then he looked up at the ceiling and saw a mistletoe was sprouting above them ''It's tradition'' she nodded and then he leaned closer and closer until lips met.

Hermione and Ron swear they hear firework and they felt electricity run through their body, when they separated Ron and Hermione blushed at each other but had smiles on their faces but Hermione remembered something and frowned.

''Ron why me, why chose me'' she asked with sadness in her eyes Ron who looked confused for a moment then he realised, Angela, what she said to Hermione last year, he cupped her face with his hands and gave her smile.

''I choose you because your funny, smart, beautiful, have the kindest heart, Hermione your just amazing and your beautiful brown eyes that could make my heart melt easily'' Ron placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up in the air and spinning her in the air

''Ron put me down'' she ordered as Ron laughed, he placed her down and hugged her and she instantly hugged him back

''Never listen to Angela, or anyone else, I want you and only you'' Ron leaned in to kiss her again ''Come on we need to go'' Ron suggested Hermione nodded sadly and had a sad eyes, Ron put his finger in her chin and lifted her head for her to look at him ''what are you doing for Christmas?'' he asked Hermione

''My parents are going to France '' Ron looked at her strangely

''What about you?'' Ron questioned her, she only blush

''I asked them if I could stay with you guys and they and your mother agreed'' Ron smiled brightly but his smile wiped off when Hermione continued ''We have to tell your mother about us'' Ron blushed at what she said ''she has the right to know'' Ron nodded but had guilt on his face Hermione noticed ''what's wrong Ron?'' she asked

''I'm going to America the second I get off the train and I go back to England on Christmas Eve'' Hermione gasped and shook her head not wanting to believe what he said

''Why?'' that was all she could say

''I'm going after Agro Mason, and try to capture him'' she had tears again coming down her face again ''Hermione please don't cry, I need to catch him to protect the wolfs and mostly you'' Hermione nodded and looked at his icy blue eyes and put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly

''Please please, Ron I'm begging to come back safe, come back to me'' Ron nodded and spoke

''I will'' he hugged her back, after a few minutes they broke apart ''Lets go'' Ron and Hermione left the room of requirements and back to the common room where Harry was waiting for them to return, the minute they entered Harry gave them a big smirked and raised one of his eyebrow.

Ron took one of Hermione's hands and held it then Harry shouted ''Finally it's about time'' Hermione and Ron looked at each other with confusion then the three started laughing.

When they trained had stopped at Kings Cross Harry was the first one to leave the compartment leaving Ron and Hermione alone ''please be safe Ron'' Hermione whispered to him, Ron gave her a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead

''We'll tell my family on Christmas Day, that will be a great present for them'' Hermione giggled as they shared one last kissed and walked out the train and meet Ron's family, looking like friends, they got through the barrier, Ethan was already waiting for Ron, he went over to Ethan who was wearing his formal uniform ''Bye guys'' Ron waved good bye to them and got one the train to get to America.

On the train full of Wolfs going to America, Ron couldn't stop smiling which made Ethan suspicious ''You okay Ron…You have been smiling non-stop'' Ethan asked his on who looked liked he was on cloud nine, Ron turned to his father with his eyes bursting with happiness and nodded at his father's question.

''Ron is there something you're not telling me?'' he questioned Ron again who just playfully shrugged and kept smiling Ethan's eyes went wide open ''Are you and Hermione?'' he suggested, his son just nodded ''Congrats Ron...when did you two'' he interrogated him

''two days ago'' Ron replied Ethan grinned at his son, and in his mind he was thanking Hermione for making his son the most happiest Wolf on earth but he had worries for them ''Ron if Agro get clo-'' Ron stopped him and glared at his father as if he was Agro

''Let his try and I'll kill him'' Ethan was surprised at what Ron said and he could see the truthfulness and determination in his icy blue eyes, Ethan grinned slightly at his son and nodded

''Son I know you will but after this mission, I want you to protect Hermione don't go after Agro stay with Hermione because if you don't that will give the others a chance to get her understood'' nodded ''She will safe in headquarters and her home'' he reassured him.

Moments have passed Ethan was briefing Ron of what was happening when they got to America ''Ron get change in your formal uniform'' he threw a bag that contained his son's items, Ron went to the bathroom to get changed when he got out and started walking past some compartments some girl wolfs were staring at him and checking him out Ron was laughing in his mind saying _''If Hermione was here she would be glaring at the girls'' _when Ron got back to his compartment there was Hugo, Xavier there

''Hey Ron'' the two new comers waved to Ron who nodded as a Hello.

''Your dad told us about you and Hermione'' Hugo nudged him Ron blushed and looked at the floor ''mate may I say... about time'' Xavier and Ethan laughed and Ron joined in the fun.

After hours and hours have passed they finally got to America, everyone got their stuff and got went to camp.

''Ron'' called out a voice Ron rolled his yes and sighed in defeat, he turned around

''Hey Angela how are you?'' he said to the girl trying to be polite but he didn't care for her answer. She grabbed one of his arm and put her head on his shoulder

''Good, Ron now have you thought about my request?'' she asked sweetly in a sick voice

''What request?'' Ron pulled her arm out of his grasp and created space between them

''You know for me to be your girlfriend and wife'' Ron felt gagging and was about to answer when Xavier and Hugo came over to them

''Sorry Angela you're a bit late he's already taken'' Xavier commented

Angela gasped and puffed her chest out ''Who taken him?'' she asked

''Hermione Granger of course'' Xavier added Angela huffed in anger

''What…that filthy muggle born'' Ron eyes flashed in anger and he confronted her

''look you need to stop believe that I will ever like you, but I love Hermione'' Ron walked away from Angel and walked to his cabin with Hugo and Xavier to get changed to do their mission which was to try and capture Agro Mason and his other Wolfs that betrayed the pack.

Everyone geared up in their combat suit, they had dark blue suit up costume that showed their muscles and figure, which was thermal and waterproof, the put on their pure black combat boot and they lined up.

Marcus was up in the front ''We have Intel that Agro Mason and his Wolfs are hiding in a castle in the east from here, our objective is to capture them not to kill them understood?''

''YES SIR'' All the wolfs shouted to him, Marcus nodded at them

''Go!'' Marcus shouted, all of them transformed into big, strong wolfs and there were different colours of fur, they all ran for the same direction and Marcus was leading them, after an hour of none stop running they finally got to the castle that someone informed them about.

It was a giant castle that looked dark, made of stone bricks some were cracked form weathering, Marcus howled the Wolfs war call he was calling Agro out the castle, everyone waited for a howl back then a couple of minutes later passed a howl came back ''Ready guys'' Marcus yelled to his warriors who barked to say they were ready.

Thousands of wolfs came from the hills with evilness in their eyes and they could feel the angry between the two packs ''Ahhh...Marcus Castano welcome...this is your final day of living got any last words?'' Agro's wolf form was a big black wolf that had a large scar from his left forehead to his right chin, Marcus spat at him and spoke calmly ''You are going down Agro so is you pack'' Marcus made the first move he bit Agro in left leg, he yelled in pain, the other wolfs attacked the others.

After few hours later of fighting, Ron had taken down more than twenty Wolfs that were going to be taken for question and to Azkaban, after almost everyone on Agro's side was taken down and the wolfs on Marcus's side had only minor injuries and all of them changed back to human form.

When Marcus had his guard down, Ron's uncle limped as fast as he could into the forest ''I got him'' Ron ran after him in the tree filled, dark forest, Ron had stopped running, looking around for Agro he couldn't gotten far because he was wounded and he couldn't run very well, he spotted a trail of blood, he kept following it until the trail had stopped, Ron looked around for him until Agro jumped from a tree and took down Ron who was struggling to get Agro of him ''hello Theo you have a pretty girlfriend there I wonder what her blood taste like'' Agro laughed evilly and licked his lips Ron was too to exhausted to change into a wolf but he still had some strength left to fight his own uncle

''Leave her alone'' Ron kicked his stomach and pushed him off him ''You are not going near her'' Ron shouted, Agro just laughed and shook his head

''You remind me of your father, I won't hurt you precious girlfriend because I want to see the look on her face when I kill you right in front of her'' he pulled out a knife and stabbed Ron's right thigh the cut was so deep it went through his leg Ron shouted in pain

''Ron'' Ethan took down his brother and put him in handcuffs then Hugo and Xavier were behind Ethan, the two of them took Agro back to where the rest was, Ethan was holding Ron's leg trying to stop the bleeding ''Ron hang on'' Ethan ripped some of his shirt to make a bandage for Ron's injury but due to the lost of many blood Ron had blacked out.

Ron woke up and saw that he was in a hospital, he looked to his right and saw his father sat on one of the chairs next to the bed and he knew that he hadn't sleep for few days because of the bags under his eyes ''Ron your okay'' Ethan cried

''What date is it'' Ron asked his father

''December the 23rd'' Ron sighed in relief and yanked off the blanket and got up, but the first step he took he it hurt him causing him to fall ''Ron!'' Ethan picked up Ron and slung his arm on his shoulder ''like your mother stubborn'' Ethan sighed and the two of them started walking out the hospital, the two went to see Marcus who was in the mess hall

''Ron...Ethan what can I help you with?'' the leader asked

''We wanted to know what of Ron's condition?'' Ethan responded as he and Ron sat down, Marcus nodded

''Agro had cut Ron so deep that it hit one of his nerve system its healed but it will weaken from time to time so sometimes Ron, your right thigh will just go at any time'' Ron nodded at the information ''we can give you medicine that will numb the pain'' he handed Ron a tube full of small pills ''One a day Ron if more you will be knocked out'' Ron nodded and thanked him silently ''Goodbye you two, Merry Christmas'' he smiled at them

''Merry Christmas'' Ron and Ethan said at the same time and left to get on the train, they found out that Hugo was celebrating Christmas with them in London in 12 Grimmauld Place, with Rose and her husband Joshua also their little daughter Ana.

They travelled almost a day and it was about midnight when they got to 12 Grimmauld Place, Ron knocked on the door and waited when no one came out Ron opened the door and all of them entered silently not wanting to wake anyone up, all of them went to the living room and put their bags down ''Ron, Hugo take the two sofas, I'll sleep on the floor'' the two nodded sleepily the two were so tired they feel asleep quickly.

The three who slept in the living were already awake about six in the morning and waited for everyone to wake up, Ron heard little footsteps rushing downstairs that only a little girl could make, she entered and she shrieked cutely ''Uncle Hugo'' she launched her little body to Hugo almost knocking him down then a few footsteps followed it was Rose and Joshua, Rose had dark brown hair like Hugo but her eyes were hazel brown and his husband Joshua who had jet black hair, grey eyes and a five o'clock shadow the two of them were smiling at Hugo and Ana playing.

''Ron nice to meet you'' Rose shook Ron's hand then Joshua did the same thing as his wife, Ron smiled at them and greeted them Merry Christmas

''Ronnie?'' Molly's voice called out, then Arthur and Molly entered the room

''Hey mum hey dad'' Ron waved to his mother as she gave him a bone crushing hug while his father smiled at him ''Mum air'' Ron warned his mother, the woman apologized

''Ron'' the twins came in the room ''hey mate'' Fred and George gave Ron a hug then Ginny came down she flung her self to her brother

''Ron you're back'' Ron laughed as he hugged his sister back

''Ron?'' Harry's face lit up when he saw his best friend ''you okay mate?'' he asked as they hugged

''I'm okay'' he replied to his question

''Ronald?'' Hermione started crying the second she saw his face, she dashed up to him and jumped on him, Ron smiled and hugged her back and they say ''your back'' she whispered to his ear

''I did say I will'' Ron whispered back to her ear ''Merry Christmas'' he hugged her tighter for a few more seconds then both of them pulled away.

''Uncle Ron'' Ana threw herself to Ron making him sit on the sofa and he howled in pain because she sat on his right thigh

''Ana wrong thigh'' Ron groaned in pain as he lifted Ana to his other thigh

''Sorry Uncle'' she apologized Ron sighed and hugged her

''it's not your fault you didn't know'' Ron put the little girl down ''Come on guys lets open the presents'' Ron said in a cheerful voice then all then George, Fred, Ginny, Ana attacked the Christmas tree that had lots of presents under it searching for their names, everyone else watched as they opened the presents, Hermione looked at Ron who was holding his right thigh ''Ron what happened to your right leg?'' she asked Ron sighed

''Agro happened, he stabbed in the leg and the doctors said from time to time my leg who just go'' Hermione gasped

''You told me you were going to be okay'' she cried as tears came down her face

''Hermione we were at the war anything could happen and hardly anyone was injured badly, I'-'' Ron was cut of by Hermione who hugged him

''Just glad your here'' Ron lifted her and spun her around ''Ron your injured don't'' she begged him not to push himself but Ron just smiled at her brightly and whispered in her ear

''I don't care'' Hermione blushed and the two of them forgot that they weren't alone

''Something you're not telling us Ronald?'' Molly asked playfully and the twins had their eyebrows raised, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and held each others hand and showed everyone, Molly shrieked in happiness and hugged them both ''I'm so happy for you two''

''Congrats you two'' the twins smiled at them

''All right time for breakfast'' Molly said the others were rushing while Hermione helped Ron to walk

''Hermione you don't have to'' Ron said as Hermione put one of his arms around her shoulder to give him support to lean on, Hermione gave him a small smile

''Yes I do Ronald'' Ron rolled his eyes when she said his full name ''Merry Christmas Ron'' Hermione kissed Ron on the lips before entering the dinning room again they forgot that people were watching them

''Ohhhhhhh'' Fred and George hooted making Ron and Hermione break apart and blushed as they sat next to each other

''Anyway Ron what happened at War?'' Harry asked Ron took a breath and told everyone what happened a couple of days ago, after telling the story everyone was speechless at the story, Ron stood up and put his plate on the sink, he gave Hermione a wink as he did and limped over to the living room.

Ginny looked at Hermione ''go Hermione that's his way of saying follow him'' Hermione got up quickly and put her plate on the sink and rushed to the living room, when she entered she saw Ron was waiting for her holding a beautifully wrapped box which had a blue bow with a card on top that had an otter on it holding flowers Hermione knew that Ron had drawn it ''Merry Christmas'' he handed her the present and grinned brightly at her, Hermione opened the card first it read

_Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas, I can't thank you enough for choosing me to be with you, I may not be a smart, rich or famous and the only I can give to you is my heart filled with love, happiness for you and you only, I don't think I can describe how you make me feel, you make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time, your eyes make the stars look they are not shinning, your smile always makes me smile and make my knees weak, I would walk a thousand miles just to see you, If I had to, I would wait for an eternity to be with you, instead of a life without you._

_Merry Christmas to my angel_

_With all my heart Ron_

After reading it Hermione burst into tears Ron smiled at her ''Open the box'' he said to her, Hermione carefully undid the blue bow and opened the present, inside was a charm bracelet and it had five silver charms already, one was a small train, the other was potion vial, the next one was paw print, next on was a dress and the last charm was a heart ''Each charm represent our school year, the train when we first met out first year, the potion vial which was given to you when you were unpetrified, paw print when you got Crookshanks, the dress for the Yule ball and the heart is for this year'' Hermione had more tears coming down her face, Ron walked over to her and hugged her tightly

''Ron thank you'' she sobbed she broke away and went to the tree and got her present for him, she handed him a silver wrapped box, Ron opened and inside was a leather photo album filled with pictures about Ron's family and friends ''its not much'' Ron hugged her again and lifted her up and spun her around ''You just love to pick me up and swing me don't you'' Hermione playfully accused him then smiled at him Ron shrugged and smirked at her

''I do love to pick you up and spin you around and kissing you'' Hermione giggled at his statement

''Hey guys look up'' Ginny pointed above them, it was a mistletoe Ron shook his head playfully and looked at Hermione

''What is it with us and mistletoe'' Ron said to Hermione who shrugged as they leaned for kiss

the rest of Christmas day, everyone was having chats about memories, school, quidditch, future plans, that night Ron was watching the fireplace while Hermione was reading Ana a bedtime story about a muggle bedtime story called Cinderella, Ana liked Hermione reading to her before her bedtime.

After they two had finished the book Ron turned on the radio to listen to some Christmas music, ''Ana come on sit on my lap'' Ron offered the little girl walked over to the wolf and sat on his left thigh and Hermione sat next to Ron watching him put the little wolf to sleep.

''Your really good with children Ron'' Hermione commented as she looked at Ana who was fast asleep in Ron's arms, Ron smiled at her thanking her then Rose came in the room and looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully she tiptoe over to the three on the couch ''How did you put her to sleep it takes me forever to put her to sleep'' Rose said to the two who was now cuddling on the sofa

''Hermione read her a bed them story and I put her in my lap and she fell asleep easily'' Ron replied

Rose playfully smirked at Ron ''Hermione rumour has it that wolfs are very cuddly'' Hermione giggled at what Rose said and she couldn't help but agree, the wolf she was cuddling with on the sofa was really very cuddly like a soft teddy bear ''night you two'' she took Ana from Ron and bid them goodnight then left the room, leaving the young couple alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Order of the Phoenix part 4

When Christmas break was over, the Weasley siblings, Harry and Hermione they were back on the train, while on the train Fred and George was teasing Ron and Hermione about their relationship while Harry and Ginny was laughing at Ron and Hermione who were blushing madly because of the Weasley twins playful comments ''So you two kissed under the moonlight or something?'' Fred wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Hermione who was blushing as red as a cherry, Ron ran his hand through his ginger hair and sighed at them

''Leave her alone you two and no... We kissed under the mistletoe'' Ron replied as he smiled at Hermione who smiled back, Fred and George smiled at the two and decided to stop teasing for a while.

''So Ron how's your leg doing?'' Ginny asked her wolf brother who grinned at her

''Hurts every now and then but it doesn't hurt much like it did when I was in America'' Ginny nodded at what Ron said to her and looked at his right thigh where he was stabbed by his own uncle her train of thought was stopped by the sweet cart

''Anything off the trolley dears?'' the old woman asked them, Ron was first to stand up and took out some money in his pocket

''May I have two sugar quills please'' Ron asked the kind old woman

''Is that everything dear?'' She asked the young wolf nodded at the kind woman ''that will be two sickles please'' Ron handed her right amount of money and exchanged for the sugar quills he ordered, then Harry and his siblings asked for the sweets they wanted.

Ron sat back next to Hermione, Ron gave Hermione one of the sugar quills she looked shocked ''Ron are you sure?'' Ron smiled at his girlfriend

''Go on Hermione, I'm your boyfriend beside I think you very sweet like this sugar quill'' she blushed and smirked at his corny comment

''Ron that's so corny but sweet'' she kissed Ron on his cheek making his smile even bigger, she started eating the sugar quill as did Ron, each of them stealing glancing at each other, Ginny pretended to be sick at the sight of her best friend Hermione and Ron who were cuddling as they eat the sugar quills

''Look I'm happy for you two but could you keep the PDA (Public Display of Affection) down a bit'' she commented, Ron gave Ginny a playful pout

''The second we are at Hogwarts Hermione and I can't get near each other within eight inches, so gives us a break Gin'' the red haired girl scoffed as rolled her brown eyes, when the train stopped Ron got his item and walked out the train with Harry while Hermione was walking with Ginny.

When they had put their stuff in their dorms they went down to the common room, Hermione walked over to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek making everyone stare at them with, happiness and a bit of jealousy from the girls in Gryffindor common room ''About time you two'' Seamus shouted across the common room then everyone clapped for them this made Hermione and Ron blushed at the attention.

Later that night Harry went to sleep leaving Ron and Hermione studying for their OWL's (mostly Hermione) there were hardly any students in the common room ''Ron aren't you studying?'' she asked her blue eyed boyfriend who just smiled at her and shook his head

''Hermione I'm basically a year ahead remember'' Ron reminded her Hermione looked down

''Then why are you staying Ron, why don't you go to bed to get some sleep'' Ron shook his head and stared at her wonderful, caring brown eyes

''I'm here to make sure you don't over work yourself like two years ago'' Hermione's eyes went wide open in shock and blushed

''Thanks Ron'' he nodded and glanced at what type of book she was reading which was Wolfs, Ron smiled and he knew she was trying to know everything about the Wolfs ''Ron..Does being a wolf change the human form emotionally, mentally and physically'' Ron raised one of his ginger eyebrows at her she blushed again

''Well as Wolfs age we change physically like get muscles stuff like that and mentally it improves because our wolfs instinct help like we get feeling if someone we love was in trouble stuff like that for emotionally..'' Ron paused then started to blush as he continued ''When Wolfs find true love and if their mate drinks the wolfs blood and the wolf drink their blood, the blood would combine and that means that the Wolfs and their wife/husbands are committed for life and it's been said that the wolfs and their partners die together'' Hermione gasped

''Die together?'' Hermione was a bit confused at what Ron said about Wolfs dyeing together

''Yes you see the second the Wolfs and their mate drink their blood, it would combine and it means if one dies like for example get hit with a killing curse, the other half would feel that their mate was hurt or dying and that they can still live but it would hurt but if their love is strong and the mate that died want their mate to live, but if they reach old age the two couples would know when they are about to die so they would die in their sleep its quick and painless'' Hermione nodded and now knew that Wolfs were really committed with their mates this made her blush and looked away shyly at Ron ''What's wrong Mione?'' her blush got harder at the nickname he had given her

''Mione?'' Ron nodded timidly at her and blushed

''Yeah it's my nickname for you if you don't like it I won't call you that anymore'' Ron rambled Hermione giggled at her boyfriend who kept speaking, she cupped Ron face and she noticed that Ron had a bit of stubble on his strong jaw ''Its fine Ron I find it cute and you're quite stubbly'' she comment Ron shrugged at her comment

''It's not my fault'' Ron murmured but then smiled ''feels many doesn't it" he joked making Hermione laugh "I'll save it tomorrow"

''Yes very manly Ron'' she got back to studying as Ron pulled out his sketch book that she had given him at his birthday ''You still haven't filled it yet?'' Hermione looked up from her book and watching him draw, Ron looked up and grinned back at his girlfriend

''I only draw special things in this book Hermione because it came from a precious person'' Ron said to her she was blushing hard before Ron started drawing again.

After an hour Hermione had enough studying so she closed her book and looked at Ron who finished drawing and signed the bottom right of the page with his signature.

Hermione glanced at what her boyfriend drew her eyes went wide open, Ron's been drawing her the past hour his drawing was her revising with her hand on her face, she smiled at Ron who smiled back at her ''May I look through it Ron?'' she asked Ron nodded and passed the leather book at her.

As she flipped through Ron's drawing book almost very drawing he had done was her doing something and a couple of his family, Hermione raised her head from the book and staring at Ron who was smiling at her ''Ron...don't you ever get tired drawing me?'' she asked Ron shook his head and smiled coyly at her

''I just love drawing you" Hermione's cheek turned pink at Ron's comment, he stood up and helped her up from her seat ''Come on it's getting late'' Ron grabbed one of her hands and lead her to the girl staircase ''Sweet dreams Hermione'' he and Hermione shared a quick kissed and they still felt electricity run through their bodies and when they broke apart the had a blush tainted their cheeks

''Night Ron'' she ran up the girl's staircase and Ron watched her going up to her bedroom after he heard the door closed Ron went to bed and went to sleep grinning madly.

The next day it was their first lesson back of defence against the dark arts with the headmistress of Hogwarts, Umbridge, like the other lesson they didn't learn any spells, throughout the lesson Ron felt their professor glaring at him with hate.

It was lunch and everyone was eating ''Ron look'' Harry pointed to a pure black owl landed in front of Ron, it was Ethan's owl he had a envelope tied on his leg, Ron untied the string that held the letter in place and read the envelope and made a strange face ''It's for Hermione'' he handed it to his girlfriend who looked confused she opened the letter and read it

_Hermione_

_Ron's condition with his leg and Ron left his medicine (typical son of mine), I want to give you this big responsibility and it is to give Ron these pills once a week so his leg doesn't hurt him or go off so I give you this tube full of pills for Ron if you ever run low just owl Marcus and he would give you more_

_Ethan_

Hermione looked inside the envelope and a orange tube with a white lip, full of pills inside, Ron looked at her strangely at her, Hermione smirked at her boyfriend who looked afraid, she twisted the white lid to open it and shook out one pill and handed over to Ron, who sighed then took it off her hands and picked up the pill and a glass of pumpkin juice, he placed the pill on his tongue and drank the pumpkin juice and swallowed it with it.

''What did the letter say?'' he asked her, Hermione laughed softly at him and handed him the letter from his father to read, when he did he frowned at the letter then looked at Hermione who just smiled at him ''hey it's Hogsmeade tomorrow, do you want to go on a date with me?'' he asked her but he already knew her answer, she nodded.

Then Dolores Umbridge burst through the great hall of with an angry look on her face, ''Ronald Weasley'' she screamed at the trio who stood up and walked up to her and she dragged Ron to her pink office, she pushed him in and she stomped towards him and slapped him on the face so hard that Ron had to take a step back.

''What have done?'' Ron asked the psycho teacher who was red in anger; she slapped him again and showed him

''you think your tough don't you like your father, don't you'' she hit Ron again making his cheeks red ''Dirty half breed Wolf, why did your father choose that horrible Isabelle Rose Wilson, Ron don't make the same mistake as Ethan falling in love with someone who isn't a pure blood like my beautiful godchild Angela'' Ron eyes widen ''Why did you pick this filthy muggleborn over her?'' she asked and glared at him as she pointed her wand at ready to say a spell.

''Leave her alone'' Ron shouted but Umbridge slapped him again but still pointing her wand at him

''Tell me why you pick her if you don't I'll hurt your _precious_ girlfriend'' she shouted at Ron who looked at the frightened at what she might do to Hermione.

''She's is an amazing witch, I can't stop thinking about her, I always worry that someone like Viktor Krum comes along and take her away from me and I would give being a wolf if it means keeping her out of harm's way, I don't care what happens to me I just want her to be safe, I love her so much it hurts'' the headmistress at Ron's blue eyes and saw nothing but truth and sincere in his eyes, Umbridge scoffed at the wolfs speech ''I can never love anyone else I already know that Hermione is IT of me I don't want anybody else, Angela is not for me she's rude, cocky, full of herself, she is basically the opposite I want'' Umbridge slapped Ron again and it echoed

''She's only leave you like what your mother did with your father, he was miserable for years and she will do the same thing to you'' she said to Ron with venom and couldn't take it anymore this old bat was insulting his mother and Hermione he stood up and pulled out his wand quickly

''Expelliarmus'' Umbridge's wands flew out of her grasped leaving her vulnerable, the nutty headmistress she started laughing insanely.

''You're in trouble for raising your wand at a member of staff'' Ron smirked and looked like he didn't care about what she said

''So are you for hitting a student'' Ron remarked ''I can tell Marcus Castano or my father about you slapping me not once but five times'' her eyes went wide open

''That's it your expelled'' she screamed at him, then someone entered the room, it was McGonagall, Hermione and Harry glaring at the headmistress ''I think that is enough Dolores'' the head of Gryffindor looked at Ron's red cheeks from her painful slaps, Hermione ran over to Ron and touched on of his cheeks when she did Ron hissed in pain ''I think Mr Weasley had enough and I think that his father would like to hear how you are torturing his son'' Umbridge eyes went in fear

''Too late'' cried a voice, it was Ethan, Marcus with James Fallon the head of the Wolfs he had black hair with greenish blue eyes filled with anger, he had a scar horizontally going across his nose ''Ron are you alright?'' Ethan ran over to his son to check if he was okay while Marcus and James were glaring at Umbridge who was looking rather scared

''My Prince'' she curtsy to the man who was the head of the Wolfs, he growled angrily at her ''I was just-'' she was cut off by him

''How dare you hurt the Prince of the Wolfs'' Ron rolled his eyes while everyone was shock but Ethan, Marcus and McGonagall

''What do you mean he's the Prince of the Wolfs?'' Dolores asked dumbly

''Ron is the Wolf that will be crowned the King of Wolfs when he is ready for it'' James placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and winked at him and Ron tired not to laugh ''I keep telling you that Ron would never pick Angela as his mate because he already have a beautiful one'' James smiled at Hermione and Ron who both blushed ''Ron I think it is best for you to be taken out of school so you can be safe'' the red wolf looked shocked

''I can't leave my friends here who knows what this woman could do to them'' Ron pointed to the woman who was still in shock of hearing Ron, James put his hand up for mock defence

''Ron I will give you two days to think it over'' with that Marcus and James left, Ethan looked at his son then he smiled at him and then hugged him

''What every your decision is I'll be right behind you'' Ron hugged him back and whispered thank you to him, when they let go Ethan glared at Umbridge ''you're in luck Ron's a gentleman and would never hit a girl but if I hear you insult Hermione or Isabelle again I will not be afraid to hurt you or worse'' Ethan growled at Umbridge who shivered in fear of his words she nodded then Ethan left.

Ron, Hermione and Harry left her office and went back to the common room and saw that there were hardly anyone there, they sat by the fire to get warm, Harry sat in one of the armchair whilst Ron and Hermione sat on of the sofas ''Ron... Prince of Wolfs?'' Harry asked Ron who started smiling

''Yes Prince of Wolfs but there is no such thing as King of Wolfs Fallon was joking about, the Wolfs council agreed that a Prince is a high enough status instead of Kings because the Prince Wolfs is suppose to be role model, a brother, friend, father and those things they help all the Wolfs and the all past kings we had were selfish, rude, unkind to the others because they are giving power, so we just stuck with the Prince'' Ron explained while Harry smirked at him

''So Hermione and I are friends with Royalty...well I am but Hermione is going out with the Prince'' Ron laughed as Hermione blushed but shook it off

''Like I said before I don't care what your status is I care for the person'' she cuddled next to Ron who put his arm around her while Harry pretend to be sick ''but it could be a bonus though for me to have a Prince as a boyfriend'' she smiled coyly at Ron who rolled his eyes playfully

''Harry tomorrow Hermione and I-'' Harry put one of his hand up to shush him

''I know I heard that you're taking her on a date don't worry'' Ron and Hermione looked at each other

''Are you sure Harry?'' Hermione asked the boy with glasses who nodded happily at them

''I want you guys to go on dates you deserve to with everything that's going on I'll be okay I promise'' Harry smiled at them brightly as he got up ''I going to bed see you guys'' leaving the two alone in the common room

''Ron are you going with James?'' she asked as sadness filled her eyes, Ron sighed and closed his eyes to think

''What do you think I should do?'' he asked back to her

''I think it's your choice Ron'' she answered to him making him sigh ''Ron if you go we'll be fine I promise'' she kissed Ron in the cheek and both of got up ''I'm going to bed goodnight Ron'' he grabbed her hand pulled her back to him ''Ron!'' he smirked at her

''You're not going to bed after you give me a proper goodnight kiss'' Ron smirked as he leaned and in and the brightest witch of their generation met him halfway until their lips touched, after a few minutes of kissing/snogging Hermione and Ron went to their dorms to get some sleep.

The next day, Ron and Hermione went on their first date they went walking around hogsmeade, ''do you want to go to three broomsticks Hermione?'' he asked the bushy haired girl who nodded, when they got to the small popular pub to the students at Hogwarts.

Ron pulled up a chair for her ''Thank you Ron'' she blushed as she sat down and Ron did the same, then Madame Rosmerta strutted over to them while boys and men were staring as she walked past them and Hermione was looking at Ron if he was staring at the landlady of the three broomsticks but he was just staring at her he gave her a strange look ''What?'' he asked confusedly Hermione who was grinning at him she shook her head to his answer

''Would you two like?'' she asked the couple

''Can I have butterbeer please'' Ron said his order then Rosmerta wrote down his order and turned over to Hermione

''And you sweetheart?'' she smiled at Hermione who grinned back

''same as him please'' Rosmerta nodded and went to get their order, Ron and Hermione had a wonderful time chatting getting to know each other better, they were having a great time until an uninvited guest came to their table ''Well...well..So the rumours are true that Wolf Boy and the filthy little mudblood are together how disgusting'' he spat at them

''Malfoy leave us alone'' Ron said to him with anger in voice but the blond haired boy with dull grey eyes just scoffed

''So Wolfie I bet she kisse-'' he was stopped with his words by Ron who looked ready to kill him ''You wouldn't dare you're in public place'' he retorted but the young wolf didn't care for what he said he just advances towards him making him quite scared because his friends Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him

''Trust me Malfoy I don't care who watched but I think some people in this room want to see you get beaten the crap out of you'' Malfoy looked around and saw that Ron was right the other students mostly in Gryffindor had excitement in their eyes and couldn't wait to see what happens to him.

Ron cracked his knuckles loudly making Draco, Hermione and mostly everyone cringes at the sound, he was about to deliver his punch when somebody stopped him by placing a hand on Ron's shoulder

''He's not worth your dignity'' Ron turned around and saw Xavier Smith wearing his formal uniform and smiling at Ron who dropped his punching hand and the three of them watched Draco running away in fear of Hermione's boyfriend

''Xavier what are you doing here?'' Ron asked his friend who smiled brightly at him

''James asked me to keep an eye on you'' he replied ''Hello Hermione how are you...You two on a date?'' he questioned her, Hermione smiled nicely at him and answered him

''I'm good Xavier and yes we are on a date'' she blushed as Xavier nudged Ron who smiled at Hermione

''Anyway I'm here to meet someone I have a date to'' Ron smiled and patted his back

''Really that's great mate who is she?'' the red wolf asked Xavier blushed then Ron's eyes went wide open in shock ''no way mate...really?'' Xavier nodded at Ron's guess of who his date was and he ruffled his friends blond hair but Hermione just stood there confused

''Who is she?'' Hermione asked innocently Ron and Xavier looked at each other and smiled

''Alice Notes she is the quietest and shyest Wolf I have ever met but she is a bit really nice...there she is'' Ron pointed to the door where a girl with light brown hair with caramel highlights, she had an angelic face and stunning brown eyes, she shyly went over to the three and waved Ron and Hermione who waved back at her with bright smile on their face

''Hello Xavier... Ron'' Xavier went over to her and kissed her on the cheek making her blush neon pink then the shy girl looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile ''Hello..I'm Alice Notes'' she shyly introduced herself to Ron's girlfriend ''you must be Hermione Granger...Ron talks about you a lot'' she commented Hermione smiled at her and the two of them shook hands

''Nice to meet you Alice'' Xavier took Alice's hand

''Well enjoy your date'' the two wolf couple went over to a table near the window, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and started walking out the three broomsticks and the two of them walked wondering around Hogsmeade there was a question that was itching to ask Ron

''Ron?'' she caught his attention

''Yes Mione'' Hermione blushed at his pet name for her but she continued her question

''Why do girls Wolfs mostly have brown eyes while wolf boys have bright colour eyes?'' she asked Ron smiled with amusement

''Well...Wolf boys are more attracted to brown eyes than other eye colour while the girl wolfs are more attracted to bright eye colours and what wolfs think if a girl has a dark eye colour it means that they are strong but if they have blue it means that they are more peaceful type but its opposite way around for the boys the brighter your eye colour means that you are strong and it they have darker they are peaceful type, also boys with brown eyes and girls with blue eyes are considered rare '' Hermione nodded and started to stare at Ron's icily blue eyes and grinned ''What?'' he asked she shook her head and leaned her head on Ron's arm.

''So you like brown eyes?'' she asked Ron smiled at her

''Yes I love girls with brown eyes, especially on you'' Ron leaned closer and their lips touched, when they broke off Hermione and Ron were smiling brightly at each other

''Ron I want you to meet my parents'' Ron eyes widen and gulped and Hermione looked at him weirdly ''you met them before Ron'' she added Ron nodded slowly then spoke

''But as Ron the friend not Ron the _boy_friend'' Hermione shook her head and Ron continued ''besides your dad would give me the 'if you hurt my little girl' talk'' Hermione giggled at Ron's fear about her father, she put her arms around his neck and Ron instantly hugged her back

''The strongest wolf of his generation is afraid of a talk" Hermione teased Ron who frowned a little "My dad already likes you and my mum has suspicions that I liked you since the second year, so be yourself and you'll be fine'' Ron sighed and looked at Hermione and smiled weakly at her then she continued speaking ''Well how about it Ron please this summer?'' she begged to him, Ron stared at Hermione's pleading brown eyes then when Ron couldn't take it anymore he nodded making her squeal in happiness and hugged him again.

The next day when everyone was eating their breakfast and then James Fallon came with Marcus they entered the great hall and walked up to Ron ''Well Ron what is you decision?'' James asked Ron who looked at his friends looking at him and waited for his answer, Ron sighed and got up fro his seat with apologetic smile on his face and shook his head

''As much I want to go with you I can't leave my friends'' Ron took a breath and looked at Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione ''they need me more here I'm sorry'' James nodded and looked at Marcus who smiled at Ron with pride

''Is that your final answer Ron?'' James asked again Ron nodded without any hesitation ''Ron's you pass'' Ron looked confused

''Pass what?'' Ron asked the prince of wolfs, James put a hand on his shoulder and laughed softly

''Ron we were testing you, you just proved that you deserve to be a Wolf Prince'' Ron smiled weakly at James who smiled back ''I want you to enjoy your young life, tell me whenever you want to take the title'' Ron nodded then James hugged him and smiled at his friends ''Good luck you guys'' Marcus and James left with bang of smoke


	15. Chapter 15

Order of the Phoenix Part 5

It was starting of February and all the girls were getting exited while the some boys where groaning because Valentine's Day was coming soon and the boys were dreading for the day to come but the girls were really excited for the day.

In the fifth year girls dorm, Hermione was studying for their exams which was in a few months time but the other girls in the room were gossiping, talking about the latest fashion or even doing homework.

Lavender Brown who had dirty blond hair and brown eyes went over to Hermione with a sweet smile on her face ''Hey Hermione can I ask you something?'' she asked the girl who was reading her book on her bed the girl with brown hair shook her head without looking up to her Lavender looked strangely at her ''You don't even know what I was going to say'' she added

''If it's something about homework I'm not going to help you'' Hermione said not looking up from her book

''No it's not that I just wanted to ask what could I give a boy for Valentine's Day?'' she asked her ''I mean what are you giving Ron for Valentine's Day'' Hermione sighed and put the book she was reading down and reached under her bed and showed her a leather bracelet that was braided tightly and two small tassel tied in a knot in the end, his name RON was in one of the small tassel, Lavender gasped and stared at the bracelet ''Hermione...he will love it'' she squealed Hermione smiled at her

''I made it'' she told Lavender ''just give the boy anything and he will like it because it came from you'' Lavender nodded and walked away and Hermione put the bracelet for Ron in a dark blue wrap box for him to open on Valentine's day.

While in the boy's dorm Ron was having a bit of panic attack, well so did the other boys who didn't know what to give for their girlfriends or their crushes on Valentine's Day, Harry was watching his best friend who was panicking and was hyperventilating then he went over and put a hand on his shoulder ''Calm down Ron sheesh...whatever you give Hermione she will love it okay now go to sleep'' Harry went over to his bed and laid down, Ron did the same and put his hand behind his head trying to sleep.

Hours has passed Ron couldn't go to sleep and he could hear loud snores were filling the boys dormitories and Ron was still thinking of what to give Hermione, he didn't want to give her a book because she mostly get those, Ron wanted to give his girlfriend something that she would love, Ron pulled the cover off him and went to his trunk and opened it quietly not wanting to wake any of his roommate, he picked up the sketched book that Hermione had given him for his 15th birthday, he flipped through them then he got an idea and Hogsmeade visit was tomorrow.

The next morning Ron went over to Ginny ''can I ask you a favour Gin'' Ron whispered in her ear to tell her what he was planning to do for Hermione for Valentine's day she gasped and looked she was about to cry then she nodded and agreed Ron hugged her ''Thanks Gin'' then Hermione came down and looked at Ginny who was on the verge of tears

''Ginny what's wrong?'' she asked with concern in her voice, then she glared at Ron ''what did you do to your poor sister Ronald'' he put his hand up for mock defence and shook his head

''Nothing honestly mione I was-'' Ron was cut off by Ginny who stepped in front of her brother

''Hermione he didn't do anything anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?'' Ginny asked his brother's girlfriend, Hermione who looked over to Ron who nodded and smiled then Hermione smiled brightly at Ginny and spoke

''I would love to Gin'' the red haired girl squealed in happiness and grabbed Hermione's hand then started leading out ''Wait'' Hermione cried making Ginny stopped, the girl with bushy brown hair walked over to Ron and they shared a quick kiss, while Ginny pretended to be sick she then grabbed Hermione's hand again and started dragging her out of the common room Ron watched them and waved at them goodbye.

Ron was walking through hogsmeade alone because Harry was in detention with Snape and Hermione was with Ginny, Ron was walking through hogsmeade and something in the shop window caught his eye it was a silvery/blue cuddly otter stuff toy holding a big red heart it reminded Ron about Hermione's patronus, Ron thought for a moment then decided to buy it for his girlfriend as part of his Valentine's Day gift, he entered he was about to go to the shop clerk to ask how much for the toy but then Hermione and Ginny came in Ron panic he hid behind one of the selves away from the girls sight. They were near Ron's location and he praying that they couldn't see him, Ron waved at Ginny and her eyes went wide open when she saw her wolf brother.

''Ginny what's wrong?'' Hermione asked looking back to see what Ginny was looking at Ron quickly hid again away from Hermione's sight

''How about we go to the three broomsticks'' Ginny suggested to Hermione who looked at her weirdly then finally nodded and walked out the door then Ron came out

''Thanks Gin'' he thanked her little sister, Ginny nodded and followed Hermione out the door. Ron bought the cuddle toy and then walked out the door and went back to Hogwarts to his dormitory to hide the present that he was giving Hermione for Valentine's Day that was in three days.

Ron was in his bed with curtains covering him and his bed, Ron was making Hermione's Valentine's Day card he drew red roses in a shape of a heart then in the middle of the heart shape was a picture of Ron and Hermione smiling, when Ron was finished and happy with it he started writing in the card that he made.

Ron put the home-made card in an envelope and wrote Hermione's name in front and put the envelope in front of cuddly otter that he bought in hogsmeade and put the things under his bed and went to sleep. In the morning Ron woke up quite early to get Hogwarts owlery to send a letter to Ethan after he did he went to the Great Hall to get breakfast when he had started eating Harry came down and sat next to Ron

''Ron canwehaveanothelesson?'' Harry spoke quite fast Ron looked confused for a moment

''Come again I didn't quite catch that mate?'' Ron asked his best friend who took a deep breath

''Can we have another lesson?'' Ron thought for a moment then look in his best friends emerald eyes that was begging him, Ron sighed and nodded ''Thanks mate'' Harry started eating his breakfast.

''Why anyway mate?'' Ron questioned him, Harry blushed scarlet and Ron knew that he was thinking of an excuse

''I just want to practice some spells'' Harry said to Ron who raised his eyebrow and Harry blushed deeper

''You mean your flirting spells'' Ron elbowed the messy black haired boy who blushed harder and harder per second, Ron thought he was going to explode from embarrassment, then Harry nodded this made Ron laugh softly and patted his back then Ginny and Hermione came over to them sitting on the other side

''Hello Ron..hello Harry'' Hermione waved at them as she sat down

''What's up you guys'' Ginny cried happily as she took the seat next to Hermione

''Hey you two'' Ron smiled at the two then he elbowed Harry to say hello to them

''Oompphhh...Hey guys'' Harry smiled weakly at them, they started eating and talking about school, general things ''Ron look'' Harry pointed at Ethan's pure black owl, flying towards them.

''That was quick'' Ron muttered under his breath as the pure black owl landed in front of Ron, he took the letter that was tied on one of it's leg, he read it and then smiled brightly after he had read it and it he put it in his pocket to hide from Harry, Ginny mostly Hermione

''So guys apparently we are having another meeting according to Harry so tell the others'' Hermione, Ginny nodded ''We better get to class'' the four of them stood up and went to their class.

It was their secret DA lesson and Harry was teaching how to levitate someone and he went mostly over to Cho holding her hand to tell her to put her wand higher, Ron watched the whole scene and shook his head Hermione looked at Ron who was shaking his head ''What's wrong Ron?'' she asked her red hair boyfriend, Ron laughed softly at her and shook his head

''It's nothing Hermione'' she was looked at Ron weirdly for a few moments then continued practising the spell that Harry was teaching to everyone. After the lesson was finished when almost everyone had left, before Ron and Hermione left the room of requirement, he gave the boy with glasses a thumbs up before Ron and Hermione left Harry and Cho alone

''Ron why is Harry-'' Hermione was shushed by Ron

''Lets just say Harry might have a Valentine this year'' he replied simply as the continued walking towards their common room, when they entered hardly anyone was their, Ron and Hermione sat down in one of the couches in front of the fire waiting for Harry to come back, Ron was starting to feel sleep but his girlfriend nudged him gently ''Ron can I ask you a question'' she asked

''yeah sure mione'' Ron yawned and looked at her

''What do you want to do on Valentine's Day?'' she asked with a blush that was starting to appear, Ron smiled sleepily and put on of his arm around her and pulled her close

''Well..It's Hogsmeade visit so..let's just go with the flow'' in Ron's mind he already planned what they were doing for Valentine's day. Hermione thought for a moment and nodded and cuddled closer to Ron after thirty of minutes waiting for Harry, he had finally arrive with a blush on his face

''hey did you have fun?'' Ron playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Harry who blushed deeper and nodded shyly ''Well what happened?'' Harry told them what happened between him and Cho and about how they kissed while she was crying her eyes out ''why was she crying?'' Ron asked Harry but Hermione answered for him

''Don't you get Cho's mother works for Umbridge so she can fire her mother and what happened with Cedric no wonder she was crying'' Ron and Harry started to get it Hermione rolled her and scoffed ''Boys''

''Hey!' Ron and Harry said at the same time making Hermione laugh which was music to Ron's ears

''Witches right Harry?'' Ron joked and elbowed Harry, the girl with bushy brown hair glared at Ron she got up and started walking way from the two boys the red wolf stood up and went after her before she got up the girl's staircase he caught up to her and hugged her from behind ''Hermione I was joking'' Hermione didn't move ''Hermione?'' Ron called out ''I'm sorry really'' Ron apologized Hermione turned around slowly to face him with a tear dripping down her face ''I was joking honest'' Hermione looked away from his gaze, Harry got up and went up to the boys dormitories to leave the two couples alone ''Hermione please I was just-'' he was cut off by Hermione

''What if a better girl comes along'' she said quietly, Ron eyes widen in shock Hermione was worried about if some girl would take him way from her, Ron hugged her tightly and spoke softly

''I guess I'm not the only that worries about that sort of thing...I worry that Viktor Krum or someone better than me will come along and take you away from me'' Hermione gasped and was about to speak but Ron continued ''Hermione no matter how many girls throw themselves at me..I would always pick you..but if you like someone else I'll let you go and I just want you to be happy'' Ron took a deep breath and looked at Hermione who had more tears coming down her face, Ron started walking to the boy staircase but Hermione quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug

''Ron I don't care if your not rich, famous I just want to be with Ron who I met five years ago on the train..the nice, cute, handsome boy with flaming red hair and gorgeous blue eyes..that's the boy I want for my boyfriend not an international quidditch star or the boy who lived..I want Ron Weasely and him alone'' Ron was flabbergasted at Hermione's speech ''please don't leave me..Please'' she hugged and Ron hugged her back and kissed her hair to try and calm her down

''Shh...Hermione I won't..I love you too much too'' Hermione quickly pulled away and stared at Ron's sea blue eyes and saw truth in them she hugged him again and whispered to him

''I love you too Ron'' the wolf was stunned and looked like he was about to cry, moments later the two broke apart and Hermione had tear stains in her eyes they leaned in and shared a long loving kiss after they broke apart Ron cupped Hermione's face with his hands and smiled at her

''Let's get some sleep I think we had enough drama for the rest of the year'' Hermione laughed softly at what Ron said and nodded ''Hey it's Valentine's tomorrow see you at breakfast'' they shared one last kissed before the two of them went to their beds.

The next day at breakfast owls were flying everywhere dropping different colours letters to different people, Ron was about to eat but a letter dropped in his plate and onto his food ''Come on'' Ron complained, he carefully picked up the card trying to hold the sticky part he opened it, and inside was a home-made childish card at picture was a childish drawing of a flower, Ron smiled and read the inside

_Dear Unkel Ron_

_Happy Valetines day_

_from Ana_

_Happy Valentine's day Ron hope you like this card that Ana made_

_Rose and Jose_

Ron smiled at the card and showed it to Hermione who smiled at it as well ''she's too cute'' Hermione commented Ron nodded in agreement. It was noon and the students we allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Harry was on a date with Cho. Ron and Hermione were walking through Hogsmeade holding hands ''hey look at that'' Ron pointed to a red rose and a small piece of card tied on one of the lamp post, Hermione untied it and read the card it said

_''Congrats_  
_This is a Valentine's trail,_  
_your task is to find all the roses_  
_using all the clues we are about to give you_  
_and the prize is something special''_

Hermione looked at Ron and raised one of her eyebrow at him Ron looked confused ''What?''

''Did you do this?'' she asked him, Ron shook his head but Hermione kept looking at him Ron put his hands up for surrender

''I didn't really'' Hermione rolled her eyes and kept reading the card

_The first rose is in the 3B under the table near a window were you sat for the first time_

Hermione looked confused then thought Ron looked at her with amusement until she got it ''The three broomsticks come on'' Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and led him to the three broomsticks where there were loads of students on dates or with friends, Hermione went over to the table where Ron and Hermione went to hogsmeade for the first time, she looked under the table and pulled out another red rose with a yellow card it read

_''Well done one more rose to find_  
_the next rose is where you found out something out_  
_that shook your mind, Outside where you can find a scary view_  
_something furry is waiting for you there''_

Hermione thought and couldn't think, Ron thought to help her out he pulled out the necklace that his father got him two years ago and pretend to play with it, Hermione looked at Ron who was playing with his necklace that had a wolf on it, then it struck her, shrieking shack where Draco tried to punch Ron, she excitedly grabbed Ron's hand and led him to where the clues were pointing, when they got their Hermione say the rose that was tied to a tree, she went over and looked at the last clue the card read

_''Turn Around''_

she did as the card to her and when she did she gasped in shock Ron was their holding a few roses in one hand and in the other was a card, a cute otter teddy and a wrapped box ''Happy Valentine's mione'' Ron handed her the card, teddy and box first, she read the card

_Hermione_

_Happy Valentine's Day_, _I want to give you all the love and care you deserve, this_ valentine's day and everyday we are together, even though_I don't have much money and I can't buy you expensive things I'm sorry that I can't but I promise that I will love you and protect you from harm, I may not be smart, rich or famous I know I can be stubborn and annoy you but it's because I want you to know that everyday I'm falling more in love with you, just one question ''Will you be my Valentine's Hermione''_

_Love Ron_

Hermione started crying after she read the home-made card, she opened the box which contained Ron's mother's necklace, the blue gem that had silver balls on each side, Hermione looked at Ron who was smiling at her ''I want to give you my mother's necklace to prove how much I love you'' Hermione hugged Ron as she cried ''So I guess mission accomplish you like it?''

''You did this all for me?'' Ron nodded and his smile got bigger and bigger ''your the one that sent me on the Valentine trail''

''Yep but Ginny tied the roses'' Ron admitted, Hermione looked down

''This is your mother's are you sure?'' Ron sighed and picked up the necklace in his hands and went behind Hermione and put the necklace on for her

''Yes besides it looks better on you than me'' Ron commented and handed her the roses ''these are for you'' Hermione took it in her hands and sniffed them, she held all of his presents in one hand and reached into her bag and gave him a wrapped box, Ron carefully opened it and looked at the leather bracelet, Ron put it on his right hand and hugged Hermione ''I love it..so is it a yes?'' he asked

Hermione looked confused at what he said then remembered his question on his card ''Yes and always'' the shared a long kiss.

it was March and all the fifth year was doing their OWL exam Harry was sat in front of Ron who was writing on the paper without any problems, it was midway through the test when Ron and Umbridge heard a band, then a few seconds later another bang and the students heard the bang and Umbridge walked out the great Hall door and look at where the source of the sounds were coming from, suddenly Fred and George came in to the great hall on their brooms, they were lighting fireworks inside the hall and making their test papers flying the air, everyone was cheering ''Ron catch'' Fred (or George) threw a red tube to him ''light it mate''

Ron was about to light it but Umbridge shouted at him ''if you light that thing you will be in detention'' she threaten him, Ron shrug and lit the red tube and threw it up in the air, it transformed into a fire breathing colourful dragon and chased the fat headmistress out the great hall and blew up destroying the rules she had posted on the walls. Fred and George went out, then everyone followed them and cheered for them as they kept letting fireworks blow up.

''Ron...Harry'' Hermione whispered in his ear, the two pushed through the crowd of students getting to Harry who had fallen on the ground and holding his scar ''Harry are you alright?'' she asked

''Sirius'' that was all Harry could say he got up and started walking back in the castle on the way Harry told them what he saw ''That's why I need to get to Umbridge's office to use the floo stay here''

''Harry'' Ron shouted ''we are in this together, you'll need all the help we can get'' Harry thought for a moment and stared at Ron and Hermione's eyes filled with determination ''Fine'' they entered Umbridge's pink office filled with cat plates, Harry was about to go in the floo but he was stopped by Draco, Goyle and Crabbe holding Ginny, Luna and Neville, Draco went over to Ron and went behind him ''Wolfie you're in trouble'' Ron knew he couldn't fight him now because he will put his friends in danger.

Then Umbridge came in and grinned evilly at Hermione ''Ahhh...the rebels.. take a seat'' all of them were forced to sit down, Umbridge walked towards Hermione and looked at her with disgust ''So this is the muggleborn, that Ron picked'' she whipped out her wand and ready to use it

''No!..leave her alone'' Ron shouted at her but Draco silenced him by kicking his right leg which made him cry out in pain

''No Ron'' Hermione tried to get up from the chair but Goyle held her down

''What do you want?'' Harry snapped at their headmistress who smirked

''I want to know why you went into my office?'' she asked them sweetly

''we needed to see someone urgently'' Ron answered Umbridge stomped towards her and slapped Ron

''Filthy Half breed'' Ron started getting angrier and angrier, he clenched his teeth that was turning into sharp canine, his eyes were turning into a dark blue colour and his skin changed into red fur, everyone took a step back and watched Ron turned into a fierce and giant red wolf ''Change back this instant' she commanded as she noticed that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle ran away in fear of Ron, the strong wolf was growling then tried to bite Umbridge making her flee from the wolf.

Ron transformed back into human he looked at his friends and started laughing ''Take that..'' he walked over to Harry and asked ''How are we going to get to London?'' Harry shrugged

''I know Thestral..we can ride them'' Luna suggested everyone looked at her strangely but Ron

''Luna how there's not enough there's only three near and it takes forever to find them'' Ron told her but the girl with dirty blond hair smiled dreamily

''Well Harry, Neville and I can ride them and you can change into Wolf form and take Hermione and Ginny to London well?'' Ron thought about it then nodded.

Ron helped the three get on the Thestral ''You go We'll catch up'' the three Thestral and started flying towards London Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny ''Word of warning I'm going to go as fast as I can so hold on tight alright'' the two girls nodded as they watched Ron transform into the giant red wolf, Ron laid down on his stomach for the girls to get on Hermione was at front and Ginny was hugging her waist tightly Ron got up ''lets go'' Ron sprinted across the grounds to London, Ginny screamed in amusement this made Ron laugh at her sister antics and he felt Hermione grip tighter on his fur as he ran to London.

When they got there Harry led them to the department of Mysteries ''We need to look for a sphere'' harry told them Ron frowned and spoke

''Harry if you have noticed there are millions in here'' Harry sighed and nodded

''There it is'' Harry shouted and pointed to a small sphere that was cloudy

''is that it?'' Neville asked Harry nodded and grabbed the sphere, and then Ron heard something footsteps coming near them

''Harry we need to go someone coming'' Ron whispered they started walking fast to the exit but Death eaters appeared surrounding them covering ever exit and one of the masked figure spoke

''Harry Potter give me the prophecy'' he demanded to Harry Ron recognized the voice somewhere he thought about then he remembered who's voice it belong to

''Malfoy!'' Ron shouted, the person took of his mask and smirked towards Ron

''Well Done Ron or is it Theo anyway-'' he got cut off by Ron who took him down and started chocking him he started gasping for air

''I want to know something was it you put that book in Ginny's bag?'' the blond haired man didn't speak and Ron chocked him harder and shouted at him ''Answer me one her first year was it you'' the man couldn't speak only nodded ''Your the reason she almost died'' he threw the man on one of the shelves making it fall Ron wasn't finished he picked him up by the collar and glared at Luscious started laughing

''You have your mother's fiery temper but your out numbered'' Ron looked around and saw Malfoy was right ''Put me down and no harm will come to your friends'' Ron put him down and went back to his friends with their wands ready Malfoy turned to harry ''Give me that Potter'' Harry shook his head and pointed his wand at him

''Stupefy'' Malfoy went flying ''Spilt up now'' Ron was with Harry, Ginny with Hermione, Luna was with Neville they all went different ways.

With Ron and Harry they were sending spells different ways ''Harry pass me it'' Ron said to him, Harry eyes widen and looked at his eyes, Harry handed Ron the sphere ''let's spilt'' Harry nodded, Ron ran different ways turning sharp corners so the death eaters have hard time getting to him, Ron then heard a high pitch cry he recognised who it was it was Ginny, he quickly ran to where his sister was when he found them Hermione was trying her best to fight off one death eater while Ginny was on the floor holding her ankle, waved his wand to the death eater making him soar through the sky, he ran over to his sister and his girlfriend

''Ginny you all right?'' Ginny shook her head Ron looked at her ankle ''doesn't look broken you just sprained it Gin, here lean on me'' Ron put his sister arm over his shoulder and helped her up ''Hermione give this to Harry now'' Ron instructed her as he past the sphere to him Hermione ran as fast as she could to find Harry and to give the ball to him.

Ron looked at his sister and thought he placed Ginny down and transformed in to wolf ''Come on Gin shoot spell as I ran alright''

''i'll try'' Ginny gripped on Ron's fur as he started running down different aisle, Ron saw Luna he went over to her ''Get on Luna'' Ginny helped Luna on Ron and started running finding the others

''Ron! look out'' Luna pointed to a fallen shelf Ron jumped over it and he found Neville taking down one of the Death eaters

''Neville get on'' he got on it was a tight ride but they all still held on after minutes of non stop running they finally found Harry and Hermione surrounded Ron went to then and Luna, Neville helped Ginny get off Ron she was leaning on them for support ''What happened?'' Ron asked Harry

''Malfoy dropped the sphere'' harry informed them, then they were surrounded by death eaters, Ron thought of something, he took in a deep breath and howled so loud to call for help

Malfoy smirked at Ron's attempt to call for help ''no one will come foolish boy, the Mason have lost their honour and have fallen'' Ron barked Malfoy and prayed that he was wrong. Then bright lights filled room and three howls came from two dark brown wolf and jet black wolf also dusty blond with a shade of brown in his fur, Rose and Joshua, with Mad-eye, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Ethan came to help them.

''Guys'' all the wolfs ran over to them and all of them transformed into human form and pulled out their wands

''Wolfs take the left'' Mad-eye ordered them, all the wolfs did what they were told, minutes later spells were flying everywhere people taking cover from them, one of the death eater was called Bellatrix Lestrange was a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw she smiled evilly and said one of the unforgivable curses to Hermione ''AVADA KADABRA'' Ron was too far away to get to Hermione in time, Rose pushed her out of the curse and taking it

''ROSE!'' Joshua shouted and ran over to her he stared crying ''Please don't die I need you Rose'' he pleaded Rose was breathing heavily and touched his husband's cheek

''I love you Josh'' she whispered as she closed her eyes forever, Joshua cried and glared at Bellatrix

''You killed her, you killed my wife'' Bellatrix smirked and raised her wand

''Wanna join her, here let me assist you, AVADA KADABRA'' the curse hit Josh killing him instantly,

''Noo!'' Hugo shouted as he and Ron ran over to them, Hugo eyes were filled with anger and growled at Bellatrix who started running shouting ''I killed Rose and Josh'' Hugo got up and was about to chased after her but Ron held him

''Hugo don't, Ana needs you alive not dead'' Hugo looked at Ron's eyes filled sadness with the death of the two couples, Hugo just looked at the two bodies and started crying. All the death eaters ran away laving everyone alone, Hugo was uncontrollably crying over Rose and Joshua.

That night everyone went to the Grimmauld place it was quite Hugo need time alone, Ana was crying on Ron's shoulder, it was almost 11 and Ana cried herself to sleep, Ron walked carefully up the stairs in her room that she shared with Hermione and Ginny and placed her on the bed tucking her in.

Ron walked downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was sitting in silence and saw Hugo had arrived ''Ana cried herself to sleep'' Ron informed him, Hugo nodded and didn't want to speak then after moments have past Hugo took a deep breath then gave a small smile to everyone and got up from the table

''You guys crying or being sad it's not going to bring them back, what's done is done I think Rose and Joshua try and get on in their life sure it's hard lets do it for them and Ana'' Ron stood up and gave a hug to Hugo support his idea ''Ron I was wondering can Ana stay with you for awhile in the burrow I mean, I want her to be safe from-'' he was cut off by Ron

''No problem she can take Charlie's room, it's a bit old but I'll fix it up'' Hugo nodded in thanks

''You guys coming to the funeral tomorrow?'' Hugo asked everyone's head nodded.

The next day, Ron got up and got dressed in his Formal uniform then there was a knock on the door, there stood Ana who was wearing a smaller version of his Formal Uniform and instead of trousers she was wearing a skirt with Hermione was wearing her best clothes, Ana ran up to Ron who knelt down ready for her to hug she started crying in Ron's arms, Ron sighed and gave Hermione a sad smiled and started walking through the door together.

It was the last day of school and everyone was on the train couldn't wait to go home, Ron was still sad about Rose and Joshua's death but he was healing everyday like Ana and Hugo. Hermione placed a hand on Ron's and gave him a sweet smile as they left the train ''Are you going to Wolf camp?'' Hermione asked Ron shook his head

''No, Hugo, Xavier and I aren't we decided that after the funeral so I have eight weeks to meet you parents'' Ron laughed a bit Hermione hugged him, then the train went to a full stop

''Next week?'' she asked Ron nodded as they walked out the train holding hands for Hermione's parents to see. Hermione and Ron went up to them and smiled weakly

''Ha told you John now pay up'' Hermione's dad sighed as he put his hand on his pocket and gave his wife muggle money, Ron and their daughter looked confused Jean Granger hugged her daughter ''I'm glad its you two'' the older woman smiled at Ron who smiled back,

John put his arm around Ron and spoke ''Take good care of Hermione Ronald, promise me'' Ron nodded with truth in his eyes

''I promise sir'' John nodded and looked at his wife

''How about you come for a party we are having next week Ronald?'' an older version of Hermione asked Ron who nodded

''That would be nice Mr and Mrs Granger'' Ron thanked them then Hugo came over with Ana

''Uncle Ron'' Ana hugged Ron and he hugged back

''Hey Hugh'' Hugo and Ana were getting more and more happier each day ''What's up?'' Ron asked

''Remember middle of summer party of the wolfs where everyone bring their girlfriends, wife only'' Ron nodded

''How can I forget you literally jumped me and you were really happy about it ohh that reminds me... Hermione do you want to go...its in England on the beach come on please'' Hermione playfully sighed and nodded ''Thanks Hermione I'll see you next week bye'' Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione's cheek and when he pulled away John spoke

''Come you two bit more action'' Ron and Hermione blushed at what her dad said but they shared kiss and waved goodbye to each other


	16. Chapter 16

Half blood prince

When Ron got to the burrow he started fixing Charlie's old room for Ana to stay, she started to smile more often it was a sign that she was getting over her parent's death, Ron knew that her parents wanted her to not be sad about their death. In the morning he went downstairs to think he met Molly in the kitchen cooking away ''Hey mum'' Ron gave his adoptive mother a small smiled, Molly smiled at him

''Good morning Ron, how's Ana doing?'' she asked his son about the poor girl who lost her parents, Ron sighed and shrugged

''She's getting better she knows that she needs to move on no matter how much it hurts'' Molly agreed with his wolf son, Ron made himself a cup of coffee then sat down on one of the table chairs ''Mum after breakfast I need to go into town and get some paints to make Charlie's room more suitable for Ana'' Molly nodded and she started frying the bacon as Ron started sipping his coffee slowly, there were two light footsteps coming down the stairs, Ron knew it was Ana and Theo, Ron was happy that Theo was staying with Ana comforting her whenever she was sad so Ron let Theo stay with Ana.

''Morning Ana, Theo'' Ron smiled at the two, Ana sat next to Ron and Theo laid down at Ron's side.

''Hi Uncle Ron'' she gave Ron a cute smile that could make anyone melt ''Can I come with you please'' she pleaded Ron looked surprised at how she heard it, then he realised that Wolfs had good hearing especially female wolfs, Ron made a playful thinking pose that made Ana giggle, it was the cutest laugh Ron had ever heard ''please uncle... I promise that I will be in my best behaviour'' Ron nodded Ana cheered with glee this made Ron and Molly chuckle at Ana's childish antics.

After Ron and Ana eat their breakfast they started walking towards town which took half and hour to get there, Ron and Ana entered a DIY (Do it yourself) store and looked at different type of paints, Ron was thankful that Ana wasn't a big fan of the colour pink because if Charlie came home and saw his room being pink he would explode in anger.

Ana finally decided what colour she wanted which was a baby blue colour, which was her favourite colour, she said it reminded her of Ron's eyes, he bought two big cans of the colour and started walking back to the Burrow and Ana was on Ron's broad shoulders enjoying the view ''Uncle Ron are you going to marry Hermione?'' Ana asked Ron who blushed and smiled slightly

''I'm too young to marry but in the future I hope so'' Ana cutely squeal at Ron's answer making Ron laugh at the little girl.

''So I can call her auntie?'' Ron looked up and saw hopefulness in her beautiful brown eyes

''If you want... I think Hermione will like it if you call her auntie'' Ron smiled happily as he carried Ana back to the burrow with two cans of paint in one hand.

When they got back to the burrow, Ron with the help of Ana started painted Charlie room, after three hours of painting they finally had finished and sat on Ana's bed both of exhausted from painting, Ana still had wet hands and she accidentally placed it on the wooden bed headboard, making a cute small hand print ''oops sorry uncle'' Ron shook his head and smiled at her

''it's fine'' Ron quietly laughed at how small her hand was compared to his big hands ''Lets wash our hands before we leave handprint everywhere'' Ana nodded as she and Ron got up and went to the bathroom and washed their hands then they went outside and watched Fred, George and Ginny play quidditch, Ana was sitting under a big oak tree, petting Theo who was on her lap and Ron staying out of the blazing sun ''uncle why don't you play with them?'' she asked Ron looked at her and smiled

''Do you want me to play, what about you what would you do?'' Ron looked at the little girls cute brown eyes that was twinkling with happiness as she looked at Theo

''Play with Theo'' Ron nodded and got up and went to the shed to get his broom he went back to Ana who was giving Theo belly rub and Ron's dog was enjoying the attention he was getting.

''Stay where I can see you okay?'' Ana nodded and continued giving the dog a belly rub ''Hey guys can I play keeper?'' Ron shouted to them, Ginny, Fred and George stopped playing and nodded, Ron got on his broomstick and flew to one of the home made goals.

It was Fred and George VS Ginny and Ron. All the throws the twins made to try and score were stopped by Ron easily, after a couple of hours have past Ginny and Ron won and the identical Weasley's didn't score at all, when they dismounted off the brooms and under the oak tree where Ana and Theo were sat down out of breath

''Ron you should try out for keeper this year'' Ginny commented to Ron who was trying to catch his breath and shrugged

''I don't know should I?'' the twins rolled their eyes then smacked the back of Ron's head at the same time.

''Come on Ron your a better keeper then Wood'' Ron raised an eyebrow at what Fred or George said ''It's true you didn't let any balls in'' Ron thought for a moment and smiled

''You know what I just might try out this year'' Ron said to them Ginny smiled and gave his brother a hug

''Ron if your keeper that means that you we can win the quidditch cup'' Ginny smiled at Ron who shook his head at his sister's excitement over winning the quidditch cup ''Come on let's go inside to get something to eat'' Ginny, Fred and George started walking towards the burrow to find something to eat. Ron went over to Ana and put her on his broad shoulders causing the little girl giggle in happiness and Theo followed them to the Burrow. Molly prepared her children and Ana sandwiches that were going fast.

There was a knock on the door, Ana offered to open it when she did Hugo, Xavier and Ethan entered with smiles on their faces ''hey Ana how you been?'' Hugo bent down and hugged her niece as Xavier and Ethan sat down on the table eyeing the sandwiches

''Mrs Weasley can we?'' Xavier asked Molly playfully rolled her eyes then nodded and watched Ethan and Xavier help the Weasley and Ana to eat the sandwiches, after everything was devoured only little crumbs left, Ana was telling her Uncle everything she did in the Weasley household. Ethan, Xavier and Ron were talking about what they are missing at Wolf camp, Ethan told them they were not missing much; Ron had a question that he was itching to ask his real father

''Dad what I'm I going to wear at the Granger's party?'' Ron asked Ethan who looked at him stunned at his question then he started to smile

''Well lets take a look at your wardrobe Xavier you'll be helping'' Ethan, Xavier and Ron stood up and started walking up to Ron's bedroom which was the top floor.

Ron sat on his bed and watched his father and best friend look through his clothes that were a bit small for him, after looking at everything Ron owned and shook their heads and stood up ''You need new clothes Ron'' Ethan suggested to his son who looked at him strangely as Ethan headed for the door ''Xavier stay here just in case'' the wolf nodded as Ron got up and followed his father ''Molly be back in hour'' Ethan shouted as he and his son walked out the door.

Ethan took his son to muggle mall which was huge, Ethan dragged him to a shop called TOMMY HILFIGER ''Go look around Ron'' Ethan said Ron turned to say something to his father but he was looking already looking at jeans, Ron did what he was told and went over to the different colours long sleeve polo shirts, Ron picked up a light blue long sleeve polo that matches his eyes Ron looked at the clothing and didn't notice Ethan was behind him smiling _''Good taste Ron''_ Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder which scared Ron almost dropping the ling sleeve shirt this made Ethan laugh at his son's action ''Want that one Ron?'' he asked him

''Yeah '' Ron looked at the price tag that said £75 ''but it's expensive'' Ethan rolled his eyes and took the shirt off him

''Pick another one'' Ethan offered Ron looked at his father and shook his head

''Dad this is really-''his father shushed him by speaking over him

''Come on I'll pay for it'' Ron sighed and picked another shirt that was black that had dark blue vertical stripes going down, he showed it to Ethan who smiled and paid for it.

After he did he dragged the young wolf into another store called Ralph Lauren and again Ethan told Ron him to get a couple shirts, Ron picked two polo shirt, one was another long sleeve that was dark blue which looked nearly black and a short sleeve white shirt which had a dark blue strip across the chest.

Ethan bought it and dragged Ron again to get some jeans and shoes at a place called house of Fraser (all the expensive brands there). Ron picked three pair of jeans all dark blue and a brand called Espirit and for the shoes he had a pure black shoes called converse with a star and a white slash next to it and the other pair of shoes were leather and had a small penguin logo on near the toe the brand was called penguins and Ethan went and bought Ron another pair called Vans which was black and that had shoelaces.

after Ron got everything they wanted they went to get some coffee at Starbucks and sat near the window, Ron was feeling guilty for making his father pay for expensive stuff ''Dad I'm sorry for making you spend so much money'' Ron apologized Ethan shook his head and smile brightly at Ron

''Don't worry about it, think of it as birthday presents that I missed'' Ethan looked at Ron who looked stunned then smiled and nodded in thanks ''when are you going the granger's party?'' he asked the red wolf who smiled

''Tomorrow'' Ron answered Ethan nodded and the two stood up and left their coffee on the table for the waitress to get.

It was the Granger's party, Hermione looked at the people who worked with their parents and their relatives, she was waiting for Ron to come and for her to introduce him to her mean cousins who don't believe that Hermione got a boyfriend, her cousins Brittany, Annabelle and the meanest was Christiana.

Ron got dressed in the dark blue sleeve that looked black with a white Ralph Lauren small logo on the left chest, Ron put on of the dark blue jeans and the penguin shoes he got, Ron rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and went downstairs to say goodbye to his family, Ron got in the kitchen

''Don't you look lovely love'' spoke a voice Ron turned around and saw his mother with a teary smile on her face, she walked over to her and gave her adoptive son a hug and he hugged back ''treat Hermione with respect dear'' she told him making Ron smile

''Always mum, I promise'' the two broke apart ''I'll be probably be back around midnight mum'' Molly nodded and watched his son open the door and walk out, Ron looked around to see if anyone was watching then he thought of the street where Hermione lived then he felt like he was being squeezed through a thin tube and when he opened his eyes he was just a couple of blocks away from Hermione's home, Ron started walking to the house where the party was held, Ron knocked on the door and waited for it to open, when it did Jean Granger, his girlfriend's mother smiled at Ron

''Hello Ron..please come in'' she moved out the way to let the tall red haired boy in her home,

''These are for you Mrs Granger'' Ron gave the woman a bouquet of flowers ''my mum wanted me to give it to you, she grew it in her garden'' he added the older version of Hermione looked awed at what the boy had given her, she hugged Ron in thanks, she was quite small like Hermione, she only reached Ron's shoulder so he had to bend down to hug her.

''Ron?'' called out a familiar voice, Ron turned and saw his girlfriend wearing a dark blue knee high dress, that clung on her curves, her hair cascades down her back and one inch black heels, the sight of her made Ron blush ''Ron you came'' she ran up to Ron hugging him, Hermione's mother smiled and walked back to the party.

''Of course I came'' Ron smiled as she pulled away and stared at his ocean blue eyes, Hermione leaned forwards towards Ron who captured her lips and the two shared a passionate kiss until someone cough, the two lovers broke the kiss and looked at the person who cough it was Hermione's father, John with a smirk on his face

''hello Ron how are you?'' he asked as Ron and Hermione created a bit of space between them, Ron cleared his throat and answered what Mr Granger asked him ''Hermione your mother needs your help'' he told her only daughter who walked past her father with a blush on her face, leaving Ron alone with John, which worried Ron.

''I'm okay Mr Granger thanking for inviting me'' Ron and John shook hands, John still had a smirk on his face

''I'm glad that Hermione chose you Ron and she told me about you being a Wolf'' John whispered the last word quietly so his guest couldn't here, Ron looked down John walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and started laughing ''So I guess the grandkids I get from you two will have fluffy ears and tails'' he lightly joke making Ron laugh ''but Ron promise me that you will protect her'' Ron nodded and saw the worriedness in his eyes

''I promise sir even if she wasn't my girlfriend, I care about her a lot, Mr Granger'' John smiled and led him to where the party was.

All the people there mostly the girls were staring at Ron with hunger ''Everyone this is Ron Weasley my daughter's boyfriend'' John introduced Ron who was smiled weakly to his guest, the Wolf also noticed that the girls were disappointed that he was taken ''and one of the greatest man I have ever met'' he added, many people nodded and smiled at Ron who smiled weakly back.

Hermione went over to Ron to hold his hands and she gave him a sweet smile that made Ron melt and knees weak ''What would you like to drink Ron?'' she asked her boyfriend who thought for a moment and replied

''Water would do Mione'' his girlfriend nodded and went off to get Ron a glass of water, then three girls who Ron never seen in his whole life went over to him, in the middle was a girl with blond hair with brown highlights, the girl on the left had brown curly hair and the girl on the right had black hair, the girl in the middle who Ron knew was the ringleader was checking Ron out

''Tell me how much did that bookworm pay you?'' the leader asked making Ron looked confused and asked

''What do you mean pay me?'' Ron asked back, the blond haired girl rolled her brown eyes and scoffed, Ron hated brown eyes on this girl.

''There is no Hermione can get a hot guy like you for a boyfriend, so tell me how much did she pay you?'' Ron looked over to Hermione who heard everything and looked like she was about to cry, Ron walked over to Hermione and held her hand to comfort her

''She didn't pay me money, I care about Hermione a lot'' Ron bend down and kissed Hermione on the cheek making her blush pink, she handed Ron the drink he had asked for ''thanks Mione'' Ron started drinking the water

''Want to go outside Ron'' Hermione suggested Ron nodded and placed the drink on a table and followed her to the garden. Ron looked at the beautiful garden there were red, white roses plated beautifully through out the garden, Hermione led Ron to a wooden bench swing, the couple sat down and started to swing while looking at the million stars above.

''Ron you look great'' Hermione commented Ron looked at his attire and smiled

''Ethan took me shopping you like it I almost fainted at the price of the items'' Hermione giggled and kissed Ron's cheek and felt his stubble

''Ron you know that the clothes that your wearing are designer'' Hermione looked at Ron's face that was confused she laughed at him and continued ''really expensive brands'' Ron's eyes widen

''Dad just dragged me there'' Ron closed his eye and leaned back ''by the way who were those girls?'' Ron asked her who just sighed and leaned back like what Ron did.

''My cousins the oldest is Christina the one with blond hair, the girl with the brown hair is Christina's younger sister Brittany and the girl with black hair is Annabelle she my second cousin'' Ron nodded as she continued ''They been to mean to me ever since we wer-'' Ron kissed Hermione to shush her and she kissed him back when they parted, their foreheads were touching

''By the way you look beautiful'' Ron whispered to her ''you always are'' Hermione mouthed thank you and she hugged him then the silence was broken by the young wolfs stomach demanding for food Hermione sniggered and Ron saw Hermione's brown eyes filled with happiness

''By the way you are hungry, you always are'' Hermione said it back to Ron who just rolled his eyes, they got up and started to walk back to the house to get some food the girl with busy brown hair came to a halt making Ron look at her with confusion

''What is it Hermione?'' he asked his girlfriend who cupped his rough stubble cheek and she felt the small hairs on his cheek and it tickled her

''Ron again your stubbly'' Ron smiled at her

''Yeah Hugo, Xavier, Ethan and me are doing this charity that we grow a beard and everyday we shave to make a different shape and style with it we are raising money for Mungo's hospital'' Hermione started laughing ''what?'' Ron asked his girlfriend who was laughing at him, Hermione just shook her head and grabbed his hand and went inside her home to get some food.

It was 11 at night and all the guest have left, Ron was helping with the dishes ''Ron you don't have to'' Mrs Granger started rambling as she tried to get the dishes of Ron's hands then Ron started to smile as he found out where Hermione got the trait.

''its fine Mrs Granger, I don't mind helping'' Mrs Granger smiled brightly at Ron who placed the plates on the kitchen, Hermione started to wash as Ron dried the dishes while John and Jean started to clean the table ''Hermione can you come to that wolf beach party in two weeks please'' Ron gave Hermione cute puppy dog...well wolf eyes that was getting bigger and bigger, Hermione started giggling and nodded and dried her hands

''I would love to Ron what am I going to wear?'' Hermione asked her boyfriend who looked at her parents who cleaned the upstairs, Ron smiled sexily at her Hermione raised on of her eyebrow as he leaned over to her ear and whispered

''I was thinking you could wear a bikini'' Hermione blushed at Ron's suggestion and slapped him on the arm and pushed him away

''Whoa there Wolfie'' Ron looked at her strangely Hermione was confused ''What?''

''Wolfie?'' Hermione started laughing and hugged Ron

''Yes I love saying that because your a Wolf and its cute nickname for you'' Hermione teased Ron who just rolled his eyes then he checked his watch and saw it was almost midnight

''need to go'' Hermione nodded and gave Ron a kiss, Ron then walked over to Hermione's parents who were done cleaning the upstairs ''Thank you for tonight Mr and Mrs Granger'' Ron shook hands with John Granger and Jean Granger gave Ron a kiss on the cheek making the young wolf blush

''Hermione why don't you walk Ron out'' Jean suggested to her daughter and winked at her, Hermione nodded and led Ron out the door and they started walking

''Seems like a good spot to Apperate'' Hermione looked at Ron surprised

''You can Apperate?'' Ron nodded and smiled at the cute face that Hermione made towards him

''Yes dad taught Xavier, Hugo and me...anyway pick you up at around lunch time..ohh and don't eat any lunch you can eat there okay'' Hermione nodded and put her arms around Ron's neck to pull him closer to her and they kissed and whispered in his ear

''I might wear a bikini for you'' Ron eyes widen as Hermione started walking away giving Ron a seductive smile before she entered her door leaving Ron speechless. After a few seconds Ron disapperated to go home to the burrow, when he got home everyone was asleep Ron quietly walked to his room and laid on his bed with the biggest smile on his face and then he started to fall asleep with the dream of seeing Hermione in a bikini.

Two weeks have passed, it was the time for the Wolf beach party, Hugo was taking Alexandra Pallet, Xavier was taking Alice Notes and Ron was taking Hermione Granger the brightest witch of all time. Ron got changed and apperated to the Granger household he walked up to the front door and knock on it, Hermione came out wearing denim shorts, white tank top, sunglasses on her head and a bag with her, Ron smiled at her

''Ready?'' Hermione nodded then Ron grabbed her hand and disapperated, Hermione held tightly on Ron's hands as she felt that she was being forced through a small thin tube, she opened her eyes and saw a beautiful sea that, moved back and forth the colour of the sea reminded her of Ron's eyes and she noticed that there were lots of Wolfs wearing their swim suits.

Ron took off his shirt revealing six pack that made Hermione blushed, ''Hermione you can get changed over there'' Hermione nodded and went off to get changed, Ron laid out a blanket under a beach umbrella and then Xavier and Hugo came over with their girlfriends

''Hey Ron what's up?'' Xavier waved to the red wolf who smiled back at them ''Where's Hermione?'' Ron pointed to where the changing rooms where, then he got out a pair of black aviators ray bans and waited to for Hermione then after a few minutes Hermione finally came out wearing a black two piece bikini like all the girls but Ron couldn't stop staring at Hermione who went over to her boyfriend and sat on the blanket

''Hey Ron you like?'' Ron nodded furiously and kissed Hermione's cheek, after the beach party had finished Hermione had a wonderful time when it was boys volleyball tournament while Hugo, Ron and Xavier played their girlfriends had gotten to know each other well and started to become really good friends.

The red wolf took his girlfriend home and kissed her goodbye before he left, Ron asked her a question ''Hermione do you want to go on a date with me next week?'' Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to Ron who went in the corner. When it was time for their date Ron took Hermione to a small cafe where they had talks about their past and their plan to the future

''Hermione what do you want to do in the future?'' Ron asked her then took a sip of his coffee he had ordered, Hermione thought shrugged

''I don't know I'm thinking something that will help the poor magical creatures'' Ron nodded ''what about you Ron?'' she asked Ron took a breath and spoke

''Probably taking the title Prince of the Wolfs to lead the Wolfs to a new era of peace and harmony'' Hermione smiled at him and saw the determination in his eyes. After they have ate they walked to the park and sat on one of the benches and watched kids play on the playground

''Ron do you like kids?'' Hermione asked her boyfriend who smiled at her and nodded

''I love them I want some in the future'' Ron comment then he continued ''I want to live in a white house, that has four bedrooms, one for a boy, one for a girl and the master bedroom would have glass on left so when ever the sun rises it would light up the room. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined what Ron described his dream home ''and my future wife'' Hermione froze ''Would have to be strong, amazing, intelligent'' Ron continued and Hermione held back the tears and knew that she wasn't any of those but then Ron said something that made her burst into tears ''that girl I wish to be my wife is you, Hermione''

''Why me?'' she asked Ron who just hugged her and whispered to her

''because your all those things and more..I'm not asking you now...because we are too young...do you want that with me?'' he asked Hermione who nodded and hugged Ron tighter ''Come on lets take you home''

Three weeks have past; Ginny asked if Hermione could come over for the rest of the summer, Hermione's parents let her. When it was the day Hermione came to the burrow, Ron and Ethan were tired because they had to go to America to speak to Marcus about what will happen in few weeks to come, right now the father and son were asleep in the burrow living room then there was a knock on the door Ron knew who it was he was about to get up but his mother pushed him down ''Stay there Ronald your too tired'' Ron was too tired to argue and went back to a deep sleep,

Molly opened the door for them ''hello come on in'' Molly moved out the way to let the Granger's in the Weasley household

''Why are Ethan and Ron asleep'' Jean whispered to Molly who tutted to the two Wolfs fast asleep.

''They ran to America then to Australia then back to England that's why they are tired'' Molly whispered back to Hermione's mother

''America then Australia and back to England that's impossible'' John was amazed at what the two wolfs did then a new voice spoke

''not impossible for Wolfs John'' Ethan got up and scratched the back of his head and got up ''felt sorry for Ron because his leg went half way but he still kept going seriously my son of mine doesn't know how to give up'' Ethan smiled and patted Ron's head then he looked at Molly and gave her a sad smile ''I need to go to America Molly..Ron knows what he needs to do...Bye everyone'' Molly nodded and watched Ethan walk out the door and transformed into a wolf Jean and John eyes widen in surprised they never saw Ron or any wolf transform in front of them.

Ron was shook awake by Hermione ''Ron would you like dinner?'' Hermione said in a hush voice, Ron opened his eyes and saw Hermione smiling sweetly at him, Ron got up and stretched his arms and kissed the girl with busy brown hair on the cheek. Ron sat down at the table sit a bit groggy he started eating ''Ron?'' called out one of the twins Ron was look at Fred or George

''Yeah?'' Ron asked sleepily to the twins.

''Me and George were wondering if you could design the joke shop for us'' Ron smiled and nodded

''Sure no problems, I'll start tomorrow'' the next day, like Ron promised he did design the joke shop that Fred and George were planning to open in Diagon alley, Ron knew that his twin brothers were geniuses because all the things that they made were amazing, like the Skiving snack boxes, extendable ears, and many more amazing items that many people would pay to buy.

When Fred and George came down Ron handed them the plans for the joke shop and they loved it, after breakfast they were going to buy a building for them to sell their geniuses ideas. It was the last week of the summer, Fred, George and Ron finally finished building the joke shop which Fred and George named _Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes._

Harry came over to the Burrow which made all the Weasley's really happy especially Ginny, Ron caught Ginny glancing at Harry when she had a chance, Ron knew that Ginny had a major crush on Harry but Ron said nothing about because she would kill him for it.

One of the nights, Ana was sleeping in Ginny's room because Fred and George accidently made giant hole, Ron heard someone running up the stairs towards his room, his door busted open by Ginny ''Ron it's Ana'' Ron quickly got up and sprinted to Ginny's room when he entered Hermione was already there beside her trying to stop her crying, he went over to Ana's camp bed and knelt down by her bed.

''What's wrong Ana?'' Ron asked as soon as the little girl heard Ron's voice she quickly jumped to him and clinging on him like her life dependent on it, ''What is it Ana?'' Ron asked again after a few minutes the girls cry started to die down and all you could hear were small sniffles then the little girl spoke to Ron

''Nightmare..Bella...Bellatrix killed mummy and daddy'' she cried Ron hugged her to comfort her

''Sshhh...it's okay...Ana?'' the little girl looked at Ron's icy blue eyes ''Your parents never left you there always there for you even if you can't see them okay?'' Ana was a little confused at what Ron said this made Ron smile and hugged her tighter ''You'll understand someday i promise'' Ron lightly pushed Ana back to bed and put a blanket over her and stroked hair until she fell asleep, Hermione, Ginny and Molly watch the whole thing and thought that their hearts would melt, when Ana was fully asleep Ron carefully walked to where his mother were and she gave him a bone crushing hug

''Ron you would make a great dad one day'' Ron blush and slyly looked over to Hermione who just watched Ana sleeping peacefully then Molly whispered in his ear ''and a great husband for the brightest witch of her generation'' Ron eyes went wide open at what his mother said but couldn't help to smile and whisper back to her.

''I hope so too mum'' Ron started walking back to his room to get some more sleep and maybe dream about the future he wants with Hermione


	17. Chapter 17

**Half****blood prince part 2**

In two days Harry and Hermione were going to Hogwarts for their sixth year, it was dinner Ethan, Hugo was joining the Weasley's dinner time, Ron looked at his father who smiled sadly and nodded at him, Ron cleared his throat ''Hermione Harry there's something I need to tell you two'' Harry and Hermione looked up from their plates and paid attention to Ron who had sadness in his blue eyes ''I'm not going to Hogwarts for six weeks'' Ron announced making the two gasp in shock

''B..but..why?'' Hermione stuttered Ron stared into her brown eyes then he spoke

''Just some Wolf business just have to go here and there'' Ron explained to them but in truth he was going to after murderous Wolfs that worked for Agro Mason and Voldemort, but he didn't want his friends worry about him, Hermione nodded and understood while Harry gave Ron a sad smile he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder

''Just come back alive mate okay?'' the boy who lived looked at Ron's icy blue eyes that was twinkling

''I promise to come back besides I'm going to try out for keeper this year'' Ron held his fist out for Harry to bump and the boy with messy black hair smiled brightly as they bump their fists together

Ginny scoffed playfully ''please Ron..You'll get it no problem might as well give you it now'' Ron laughed softly but Harry was shocked at what the youngest Weasley said and then looked at Ron in disbelief

''Is he really that good Gin?'' before Ron's little sister could answer Fred and George jumped in

''Trust us Harry he blocked every shot and not letting any balls in'' Harry's mouth gaped open and started at Ron who just looked down and started eating his food.

It was first of September, Ron was helping the Granger's with Hermione's stuff that she was taking for Hogwarts, Ethan was driving and next to him was Ron who's knee was going up in down from anticipation and smiling at Hermione through the rear view mirror, while the Granger's were at the back seat talking to Hermione about writing to them every week and be careful.

When they got to London Ron got a trolley for Hermione's stuff and offered to push it for them, when they got near the barrier Hermione's parent's stop and kissed their daughter good bye and went home, Hermione took the trolley off Ron and started walking towards it.

Ron helped her by placing his hands on top of hers his action made Hermione blush ''Ron you don't have to I can do it'' Ron shook his head and kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear

''I got time, I always got time for you'' when he finished speaking Ron and Hermione started pushing the trolley towards the barrier until they went through it, Ron put all Hermione's stuff on the train as she got on getting a compartment with Harry, Luna and Neville, when they finally found an empty compartment Hermione sat near the window so she could see Ron who waving and smiling happily at her. The train made a high pitch whistle signalling the train was about to leave, Hermione waved to Ron who smiled at her as he waved both of them mouthed I love you to each other.

Ron kept watching Hermione's face getting smaller and harder to see as the train moved further and further away from platform 9 1/3. When the train completely disappeared Ron turned to Ethan who nodded and went back to the car, Ethan started driving out of London to a secluded place, when they found a forest that was hardly in habitant, Ethan parked the car and the two wolfs went out and disapperated to America when they got there Ron went to his cabin and started getting dressed as Ethan went over to Marcus to speak to him

Ron opened the cabin door and smiled as he saw Xavier and Hugo in their combat uniform ''Ron ready?'' Xavier asked him Ron nodded as he got changed. Their mission was to go to all over the world to capture more of Agro's men that was persuading other Wolfs to join Voldemort.

Their first mission was in Venice, Italy, it was Carnival, it was a good cover to blend in with the crowd and everyone was wearing masks and costume, Ron got dressed in black long sleeve then had a red suit vest that had dark blue zigzag from his right shoulder on his left waist, he wore black trouser to match his long sleeve and his blue mask had a curve cut like a comma, the mask covered both his eyes but under his right eye the curve went over under his nose and over half of his mouth, Ron was stationed near the river he sat on a bench looking for his target for him to capture, when he finally saw him, he was in a jester costume with a white mask, Ron got up and casually walked up behind him and dragged him in a dark alley way and whispered in his targets ear

''I'll kill you if you try to escape'' Ron felt his target shiver from his words, Ron took of the target's mask and saw it was Mike Johnson the same man who ambushed him last year in the alley way, Mike smirked at the red wolf who had a right leather bracer that had a wolf running down to the blade that was hidden in the bracer (assassins creed hidden blade)

''Like you father aren't you Theo'' Mike laughed as Ron put the blade to his neck ''can you really kill me?'' he asked him as he watched Ron's hand shaking but he calmed down and his hand ceased shaking got his handcuffs out of his pocket and put it on Mike and taped his mouth so he couldn't call for help, Ron left him for the Wolfs to get him later and put him in Azkaban. Ron and the Wolfs spent five weeks catching more and more traitorous wolfs and followers of Voldemort.

Their last mission was in Australia, when they went to one of the forest near Sydney, Ron chased after one of the Wolfs that escape Hugo's grasp, Ron ducked, jumped, slid just to catch the runner, Ron was then ambushed by the runner, Ron saw the runners knife almost hitting his left eye but Ron moved just in time and just got a cut on his left eyebrow, Ron took him down and handcuffs him, Hugo ran up to Ron and saw he was bleeding he quickly got a first aid kit out and patched the red wolfs wound

''Thanks mate'' Ron thanked him but Hugo looked down

''I'm sorry that he did that to you it's my fault I mean i let him get away'' Hugo apologized and Ron rolled his eyes and sighed

''It's okay mate good thing it was eyebrow not my eye'' Hugo nodded in agreement and picked up the runner and started walking back to the others with Ron walking with him. It was time for Ron to go to Hogwarts and Ron couldn't wait to see his girlfriend and friends again, Ron still had a bandage over his left eyebrow, it still bleeds a bit but it was healing.

Ron saw McGonagall already near the gate with a small smile on her face ''Welcome Mr Weasley'' she greeted the young red Wolf who nodded and smiled at the transfiguration teacher

''It's good to be back professor'' Ron replied and the old woman nodded and led him in the castle and handed him a piece of parchment

''Here is your schedule and your in luck because you have a free period use it well'' Ron nodded in thanks to the woman then she left Ron alone in the hall. Ron thought to go to the Hospital wing to get his injury check out, when Ron entered the hospital and found Madame Promfrey she stitched up Ron's wound and wrapped it in new bandage, Ron thanked her and went to lunch, Ron saw that Harry and Ginny were eating but Hermione hardly eating anything, Ron knew why she hardly ate because she was worrying about him.

Ron went over to them Harry and Ginny smiled as they saw Ron who put his index finger in front of his lips, Harry and Ginny nodded and looked back down so Hermione couldn't see the big smiles on their faces, Ron went behind Hermione and hugged her which shocked the life out of her she turned around and saw her boyfriend grinning happily at her ''hey Mione'' the girl with bushy brown hair eyes started fill up with tears when she saw Ron she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go of him.

''Your okay'' she repeated again and again to his ear as she cried Ron hugged her tightly and kissed her hair trying to calm her down.

''sshhh it's okay I'm here now'' Ron whispered to her ear, after Hermione stopped crying she pulled away and saw Ron's injury on his left eyebrow she carefully caressed the wound with her right thumb Ron knew she was wondering how he got it so he told her ''A man tried to get my eye but luckily I moved just in time'' Hermione nodded and kissed his injury ''Thanks Hermione'' his girlfriend smiled and kissed his cheek then Ron sat down and saw Hermione got her appetite back and Ron watched her started eating then he started eating as well.

''So Ron you ready for Quidditch try out tomorrow?'' Ginny asked Ron nodded as he chewed his food ''keeper or Chaser?'' she questioned her older brother.

Ron swallowed his food and smiled at his sister ''Keeper of course chaser is you Gin'' Ginny smiled, nearly everyone in Gryffindor table asked him what he did in the last six weeks, Ron told them without giving to much information away, all the people listening were staring at Ron in disbelief and jealousy that Ron went on dangerous mission and he was only fifteen years old.

It was time for the quidditch try outs Ron was the only one listening to what Harry was saying but the other people that wanted to be on the team were fighting over things like who's going to get in the team, then Ginny shouted ''Hey shut up'' making all the people that wanted to try out instantly shut their mouth afraid to say anything, the Cormac came over Ron ''Trying out for mate keeper?'' Ron nodded ''me too it's kinda personal do you think you can introduce me to your friend Granger I would Love to get on a first-name basis with her, if you know what I mean'' Ron clenched his fist and glared at Cormac who was staring at Hermione.

Ron was about to say something but Harry spoke first ''We will be spilt into two teams'' Harry split everyone in two teams Ron was against Ginny's team who had Cormac who had a smirk saying I'm going to get the spot of keeper no problem. After twenty minutes the two keepers we out of breath Ron was on lead with one save, the try-out for keeper was almost over Ginny had the ball and threw it to one of Ron's goalpost but Ron was really angry that Cormac wanting Hermione so he kicked the ball back so hard that it whirled to Cormac's goal Cormac was about to block it but suddenly it curved into the other goalpost making Ron's team win.

Everyone dismounted off their brooms, Cormac stomped towards Ron and gripped on his collar ''You cheated there is no way anyone could do that I bet you cheated with magic'' he accused Ron of cheating which made Ron angry but he contained it, then Harry came over

''Ron congrats you get the position keeper'' Ron smiled weakly at him but Cormac was glaring at Harry

''You just let him be in the team because he's you best friend and Ginny gave him an easy shot'' Harry and Ron rolled his eyes

''No Ron save more than you so he won it fair and square'' the two best friend started to walk but Cormac pulled them back

''It's no fair He's a wolf, so he has an advantage'' Ron growled at him and tried to punch Cormac but Harry held him back

''It doesn't matter, he got it now leave us alone'' then Hermione ran up to them then hugged Ron which shocked Cormac

''Well done Ron congrats'' Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and Ron tried to hold in a laugh because of Cormac's face had disbelief written all over, again Ron had another free period so he walked Hermione to Potion ''see you later Hermione'' Ron kissed Hermione on the lips then went to the library to study, after half an hour reading something about protecting spells then the Hogwarts Librarian, Irma Pince went over to Ron ''Mr Weasley could you do a job for?'' Ron nodded to the Librarian she gave him a few books ''Could you take this to Mr Slughorn who teaches potion please'' Ron nodded then started walking out the library to deliver the books to Hermione's class, Ron knocked on the door and opened it, Ron looked at an old man, he is short with an immense belly, so large that the buttons on his waistcoat usually threaten to burst off.

''Well hello what can I do you for young man?'' he asked Ron walked over to him and handed him the books

''Miss Pince told me to deliver this to you Mr Slughorn'' the bald man nodded then went wide open when he recognized his eyes and hair.

''Your Ethan and Isabelle Rose Mason's son'' Ron nodded and smiled weakly ''and named the strongest wolf of the generation'' Ron didn't want to be rude but he wanted to get away from the potion teacher before he tells the class anything quite personal ''So how was the mission to captu-'' Ron quickly spoke before he could finish his sentence

''Umm...I... .'' Ron didn't know what to say ''I need to go sir so sorry'' Ron left the room quickly as fast as he could; leaving everyone in the class confused then the students to Hermione who blushed at the attention.

''What a peculiar young man'' Slughorn said to himself then continued teaching the class. Ron went to the owlery and wrote his dad a letter

_''Dad how are you, I'm fine here no trouble but the new Potion teacher, he's called Slughorn he knew about our mission to capture the Wolfs how does he know about it anyway I got the position keeper in the team, my friends here are okay but dad promise you'll be careful''_he tied the letter to one of Hogwarts owl and send it on it's way.

Ron turned around and saw Hagrid smiling at him ''hello Ron sending a letter to Ethan?'' Ron nodded and smiled at him ''Want to come inside for some tea?''

''Alright I have free period anyway'' Hagrid led Ron in his hut and made him a cup of tea while Ron petted Fang, Hagrid's companion, Hagrid handed Ron a cup of tea Ron nodded in thanks and sipping it as Hagrid sat down on his chair

''So Ron what you been the last six week?'' Hagrid asked the red wolf who took a deep breath and spoke

''I went on a missions to capture Agro's men and You-Know-Who'' Ron whispered the darks lord names Hagrid gasped and looked at Ron with worry

''Good thing you're alive'' Ron laughed slightly and nodded before drinking some tea

''Yeah...I only got this scar'' the red haired boy pointed to his left eyebrow, Hagrid smiled and patted Ron on the head and ruffled his ginger hair.

''Well...at least you still in one piece...Hermione's been worried sick about you'' he added Ron looked down in shame and nodded ''You haven't miss much except Horace Slughorn teaching potion and Snape is the new DA teacher'' the wolf's icy blue eyes widen in surprised Hagrid nodded ''it was a shock to everyone..anyway its getting late'' Ron got up and started walking back to the Gryffindor common room he was about to go up to the seventh floor where his common room was but he was stopped by Slughorn

''Ronald my boy can I talk to for a minute?'' Ron sighed and turned around to listen to the fat bald man ''I was going to invite you to my dinner party'' Ron shook his head and apologized

''I'm sorry sir I have so much to do I don-'' Ron was stopped by the potion teacher

''please Ronald your mother went please if not for me but for your mother'' Ron sighed and nodded but in his mind he started hating this man for using his mother to make him go to his dinner party

''When is it sir?'' Ron asked Slughorn who smiled happily

''In an hour so get dressed...see you there my boy'' he walked away from Ron who was glaring at him with annoyance and went to his room to get changed, he went for his white polo with a blue strip across the chest and he put his dark blue jeans and his vans that Ethan bought for him, Ron looked at the clock and saw he was ten minutes late, Ron quickly rushed to where Slughorn office was when he opened the door he was shocked that Hermione and Harry was there giving him a weak smile

''Sorry I'm late sir I had to do something'' Ron told the potion teacher a little white lie, Ron took a seat in the middle of Hermione and Ron, Slughorn smiled at the new comer

''Its okay my boy...you didn't miss much we were just talking about Cormac's uncle Tiberius'' Ron gave Slughorn a fake smile and pretended to listened to what ever the professor was saying but in truth Ron was thinking about something that happened in one of the mission he went on then Harry elbowed him Ron suddenly looked at Slughorn

''Pardon sir... I didn't quite catch that'' Ron explained to the oldest person in the room who smiled brightly at him

''I was asking you about your war with Agro... and someone told me that you took down twenty Wolfs without breaking a sweat and your mission to capture the traitorous Wolfs that worked for Agro and in Australia, you almost lost your left eye'' Ron nodded shyly and was a bit confused how did he know about that war, he then looked at Hermione who had worriedness in her eyes Ron spoke

''The War sir...it was a challenged knowing you had to fight your own relative...and my mission was also quite hard thankfully the other Wolfs helped me but my favourite mission was in Venice it was Carnival time so it was easy to blend in with the crowd and wore costume that was easily to move in and get my target'' Ron informed the people at the table, Ron saw Cormac rolling his eyes saying something like he could do it better than him.

''That's fascinating...I also heard that you are one of the top listing to be prince of the Wolfs what an honour'' Ron was getting curious about where he was getting this information from ''so how's Rose, Joshua Lyons it's been awhile since I heard from them and their cute little daughter now what was she called..that's it Ana..how are they..are they well?'' he asked then Hermione and Harry looked over to Ron who dropped his fork on his plate making an ear screeching noise making everyone cringe.

''They died last year'' Ron said quietly and he couldn't take anymore question so he got up ''I need to go sir...I'm sorry'' Ron ran out the room to his dorm, he calmed himself down, then he got changed in his pyjamas and looked out the window then after an hour have past someone put a hand on Ron's shoulder he turned around and saw Harry with a sad smile on his face.

''You okay mate?'' Harry asked Ron who just shrugged he then got up and laid on his bed with his hands on his head and Harry just put his glasses on the bedside table and got ready for bed

''Harry how do you think he knew about, the war, my mission and Rose, Joshua and Ana?'' Harry shrugged and turns to him

''Don't dwell on it mate get some sleep you need it'' Harry was out like a light and he started to snore, Ron looked at him and agreed with him, he turned and sleep. Early in the morning Ron woke up before hardly anyone, he went down to get some breakfast, Ron started eating then Ethan's pure black owl landed in front of him, the Wolf quickly took the letter of the owl and read it

_Ron,_

_Horace is just big talk, he taught your mother and he has taught lots of Wolfs so you don't have to worry about it, Horace is actually working for us you see, so don't worry anyway Hermione gave me a letter saying you walked out when he talked about Rose and Joshua, i would have done the same two, anyway some wolfs don't really trust him, but I advise you to not join the slug club, be careful Ron and by the way congrats on becoming keeper, I was a keeper for the Wolf team, have fun Ron_

_Ethan_

Ron put the letter in his pocket then Hermione came and sat next to Ron ''You okay?'' Hermione asked Ron who looked up and gave her a big smile

''Yeah sorry about yesterday'' Ron apologized to Hermione who shook her head and kissed him on the cheek

''It's okay I know it was hard for you, Hugo and Ana well everyone'' Ron smiled at her and kissed her hand and the two started eating as they waiting for Harry, Ron looked around and saw Ginny sitting with Dean and holding hands, Ron whispered in Hermione's ear

''Did I miss something?'' Hermione looked at where Ron was looking and then nodded

''Yeah..Ginny and Dean go out now..your not going to beat him up are you'' Hermione asked him, Ron laughed softly and shook his head

''If Dean hurts her then yes but Ginny is old enough to make decision on who to date..but in truth I thought that it would be Harry and Ginny'' Ron confessed Hermione nodded in agreement

''Me too..I can see Harry look at Ginny with longing'' Ron gave Hermione a strange look and started laughing again ''What?'' Ron shook his head and kissed Hermione on the forehead

''Its just I find it quite funny how you notice that Harry looks at Ginny and I notice Ginny look at Harry..anyway what how's potion's?'' Ron asked Hermione who blushed a bit at his question

''Well we learnt about Amortentia'' Ron playfully raised one of his ginger eyebrows at her making her blush harder.

''Ohh..what did you smell...I learnt about year ago'' Ron asked and Hermione did the same as Ron by raising one of her brown eyebrows at him

''What did you smell?'' she asked back Ron wagged his index finger playfully at her

''Wait...I asked you first Miss Granger'' Hermione smiled with a blush growing darker on her cheeks, Ron thought she was going to explode, she then took a deep breath and answered him

''Fine you win...I smelled fresh cut grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste'' Ron smiled at the last thing she said because he knew it was him ''Anyway what did you smell?'' Hermione smirked at the red haired boy who blushed a bit but still answered her question

''I smelled earthy because of my time at wolf camp, my mom's cooking and vanilla...you'' Ron smiled at Hermione who smiled shyly back as Ron put his arm around her.

It was Quidditch match Ron's first match and he was nervous that he will let the team lose but Harry gave him encouragement saying he will do great, the Gryffindor team were out first and then circled the pitch two times, Ron then took his position which was the goals, Ron looked around the Gryffindor benches and saw Hermione whispering good luck to him and he saw Cormac glaring at him and muttering under his breath

then the opponents which was the Hufflepuff house, Ron saved all the goals that the Hufflepuff's team trying to win the game but it was 150-0 Ron was doing well and the game was over, Harry then spotted the snitch and chased after so did the Hufflepuff's seeker while the others tried to score it was a few seconds left then Ginny scored the last goal and Harry caught he snitch making Gryffindor win the match.

All the Gryffindor were having a party at the common rooms cheering for Ron, Ginny and Harry for winning the match for the house, Ron was stood hugging Hermione, her back was against his strong chest and sneaking a couple kisses making Hermione blush while Harry was cheered by other Gryffindor for his great leadership as a captain.

Ron could see the happiness in Harry's eyes then suddenly lavender Brown a girl with dirty blond hair went up to Harry and kissed him for everyone to see and the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team was shocked at first but kissed her back, Ron looked over to Ginny who looked hurt and was on the verge off tears she then left the common room, Hermione whispered in Ron's ears ''I'll get her'' Ron nodded then she and Ron kissed for the last time before she left to get Ginny.

Hermione finally found where Ginny was she was near the balcony crying her heart out, Hermione went over to her sat down next to her and hugged her to comfort her ''boys are stupid aren't they'' Ginny commented making Hermione laugh at bit at and nodded in agreement ''why is Ron so different from other boys'' Hermione was confused at her best friend at what she said about her wolf boyfriend

''How so Ginny?'' Hermione asked Ginny shrugged and explained to her why she thought Ron was different from other boys

''Well...he's so kind, funny, a gentleman and very romantic like that valentine trail that he sent you on...I want a boy to do that to me'' she exclaimed Hermione nodded with a bit of blush on her face ''Hermione...Ron loves you so much and you make Ron so happy, I've never seen him this happy before in my whole life..promise me Hermione that you won't let him go...trust me girls in my dorm are crushing on Ron so bad that its getting weird and uncomfortable to listen'' Hermione smiled and spoke

''I promise beside I love him to much to let him go'' Ginny smiled at Hermione statement

''and Ron loves Hermione so much too'' called out the voice making the two girls turn and saw Ron leaning against the doorway smiling at the two, Ron walked over to Ginny and held out his arms for a hug, Ginny went over and hugged his brother and she started crying again ''sshhh..Its okay Gin he'll come around if not I'll knock some sense into him if I have to'' Ginny laughed and sobbed at what her brother said

''thanks Ron your a great brother'' Ginny's voice was muffled because her face was buried in Ron's jumper, she then pulled away and their were still few tears Ron smiled at her and pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears off her, Ron then turned the handkerchief into a bud of rose and put it in her hair then Ginny went over to Hermione and hugged her and said to her ''see I told you..he's very romantic'' Hermione smiled and hugged her best friend tighter ''I need to get some sleep see you two tomorrow'' Ginny waved goodbye and left the two on the balcony under the beautiful stars.

''That was nice what you did for your sister'' Ron shrugged and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and she replied by putting her arms around his neck

''Well..that's what brothers do for sister'' Ron whispered in her ear, Hermione raised an eyebrow at him making him smile ''okay not every brother do that but Ginny is my sister and a Wolf needs to protect people he cares about'' Hermione looked into his blue eyes that was filled with happiness

''Ron thank you for picking me'' Hermione thanked Ron smiled at her and kissed both her cheeks making her blush scarlet

''It's always going to be you Hermione, I don't want a girl who cares only about their looks and their self...I want a girl who cares about others and a girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and just pure amazing'' Ron leaned down and gave Hermione a passionate kiss and she kissed him back lovingly then they were interrupted by Harry and Lavender.

''Oops look like this place is taken come on Harry-bear'' she grabbed his hands and dragged him away, Ron and Hermione looked at each other then started laughing

''Harry-bear?'' Hermione gave a weird look to Ron shrugged and watched Hermione laughed and her eyes were filled with glee this made Ron happy by just seeing her happy.

''Good thing you don't call me things like that'' Ron sighed in relief while Hermione raised one of her eyebrow playfully at him and poked on of his rough stubble cheeks

''Oh yeah...how about Wolfie or Ronniekins'' the wolfs blue eyes went wide open at the last word she said

''Where did you hear that name?'' Ron asked Hermione giggled and playfully tapped his nose making Ron frown ''tell me'' he urged

''The twins told me that what you mother called you when you were little'' Ron rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath something about killing his brothers ''I won't call you that I know you hate me if I did'' Ron shook his head and hugged Hermione tightly

''I could never hate you Hermione never...anyway it's getting cold here I want to give you something'' Ron walked over near the door and got out one of his old maroon jumper that looked small for him ''I want you to have it..so when you feel lonely or miss me you have this jumper that will make you feel safe and warm'' Hermione eye's started welling up with tears as she took the maroon jumper off his hands and hugged him tightly

''Ginny was right you are very romantic...I'm so happy that your mine...all mine'' she whispered into Ron's ears making him blush and smiled at her ''I love you with all my heart Ron'' she confessed to him. Ron took one of her hand and placed it on his left chest so she could feel his heartbeat

''All of this belongs to you, my heart, my soul and my life, its all yours and only yours'' Ron kissed her and picked her up and spun her around making Hermione squeal in glee.


	18. Chapter 18

Half blood prince part 3

Slughorn invited Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry to join his Slug Club, Hermione, Ginny and Harry joined but Ron didn't he followed his father's advise not to join. It was nearing Christmas and it was a week before everyone went home for Christmas. It was Hogsmeade visit Ron and Hermione went on a double date with Lavender and her Harry-bear, they went to the Three Broomsticks to get warm and get something to drink they started talking ''So Hermione what are you doing for Christmas?'' Lavender asked Hermione who was sat next to Ron who was drinking warm coffee

''Umm...Mrs Weasley asked my Parents if we wanted to spend Christmas with them'' Ron was surprised and then smiled at Hermione who continued speaking ''and they said yes'' Lavender squealed which hurt Ron's ears and cringed a bit but shook it off quickly before anyone noticed

''Mr Potter'' called out a voice making the four people turn to where the source of the voice came from it was Slughorn, Ron sighed and forced a smile on his face ''Ahh..Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss Granger...and umm...Jasmine?'' Lavender frowned as Ron laughed quietly but Hermione elbowed him to making him stop ''I here to invite you to my Christmas Party and you can invite any one you want see you there and also" the old man looked at Ron and smiled "will be some of my Wolfs students there'' he left the four students,

''Come on Harry-bear lets walk around Hogsmeade'' before Harry could say something Lavender was already dragging him out, Harry mouthed help to Ron and Hermione as Lavender dragged him out the three broomsticks

''Ron do you want to be my date?'' Hermione asked but she already knew his answer Ron nodded and smiled at her

''Sure but umm...I'm going to be wearing my formal uniform is that alright?'' Ron asked Hermione who smiled and leaned to him and whispered in his ear

''You look very handsome in that of course it would be alright...no argument here and I do love a man in uniform'' she confessed making Ron blush and kissed her cheek ''Want to walk around Hogsmeade?'' she asked the young Wolf who's blush went away, the wolf nodded and the two got up and walked around. Ron stopped in front of a toy shop looking at a teddy bear with a red Santa had on his head, Hermione feeling playful asked him

''Want one Ron?'' her boyfriend laughed as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek and spoke

''No...I was thinking it would be for Ana or do you want it?'' Ron joked and raised one of his ginger eyebrow playfully at her making Hermione laugh which Ron loved hearing

''I like the otter better that you bought me last year..thank you for that I never told you that it was my favourite animal how did you know?'' she asked Ron who shrugged and blush a bit and looked away from her gazed

''I might have been watching you when we were doing our Patronus spell'' Hermione raised one of her eyebrow at him and he continued ''and I loved the way your eyes was twinkling with happiness'' the girl with bushy brown hair was astonished at what Ron said it made her happy that Ron confessed the he was looking at her ''and besides Hugo and I bought Ana a giant teddy bear twice the size of Ana, Hugo and me had to put our money together because it was quite expensive but after what she has been through she deserve to be happy''

Hermione cupped one of Ron's cheek and felt his gold/red hair stubble ticked her palm ''you are definitely the sweetest man I have ever met and your future children are so lucky to have you as a father'' Ron mouthed thank you to Hermione and kissed her on the lips they broke apart, Ron stroked her bushy brown hair lovingly and spoke

''Us male wolfs tend to be a big softies to children'' Ron commented making Hermione laugh

''The most powerful wolf of this generation that took down twenty wolfs is a big softy'' Ron laughed at Hermione's statement, Ron heard something he got out his leather bracer that had the hidden blade in it, he quickly put it on his right hand ''Ron what's wrong?'' Hermione asked Ron who put his index finger in front of his mouth signalling Hermione to be quiet

''Come out who ever you are'' Ron demanded then Ron and Hermione noticed that the street was empty, Ron got in front of Hermione ready to protect her but Hermione had her wand out ready to fight out, then a shadowy figure came out and it spoke in a weird deep voice

''Frost how you been?'' the figure asked, the red wolf flicked his right wrist so the blade came out the leather bracer, then Ron recognised the voice and put his blade back and lowered Hermione's wand his action made her confused

''You are a complete Jerk..you know that Nate a complete Jerk'' the shadow started laughing and took off his black cloak it was a boy that looked older than Ron by a few years, he has light brown hair and green eyes that had glee in them, Ron and Nate shared a quick manly hug, Hermione still didn't know what was going on then Ron introduced them to each other

''Hermione this is jerk is Nathaniel Castano, Marcus's son and Nate this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger'' the two shook hands and gave each other friendly smiles ''What are you doing here?'' Ron asked Nate

''Frost it's Falco he's hospitalized'' Ron's eyes widen in shock

''What..how did it happen?'' Ron asked Nate sighed deeply

''You-Know-Who's follower attacked him it was Bellatrix, they might attack your home around Christmas time'' he informed Ron who clench his fists and spoke to him

''Don't worry Phantom, Maverick and I will be there ready okay'' Nate nodded and said good bye to Ron and Hermione.

''Ron may I ask what was that all about, why did he call you Frost, who is Falco, Phantom and Maverick what's happening?'' Hermione asked Ron who shook his head and kissed her forehead

''Frost is my code name, Phantom is Ethan and Maverick is Hugo, Falco is Xavier...Hermione Nate just told me that Death eaters or Agro's men will be attacking the burrow at Christmas time'' Hermione gasped ''Dad, Hugo and I will do everything to keep you guys safe and stay indoors okay when it does happen, promise me Hermione please'' Ron was really afraid for his family or friends being hurt but Ron was more afraid of Hermione getting hurt or worse

''I promise Ron but please be careful, I don't want you to...'' Hermione couldn't finish the sentence because the thought of it made her heart hurt and she started crying, Ron quickly hugged her and to try and stop her crying he whispered in her ear

''I will okay I won't die I promise...sshhh don't cry Hermione I hate seeing you cry'' Hermione gripped tightly on Ron like her life depended on it but one thought was in her mind

''But what if they get-'' Ron didn't want her to finish her sentence

''Hermione my mother's necklace will protect you...I put a some of my Lupus Custos, my Wolf Spirit will come out and protect you from anything bad I promise you'' Ron explained as he held his mother's necklace that he gave Hermione last year, Hermione nodded an hugged Ron tightly again ''I won't let anything hurt you okay'' Hermione nodded and spoke

''I Love you Ron, I trust you and'' Hermione took Ron's hand put it on her heart ''I belong to you Ron and only you'' Ron smiled and caressed Hermione's cheek and leaned in for a kiss, Hermione met him half way and the two shared a passionate kiss, when they broke apart Hermione laughed softly making Ron confused, Hermione pointed to a mistletoe that was above them Ron rolled his eyes playfully

''Again with mistletoe'' Hermione laughed at Ron's comment

''Are you complaining?'' Hermione asked him, Ron shook his head and touched her forehead with his

''Then I have a reason to kiss you'' Ron said to her with a cheeky smile on her face

''You never need a reason to kiss me Ron'' she stated making Ron smile bigger and kissed her on the lips again.

Hermione was in her dorm getting ready for Slughorn's party, she wore the dress she wore at her parent's party when Ron came over, Ginny was getting dress as well ''who are you going with Ginny?'' Hermione asked her boyfriend's sister,

''Dean Thomas and I'm guessing your going with Ron'' she assumed Hermione nodded as she put her hair in an elegant bun ''You know the girls say that Cormac is trying to steal you away from Ron'' Ginny whispered to Hermione who was shocked

''I would never go out with him he's ugh'' Hermione couldn't think of a word that would describe the vial Cormac, Hermione pretend to vomit this action made Ginny laugh ''Ron is my boyfriend and I care about him alot and if that arrogant idiot Cormac thinks he can get any girl in this school well he's wrong, I want a kind, brave, funny, cute red head Wolf that goes by the name Ron Weasley'' Ginny smiled at Hermione's speech

At the boys dorm, Ron got dressed in his formal uniform and looked at himself in the mirror, Harry already went to the party with his date was Lavender, the red wolf put on his white gloves then he went downstairs to wait for Hermione to come down, Ron was pacing the floor then Ron heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Ron looked at the girls staircase and saw the most beautiful woman, it was Hermione walking down the sight of her made Ron speechless ''Hello Ron ready to go?'' Ron couldn't speak this made Hermione laugh at her boyfriend, she grabbed one of his gloved hand and started going towards Slughorn's party.

When they entered there were lots of people, Ron saw Hugo talking to his girlfriend Alex, Ron and Hermione went over to the two Wolf ''Hey Hugo, hey Alex'' Ron and Hermione said at the same time

''Hermione how are you'' Alex went over to give Hermione a hug and the two girls started talking, while Ron and Hugo smiled at the two getting along, Hugo whispered in Ron's ear ''Did you hear about Xavier?'' Ron nodded and whispered back to him

''They might attack the Burrow so be ready okay?'' Hugo nodded then Cormac came over looking at Hermione with want

''Looking good Granger'' Cormac gave Hermione a wolf whistled which made Ron annoyed at the boy that was flirting with Hermione who was his girlfriend ''Want to dance?'' he asked Hermione looked over to Ron and saw his eyes getting darker with anger, Hermione shook her head

''No'' Hermione tried to walk over to Ron but Cormac forcefully grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her back, Hermione winced in pain ''Leave me alone Cormac'' she ordered this made Cormac smirked

''Feisty aren't you Mione'' Hermione eye's flashed in red anger at what he said

''Don't call me that only Ron can call me that and if you call me that again it will be your worst nightmare'' Hermione shouted which shock McLaggen then he walked away, Ron was speechless as she went over to Ron and Hugo was starting to be frightened of Ron's girlfriend

''Wow remind me never to make you anger Hermione'' Hugo commented then look over to his girlfriend Alexander who was smiling at Hermione's brave action, Ron put an arm around her and hugged her close to him, then Harry came over with Lavender who was quite jumpy with excitement

''Hello guys isn't this a great party'' Lavender squealed Ron, Hugo and Alex winced at the pitch of her voice ''Harry look at that'' Lavender dragged Harry off to somewhere, then someone behind the four of them spoke

''Well..Well if it isn't Frost, Maverick and Fox it's lovely to see you again'' all the wolfs sighed and turned to face Angela who was smirking evilly at Hermione ''I guess the muggleborn can look pretty'' Ron growled towards the mean female wolf and stood in front of Hermione.

''What are you doing here?'' Alex asked Angela who scoffed

''My daddy is good friends with Slughorn so I was invited'' then she looked up and down at Alex ''what on earth are you wearing?'' she looked disgusted with Alex's dress, it was a dark red dress and in Hermione's, Hugo's and Ron's opinion, she looked stunning ''where did you get it the charity shop, I knew you were poor but this ugly thing ughn'' Alex's eyes started to fill up with tears

''It was her mother's'' Hugo barked at Angela and tried to move but Alex stopped him ''You know why you can't get a guy because of your attitude and-'' Hugo was stopped by Angela

''Please the only man I want is over there'' she pointed at Ron ''and that dirty ugly muggleborn doesn't deserve him'' Hermione held in her tears, Ron held her hand to give he comfort

''how many times do I have to say it, Hermione is my girlfriend I love her and besides I gave her something that means that i love her'' he informed her, Angela looked shocked for a moment she looked at Hermione and saw Ron's mother necklace was around her neck

''Why did you give her that, it was your mothers'' Ron shook his head and smiled at Hermione

''It was my father's he gave it to my mother when she found out she was pregnant'' Angela frowned and walked away when she left everyone was happy she did ''hate that girl so much'' Ron muttered as he hugged Hermione

''She thinks she's a Veela that she could get any man'' Ron and Hugo shuddered at the thought ''I feel sorry for the man that will be married to her''

''she might as well marry a troll'' Alex remarked, the three started laughing and agreed that no man would marry a self centred, mean not to mention rude. Finally Slughorn's party was over and everyone started leaving, ''See you Ron, Hermione'' Alex waved goodbye to the two

''Goodbye mate I'll see you on the 24th and Hermione tell this idiot'' Hugo pointed to Ron ''that he needs to stay alive we can't have the future Prince of Wolfs dying can we'' Hermione nodded and Ron rolled his eyes

''Hey Alex tell him that he needs to stay alive for Ana'' Hugo nodded and shook hands with Ron

''Bye you two'' Hermione waved goodbye as they separated ''Ron can I ask you something?'' Hermione asked

''Yeah sure what is it?'' Ron saw Hermione took a deep breath and spoke softly

''Why did Angela pick on Alex she's so nice'' Ron sighed and looked around as they walked back to the common room

''her mother was a muggle and Alex's father's side didn't want a muggle in the family, so Alex's father left his family to be with Alex's mother and Angela is Alex's cousin and her family hated muggles that's why Angela was mean to her'' Ron whispered and he knew that Hermione didn't like Angela from the second she met her ''Anyway we better get packing because tomorrow is when we can go home, Ethan and Dad will pick you and your parents up okay?'' Hermione nodded and they entered the common room and saw Lavender kissing Harry, (more like eating Harry) on one of the couches, Ron rolled his eyes and walked Hermione over to the girl's staircase

''Night Ron sweet dreams'' Hermione whispered to Ron who smiled and whispered back to her

''Goodnight Mione, I love you and see you in the morning'' Ron leaned down and Hermione closed her eyes waited for Ron's lips to touch hers when it did the two felt electricity shock running through their bodies, when the two separated they had blushes on their faces and had one of the biggest smiles, Hermione whispered I love you to Ron before she went upstairs and went to bed, Ron looked over to Harry and Lavender saw that their were still snogging Ron scoffed and walked up the boys stair case and went to bed and started dreaming.

On the train, Ron and Harry boarded while Hermione was helping with Ginny with something, ''Ron kill me'' Harry said to Ron who was shocked and asked him

''Why would I kill you mate?'' Harry pointed towards the door and when Ron looked at the door and almost had hearth attack, at the door was Lavender waving at the boy with glasses and messy hair, she breathed on the glass making it fog and she wrote L+H inside a heart, Ron just looked the other way but Harry smiled weakly and he watched her walk away back to her compartment

''Ron all she wants to do is snog me...my lips are getting chapped look'' Harry leaned over but Ron turned his head the other way

''I take your word for it'' Harry leaned back on the chair Ron looked at him ''Your fault mate'' Harry nodded and sighed then Ginny and Hermione was about to enter when Ginny saw Lavender's drawing she walked away Hermione looked at Ron with apology in her eyes, Ron's girlfriend chased Ginny.

When the train stopped Ron and Harry got their items and went over to the Granger's, Arthur, Molly, Ethan, Hugo holding Ana and the order was there to transport Harry safely to the Burrow, when everyone was a counted for everybody went.

''Ethan, Ron take the Granger's home then come back to the Burrow'' Mad-eye ordered Ron and Ethan who nodded and started walking with Hermione's parents and putting Hermione's stuff in the trunk of the car. Ethan was driving and Ron was at the passenger seat and Jean and John Granger were asking their daughter about what happened so far,

''Ron did you hear about-'' Ethan was cut off by Ron who spoke

''Yeah Nate told me...I'm going to see him tonight'' Ethan nodded as he drove then looked at his son sadly

''Doctors say that he might not make it'' Ron shook his head not wanting to believe that

''No don't say that, Dad he will be okay'' Ron argued Ethan sighed and started speaking

''Ron look there could be a chance that he could-'' Ron stopped him

''No dad Xavier is a strong wolf, he won't die'' Ethan look at his son and shook his head and continued driving, to the Granger household, when they got their Ron and Ethan help put Hermione's stuff and waved goodbye until the 24th.

When Ethan and Ron got back to the Burrow, Ron saw Harry was with Fred and George and Ginny was playing with Ana on the other side of the room, he knew they weren't in speaking terms ''Ron can I talk to you for a minute'' Molly called for him from the kitchen, Ron went over there and looked at his mother with worried eyes, Molly softly laughed

''Your not in trouble love'' Ron sighed in relief ''What's going on with Ginny and Harry?'' she asked him, Ron took a deep and told them about the Lavender and Dean thing when Ron finished explaining Molly was speechless when she finally found her voice ''Wow...what a story good thing you and Hermione aren't like that'' Ron rolled his eye playfully at his mother and spoke

''Mum I care about Hermione a lot and I will protect her, I love the way she smiles, the way she care about others mum honestly I could go on forever about how wonderful she is mum'' Molly smiled and saw truth, sincere and love in his icy blue eyes.

''Ron are you sure she's it for you?'' Molly asked her adopted son who nodded and pulled the silver ring that his father gave him last year and he showed her the inside of the ring and inside was carved _''Hermione Jean Granger''_Molly gasped as she saw the inside and looked like she was going to burst into tears

''It carved last year when we got together, when we kissed for the first time, Mum you do like Hermione right?'' Ron asked Molly nervously, Molly nodded and cupped one of Ron's stubble cheeks

''I love her like she was one of my own'' Molly patted Ron's cheek lovingly and gave her adoptive son a sweet smile ''Just don't get married right away okay Ron?'' The wolf nodded and smiled at her and spoke sweetly

''We won't, first get a job then a beautiful house and then I will ask Hermione to marry me if she wants to that is'' Molly nodded and went back to cooking

''Hermione loves you Ron, she would love to marry you and you and Hermione would make great children'' Ron blush and smiled shyly at his mother

''Want some help mum?'' Ron asked Molly who nodded and thanked him; Ron started helping Molly cook for their dinner which turned out very delicious. It was December the 24th Ethan and Arthur went to get the Grangers Hugo and Ron was getting the table ready for dinner ''Ready Ron?'' Hugo asked the red wolf who smiled at him and nodded

''Wearing your combat suit underneath just in case Hugh?'' Ron's best friend nodded, Hugo pulled up his right sleeve and showed him his hidden blade, Ron nodded and showed him his blade, couple of seconds later the Grangers came through the door, the two put their bracer away out of sight then Theo went and greeted them

''Well hello there little fella'' Mr Granger bent down to pet Theo who's tail was wagging fast as Mr Granger scratched him behind on of his ears ''Hello Ron'' he said merrily ''Who's your friend?'' he looked at Hugo who was smiling brightly at them, Ron forgot that they never actually spoken before

''Mr Granger this is Hugo Johnson I went with him to Wolf Camp'' Hugo and Mr Granger shook hands and exchanges hellos. Then Ana came running into the room and giving Hermione a hug

''Auntie Mione'' she said in a cute voice, Hermione eyes went wide open when Ana called her Auntie she bent down and gave Ana a hug and looked at Ron who was smiling sweetly and then went over to the kitchen and placed the food on the table, Mrs Granger went to help Mrs Weasley to help her anyway she can and Mr Granger and Arthur were talking about the Muggle world and the Wizarding world

''Ron help us over here'' Ethan shouted to Ron, he went over there and help put the decoration on the Christmas tree with the help of the Weasley children and Harry, they almost finished but to finish it they need to put the star on the top of the tree, Ron went over to Ana who was carried by Hermione

''Want to put on the star on top Ana?'' Ron asked the little girl in Hermione's arms, Ana nodded then Ron gave her a gold star that was to be put on the beautifully decorated, Ron had his arms out but Ana didn't want to leave Hermione's arms

''No'' she protested in a cute voice Ron put his hands up for mock surrender

''Okay come on Ana lets put the star on'' Hermione said to her making her cheer with glee, Ron watched the two, Hermione was like a mother figure for Ana and Ron started to imagine his girlfriend as a mother as he watched the two put the star on top of the tree then Mrs Weasley shouted

''Dinner everyone!'' Everyone ran towards the dinner table and started eating the wonderful dinner that Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger made, all the people at the table were happily talking and laughing, Ron and Hermione were sneaking smiles at each other and they thought that no-one could see but Molly and Jean could and they smiled at each other

''Looks like we'll be in-laws'' Jean whispered to Molly who nodded and smiled at her.

After dinner they started opening their presents, Ron and Ethan handed them out, after a few minutes almost every present was opened then Ron went over to Hugo and whispered something to him, Hugo nodded and the two Wolfs walked up the stairs after a few moments the two of them carried something big and it was wrapped in a silver with gold stripes, Ron and Hugo carried the huge present and set it down in front of Ana who eyed the present curiously ''Is that for me?'' she asked cutely

''Of course its for you Ron and me will be sharing one of your Christmas present hope you like it'' Hugo smiled at his niece who yelled in happiness and started to tear the wrapping paper off, when she ripped every piece of the wrapping paper inside was a giant teddy bear that was twice the size of Ana and it was very fluffy and overly stuffed ''Thank you, thank you'' Ana repeated making every laugh at Ana's childish antics, the little girl hugged the big teddy bear lovingly.

It was nearing midnight Ana was already asleep hugging the teddy bear that Hugo and Ron got her, she was sharing rooms with Ginny and Hermione who were downstairs with everyone else, Mr and Mrs Granger yawned in tiredness ''We better go'' John Granger announced

Molly stood up to stop them for leaving ''No it's too dangerous to be going home at this time, you can sleep in mine and Arthur's room for the night'' Molly suggested Jean Granger shook her head

''Molly we don't want to be a bother'' Molly shook her head and spoke

''Please don't worry about it please it's too late to go home please'' she pleaded but Mrs Granger still wasn't sure then Ron jumped in

''Mrs Granger don't worry Ethan, Hugo and me would be awake and we already set up the beds, please its too late and dangerous to be travelling'' Hermione's parents then nodded in defeat, Ron went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water then someone put a hand on his shoulder which scared the life out of him, the Wolf turned around and saw his girlfriend Hermione smiling sweetly at him and holding a present out in front of him.

''Merry Christmas Ron'' Hermione's boyfriend took the present and opened it inside was a still picture of Ron and Hermione smiling and it was framed in a silver case and at the bottom it carved RW+HG, Ron hugged Hermione and thanked her, Ron then went over near one of the cupboards and got out a small blue wrapped box and handed it over to Hermione, she carefully tore it open and saw that it was another charm for her charm bracelet, the charm was a angel that had small wings, Ron put the charm on her bracelet and smiled at her ''thanks Ron'' Hermione hugged him tightly and he hugged back

''Merry Christmas its time for you Christmas present'' Hermione was confused she thought the charm was her present, Ron whistle and Theo came in the room holding a present in his mouth, she bent down and took the present off the little dog, before she opened it she looked at Ron then opened it and inside was a watch and had stars moving where the hands were, Hermione was in awe she loved it, she kissed Ron in thanks and he happily kissed back and when they broke apart their foreheads were touching

''Love you mione'' Ron whispered to Hermione who whispered love you back to him, Hermione then remembered something

''Ron why did Ana call me Auntie?'' she asked Ron smiled sheepishly at her and answered her question

''She asked me if she could and I said you would love it if she called you Auntie'' Hermione laughed softly and hugged Ron tightly, then Mrs Granger came in and couldn't help but smile at the two

''Hermione your father and I will be going to sleep good night you two'' Jean couldn't stop smiling as she left the two, Ron started walking Hermione to where Ginny and Ana was sleeping and kissed her goodnight and went back downstairs to join Hugo and Ethan

''What's the plan Dad?'' Ron asked his father who thought for a minute then had an idea

''Well I don't think that they will be coming do you?'' he asked Hugo and Ron, the two of them shrugged ''Lets get some sleep'' Ethan and Hugo slept on the couch while Ron offered to sleep on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. It was about six in the morning when the three Wolfs woke up and stretched. Hugo made the three of them coffee to make themselves more awake, then a couple of hours later everyone was down happily eating breakfast, then Hugo, Ethan and Ron heard something, the three stood up and looked at each other worriedly.

''Dad you don't think?'' Ethan nodded slowly Ron quickly looked at Hugo ''Come on lets see'' Ethan, Hugo and Ron took off the clothes that they slept in and underneath was their combat suits, they strapped on their hidden blades.

''Ready you two?'' Ethan asked his son and Hugo who nodded ''you guys stay in here no matter what'' Everyone had fear in their eyes as the three wolfs went outside ''Come out we know your out here!'' he shouted, then they heard a evil cackle


	19. Chapter 19

HBP part 4

Ron, Hugo and Ethan stood ready to fight while everyone inside watching ''Well...look here its Hugo, Ethan and handsome Ron'' said a female voice that the three of them recognized it was Bellatrix smiling madly with her companion Fenrir Greyback who was a werewolf, the two servants of Voldemort could see sweats coming gown the Wolfs faces and they flicked their wrist so their blades came out ''Hugo Ron take Bellatrix, I'll take Fenrir understand?'' the two young wolfs nodded and transformed into huge Wolfs then charged towards Bellatrix who ran into the tall fields as a black blur

''Hugo go help Dad I'll take care of her'' Ron ordered Hugo who shook his head in disagreement

''No mate your dad said-'' Hugo was barked by Ron

''Go he needs more help'' Hugo nodded and ran to help Ethan, Ron took a deep breath and changed back to human form and pulled out his wand

''Bellatrix come out and fight'' Ron shouted, his voice echoed through the fields, then Ron heard a familiar cackle, the female Death eater who was a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and her thin lips curled into a evil smile

''Why send your friend away?'' she asked Ron who pointed his wand at her ready to cast spell

''You killed Hugo's sister so it has a big impact on how he fights you'' Ron told Bellatrix who smirk got bigger

''You think you can beat me...me Bellatrix Lestrange?'' She cackled to Ron who just pointed his wand towards Voldemort's most trusted follower ''Too bad...you have a very handsome face like your father, shame I have to kill you'' Bellatrix pulled out her wand and the two started shooting spells at each other, Ron cast Protego around him which stopped her spells ''How's little Ana missing her mummy and Daddy?'' she taunted Ron making him growl at her then Bellatrix started running back to the burrow, he chased after her and saw Hugo and Ethan was having trouble fighting the Werewolf but Ron kept is focus on Bellatrix.

''Why don't you change into a big bad wolf like your friend and your father?'' Bellatrix asked Ron who was looking at Ethan and Hugo getting tired of fighting the Werewolf ''I think I'll kill Rose's brother'' she dashed towards Hugo and took him down and got a short silver knife ready to stab him suddenly there was a shout that made her stop.

''No leave my Uncle alone'' it was Ana and Ron could see anger in her brown eyes, Bellatrix made an ear piercing laugh

''What will you do cry for Mummy and Daddy...wait their died'' she cackled then Bellatrix threw the knife towards Ana, Ron charged towards Ana but he wasn't going to make it, Ana closed her eyes and waited for the pain, she heard the knife go through something but she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw that Theo took the knife for her.

''NO!'' Ron ran over to his beloved dog whose breathing was slowing down by the second, Bellatrix frowned

''Stupid Mutt..lets go Fenrir'' the two disapperated away, Ron saw his small Jack Russell was trying is best to stay awake, Ron cradled the small dog in his arms and hugged him close, everyone in house came out and gathered around Ron and Ana, Ron petted the dying dog's head softly and looked in his dogs brown eyes, Ron pulled out the knife out Theo and the small dog yelped in pain, Ron hugged his beloved pet and whispered to him ''Shh... it's okay buddy, we been together for a long time and looks like this is goodbye, I'll miss you, you'll always be my number one pet Theo'' Ron's icy blue eyes started to well up with tears as his dog weakly licked his hand before he stopped breathing and closed his eyes forever.

Ron got up and carried the lifeless dog to his room and covered Theo with his baby blanket that Ron gave Theo when he first came home as a puppy and put his battered ball with it, then a warm, soft hand was placed on his shoulder, the wolf turned and saw his girlfriend with a sad smile on her face ''Ron I'm sorry'' Ron shook his head and wiped his tears away with sleeve then smiled weakly at her

''I'll be fine, I'm going to bury him at the backyard'' Hermione nodded and rubbed his back to try and comfort him

''Need help?'' she asked him, Ron shook his head and kissed her forehead

''No I want to do by myself Hermione'' Ron carried the blanket wrapped pet and took it downstairs and went to his dad's shed to get a shovel and started digging near the tree where Ron and Theo would be under in hot summer, when the hole was big enough Ron carefully placed the dog inside it and said his final goodbye before covering the dog with the earth, he arranged the rocks around it and sat beside it watching the sun go down, when the stars came out, Ron smiled and got up went in the Burrow, when he entered, Ron was jumped by Ana hugging his legs saying sorry many times, Ron was a little confused so he picked up the crying girl an wiped her tears away

''Sorry for what Ana?'' Ron asked Ana who started hiccupping

''Its mine fault Theo is dead, if I didn't go out he would still be alive'' she cried on Ron's shoulder the red wolf sighed and hugged the girl and spoke to her softly

''Shh...Ana I don't blame you, you were just trying to help...Theo is in a better place now with your mummy and daddy'' the little girl raised her head from Ron's shoulder and nodded as Ron kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly ''You can't change what's been done'' Ron placed Ana on one of the couches and he walked up to his room wanting to be alone.

After couple of hours has passed there was a knock on the door ''It's open'' Ron called out not wanting to get up, the door opened and it was Hermione with a plate in her hands, she walked over to him and placed him the food and waited for him to eat it.

''Come on you need to eat something'' Hermione insisted but Ron shook his head and pushed the plate away from him ''please Ron eat something please'' Ron's stomach growled in hunger making Hermione laugh softly, Ron sighed and started eating, when he finished everything on the plate Hermione put it on his night stand and cupped Ron's cheek with her hands ''Ron I know your upset but-'' she didn't finish her sentence because Ron kissed her, after a few minutes they broke apart, Ron then spoke softly to her

''I'll be fine'' Hermione nodded and took the plate down to be washed.

When it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The trio and Ginny were in a compartment near the end, Ron was next to Harry while Hermione was next to Ginny talking about something while Harry was glaring at the necklace that was gold and it was lettered Sweetheart, Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder ''Are you wearing it mate?'' Ron joked making Harry glare at the Wolf with annoyance

''No its horrid I mean look at it'' Ron just shrugged as winked towards Ginny and Hermione making them giggle, Harry continued speaking ''I mean why couldn't she get like what Hermione gave you?'' Ron looked at the leather bracelet and smiled towards Harry

''Well...do the two of you know what your hobbies or what things you like?'' The red Wolf asked his best friend who thought for a moment then shook his head ''There you go...you guys just snog and do nothing'' Harry frowned at what he said and growled towards him

''Well...you and Hermione uhh...you two are always...'' Harry couldn't think what to say but Ron answered for him

''I've known Hermione for six years mate'' Harry sighed as Lavender came in squealing causing Ron rolled his eyes and sat next to Ginny watching the two

''So Harry-bear did you like my present?'' she asked Harry who looked over to Ron and asked for help but Ron smirked and shook his head then started talking to his girlfriend and his sister about what they wanted to get from the sweet cart. Harry stuttered an answer to his girlfriend

''Yes Lav I like it'' Harry lied making Ron rolled his eyes and looked at the sweet cart that stopped in front of their compartment

''Anything off the trolley dear?'' she asked sweetly Ron was up first and he bought a box of Bertie botts every flavour bean, then Lavender bought a sugar quill and then the old woman left to go the other cart, Ron sat down and opened the sweet box and smirked towards Hermione and Ginny making them look at Ron weirdly

''Wanna play the game we played four years ago?'' Ron asked the two girls who nodded and each picked up a bean, Hermione had a orange colour, Ginny had red and Ron had dark brown ''Who ever gets the nicest flavour have to tell one thing the nobody else know about you okay'' the two girls nodded and the three players put the beans in their mouths but none of them spat it out

''I got Chocolate'' Ron informed them

''I got Strawberry'' Ginny said swallowing the bean then the two siblings looked at Hermione and waited for answer

''I got oranges so who has to tell?'' Hermione asked Ron who thought for a moment then spoke

''Well we can all say one thing how about that is that fair'' the two girls nodded, Ginny went first

''Well...when I was 9 i took Charlie's old broom and flew it, don't tell mum please'' Ron eyes went wide open and started to smile as he nodded and promised not to tell their mother ''Your turn Hermione''

''Well...I used to play piano'' Ron and Ginny smiled and the two girls looked at Ron and waited for his answer

''When I went to camp, Hugo and Xavier took my bed with me on it and made it float through the lake'' Ron started to laugh but still continued speaking ''When I woke up I turned and rolled into the water making me have my morning shower'' the girls started laughing as did Ron

''Want to share this sugar quill with me Harry-bear'' Lavender spoke to Harry who blushed and stuttered

''Okay'' she puts one end of the sugar quill in her mouth and put the other end to Harry's mouth and she started chewing but Harry didn't do anything whilst Ginny got up, gathered her things and left not wanting to watch, Hermione whispered to Ron's ear

''I'll go with her see you at dinner'' Ron nodded then Hermione kissed Ron's cheek and left to go after Ginny leaving Ron with a disgusting sight, Ron put all his focus on the train's window not wanting to look at Harry and Lavender snogging. It was a very long train ride for Ron, the second the train stopped Ron got his bag and left to go to the dinner hall to get something to eat.

Ron was at the common room while Hermione was with Ginny comforting her in the girls dorm away from Harry and Lavender snogging again on one of the couches, Ron drawing Theo and Ana then there was a peck on the window, Ron looked and saw Ethan's Owl tapping on the window with his beak, the Wolf opened the window for the owl to get inside, Ron took the letter that was tied on one of his legs, Ron opened the envelope

_Ron_

_Great news Xavier is out the hospital and he's fit and healthy, anyway we have Intel that Agro and You-Know-Who armies are growing rapidly, Dumbledore knows about it so he wants you to go and speak to him and he will give you more information by the way he loves Sugar Quill, be safe my son_

_Ethan_

Ron put the letter away and petted the owl before it went back to its master, Ron looked at the time and saw it was only six at night, Ron thought about going to Dumbledore, then he decided and went to his office and one of the gargoyle asked Ron for the password ''Sugar quill'' Ron said to the stone faces who nodded and let Ron through the door there was Dumbledore smiling at him as he entered

''Ahh...Ronald please take a seat and I will inform you of what you need to know'' Ron nodded and took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk and the old wise wizard to a seat and took a deep breath

''Ronald I think your father has informed you about Voldemort?'' Ron nodded and saw the seriousness in the headmaster's blue eyes ''Good...Ronald I'm leaving soon'' Ron got confused and asked

''Where sir out the country or something?'' Dumbledore shook his head and gave Ron a sad smile

''The world my time is up and its up to you, Miss Granger and Mr Potter to defeat Voldemort'' Ron's blue eyes widen in shock

''Sir were only 16 and why are you leaving you lived over a 100 years'' Dumbledore sigh and nodded sadly

''I know it's a lot to ask for three children but Voldemort must fall and I trust you three to do it'' Ron was even more confused and spoke

''Sir why isn't Harry and Hermione here then?'' Dumbledore sighed deeply as he stood up and walked over to his phoenix Fawkes and petting him dearly

''Because I trust you more Mr Weasley, but you can't tell anyone about me leaving...I know it's hard but Ronald, its you that needs to keep it a secret understand?'' Ron nodded and sighed as he stood up putting his hands in his pocket

''But sir why not Harry he's the one that will take down You-Know-Who, he's you know the chosen one after all?'' Dumbledore nodded and gave Ron a smile

''but he can't do it alone, Harry needs you and Miss Granger to take down Voldemort to bring peace'' Ron still couldn't understand why Harry wasn't told this, Dumbledore saw this and put a hand on Ron's broad shoulder and continued speaking ''Ronald you are the key to the new ear not Harry..I have seen your future and it's very bright''

''What happens in the future sir?'' Dumbledore playfully tapped his nose with his eyes twinkling

''Lets just say a Prince will need help to be strong leader for people to look up to him'' Ron smiled slightly at what the old wizard said

''Do you really think so?'' Dumbledore nodded and Ron saw his professor's blue eyes had truth in them

''I have a very important mission for you, Ronald I want you to keep protecting everyone you care about okay?''

Ron nodded at the headmaster ''Mr Weasley you and your friends need to destroy five things to help take down Voldemort''

''What are they?'' Ron asked Dumbledore who sighed deeply

''Horcruxes, they have hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality'' Ron nodded ''you need to destroy them but I can't tell you because I don't know how'' Ron nodded then thought about something that happen in his second year.

''So that diary I destroy was one of them?'' the old wizard nodded ''I stabbed it with the Basilisk's teeth to destroy it so why not got down their and get a whole lot to-'' Ron was stopped by Dumbledore

''The only way to open it is to speak Parseltongue and Mr Potter must go down their again and we don't know where they are'' Ron nodded and heard the clock chime ten o'clock ''You need to go back Ronald remember don't tell Mr Potter and Miss Granger about our conversation not yet'' Ron nodded and went back to the common room where he saw Hermione asleep on one of the couches.

Ron went over to Hermione and bent down to look at her peaceful sleeping face, Ron smiled and thought she looked beautiful, but Ron knew he had to wake her up because she will have a bad back for sleeping on the couch, he gently shook Hermione and he heard her groaned at being woke up and one of her eyes opened, the second she saw Ron she slapped him on his arm ''Oww what was that for Mione?'' Ron asked her as he rubbed his arm where Hermione slapped him, she sat up and glared at Ron ''what?'' he asked but for her answer she hit him on the arm again

''You prat having me worried about you'' she cried as she kept hitting him, Ron just stood there and then when he felt Hermione's slaps getting gentler, he hugged her tightly and whispered to her

''Sorry but I needed to do something..sorry to make you worry...go to bed see you at breakfast'' Hermione tried to argue but Ron kissed her goodnight and started walking to his room.

The next morning Ron woke up about six and went down for breakfast and started eating, Ron noticed that Draco didn't look well, he's skin was paler than usual and he had bag under his eyes but when Draco saw Ron was looking at him, he glared at him

''What are you looking at Weasley?'' he barked towards Ron who shook his head and looked back down to his food, suddenly Ron was slapped on the arm, he looked to who slapped him, it was Ginny that slapped his arm and beside her was Hermione with a sweet a smile on her face

''What the heck Ginny, why did you slap me'' Ron asked his little sister who shrugged and sat down as did Hermione

''Just had to do it'' she commented making Ron glare at her while Hermione laughed at the two siblings, they started eat breakfast ''Where's Harry-bear'' Ginny asked Ron who shrugged

''Probably with Lavender'' Ginny scoffed and started to eat. It was potion and Ron walked Hermione to potions and kissed her goodbye, Ron had free period he went to his room to get his drawing book, when he got the book, he went outside to enjoy the sun and the quiet it was interrupted by Snape who didn't look happy

''Weasley why aren't you in class'' Ron was about to answer that he had free period but Snape continued ''Doesn't matter I need you to run an errand for me?'' Ron nodded not wanting to say no to the scary old potion teacher ''Good there's a mail that came for Mr Slughorn I want you to give it to him can you do that?'' Ron nodded then Snape handed him a big box and walked away

''So much for enjoying the sun'' Ron sighed and collected his stuff and walked towards Potion room, he knocked on the door and opened it

''Ahh..Ronald my boy what can I do for you?'' Slughorn asked Ron who gave him the box ''Ahh..Thank you been waiting for this'' Ron nodded and was about to leave but Slughorn stopped him ''Umm..Mr Weasley can you do something for me?''

''Sure sir'' Ron replied unsure when Mr Slughorn gave him a test tube that had blue/silvery water in it

''We made potion that makes other people see one of their favourite memories so I was wondering if you could you know'' Ron looked around and saw Hermione smiling at him, Ron sighed and nodded ''that's the spirit'' he slapped Ron's back, Ron uncorked the test tube and drank it all down suddenly a white whips of air came out of Ron's mouth and it formed a ball that was as big as a quaffle, then everyone heard voices

_''Ron ready?'' said a voice then a picture of Ethan and Ron came on both of them wearing their formal uniform, the young red wolf nodded and followed his father to a room where there were lots of Wolfs sat on the chairs and Ron and Ethan took the ones in the front row with Hugo, Alex, Xavier and Alice. Marcus came on stage and many clapped and cheered for him_

_''We are here to congratulate a few Wolfs that took too many risk to make our mission to success, when I call you name please come, please hold your applause to the end, up first if Hugo Johnson come up please and receive your medal for your bravery'' Hugo went on the stage to received his medal that Marcus put on his formal uniform ''Next is Xavier Smith for his incredible speed'' Xavier came up and Marcus did the same thing as Hugo ''Finally I present this medal of honour to one special Wolf who not only proved time and time again that he is worthy of being called the strongest wolf of this generation, Ronald Weasley please come up here and get your medal of honour'' Ron stoop up and walked toward the stage and let Marcus pin the silver medal on his left uniform chest, Ron lined up next to Hugo and Xavier as the crowed roared with cheers and claps ''Everyone I give you team Storm'' and then the crowds cheered even louder for the three, _then Ron's memory stopped, Ron looked around and saw mostly every had their jaw dropped while Hermione just smiled sweetly at him.

''Well...I need to go bye guys'' Ron ran out the door before anyone could say anything. Ron went to the library to look at some information about something suddenly someone hugged him from behind; Ron turned around and saw Hermione with a bright smile on her face

''Hey what are you looking at?'' she asked, Ron just shrug and put the book back then put his arms around her waist to pull her close to him and playfully kissed her on the nose making Hermione giggle ''Team Storm?'' her eyebrows raised to Ron who laughed

''Yeah our team name every wolf is put into groups of there that complement each other and a good match'' Ron informed Hermione who nodded ''the reason why its Storm is when the three of us pranked Marcus and he told us we cause a storm together so that's how we got the name'' Hermione hugged Ron as she laughed then Ron leaned down and gave her a sweet, soft, kiss.

That night Ron went up to his dormitory after saying good night to Hermione when he did he saw Harry staring at the moon sighing happily and with a dreamy look in his eyes, Ron waved his hands in front of his face but he just sighed, Ron smelled chocolate with something in them, Ron looked at the chocolate box near Harry's bed and sniffed it, Ron smelled some love potion mixed in the chocolate ''Harry who gave you these?'' Ron asked the boy who lived who sighed deeply

''Do you think she notices me?'' Harry asked back to Ron who was confused

''I hope so mate...you two have been snogging for a while now'' Harry pulled a confused face like Ron

''Who are you talking about?'' the two said at the same time, then Ron spoke first to explain

''I'm talking about your girlfriend, Lavender who you been snogging, who are you on about?'' Ron asked Harry who sat on his bed sighing happily

''Romilda Vane of course'' Harry declared making Ron even more confused ''I think I'm in love mate'' Ron rolled his eyes and laid on his bed causing Harry to throw the chocolate box at him

''Hey!'' Harry glared at Ron who glared back at him ''What was that for?'' Ron asked his best friend

''I'm in love with her!'' Ron put his hands up for mock defence, a little worried for Harry

''Okay your in love with...have you actually met her?'' Ron asked again to Harry who seem to be in a very deep love potion

''No could you introduce me'' Ron shook his head and put on a shirt and his pyjama bottom, and drag Harry downstairs ''Where are we going?'' he asked dreamily making the Wolf roll his eyes

''To see someone who can help you'' Ron saw Harry smile as Ron kept dragging him towards Slughorn who he hope knew the antidote, when he got to his office Ron knocked on the door, Slughorn came out wearing a bed robe and yawned

''Mr Weasley what are you and Mr Potter doing here at this time of night?'' he asked then looked at Harry who still had a dreamily smile on her face ''I'm guessing Love Potion?'' he guessed Ron nodded, then the potion professor let them in and started to look for the antidote, after a few minutes of searching he finally found it and handed it to Harry who looked at it weirdly

''It's from Romilda'' Ron lied to Harry who drank it down quickly and then shook his head ''Harry do you still _love_ Romilda?'' Ron asked unsure if it worked and when Ron saw Harry who pulled a confused face and spoke

''Who's Romilda?'' Ron sighed in relief and silently thanks Slughorn ''what I'm I doing here?'' Harry kept asking questions to the two

''Love potion Mr Potter, and a very strong dose of it'' Harry nodded slowly then looked at Ron who smiled weakly at him, then Slughorn gave Ron and Harry a glass with red wine in it ''To women who are hard to understand'' the two boys nodded at what the old man said and Harry was the first to drink then he dropped on the floor twitching madly and his mouth foaming, Ron knew Harry was being poisons so he quickly looked for a Bezoar which was a stone that stopped most of poison he quickly popped it Harry's mouth and covered before Harry could spit it out, when Harry stopped twitching Ron knew that he was okay

''Ron these girls are going to murder me?'' Harry breathed and then fell asleep.

After Harry's accident he was in the hospital with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Slughorn, McGonagall, Snape looking at Harry who was sleeping peacefully ''Good thinking of using a Bezoar Ronald'' the headmaster praised Ron who shrugged

''Thank Doctor Hanson who taught me some medical skills'' Ron commented as he looked at Ginny sat beside Harry's bed with very worried look in her eyes ''but who would poison Harry?'' Ron asked the teachers

''Perhaps it wasn't Mr Potter but...Horace who gave you that bottle'' Dumbledore asked the potion teacher who pointed to Ron who put his hand up for mock surrender and his eyes widen in fear

''Wait Professor Snape said it was from the mail and beside I have nothing against him, I barely even know him'' Dumbledore nodded and took the bottle off Slughorn and sniffed it and then passed it over to Ron

''What do you make of it Mr Weasley?'' Ron took the bottle and sniffed it and spoke

''Half of it is poison sir'' Ron passed the bottle back to the old wise wizard who handed it to Snape

''Severus please investigate this please'' Snape nodded and then there was light but fast footsteps, it was Lavender ran to the foot of Harry's bed

''Harry-bear, don't worry, I'm here my Harry-bear'' Lavender glanced over Ginny and glared at her ''What she doing here?'' she asked with venom, Ginny stood and gave the dirty blond haired an evil glared, that made Ron shiver a bit

''Might as well ask you the same question?'' Ginny kept glaring at Lavender who did the same thing; Ron placed a hand on his sister's shoulder to stop Ginny beating the crap out of her, Lavender scoffed

''I happen to be his girlfriend''

''I happen to be his..friend'' Ron saw the sadness in her eyes but again Lavender scoff

''You only want him because he is the chosen one'' Ginny charged towards the girl but Ron held her back

''I don't care if he's the chosen one and he's been poison you daft little-'' Harry interrupted her before she said finished speaking; the boy who lived started mumbling something

''See he notice my presence'' Lavender moved next to Harry's bedside ''Don't worry harry-bear I'm here...I'm here'' Harry kept mumbling then it was starting to get louder

''Gi-Gin-Ginny'' he croak making Lavender huff and walk away as Ginny held Harry's hand making Ron and Hermione smile at the two

''Finally don't you think'' Hermione whispered in Ron's ear and the Wolf nodded then he started to cough ''Ron are you okay?'' Hermione felt Ron's head and felt it was burning as Ron kept coughing, Madame Promfrey went over and led Ron to a free hospital bed and laid him down giving him a bottle and the Wolf drank it down and his coughing started to die down

''Look like you have the Wolf sickness Mr Weasley'' the school nurse tutted as she took his temperature ''You need to stay here for a while'' Ron tried to argue but he was shushed ''NO argument mister you need lots of bed rest'' Ron nodded and laid back down and Hermione held his hand like what Ginny was doing for Harry

''Come on everyone Mr Potter and Weasley are in good hands'' Dumbledore and the other teacher left, Madame Promfrey put the curtains to examine Ron's condition while Hermione watched

''All right Mr Weasley you know the drill'' Ron nodded he got up and pulled off his jumper and his shirt and turned for Hermione and Madame Promfrey to see his back then he tightened his back which made a black marking with two wolfs with wings and the two of the wolfs holding ying-yang (put it on my homepage so you can see it) appear shocking Hermione but making the nurse smile ''Well nothing seems to be wrong just the normal wolf sickness you just need rest'' Madame Promfrey left and went to check on Harry, Ron looked over to Hermione who was staring at the marking on his back

''It's not a tattoo Hermione'' Ron explained as he got dressed and laid back to bed

''Then what is it?'' Hermione asked as she sat down on a chair next to Ron's bed, the wolf chuckled lightly and held her hand and continued explaining

''This mark on my back means that I'm committed to protect you for the rest of my life'' Hermione blushed a little but was a little confused and Ron continued ''Every male wolf has this mark on their back, it means that they will do anything to protect the one they love'' Hermione blushed slightly and nodded

''When did you get it?'' she asked Ron, who smiled at her and kissed her hand

''It appear only when the Wolf's love, which in this case you, wear something that belongs to the Wolfs family, when I gave you my mother's necklace and my mother accepted you to be family member'' Hermione blushed scarlet and stared into Ron's icy blue eyes that was filled with care and love

''This appeared when your mother accepted me into your family?'' Ron nodded then shook his head and kissed her cheek

''Yes also she accepted you as my mate for life..Hermione I want to marry you, have red haired busy haired children with you'' Hermione quietly laugh ''I want to grow old with you, I want you to be only mine, I will love you for the rest of my life...well were a bit too young but when were ready...do you want to be with me forever?'' Ron asked Hermione who started crying ''Hermione?'' Ron's girlfriend hugged him tightly and whispered

''Yes...Ron I want to be with you forever, I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old with you, your the only one for me Ronald Billius Weasley'' she cried and Ron hugged her tighter and the two whispered I love you.


	20. Chapter 20

Half-blood Prince

It was a very cold icy February, after a week of being in the hospital wing, Ron and Harry was finally allowed to go.

It was breakfast time, everyone was eating and couldn't wait to go to Hogsmeade, and Harry was looking over Ron's shoulder and saw Lavender looking a bit put out ''How did I break up with Lavender again?'' Harry asked his friends who looked at each other then Ginny spoke

''Well you kinda talk...it wasn't a very long conversation'' Harry nodded and still looked at Lavender who was gritting her teeth and gripping her spoon ready to break it in half.

''I'm just glad to be shot of her but she looks a bit out'' the three of them look over to where Lavender was and all of them agreed and started eating again

''Ron did you hear Bill's getting married'' Ron eyes went wide open in shock then smiled at what Ginny said to them

''Really to who?'' Ron asked Ginny before he drank a bit of pumpkin juice

''Fleur'' Ginny said simply, Ron almost spat out the liquid in his mouth but he swallowed it before he sprayed Ginny and Hermione

''As in Fleur Delacour?'' Ginny nodded and giggled at her brother who had a bit of juice running down his mouth ''I mean when are they getting married?'' Ron asked Ginny as he wiped the juice off his mouth

''1st of August I think'' Ron nodded and looked over to Harry and Hermione ''a bit sudden don't you think Fleur and Bill only know each other for a year and now their getting married with everything that's going on'' Ron looked down and nodded and spoke softly

''Maybe that's why because of everything going on'' The three nodded at what Ron said and understood ''Anyway I guess mum will be bossing us to make everything perfect for the wedding'' Ron playfully sighed making Hermione and Ginny laughed while Harry was staring evilly at Malfoy ''Harry stop staring at him'' Ron lightly hit Harry so he would stop looking at Malfoy, then brown owl with a marking of a small white diamond on its forehead came carrying a massive box with his tiny feet, the owl dropped it in front of Ron and flew away quickly

''What the...'' Ron looked at his sister and friends who shrugged, Ron read the card that was on top the box, he read it out loud so his friends could hear

_''Ron, You have shown great potential, I'm proud of you so much on how you grown up from a baby to a man, I can't tell you who I' am but you'll know someday and hope you will understand, in this box I was wanted to give it to your father but never had time to give it to him and it's too late, I want you to wear it for the Mason's family honour, remember the Prince of Wolfs is earned not just given''_

Ron carefully opened the box and saw a pure black combat suit and on the left was the crest of the Mason's which was a upright hook shape and at the end at the top of the hook was a head of a wolf that had crown on it's head and had wings halfway of the curve, on back was a navy blue massive crest of Ron's team which was Storm, the team crest was a yellow wolf head howling (Xavier) at the silver moon (Hugo), and a red (Ron)thunder shape went across the moon and the wolf, Ron was speechless ''Whoa..Who gave you that Ron?'' Harry asked Ron who looked at the letter and shook his head

''Don't know doesn't have a name, but this would have cost a lot to make'' Ron ran his hand the Mason family crest and Hermione saw Ron's eyes got lighter and filled with happiness, Ron put the outfit back in the box and got up ''Hermione I'll take you for a walk around Hogsmeade after I put this in my dorm okay?'' Hermione nodded then Ron kissed her cheek making a small blush appear on her face as he went to his dorm and put the outfit away.

Hermione and Ron were happily walking through Hogwarts, while Harry was in a meeting with Dumbledore, as the two couple walked through Hogsmeade, Ron witness Hermione was shivering so he put one of his arms around her and pulled her closer to him so Ron could warm her up, being a Wolf had some advantages like they can keep their body heat in so their body so they can survive harsh cold temperature, Ron noticed Hermione blushed when she felt Ron's arm around her shoulders ''Ron you don't have to-'' she started but Ron shook his head and pulled her closer to him.

''I want to beside I don't want you to freeze'' Ron cuddled her closer to him making her blush harder and he continued speaking ''want to go to the Three Broomsticks to get something to drink?'' Ron asked Hermione who nodded.

When they got inside the Three Broomsticks they took a seat and waited for Rosmerta to get their order, after a few minutes of waiting Rosmerta walked over to them and asked sweetly

''What would you sweeties like?'' Hermione and Ron thought for a moment and Hermione spoke first

''I'll have hot chocolate please'' the waitress nodded and wrote down her order then looked over to Ron who said his order

''Coffee, three sugar please'' Rosmerta wrote it down and went over to the kitchen to get their order, Hermione feeling rather playful and smirked at Ron

''You like sweet things don't you, Ron and still you don't get cavities you're so lucky'' the young wolf nodded and smiled brightly at her making her knees weak

''Yeah a Wolf dentist said that I was one of the 3 out of 10 Wolfs that have very good teeth see'' Ron showed Hermione, his straight and even teeth, making Hermione smile, then Rosmerta came over with their drinks

''Ron so you have no clue who gave you that combat suit?'' Hermione asked Ron who shook his head ''anyway Ron what are you doing during summer?''

''Probably helping with the wedding, you?'' Hermione shrugged as she drank her hot chocolate

''I haven't told my parents about You-Know-Who wanting to kill all muggle and muggle-born'' Ron saw her eyes filled up with sadness at what she said, Ron reached over and held her hand and gave her a small smile to comfort her.

''Don't worry I'll keep you and your family safe'' Hermione smiled back at him and mouthed thank you to him.

After they finished their drinks, they decided to continued walking around Hogsmeade, holding hands, suddenly someone bumped into Hermione causing her to fall ''Hey watch were your going'' Ron shouted as he help Hermione get up, the person to bumped into them took off the hood revealing Angela who was crying, she lightly pushed Hermione away and hugged Ron tightly while the red Wolf was trying to push her away, he looked over to his girlfriend who was bright green in jealousy ''Angela..What's wrong'' Ron asked her as she let go off him and wiped her tears

''Ron...he been attacked'' she cried as she wiping her tears away with her hand and Ron went over to Hermione and held her hand tightly

''Who was attacked Angela?'' Ron asked her worriedly hoping his friends weren't in trouble

''Rains'' Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione

''Your pet cat?'' Angela nodded and started crying ''How did he get attacked may I ask?'' he asked Angela who sniffed

''Attacked by another cat, her cat'' she pointed to Hermione who frowned ''Your fat, stupid, ginger cat hurt my Rains''

''Crookshanks doesn't leave the Gryffindor Tower'' Ron watched the two girls argue, Ron loved it when Hermione was angry it made her cuter in Ron's eyes

''So, that thing you call a cat could have escape, that killer cat of yours made my poor tabby limp to me'' Ron sighed and got in the middle of the fight

''Wait why are you even here?'' Ron asked her as he went over to Hermione to hold her hand; Angela was shocked at his question and started thinking of an excuse

''Well..I...was..umm..walking around Hogsmeade to look for something to wear...because my clothes are so last year...and I took my cat with me for company'' Ron raised one of his eyebrow and nodded

''Okay...first where's your cat and besides Crookshanks in the Gryffindor common room sleeping near the fireplace...well?'' Angela huffed and crossed her arms and glared at Hermione

''Whatever...at least I have good fashion sense..unlike your girlfriend wearing jeans, a t-shirt and jacket'' Hermione looked at her clothes and not wanting to look at Angela, Ron growled angrily at Angela

''Well I think she looks beautiful what ever she's wearing...even if she was wearing the worst dress in the world and I would still think she is the most amazing, beautiful, caring, thoughtful girl in the world'' Hermione gave Ron a teary smile and Angela scoffed and started walking away before she did

''You will be mine one day Ronald Weasley mark my words'' she walked away and Ron pretended to vomit making Hermione laugh.

When Angela was out of view, Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's small waist, she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and the two were gazing at each other's eyes that was full of love

''Thank you I love you Ron'' Hermione whispered to him softly making Ron smile, the Wolf took one of Hermione's small hand and placed it on his left chest where she could feel his strong beating heartbeat

''Love you too, Hermione, I give you everything am and have, this heart only beats for you and only you'' Hermione blushed and laughed softly making Ron a bit confused ''What did I do?'' he asked cutely to Hermione who hugged him tighter

''It's just every I say I love you to you...you say something really romantic that's really hard to top'' Ron laughed softly and kissed her forehead and hugged her.

''Well...I...I just want you to know how much I really love you...well why don't you do one?'' Hermione pulled back slightly and made a confused face

''One what?'' she asked making Ron kiss her nose for being so cute when she wasn't even trying

''You know say something really cheesy'' Hermione shook her head and look down trying to hide her blush from him

''I don't think it would be as good as yours'' Ron shook his head and lifted her head with his hand to make her look at him

''If it came from you... I will love it'' Hermione took a deep breath and stared into Ron's caring icy blue eyes that pulled her in

''R...Ron you are the best boyfriend I could ask for, you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, every time I'm with you I feel like I'm in a dream and that I never want to wake up, I love that you don't care about looks, I remember last year before we got together I remember Lavender saying if I controlled my hair you would notice me'' Ron touched her bushy hair and twirled it around with his finger

''I love you hair like this it makes you you'' Ron commented making Hermione blush and started stuttering as she continued

''I wanted you to notice me for me and you did, Ron you are the one I can imagine to spend the rest of my life, your face is what I want to see first thing when I wake up, I don't care if you're not rich or your the prince of wolfs or named the strongest wolf of your generation, to me you are the most amazing, and perfect man have ever met, I want you to remember that I don't want Viktor Krum or Harry Potter I just want Ronald Weasley or Theodore Alexander Mason'' Ron eyes went wide open

''How do you know my full name?'' Ron asked about the Mason name, Hermione shrugged and hugged Ron closer to her

''Ethan might have told me'' she said playful making Ron whine

''I don't like that name'' Ron frowned to Hermione who was a little confused

''Why Alexander is a wonderful name'' Ron shrugged and then Hermione kissed Ron's nose and giggled ''you're too cute'' Ron smiled and leaned down to give Hermione a passionate kiss, Ron started to laugh ''Ron what's wrong?'' she asked but Ron hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear

''See I told you could do it...say something cheesy, what you said it made my heart melt, thank you'' Hermione blushed and buried her head on Ron's hard chest to hide her blush ''come on let's go back to common room and sit by the fire is that okay?'' Hermione agreed and the couple walked back to the castle hand in hand and into the common room.

After few hours had pass there was hardly anyone there because most of them were still in Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron were just cuddling on one of the couches by the fire feeling the warmth, suddenly there was a tap on the window, it was Ethan's black owl, Ron quickly went over and opened the window for the owl to come in and away from the cold, the owl hooted as Ron untied the letter that was tied one of his legs, Ron read it

_Ron, we need your help, you need to go to America tonight, Marcus called us for an important mission, Dumbledore already know about this, I will pick you up at 7 tonight please be ready meet me at Dumbledore's office_

_Ethan_

Ron looked over to Hermione who had fear in her beautiful brown eyes ''Ron what is it about?'' she asked but scared about his answer, the young Wolf sighed and went over to her and whispered to her

''I need to go again Hermione, the Wolfs needs me'' Hermione nodded as tears started to flow down her cheeks, Ron hugged her tightly and didn't want to let go

''Please be careful Ron...promise me...please'' she cried and pleaded to Ron who looked into her eyes and nodded

''I promise...don't worry about me okay?'' Ron kissed her forehead ''I'll be back before you know it'' Ron got up and started packing to be ready, when he got everything he need he took his bag downstairs and saw Ginny and Harry smiling sadly at him, Ginny walked up to him and hugged him tightly

''Come back safe'' Ron nodded and kissed his sister's forehead and went over to Harry

''Good luck mate'' the two shared a handshake and gave each other a hug and patter their backs, Ron went over to Hermione who was very upset that her boyfriend leaving again, Ron hugged Hermione and she hugged him back

''Love you Hermione...I'll see you soon'' Ron and Hermione shared a short kiss but it was enough to send electricity through their bodies, Ron grabbed his rucksack and waved goodbye before he climbed through the portrait hole and made his way to Dumbledore's office, when he got there McGonagall, Dumbledore and Ethan were waiting for him

''Good luck Mr Weasley'' Dumbledore place a hand on Ron's broad shoulder and gave him a small smile, Ron nodded in thanks to the headmaster, and then McGonagall went over to Ron and did the same thing

''Come back alive Mr Weasley okay?'' Ron nodded and went over to his father

''Let's go Ron'' Ethan and Ron entered the fireplace and Ethan grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it and shouted ''Wolf camp'' Ron and Ethan disappeared. Ron opened his icy blue eyes and saw Hugo, Alex, Xavier, Alice, Marcus all ready waiting for them

''Ronald, Ethan get changed'' Marcus ordered the father and son who nodded and went over to one of the rooms to get changed, Ron pulled out his new black combat suit that he was given it was a perfect fit, Ethan saw Ron's new combat suit and was shocked then started to smile

''Look great in that Ronald'' Ethan commented to Ron who gave him a sad smile

''Do you know who gave me this?'' Ron asked his father who nodded and put his head down in shame

''I can't tell you Ron its for your own safety'' Ron sighed and nodded, Ethan placed his hands on Ron's shoulder and spoke ''I will tell you this he gave up everything to keep you and the Mason family safe remember that okay?'' Ron understood and nodded ''Lets go'' Ron and Ethan got up and met up with everyone, Marcus explain why they were sent

''We are going to capture Thomas Oswald and Atticus Kippas, they has betrayed the pack and loyal servants to Agro we are to capture they no killing understand!'' All the wolfs nodded, Marcus smiled proudly and continued ''I pick all of you because you are the best we have, Ron''

''Sir!'' Ron looked at the leader who placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile

''Your the leading one of the team for this mission, you are leading Hugo and Alice understood'' Ron nodded sharply then Marcus looked over Xavier and Alex ''and the rest is with me understand'' they nodded ''We are going to New York we have information that they live in two hotels that's near central park good news we have something that has their scent..Ron you and your team will be taking on Kippas okay?'' Ron's team nodded, then Marcus threw Ron a worn shirt that belong to Kippas ''Good luck''

Ron looked at Hugo and Alice ''ready guys?'' he asked his teammates who nodded and had determination in their eyes ''Good we'll go ahead'' Ron's team transformed into giant wolfs and charged towards where New York was and then Marcus's team followed.

After a couple of hours of travelling they finally got there, Marcus's and Ron's team split up to the follow the scent, When Ron's team were outside the door where the scent had led them, Ron placed his ears to door to listen if anyone was their, Ron then heard some footsteps inside, Ron got up and nodded to his teammates who nodded back, Ron took a step back then kicked the door down.

The three wolfs quickly entered and saw their target smirking at them ''well..well what do we have here, Hugo Johnson, Alice Notes and Ronald Weasley, been waiting for you'' in front of them was a tall, muscular man with a thick, dark black beard and he had a glass eye in his left and his right eyes he had dark nearly black colour eyes, he had long thin sliver sword in his hands ready to kill.

''your under arrest Kippas'' Ron shouted ''put down your weapon and you won't be harmed'' Ron ordered him but the man just laughed ''I'm warning you'' Ron barked to him, suddenly Kippas charged towards Ron and swung his silver sword, Ron dodged it and created a space between them ''Guys get everyone out of here now'' Hugo and Alice nodded and went to clear the buildings of innocent bystanders.

''Bring it on Weasley'' Kippas taunted him, Ron sprinted towards him then he flicked his right so his blade would come out of his bracer and swung it Kippas to get the sword of him, the room was filled with sounds of metal clanking, clashing, grinding against each other, Ron got him off guard and disarmed him, Ron kicked the sword away from Kippas's grasp

''It's over mate'' Ron got his silver handcuffs and put it on Kippas who started laughing again

''For now...your muggleborn girlfriend is pretty too bad she doesn't know how danger you are'' he explained to Ron who pushed him hardly against the wall and his eyes turned darker by the second

''What do you mean tell me!'' Ron commanded him, but Kippas laughed harder and pointed to the small cut on his arm

''You see I put on my sword something that makes you harder to control your Wolf power so you might hurt you pretty girl'' Ron's eyes widen in horror at the thought him hurting Hermione ''But their is a way of stopping it''

''What!'' Ron's voice trembled in fear

''You have to drink your mate's blood'' Ron gasped and shook his head, then Hugo and Alice came in and Hugo took Kippas off Ron and met up with Marcus's team, Alice saw the fear in her team captain's eyes she knelt to him and asked him what's wrong, Ron told him what Kippas did to him, Xavier's girlfriend shook her head and placed a hand to try and comfort Ron.

''come on lets go meet up with the others'' Ron nodded but still unsure as he followed Alice to central park, it was nearing midnight, Alice told Ethan and Marcus what happened with Ron, the two adults look at each other and then at Ron who buried his face in his hands

''Let's go guys'' Marcus ordered the wolfs, Marcus dissipated with the two criminals then Hugo, Alex, Alice and Xavier followed leaving Ron and Ethan alone

''You will be okay Ron, you won't hurt her come lets go to my house okay?'' Ron nodded and the two apperated to the Mason household which was somewhere in the outskirts London near the countryside, the house was a simply house that had wooden porch that had a small comfy looking sofa, Ron went to his room which was on the second floor it was a dark blue room, there was a painted picture that he did of the Weasley family, Hugo, Ana, Alice, Alex, Xavier, Harry and Hermione, he had a sliding door where there was balcony where the sun comes through every morning and the balcony had a table and two chairs where Ethan and Ron would sometimes eat their breakfast.

Ron couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and turning to try, Ron checked the clock near his bed it read 3am, Ron got up and rubbed his tired eyes and went to his bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he had bags under his eyes, he had a red five o'clock shadow starting to form, Ron stared at the cut that Kippas gave him and thought _''I'm putting Hermione in more danger, I might hurt Hermione because of this'' _the worried Ron spent three hours in the shower just wishing that what happened in New York would wash away, Ron got changed and went downstairs and was surprised to see Molly and Arthur smiling next to Ethan ''Ronnie your okay'' Molly dashed towards Ron gave him a bone crushing hug

''Mum, Dad what are you doing here?'' Ron asked his adoptive parents who kept smiling

''Ethan told us about what happened in New York'' Arthur told Ron who was still surprised to see them

''Ronnie glad your okay'' Molly kissed Ron's cheek and hug him

''Mum...air'' Molly quickly let go of her adoptive son who gasped for air ''glad your okay too'' Ron turned his attention to Ethan ''I need to go back to Hogwarts-'' Ron cut off by Ethan

''Go son see you at the train station at the end of your sixth year'' Ron gave Ethan and the Weasley a sad smile. Ron stepped into the fire place and grabbed a hand full of floo and shouted ''HOGWARTS'' then he was gone.

Dumbledore was waiting for Ron, the old wizard smiled when Ron got out the fireplace and started swatting off the soot of his clothes ''Ahh..Mr Weasley welcome back..glad to see your safe and sound'' Ron smiled in thanks and said goodbye before going back to the common room, when he got there was no-one there, Ron heard soft breathing one of the sofa's, he walked over to where the source of the sound was, it was his girlfriend asleep on the couch, Ron shook his head and tutted quietly, he lightly shook her awake

''Hermione come one sleepy head wake up'' Ron whispered softy to her, after a few seconds she opened her beautiful brown eyes that made him melt into a puddle, Hermione rubbed her tired eyes

''Ron please tell me this isn't a dream and that your real'' she said sleepily making Ron laughed softly

''Mione its me I'm back'' Hermione snapped out of her sleepy mood and changed into excitement, she lunged towards Ron taking him by surprised making them both fall on the floor, they started laughing ''Oww Hermione'' he groaned in pain, Hermione quickly let him go and apologized as the two of them got off the floor

''Sorry Ron I was just happy to see you'' Ron kissed her forehead and hugged her lovingly

''It's okay...by the way what's happened so far when I was away?'' Ron asked his girlfriend who shrugged

''No much...you hardly miss anything whilst you were away'' Ron nodded and kissed Hermione's small nose, Ron remember something about what happened in New York, Hermione saw the sadness and loneliness in his icy blue eyes ''What's wrong?'' she cupped Ron's rough and stubbly cheeks, Ron closed his eyes and sighed deeply

''Hermione there's something...umm...I need to tell you'' Ron said sadly making Hermione started to look worried

''What is it Ron?'' he placed his hands over Hermione's hands

''We need to break up'' Ron said simply to Hermione who eyes started to well up with tears, she quickly pulled her hands way from Ron's cheeks and hands

''Why?'' she asked sadly to Ron who looked away from her gaze

''Its more safe and better for you'' Ron stated ''I don't deserve you...and I can't be with you because I would put you in more danger than you-'' Ron felt a stinging pain on his cheeks, Hermione slapped him leaving a hand print on his cheeks, Hermione gave Ron deathly glare that made him shiver in fear

''How could you, you're breaking up with me because your afraid to put me in danger!'' slap ''I don't care, we are all in danger Ronald'' slap ''I don't ever want to see you again'' she slapped him one final time before running up the girls staircase still tears falling down her angelic face, Ron just stood there didn't want to move, his cheeks were stinging in pain but it wasn't as painful with what he did to Hermione, breaking her heart, Ron heard thundering footsteps coming down the girls staircase, Ron was hoping it was Hermione but instead it was a VERY angry Ginny who stomped towards him

''WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU RON THE MINUTE YOU GET BACK YOU BREAK UP WITH HERMIONE AND NEARING VALENTINES DAY YOU HAVE NO HEART, YOUR HEARTLESS TROLL'' Ginny slapped one of Ron's all red cheeks, Ron put his head down as Ginny kept shouting at him ''WHAT YOUR EXCUSE TO BREAK UP WITH HER, I THINK MUM WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT HER SON IS BEING A HEARTLESS BAS-'' Ginny instantly talking when she Ron's eyes full of tears, Ginny saw the hurt in his eyes

''I didn't want to break up with her, Gin honest but something happened'' Ron touched one of his red cheek and hissed in pain

''What you don't love her anymore'' Ginny said coldly, Ron shook his head

''I love her Gin I really do'' Ron confessed to his sister who crossed her arms

''Why then?'' she asked hotly at her brother.

''When I was in New York, my enemy put something on his sword that cut me, he said that it makes me harder to control my Wolf powers, Ginny I had to break up with her, it would be safer for her, what if I lose control of my Wolf power and accidentally hurt her, I can't live with myself if I hard'' Ginny punched Ron on the arm

''Hermione doesn't care with you being a Wolf, she wants you and you only, why can't you get that through that thick skull of yours" she angrily flicked Ron's forehead "Hermione loves you so much and me and her talk about the future that we want, do you want to know what she keeps saying?'' Ron shook his head and waited for a answer ''You, she wants to marry you, have kids with, love you for the rest of her life and you have broken her heart'' with that Ginny left Ron alone in the room.

Ron sighed and went outside to get some fresh air, Ron sat near the lake side trying to clear his thoughts, then Ron heard a couple of footsteps, Ron knew it would be just some students walking around ''I heard Granger broke up with Weasley'' said one the students then one of them chuckled darkly

''Looks like Granger is finally available...I might ask her on a date since its nearing Valentines Day'' Ron noticed on of the voice it was Cormac ''look there Weasley now'' Ron sighed and turned to see Cormac with a couple of Gryffindors students ''HEY Wolfie..didn't want Granger any more'' Ron growled towards him

''Not in the mood Cormac'' Ron shouted at him, making Cormac smirk

''Ohhh...the Wolf needs to calm down before he goes on a rampage'' Ron knew that Cormac was right before he got any angrier he disapperated back to the Mason household, he entered and went to the kitchen where Ethan was making lunch and was surprised to see his son

''Ron what are you doing here?'' he asked Ron who shook his head and sat down on the chairs, Ethan sighed and stopped cooking and sat on across his son ''what's wrong?''


	21. Chapter 21

''Ron you are an idiot!'' Ethan shouted to his son who hanged his head in shame ''You let something like that come between you and Hermione'' Ron nodded but Ethan wasn't finish shouting to him about Ron foolish actions ''You and two belong together, I have never seen two people so perfect for each other'' Ethan sighed and placed a hand on Ron's broad shoulder then gave him a small smile ''I know why you did it but let me tell you something..It's hard for Wolfs to find a person who loves them for them''

''I know Dad it's just Hermione is the best girlfriend I could ask for but...I'm afraid that I could hurt her by not being able to control being my wolf powers...Dad I love her with all my heart but...'' Ron stopped speaking; Ethan looked at Ron who eyes filled with sadness

''Ron don't do what I did to your mother...I left her because I knew she could do better...do you what she did she slapped her and shouted that she loves me and never stop and that I was being a fool'' he sighed then continued ''the way you and Hermione look at each other..everyone can see love and happiness in you eyes'' Ron smiled sadly at his father who got up ''Valentines is tomorrow what are you going to do?'' he asked Ron who thought for a moment

Hermione cried all night not wanting to talk to anyone, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, Ginny went over to Hermione and gave her a sisterly hug and comforted her ''Shh...It's okay Hermione...Ron's just worried that he might not be able to control his wolf powers'' Ginny spoke softly to Hermione who wiped her tears off her face ''Ron loves you a lot he's just being a prat...by the way choosing my brother to be your boyfriend is disgusting..no offence'' Hermione laughed softly at what Ginny said

''He's wonderful Ginny you know that'' Ginny nodded and smiled at Hermione

''Hermione...Ron will come around before you know it...BOOM your married and have seven children like mum'' she joked, Hermione eyes widen in shock and shook her head

''Ginny! I don't think I can handle having seven children I don't know how your mother managed'' Hermione explained to the girl who was a year younger than her, Ginny started to laugh

''Well...if it is Ron's children you will be fine, mum said that Ron was the easiest to take care of out of all of us, Mum said he just slept through the night and he just waited to be fed, that he only cries when he needs a diaper changing, I remember Fred and George taught Ron how to swim, they'' Ginny started laughing ''threw Ron in water and Ron's trunks came off'' Ginny's laugh started to get stronger ad Hermione joined in, after a couple of minutes laughing at Ron's accident, Ginny noticed an owl near the window, she got up and got the letter that was tied to it, it was for Ginny she opened it and read it

_Gin, it's Ron before you throw this paper in the fire, please read this, I know tomorrow is Valentine's day and I want to make it up to Hermione and get back with her but I need your help, since its Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, I will be leaving flowers at different location do it in ORDER and don't worry people will be giving Hermione the flowers okay?_

_First is at the three broomsticks,_

_Second is at Honeydukes then finally take Hermione to bookshop_

_Please Ginny I want to be with Hermione again_

_Ron the world's biggest prat_

''Ginny who is it from?'' Hermione asked, Ginny quickly put the note in her pocket and hid it away

''It was from Mum asking how I was doing'' she lied and was glad that Hermione believed her ''So do you want to go around Hogsmeade tomorrow?'' she asked Hermione who had sadness in her eyes and shook her head

''No thanks I don't feel like it'' Ginny knew she had to think of something to get Hermione to Hogsmeade so she and Ron could get back together

''Please Hermione...I'll be lonely'' she pouted making Hermione laugh

''Take Harry with you'' Hermione opened her book and started reading

''But he has detention with Snape please Hermione at least an hour'' Hermione looked at Ginny's green eyes and she knew Ginny was going to make her go to Hogsmeade no matter what she says, Hermione sighed and nodded making Ginny smile with glee ''yay..thanks Hermione I promise you will love it, it's getting late I'm going to bed see you tomorrow'' She said goodnight and went to the fifth year girls dorm and left Hermione alone to read.

The next morning, Ron was still in London getting everything ready, Ethan went into his room, looking like he had something hidden behind his back and smiled ''Ron if you don't get back with Hermione, I will make you sleep outside understand'' he joked making Ron laughed dryly

''I'll make it up to her, dad promise'' Ethan gave Ron a wrapped box that he was hiding, Ron opened it and saw a silver necklace, with a scroll shape and in the middle was a see through dark blue liquid ''What is it?'' Ron asked his father who took the necklace and places it around Ron's neck

''This will help you control your Wolf a bit'' Ron nodded and mouthed thanks to him, Ron then grabbed his backpack and went to the Floo network and threw the Floo power and shouted

''HOGSMEADE'' he was gone, Ron knew it was too early for students to be out, so he had some time to get everything ready, Ron walked over to Rosmerta who smiled sweetly towards Ron

''What can I can I do for you sweetie?'' she asked Ron looked around to check if any students from Hogwarts were there, he leaned over and whispered to her

''There's a girl that I want you to give these to'' Ron paused and pulled out a red rose that was thornless that had a yellow card tied to it ''Give this to-'' he was interrupted by Rosmerta

''It's okay love, I know who it is, and she's the one with bushy brown hair and brown eyes right?'' Ron nodded and smiled at her ''when should I give it to her?'' she asked Ron who thought for a moment then spoke

''When you bring her order to her could you please...I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life'' Ron pleaded making Rosmerta laugh softly and nodded.

''I'll help you...you know she's lucky to have you as a boyfriend'' she commented before taking the rose and put it in the kitchen waiting for Hermione, Ron smiled as she walked away then leave to go to Honeydukes, Ron went over to one of the employees that had a child, Ron knew the employee it was Fay and her daughter was called Ally who was the same age as Ana and Ally was Ana's best friend, Fay is a Wolfs and her daughter was half ''Hey Fay...Ally how are the two of you?'' Ron picked up Ally who squealed in happiness making Fay smile and replied

''Fine...Ron can I help you?'' she asked to Ron who rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly

''There's a girl called Hermione she has bushy brown and brown eyes she-'' again Ron was interrupted

''Yeah I know her...I heard about you're...'' she didn't want to finish her sentence ''so what can I do to help?'' Ron pulled out another flower it was Primrose and had a green card on it.

''Could Ally give it to her and say to her that someone told you give it to you'' Fay nodded as Ally smiled with glee ''Thanks I need to go they could be here soon'' Ron waved good bye and left Honeydukes praying his plan would work.

''Come on Hermione lets go to the Three Broomsticks'' Ginny excitedly dragged Hermione to the Three Broomsticks, when they got there, Ginny and Hermione sat near the window, then Rosmerta came over to them with a huge smile on her face ''What can I get you my sweets?'' she asked sweetly

''Two Hot chocolate please'' she nearly shouted the order making the Barmaid's smile get bigger and winked at Ginny but Hermione didn't look bother she just looked out the window not wanting to listen or talk to anyone, Rosmerta wrote down their orders and went to the kitchen and came back out with a rose beside one of the hot chocolate but Hermione was too busy looking out the window,

''Here you are dears'' With that Rosmerta left, Hermione turned to get her hot drink but she focused her attention to the rose beside it, she looked weirdly at Ginny who shrugged

''She just brought it here...come read it could be from a secret admirer'' she said excitedly but Hermione shook her head ''Bet you it's from a cute boy'' she nudged Hermione who just stared at flower in front of her

''Could be from Ron'' she said quietly, Ginny had to force herself not to smile and shrugged playfully

''Never know'' she said happily, the girl with brown hair sighed and read the card aloud

_The thornless Rose mean that I loved you the second I saw you...I was stupid to not ask you out for Valentine's Day, I hope you give me a chance for you to get to know me, your boyfriend is stupid to have let you go..I'm sorry that he gave you pain, but if you want to know who I am you have to wait and remember I will always be there for you, never leave your side, never angry at you and I will love you even if you love somebody else_

_Alex_

Ginny looked at the card and frowned ''who's Alex?'' she asked to Hermione who shrugged and picked up the rose gently ''I don't think that's from Ron'' Ginny pretended to sound worriedly and Hermione believed her

''At least someone got me a Valentine'' she said as she stared at the rose lovingly, after the two finished their drinks, Ginny asked Hermione if she wanted to go to Honeydukes and Hermione said yes.

When they entered there was hardly anyone one there, when the two girls got inside the person who was at the counter smiled at them then a little girl went over to Hermione with the flower that Ron instructed them the little girl spoke in a cute voice ''someone told me to give it to you'' she handed the Primrose to Hermione who thank her and looked at the card

_Primrose means that I can't live without please be my Valentine, I may not be like your boyfriend but I promise that I will try to give you as much happiness that you deserve and I won't do anything to hurt you give me a chance_

_Alex_

''Do you know an Alex?'' Hermione asked Ginny who shrugged and then she bought a sugar quill and the two walked out, Ginny though_t ''What the Hell is Ron planning'_ her thoughts was interrupted by Hermione who looked at the bookstore

''Ginny can we go in there please?'' Hermione begged to Ginny who playfully sighed and went after Hermione who was already walking around looking at different books, Ginny sat on one of the chairs in the reading room waiting for something to happen, the red haired girl saw her brother coming through the door with different flowers in his hands one was a Geranium, a Hyacinth, Rose and a red Carnation, Ron walked over to Ginny who just had her mouth open in shock ''where is she?'' Ron asked Ginny who pointed towards the end of the store, Ron nodded and started walking to where Ginny pointed and looked for Hermione.

Ron found Hermione who was too busy to reading a thick book and had the two flowers in one hand this made him smile, Ron walked behind her and placed his hands around Hermione so she can't see him and he whispered in her ear ''happy Valentine's Day Mione'' Ron felt her stiffen and saw her frown and spoke angrily

''I told you I never wanted to see you again Ronald'' Ron sighed when she called him by his full name then he replied

''I know but you didn't say anything about talking to you and technically you can't see me...now Hermione I'm going to pull my hands away but don't look behind you promise?'' Hermione sighed and nodded

''I promise'' Ron then pulled his hands off her eyes and held the flowers in front of her making her gasp in shock, the red wolf spoke behind her

''Geranium is stupidity, I was stupid to have let you go, the rose means I love you and Hyacinth means sorry, please forgive me and take me back'' Hermione started crying in tears at what Ron said ''I promise that I won't ever leave you again and that I will be there for you eternity, I was stupid to have broken up with you is one of the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life, I promise that I will make it up to you...I'm probably wasting my time because your already somebody's Valentines'' Ron smiled making Hermione confused she whipped around

''What?'' that was all Hermione could say to Ron

''I come here as Theodore Alexander Mason...Ronald Weasley was too much of a coward face you...but Ron Weasley is your Valentine remember you said that he will always be you said that last year'' Hermione gave a teary smile to Ron who smiled back, Hermione couldn't contain her happiness she lunges towards Ron giving a hard hug making him laugh ''So will you take Ron back?'' Ron asked Hermione who nodded

''Yes...I want to give you this for doing this'' she kissed Ron's cheek making blush a bit ''But I belong to Ron Weasley and only him..no matter what'' Ron smiled at Hermione ''Ron I forgive you'' Ron dropped the Theodore Mason façade and hugged Hermione

''I missed you Hermione I promise that I won't leave you again'' Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss Ron who bend his head down and close the gap between them causing electricity to run through their body ''I love you..now and forever...always you...you're the one for me'' Ron picked up Hermione and spun her around lovingly making Hermione giggle in happiness.

''Ron thank you...so you made people give flowers to me?'' she raised one of eyebrow playfully at Ron who blushes

''Yeah I really wanted to make it up to you...I was a fool for letting something like that come between us sorry'' Ron apologized making Hermione shake her head and put her arms around Ron's neck and placed her head on Ron's left chest to hear his heartbeat which always make her feel safe and happy.

''Ron I know you won't hurt me with your wolf power I know you can control it...Ethan told me how to stop it by drinking your mates blood...if you want to you know'' Ron blushed and cupped her cheeks and looked at her eyes and spoke softly to her

''I don't want you to feel pain Hermione, I can control it because you believe in me...and drinking your blood...I want to do it but I want to wait till we get married Hermione, so that way we can feel the pain together okay?'' Hermione nodded and replied to him

''Ron thank you for that...Your right to wait but promise me that you won't EVER break up with me again if you do...You'll be in hell faster than you can say I'm Sorry'' Ron shivered in fear and nodded at Hermione who laughed at Ron's face ''come one let's go get Ginny and go back to Hogwarts common room'' Hermione grabbed Ron's hands and grabbed the flowers and went over Ginny who had a huge grin on her face ''Ginny you knew that he was doing this?'' she asked to the red haired girl who nodded slowly making Hermione sighed ''You Weasley's are hard work'' Ron and Ginny laughed and said at the same time

''but we are worth it'' the siblings said cheekily making Hermione roll her eyes as they all walk back to Common room and sit on the couch, talking about school, Quidditch and general things, it was about ten and Harry came in looking tired, he sat down next to Ron and sighed

''I'm so tired'' he looked over to Ron and Hermione who were holding hands then he looked at Ginny and asked ''are they back together'' Ginny nodded happily making Harry smile ''congrats you two..It's time for bed'' he got up ''you coming mate?'' he asked Ron who kissed Hermione goodbye and went with him.

The next night, Dumbledore asked if he could see Ron, the red wolf walking with Dumbledore towards his office and when he entered the two sat down and he started talking ''Ronald I must warn you that Voldemort's followers are coming soon and attack Hogwarts and Marcus and I agreed that the Wolf camp would be near so they could help us'' Ron nodded at the information and spoke

''Do you want me to warn Harry or-'' Ron was cut off by Dumbledore's hand

''Mr Weasley...I don't to cause a panic in the school'' Ron nodded and understood at what Dumbledore was saying ''Marcus wanted to give you this'' Dumbledore opened his desk drawer and pulled out a silver medal that had emerald gem in the middle, Ron's eyes widen in shock at the medal

''Sir is that what I think it is?'' Ron asked the wise wizard who nodded and handed him the box

''Yes Ronald'' spoke a new voice Ron turned and saw Marcus smiling proudly at Ron ''Do you want to be a Captain?'' he asked to Ron who sighed and handed the box to Marcus who was confused

''Marcus...sorry but I can't because I'm only seventeen and I still have-'' Ron was cut off by Marcus

''Don't worry Ron you still young and you need to enjoy your childhood...the spot of being a captain is always open for you'' Ron thank him and Marcus continued ''If you ever needs us Ron..you know where we are'' with that Marcus left Ron and Dumbledore

''Mr Weasley you made your mother and father proud...you have becoming a wonderful wolf but remember to be ready to protect your friends Mr Weasley'' Ron nodded and Dumbledore could see the determination in his eyes ''Now go back to the common room and be ready Mr Weasley'' Ron nodded and bid him good night.

Next week, Ron was in his room while everyone was at lunch, Ron got a message from Marcus that they will be attacking sometime today, Ron was sharpening his hidden blade, then put his black combat suit and got his silver sword and put it on his back for easy access, Ron quickly ran to Dumbledore's office, when he got there he saw Marcus with Dumbledore who had a sadness in his blue eyes ''Ron I want you to lead group one okay'' Ron nodded and looked at Dumbledore who smiled sadly at him, he shuffled over to Ron and placed a hand on Ron's broad shoulders and spoke softly

''Mr Weasley I will be leaving soon...promise me that you and your friends will bring down Voldemort'' Ron nodded and looked down in sadness

''I promise sir...I will miss you'' Dumbledore gave Ron a short hug and started walking to the outside

''I will warn the staff and get the students to safety'' Marcus nodded and led Ron to the Wolf pack who were already position around the Hogwarts ready to fight, Ron's team was stationed in the front of Hogwarts castle and in his team was Alex, Xavier, Nate and Angela they all were ready to fight, suddenly

''Ron! Ron!'' called out a voice, Ron turned and saw Hermione running up to him while Ginny was behind her looking apologetic to her brother

''Hermione what the heck are you doing, it's too dangerous'' Hermione rolled her eyes as she gave Ron a tight hug and he hugged her back, Angela scoffed at the two while the others in Ron's team were laughing at Angela's reaction ''go back inside so your safe'' Hermione shook her head and hugged Ron tighter

''Ron...let me fight with you please...you said that you won't leave me and I'm afraid that you can die'' she cried to Ron who looked at his team members and sighed deeply and put his hands on her shoulder and kissed her forehead lovingly and started into her brown eyes

''Hermione please go back inside...I'll be fine...I promise please Hermione go back inside and the second it's finished I will be back in your arms again go...Ginny make sure she's inside and neither one of you leave the castle until it's safe okay..Promise me you two'' Ron begged Hermione and Ginny

''I promise Ron...come on Hermione...Ron doesn't need more worry...if he promise, he always will keep it let's go Hermione'' the girl with bushy hair and nodded and gave Ron a sweet kiss and waved goodbye.

When they were inside Ron looked at his team Xavier, Alex and Nate were making kissy faces towards Ron while Angela was frowning.

After a few minutes of laughing, all the Wolfs heard something ''Guys get ready'' everyone stood ready to fight, there were three Wolf death eaters coming towards Ron's team, the Wolfs flicked their wrist at the same time and attacked the death eaters to stop them getting in the castle, there was a dry cackle ''Well..if isn't little Ronnie trying to be a man...don't you look handsome in those new combat suit'' she taunted as she landed in front of them, it was Bellatrix, all the Wolfs growled at them

''guys she's mine'' Ron ordered then he charges towards Voldemort's most trusted follower, Bellatrix just laughed as she dodged Ron's attacks like it was nothing, then there was a crackle of thunder it was Agro looking madly at Bellatrix.

''Bella I told he is mine to kill not yours'' he shouted as Bellatrix just shrugged

''Just warning him up for you'' Bellatrix started attacking Angela the two were evenly matched, Ron turned his attention to his uncle who was looking at Ron sadly and the red Wolf saw a little proudness in them ''Well..my nephew ready for another round?'' he asked as he turned into a giant Wolf and Ron did the same and just growled towards Agro, the two started battling each other by biting, kicking, clawing each other, Ron was winning and he felt Agro wasn't really trying.

After hours of endless fighting, everyone was exhausted of fighting and Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort who looked like he was winning, everyone was told that they couldn't interfere, most of the Wolfs were being treated for their injuries, Ron was being treated by Hermione who ask Madame Promfrey for lessons on how to heal Wolfs, Ron only got cuts and bruises but his worst injury was his leg that went after the fight with Agro, Hermione was just patching Ron's cuts on his arm, when she placed a disinfected cloth Ron howled in pain ''owww careful Hermione''

''Sorry Ron I need to do that so your cut doesn't get infected'' she informed him as she wrapped the bandage on his arms then everyone then heard the following words

''AVADA KADABRA'' everyone knew that its Voldemort's voice, they all ran out and saw Dumbledore lying dead while the death eater were running away laughing, Harry ran over to the beloved headmaster and started crying over the dead body, Hermione cried on Ron's shoulder while Ginny was comforting Harry, Ron hugged Hermione tightly and felt her tears through his jumper.

The next week it was Dumbledore's funeral, Ron was in his dorm wearing his formal uniform, and Ron went over to Harry who didn't speak, eat, or do anything after Dumbledore's death.

At Dumbledore's funeral lots of people turned up for the funeral, no-one was hardly paying attention to the minster who was talking about how great Dumbledore was, Ron was comforting Hermione who was crying her eyes out like everyone was.

Ron was upset even though he knew it was going to happen, he was going to miss the wise wizard who made Hogwarts a great place to live, when the funeral service was over, Ron was talking with Marcus about something then, Fleur and Bill walked over to Ron and had small smiles on their faces ''Ron how are you?'' Bill asked Ron who was staring at the scar on his face that Greyback did to him

''I'm okay Bill congrats you two can't wait till the wedding'' Ron tried to smile but couldn't, then Ana ran up to Ron and hugged his legs, he bend down and picked the little girl up and hugged her tightly ''Ana come on lets go see Hugo okay?'' the little girl nodded and let Ron carry her to his uncle who had a broken arm from fighting.

''Ron you okay?'' Hugo asked as Ron placed Ana on his lap, Ron shrugged and spoke softly

''Glad you're not badly injured mate.. I need to go see Hermione and Harry..bye you two'' Ron waved goodbye at the two and went to the Astronomy tower where Hermione and Harry were, when he got there he saw Hermione and Harry looking at a necklace, Ron walked over to Hermione and wrapped his strong arms her small waist and placed his chin on her shoulder ''What's that?'' Ron asked Harry who shrugged and handed over to Ron who looked at it

''Dumbledore gave it to me while you were fighting open it'' Ron opened it and saw a crumpled piece of paper inside and read it out loud

_Death is getting closer and closer, I might not be able to live any longer because the Dark Lord will soon figure out what I have done, I have betrayed him and disobeyed his orders but I knew that it was for the good to keep my family safe from harm, if you are reading this please find the real one and destroy it to make the dark lord weak, I have turned my back to my own family even though they hate me I will always be there to protect them_

_AHM_

''AHM know who that is Ron?'' Harry asked as took the necklace off him, Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione who shook her head as well, then there was a high screech it was Fawkes Dumbledore's Phoenix the three watched as it soars through the sky, Hermione turned and looked at Ron who cuts and bruises started to fade away, she leaned in and gave him a sweet long, passionate kiss, Harry pretended to be sick when Ron and Hermione broke off their kiss the two laughed at Harry's action, Hermione put her arms around both of them and smiled

''promise that we will always be like this?'' she asked the two who smiled at each other and nodded, then Harry and Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek at the same time making her blush. Ron held out his pinkie finger and the three wrapped their pinkies together and shook them

''Promise'' Harry and Ron said at the same time making Hermione laugh and put her arm around Ron's waist

''Ron can I hold you sword?'' Harry asked excitedly Ron shook his head

''Sorry mate...only I can use it, try and touch it, it will burn your hand'' Ron smiled at Harry who sighed and mumbled under his breath

''Ron!'' called out a voice, the three turned and saw Ethan smiling at the three,

''Dad'' Ron ran to his father and gave him a manly hug ''what are you doing here?'' he asked his father who smiled brightly

''I heard what you did and glad that the three of you are safe'' Ethan hugged the three as if they were his own children ''Ron...Marcus wanted to give all the wolfs these and I wanted to pin it for you'' Ethan showed his son a gold small medal with a red strip that had a dark blue running in the middle, Ron looked awed and let his father pin the medal on Ron's uniform ''A medal for bravery'' Ron mouthed thanks to Ethan who gave him another bear hug ''Come on you guys get on the train and go home'' with that the old wolf disappeared leaving the trio in the Astronomy

''Let's go'' Hermione advise and started walking down, Ron and Harry stayed behind for a couple of minutes

''Harry...Dumbledore wanted us to finish what he started and Hermione and I are not taking no for an answer because we are in this together okay you need us Harry'' the boy with glasses nodded and looked into Ron's eyes

''You and Hermione are great friends to have...we'll do it together'' the two shared a short hug and followed the bushy haired girl down the stairs to the train ready to go home. Before the trio got on the train, Fleur gave each other wedding invitation, the train home Ron looked at Hermione and Harry and spoke

''Harry Hermione...you guys are going to the wedding?'' the two nodded and smiled at Ron

''Ron. Marcus is there'' Harry pointed to the door, Ron got up and let Marcus enter the compartment, Marcus handed Ron two beautifully wrapped small boxes this made Ron smile, after Marcus gave the boxes to Ron he left them, Ron give each box to Hermione and Harry who were a little confused at the present

''Open it guys'' Ron urged them, Harry and Hermione looked at each other then opened the boxes together and inside Harry's was a necklace that was like Ron's mother's necklace but instead the gem was red and inside Hermione's box was a another necklace it was a dark blue gem that was carved in a shape of a star ''I asked Marcus if he could make them..these necklace will remind us that we been through a lot together and what we achieve'' Harry and Hermione smiled and put the necklaces on proudly.


	22. Chapter 22

Blue orbs opened, Ron rubbed his tired eyes and saw the sun was about to rise to bring light, Ron carefully padded downstairs, trying so hard not make too much sound, he walked over to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, Ron's eyes sadden when his beloved companion, Theo, didn't greet him like he used to do, Ron shook that thought out of his head not wanting to think about it, suddenly a hand clamped on his broad shoulder making almost spit out his hot drink, Ron turned and saw it was Fleur with a beautiful smile on her perfect face ''Good morning Ronald how are you?'' she greeted, Ron shrugged and spoke

''Morning to you too...I'm okay just a little tired'' Ron admitted as Fleur took a seat across Ron ''how about you...ready for your wedding?'' he asked back to the French girl who's smile got bigger

''Excited but scared at the same time'' she confused shyly making Ron laugh slightly and place a comforting hand on her shoulder

''You'll be fine Fleur'' Ron finished his drink of coffee and then more and more Weasley's started piling in the room, and Mrs Weasley cooked her family breakfast that was filled with love, there was a whoosh sound that came from the Floo network, it was Kingsley and Mad-eye, the two walked over to them and Mad-eye spoke

''We are moving Potter in two weeks, we might be attacked by You-Know-Who's servants...so be ready'' Ron, Fred, George, Arthur nodded but Molly looked worried and Ginny was beaming with envy at her older brothers ''Ron your father is in America with Marcus and they will be here next week okay?'' Ron nodded.

After a few minutes of explaining how they are going to move Harry, Ron followed Arthur to his shed that was filled with muggle contraptions; right now his adoptive father was working on lots of radio that made Ron curious

''Dad what are you doing?'' Ron asked as he watched his father screw the casing back on and tried to turn it on

''This radio will help the order keep in track of each other'' the radio made a buzzing sound and he tried to find a station and when he finished checking it was working, he looked at Ron proudly and grinned happily at him as he placed both of his hands on Ron's large shoulders ''Ronald you don't know how proud you made your mother and me..I know that it was a shock when you found out you were adopted but remember Ron that no matter what we love you just as much as the others'' Ron nodded and gave his dad a loving but manly hug

''Thanks Dad...I don't think thank you is a big enough word to say how grateful I 'am when you and mum took me in'' Arthur nodded and patted his son's head

''Ronald...Hermione is something special...don't let her go okay?'' Arthur searched his son's ocean eyes and saw that when he said Hermione, Ron's eyes filled with love, care and truth

''I won't dad...I love her too much'' Ron said simply making Arthur's grin bigger ''I need to go to Hermione's soon...I need to do something there'' he reminded the man with red hair but balding who nodded.

Ron went back inside and got dressed in his dark blue jeans, and his plain white-shirt and apperated to the Granger household, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it, after a few seconds of waiting Jean, Hermione's mother smiled at Ron

''Ronald come in please come in'' she moved to the side and let the tall red haired boy in her home, when he got inside he took his shoes off and put it near the door and followed her to the living room ''I'm sorry Hermione's not here right now she went to get some groceries'' she informed her daughter's boyfriend who nodded and spoke

''Actually I wanted to speak to you and Mr Granger'' his speech made Jean a bit confused but she called for her husband, who came in a few seconds later, when Hermione's dad saw Ron he was a little shock but waved hello to him, Ron sat the two down on one of the sofa and spoke

''Mr and Mrs Granger...the whole world is in danger and a war is about to start'' Mrs Granger gasped in shock but Ron kept talking ''knowing that nearly everyone is going to fight, and Hermione, she wants to help defeat the enemies but as parents I know you would be worried about her and won't let her go but Hermione has a strong will she will do anything to keep you guys safe even if it means erasing you memories and send you somewhere far where you will be safe, I think that is what she is planning to do'' John and Jean soaked all the information in and Ron continued ''I promise to take care of her..I promise that I won't let anything happen to her..I promise that I will protect her until my last breath but Hermione will be coming with us with or without your permission'' Hermione's parents nodded sadly and looked down ''I just thought I had to warn you two''

John spoke after a few minutes of silent ''Ronald promise me that you will protect her and won't let anything happen to her'' Ron nodded and put his right hand on his heart

''Till I die sir'' John nodded and took a deep breath and continued speaking

''I understand why...the wizarding world is where Hermione belongs...Ron, my wife and I will let her but can you erase our memory because I don't think we even-'' he didn't even finished but Ron understood and went to get a piece of paper and pen gave it to John who was confused

''Seems a little silly but write a letter to yourself so when Hermione undo the spell you can't be mad at her'' Ron explained to the Grangers who nodded and John started writing after a couple of minutes he was finished and gave it to Ron who didn't take it ''You need to keep it here sir''

''Where...we might misplace it'' Ron nodded and looked at one of the photo frame that was the Hermione's parents wedding, he walked over to it and picked it up and spoke

''Hide it here so you can't really throw it out'' John nodded and put the piece of paper and closed it so the paper doesn't move

''Ron could you please erase our memory'' Jean begged as she started to cry, Ron nodded and walk towards the door and went outside, making the Grangers confused

''You will forget that I was in your house I need to go after this..bye Mr and Mrs Granger?'' the two nodded and watched Ron raised his wand and whispered ''Obliviate'' the Granger's eyes turned a dull lifeless brown and Ron closed the door and apperated away.

A week have passed since Ron went over to Granger's to warn them, Ron had a strange feeling about Hermione, he apperated to her house and saw Hermione walking out her door with tears falling down her face, Ron ran up to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder when she turned around the second she saw Ron she hugged him tightly and cried on his shirt and Ron hugged her back

''Hermione...shhh... what did you do?'' Ron asked his girlfriend who cried even more and after a few minutes her cries died down to small whimpers and spoke croakily

''I erased my parent's memory so they will be safe from you know who'' she explained to Ron who sighed and kissed her forehead and comforted her

''Come on let's get you to the burrow until we have to get Harry okay'' Ron suggested to Hermione who nodded and Ron grabbed her hand and apperated to the Burrow where she would be safe, when they got there, Molly gave her a bone crushing hug to welcome her.

Ron smiled at the two then Ginny came running down the stairs and flung herself to Hermione to give her a sisterly hug making Hermione laugh at her antics ''Ron could you get the camp bed for Hermione'' Molly instructed to his adoptive son who nodded but Hermione interjected

''Please Mrs Weasley I'll be alright sleeping on the couch'' Molly frowned and shook her head

''You will not be sleeping on that terrible uncomfortable couch Hermione..it would be Phlegm'' Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head and spoke

''Mum be nice...she's getting married to Bill'' Ron sighed but Molly scoffed

''They only known each other for a year'' Ron got the camp bed out the cupboard and started to put it together and spoke as he did

''Mum, she makes Bill happy...Mum you taught us how to stand on your feet and make our own choices Bill is old enough make his own decision and how they look at each other I would say that they are in love'' Ron comment as he almost finished putting the bed together, Molly sighed and knew that Ron was right, Ron got up and smiled at his mother ''I have known Fleur for four years mum..she's a great girl..no matter what you say the two will be getting married you can't help it'' Molly nodded and looked at his son who got another camp bed and started putting it together

''Ron your right...it's just the stress'' Molly admitted and taking a deep breath to calm down ''It's hard to see your little boy not need your mother anymore'' Ron sighed and rubbed his rough, stubbly chin making a scratchy noise, Molly sighed ''Honestly Ronald you need to shave more'' she tutted Ron put his hands up for a mock defence

''Not my fault mum...blame my Wolf side...I'll put these beds in Gin's room for Hermione and the other one for Harry when he gets here'' Ron lifted the beds in each hand and started walking upstairs, Molly sighed again

''Ron Weasley your not a little boy anymore are you...the little boy that used to be shy and not have much confident but when he met Hermione'' she turned her head to Hermione who blushed ''you made him happy Hermione and I can't thank you enough'' she took Ron's girlfriend's hand and patted lovingly

''Ron makes me happy to Mrs Weasley...he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world...thank you for raising to be a great person'' Molly shook her head and smiled over her shoulder

''You should thank him'', Ginny Hermione looked over to where Mrs Weasley was looking, it was Ethan who was talking with Arthur about muggle things as they came through the door and sat at the kitchen table. Hermione looked back to Ron's adoptive mother and smiled

''You raised him very well Mrs Weasley'' with that Ginny dragged Hermione to her room to talk about girl things.

Ron was in his room placing the camp bed that was for Harry across the other side of the room, after he finished put the bed in place, something caught his eyes near the desk a present it wasn't there before, and he walked over to it, he looked at the present he carefully opened it, inside was a small metal ball shape that had a wolf shape head carved at the top of it, there was a note inside the box, he picked it up and read it to himself

_Ron/Theo_

_I'm giving you this so when the time is right, it will help you, people would just think that it's useless but its more than meets the eye, I know you and your friends can take down Voldemort, If you knew who I was you won't understand but I hope after this war we can sit down and I will explain what happened with your mother's death, but you cannot tell anyone about this gift I have given you, if they found it you and your friends will be in massive trouble..I know you can never forgive me for what I have done but you need to understand why I did, everything will become clearly I promise you_

_?_

Ron was a little confused at the letter he wanted to know so bad who gave him this letter, Ron was about to take a closer look at metal ball but there was a knock on the door, Ron quickly put the metal sphere and letter in to his drawer to hide it from the person who was about to entered, when the door opened it was Hermione who smiled at Ron sweetly making his knees weak ''Hermione what's up?'' Ron asked his girlfriend, she walked over to the tall red Wolf and put her arms around Ron's neck and placed her head on his left chest to hear his strong heartbeat, she spoke softly

''Ron I wanted to ask you how did you know that I need help'' Ron smiled and placed his chin on her head and kissed her ear and placed his forehead against her

''Wolfs get a feeling when their mates need them'' Ron explained to Hermione who blushed at what he said ''after all this is over we'll undo it I promise'' Hermione nodded and her eyes started to fill up with tears, Ron hated seeing her cry, he wiped her tears away with her thumb and kissed her to comfort her, then their moment was interrupted by Ethan

''Whoa...sorry you guys'' Ethan apologized to the two who quickly created a space between them ''umm...Ron, Hermione mad-eye is...ummm here and wanted to make sure everyone knew what the plan is to move Harry see you downstairs'' Ethan left quickly, leaving Ron and Hermione with a blush on their faces, Ron thought about something

''You will be riding a Threstal with Kingsley?'' Hermione shook her head making Ron a little confused and cocked his head to the side ''What is it?'' he asked

''They will know that Harry would likely be on a broom that-'' Hermione was cut off by Ron's lips and she kissed him back and when they separated Ron spoke softly

''I know you are not a fan of heights so I asked Kingsley if he could protect you while I'll be with Tonks okay?'' Hermione hugged Ron tightly and nodded in his chest

''Thank you Ron..I love you Ron promise me that you and Tonks will be fine?'' Ron nodded and kissed her forehead lovingly and the two shared one last hug before heading downstairs, Mad-Eye told everyone who was taking part to move Harry out Surrey to the Burrow.

When everyone was explained what the mission was, mostly everyone was riding on brooms except Ron and Hermione, Ethan needed to go to America and do something, he wished them good luck and left.

Ron transformed into a huge Wolf and laid down on the grass for Hermione to get on but she was a little scared of Ron's wolf side, she looked at the red wolf's blue eyes that was twinkling ''Hermione come on..I won't hurt you I promise'' Hermione slowly walked over to Ron and sat on his back and held on his fur tightly making Ron laugh before getting up and waited for everyone to mount on their brooms

''All right everyone to Surrey'' Mad-Eye ordered everyone on the broom kicked off the ground and soared towards where Harry lived, Ron looked back to Hermione and warned her

''Hold on tightly Hermione'' the girl nodded and leaned forward, then Ron sprinted to Surrey and Hermione was burying her face and body into Ron's wolf body as he dashed to Harry's home, after a good hour all of them got there safely, Mad-eye burst through the door shocking the life out of Harry who was surprised seeing them, when mad-eye explained the plan to Harry who shook his head

''No..No-one is risking their lives for me'' Ron shook his head and scoffed playfully at Harry

''Like we haven't done that before'' Harry gave Ron a deathly glare

''That's different taking that stupid potion to become me is too dangerous for everyone'' he shouted

''Told you he won't take it well'' Hermione told Mad-eye who smirked, Hermione took this opportunity and grab a piece of Harry's hair making him scream in pain from her pulling

''Blimey Hermione'' Harry shouted as Hermione put his black hair in the Polyjuice potion bottle and it fizzed when the hair was dropped in, Mad-eye passed the bottle to Ron who take the first drink, then Fred, then George, Hermione, Fleur and Mugdungus after a few seconds there was seven Harry in the room, Mad-Eye ordered then to get changed in the same clothing to make the attackers confused, Ron went over to Tonks who both mounted their brooms then Hermione and Fleur went on Threstal with Kingsley and Bill and ready to fly, the real Harry was with Hagrid on Sirius's bike ''Ready go!'' everyone zoomed off into the dark sky

Then death eaters started attacked, Ron was looking to Hermione and Kingsley who was getting attacked by Bellatrix, then in front of the red wolf he saw Voldemort flying besides Tonks and he saw him raising his wand towards her, Ron quickly pushed the dark lord out the way making him lose balance, then Voldemort waved his wand at Tonk's broom causing her to fall "TONKS" Ron quickly dived, then jumped out of his broom and caught Tonks and hugged her close to him before landing on the hard ground, he quickly let his back take all the impact, Ron groaned in pain but Tonks was looked like she had a sprained leg, she was checking the condition of the red wolf who was holding his back in pain, Tonks help Ron up who groaned and cracked his back in place "You okay Tonks?'' Ron asked Remus's new wife who stuttered to Ron

"Yes but you okay?" Tonks had worriedness in her eyes towards Ron who nodded and transformed into a wolf and lay on the floor, making Tonks look at him strangely

"Get on Tonks can't really run much and it will only take only an hour of walking'' Ron looked at Tonks who shook her head and refused to get on Ron's back which looked like it was hurt

"No Ron lets walk-" she was cut off by Ron who barked at her

"Tonks get on you have a sprained leg, I'll be fine come on" Tonks sighed then limped over to Ron who waited until she was fully on his back, Ron got up and walked slowly towards where the Burrow was, Tonks was feeling guilty for making Ron walk her to Burrow

"Ron are you sure?'' she asked as Ron nodded while he was walking "You know Hermione is lucky to have you as a boyfriend'' in the inside Ron who blushing hard at what Tonks said

"Thanks Tonks that means lot" Tonks smiled at Ron as he was focus on getting back to the Burrow, then Ron's right leg went making him flinch a bit

"Ron!" Tonks shouted but Ron kept walking towards the Burrow, Ron didn't say anything and after a hour has passed they saw the Burrow from the top of the hill, when they were almost there, Remus and Hermione ran up to them, Remus helped his wife off the large wolf and helped her inside, Ron transformed back to human form to give Hermione who was crying, a tight hug

"Hermione told you you'll be safe" Ron told Hermione who scoffed and put one of Ron's muscular arm around her shoulder supporting her, the two started walking well Hermione was walking while helping Ron walk to the burrow, when they got inside they saw everyone was there safe and sound, Ron was laid on the couch and was examined by Doctor Hanson who was surprisingly Ethan's best friend and Ethan asked the Doctor to take care of Ron who was gladly to do it.

"Looks like your leg just went so my advice for you is to not push yourself okay Ron?" Doctor Hanson advised Ron who looked down in sadness, Ron loved having long walks, Ron was too tired and closed his eyes to get some rest, Doctor Hanson sighed and looked at Hermione "Hermione make sure he doesn't push himself" Ron's girlfriend nodded and walked over Ron and crouch beside him and stroked his flaming red hair lovingly, making Molly smiled at the two and thought _"Soul mates"_

Ron slept on the couch because he was too tired to walk up the stairs and Hermione went and slept at Ginny's room with Fleur and Ginny, the wedding was in two days everyone was getting everything perfect for the wedding and Hugo, Xavier and Ana were coming to visit and go to the wedding, the next morning, Hermione was the first to wake up and tip toed downstairs to check on Ron's condition, when she got downstairs she saw Ron was still sleeping peacefully, Hermione loved seeing Ron's peaceful sleeping face, she took a closer looked at Ron's face and up close she stared at his red goldish hairs on his chin and cheeks that was getting heavier and heavier each day, in Hermione's mind she loved it when Ron doesn't shave because it suites him.

Hermione was so deep in thought at what future that she wanted with Ron, then she felt a hand caressing her cheek which snapped her out of thought, she turned her attention down and saw Ron's hand on her cheek and him smiling brightly at her making her knees weak "morning beautiful can I have a morning kiss?" he pouted at Hermione who giggled as she lowered her face and gave Ron a sweet kiss on the lips then a cough broke them apart, the couple look where the sound came from it was Molly smirking at the two who blushed

"How are you two today?" she asked as she rose on her eyebrow to Ron and Hermione who blushed at Ron's adoptive mother who softly laugh before walking to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast and Hermione helped Molly by laying out the table, while Ron got up and leaned against the wall for support and started walking to the kitchen table and sat down and watched Molly cook breakfast, then there was a knock on the kitchen door, Hermione walked over to it and opened the door, it was Hugo and Ana with a big smile on their face "Morning guys" Hugo said cheerfully to everyone while Ana trotted over to Ron who scooped her up in his big, strong arms and kissed her cheek lovingly making the little girl giggle.

"Uncle Ron pancakes..pancakes" Ana cheered to Ron who smiled

"Alright Ana pancakes it is" Ron limped over to where the baking stuff was and placed Ana on the kitchen counter and got out some flour, butter, eggs, milk etc, Ron also grabbed a mixing bowl and whisk, Ron and Ana washed their hands and dried, Ron took one of the eggs and ready to crack it

"Ron how's your leg?" Hugo asked his best friend who started to put whatever needed to make the pancake mixture

"Hurts a bit but I'll live" Ron smiled at Hugo as he let Ana grabbed the wooden spoon and put in the bowl to stirred the mixture, Ana put her tiny hands around the wooden spoon and Ron placed his large hands over hers, and the two started to stir the pancake batter so it was ready to cook, Hermione was watching at awe at Ron and Ana laughing as they stirred, Hermione could just imagine Ron as a father cooking with his children and she hoped that it was hers and Ron's children.

Few minutes later, after mixing the batter was ready to be cooked, Ana started to laugh making Ron look at her funnily "What's so funny Ana? Ron asked to Ana who pointed to his nose

"You uncle Ron...your nose" she giggled at Ron who put his fingers on the tip of his nose and felt a powder on it and laughed at himself, the red wolf dipped his index finger in the inside flour bag and smudged it on Ana's cute little nose

"You too Ana" the two laughed at each other and so did the other people in the room, laughing at the two's antics, Ron got a frying pan out and put in a bit of mixture and let it cook after a few minutes he flipped it on the other side and did it again and when it was ready to eat he placed the pancake on a plate and started cooking.

A couple of minutes has passed and Ron cooked every last drop of the pancake batter and made huge amount of pancakes to be shared, Ana, Hugo and Ron put chocolate spread on their pancakes and eat more than two pieces. After a few minutes more and more people went downstairs and ate their breakfast that Molly and Ron cooked, all of them talked about their funny memories and not caring about what Voldemort was doing.

At night time, Ron was sitting in the garden swing that he made for his family to enjoy the stars and the sun at summer time.

He then heard small light footsteps making him smile to himself he spoke softly "Hey Hermione you okay?" Ron asked as he turned around and grinned to Hermione who smiled back and she sat down next to her boyfriend who automatically put his arms around her making her feel safe and warm

"I'm okay...Ron..you and Ana are really cute together..I know you will be a great father one day and our-I mean your children are really lucky to have you as their father" Hermione blushed and Ron mouthed thank you to her and cuddled her close and looked deeply in her wonderful, chocolate brown eyes

"You had it right the first time Hermione...our children" Hermione blushed deeper but Ron continued "Hermione you are only one I want to have children with" Ron thought that his girlfriend would explode of embarrassment what he was saying to her, Ron hugged her tightly and she buried her face in his hard chest, Ron laughed softly.

After a five minutes of cuddling and Hermione hiding her blush in Ron's chest, she lifted her head out of Ron's shirt and asked her boyfriend a question

"Ron do really want to have children with me?" Ron looked at her and sighed at her question and nodded at her

"Of course...didn't we tell each other that last year..I want to grow old with you Hermione remember that okay, I love you never forget that'' Ron touched his mother's necklace that he gave her and showed it to Hermione "You are my mate for life, I promise to love you forever" Hermione gave him a tearful smile and hugged Ron tightly

"Ron you are the most amazing person, thank you...I want to have you children one day" Ron kissed her forehead, the two enjoyed looking at the billions of stars twinkling above them

"Hermione have you got everything ready?" he asked Hermione who nodded, Ron sighed and looked deeply in her eyes "Hermione I want Ginny to come with us" he informed her who gasped and shook her head not wanting to believe him

"Ron no she still got the trace on her" she ranted to Ron who sighed and held her small hand tightly and replied to her

"Hermione I know but don't worry Eric got the trace off Ginny and Ginny will be more safe with us than in Hogwarts, she's Harry Potter's girlfriend" Hermione finally nodded and understood where Ron was coming from "Pack Ginny's stuff, she knows already and I'll take care of things like a tent stuff like that okay" After a few minutes the couples and got up and went inside the burrow, Ron walked Hermione up to Ginny's room and kissed her good night, Hermione got Ginny's stuff before going to bed.

Ron opened his eyes and looked out the window and saw it was about 5 o'clock. Ron soundlessly got off his bed and got changed _"If I go to London now I'll be back around 7"_ he thought, Ron grabbed his rucksack and walked downstairs as quietly as possible not wanting to wake anyone up, when he got outside he apperated to his home in London, he put his key in the keyhole of the door and opened then, Ron knew that Ethan was still in America planning with Marcus and James about what to do with Voldemort, Ron grabbed his large tent that could fit ten men and put it in his rucksack, he was about to walk out the door and go back to the Burrow but something one the dinning caught his eye, he walked over there and saw it was black leather bound photo album with a piece of parchment on top of it, Ron read the letter

_Ron_

_This photo Album, i want to give it to you, all the photos inside are full of your mother and me through our lives and I put some photo's of you, the Weasley and your friends, I want to give this to you because I know you can take care of it really well and if you ever miss your mum or your me you always have this to look at, I love you Ron and I'm really proud of you remember that_

_Ethan_

Ron smiled and put the photo album inside his rucksack and headed back to the Burrow, Ron looked around and saw nobody was looking so he changed into a wolf and speeded off back to his home before anyone else noticed that he was gone. When he got back he saw Hermione and Ginny up already giving Ron a sad small smile "Morning you two, I needed to go to my house and get something that we need"

"You have a house?" Ginny exclaimed Ron nodded and walked over to Hermione and give her a kiss on the cheek for a good morning greeting and she kissed his cheek lovingly and Ginny pretend to be sick at the two "Really you guys" Hermione and Ron laughed at her antics.

"Ginny you know the plan right?'' Ron whispered to his little sister who sighed deeply and nodded "I promise to protect you two from everything" Ginny hugged Ron for thanks and he hugged her back tightly.

It was time almost for Bill and Fleur's wedding, in the morning the boys and girls were separated at breakfast, the boys ate their breakfast at Arthurs shed while the girls ate theirs at the burrow dining table, then Ron, Hugo and the boys were pitching up the tent for Fleur and Bill's wedding, the Wolfs were putting on the decorations with the help of Molly, Hermione and Ginny who were ordering them around, Xavier was helping Ethan with the lights, , Molly made Hugo and Ron move the table for the umpteenth time, when Molly was finally happy with it she let everyone get dress for the wedding, all the boys were at Ron's room getting changed while the Girls were in Molly and Arthurs room, Ethan finally came home with Marcus and James getting changed also for the wedding.

After Ron was almost dressed, he was having a bit of trouble with dark blue tie so he left it and went downstairs where he saw Hermione dress in a red beautiful dress sitting talking with Alex and Alice who was already for the wedding, when Hermione saw Ron she smiled at him and walked over to him and gave him a short kiss and looked at his attire and laughed a bit with his dark blue tie making Ron grumble under his breath then Hermione tied the tie for Ron, the young male wolf looked at Hermione's focused at the task, Ron loved the way she looked when she was concentrating when she was done, she looked into his icy, ocean blue eyes and he blushed when she smiled sweetly at him then Ginny called for Hermione, Alice and Alex, Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ron one last kiss before the three girls ran up the stairs to Ginny.


End file.
